Because of the Kids
by twilightdoctor
Summary: Bella is a teacher in a private school. Edward is a pediatric oncologist. Both have a passion for children. What will happen when these children see the attraction between the two?... Full summary inside... OOC/AH/AU...
1. Summary

Summary

Bella Swan has had a somewhat traumatic childhood which was brought about by being the daughter of the FBI director for the state of Washington. Though the years she has put her life back together be engaging in activities involving children. She is now a teacher in one of the prestigious private schools in Maryland which caters to both normal and special needs children.

Edward Cullen is a doctor specializing in pediatric oncology. He too loves children and helps in one of the community centers in Baltimore, Maryland that is funded in part by his mother's foundation. He has had several failed relationships and has chosen to let time take its course in this part of his life.

What will happen when his eye is caught by a beautiful brunette?

What role will the children, who have been a big part of each of their lives, play in getting them together?

Let's join the couple and other characters in this story of living life and finding love.

*** Rated M for lemons in future chapters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I also do not own any of the well known brands and places that i will be using in the story.**

Disclaimer applies to all chapters that will be published.


	2. Chapter 1 Isabella Marie Swan, MA, EdD

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

---------------

Chapter 1

Isabella Marie Swan, MA, Ed.D

**BPOV**

I was sitting in my back patio on one of my chaise lounge chairs with an iced tea in my hand. I was contemplating on how my life has truly turned around. I truly have been blessed. My family is in good shape, I got a job that pays very well, and I get to do what I love most; teach and be around children.

My pondering was interrupted by the ringing of my house phone. I picked up the cordless receiver and brought it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Isabella Swan?" a female voice asked.

"Yes, this is she. May I know who's calling?" I replied.

"Hi, this is Angela Webber. I'm a teacher at the Mayfield Academy. I was informed my Mrs. Cope, our secretary, that you would be starting next week," she explained.

"Yes, I will be teaching first grade and some of the special ed classes," I informed her.

"Oh, I see, I teach the same classes. I guess that's why they asked me to show you the ropes at the school. I was wondering if I could meet up with you this weekend if you're free. I'd really like to get to know you better," she said.

"Oh sure, I'd like that. Where do you suggest we meet?" I asked.

"Do you already have all your supplies? I still have to get some things for myself. Maybe we can do lunch then hit an Office Depot or Target." She suggested. That was actually a good idea.

"Well, I just have to go through my list. But I like your idea. How do you suggest we go about this?" I asked.

"We could meet at the Eastpoint mall, have lunch there, and then head to Pikesville. The Target and Office Depot there are just beside each other," she said.

"Okay then, tomorrow at noon at the Eastpoint mall." She agreed and we exchanged numbers before hanging up.

I was fortunate that after finishing my masters' degree for teaching, as well as my doctorate in special education, I was offered a permanent teaching job at one of the more well-known private schools here in Baltimore, The Mayfield Academy. I would be teaching mainstream students in the first grade as well as the special needs children.

Through the years of my study, I have fallen in love with children. Though they can be irritating at times, their insight and the way they look at life is just simply fascinating.

I had just finished fixing up my new home. After getting the job, I decided to move out of my apartment and move into a town house. For some reason I think I will be staying here for quite a while and I believe more space is appropriate.

I purchased a modest two-storey, three bedroom home by means of my trust fund courtesy of my grandmother. On the main floor I had my living area with sectional couches and a coffee table at the center, my kitchen, which had all stainless steel appliances, oak cabinets, and granite counter tops as well as a breakfast nook by the rear window. My kitchen connects to my dining room, where I have placed an oval table made of maple wood that is able to sit eight.

On the second floor, I had my master bedroom, a guest room, and the other room I turned into my office. Each room also had their own en suite bathroom.

Once the sun started to set I headed back inside to make some dinner before heading to bed. I decided on a simple salad and sandwich which I ate in front of the TV while watching the evening news, nothing new on that point. When I was done I cleaned my plate then headed to the shower before lying in bed.

***************

My supplies shopping with Angela went pretty well. She was very nice. She was about my height, had long black hair, hazel colored, almond shaped eyes, and fair complexion. She basically informed me on how issues are handled in the school, the hours we were supposed to put in, as well as who to look out for.

Today we were to meet the students, as well as their parents, before having meetings with our specific departments to air out our concerns and issues. I chose to wear a dress today since I don't expect to run around chasing rowdy five year olds.

After my shower I headed over to my closet to decide what to wear. I decided on a beige cashmere roll-neck dress with a brown leather belt and brown knee high boots. When I was all set I checked my computer bag to make sure I had everything before checking as my tote as well.

When I was sure I had everything, I locked my home then headed out to my hot chocolate colored Mini convertible. I always loved small cars since you can basically park them anywhere. I loaded my things into the back seat and got into the driver's seat to drive off to school.

I immediately found a slot as I pulled into the faculty parking lot. I got out of my car and fished out my Sidekick LX from my bag to call Angela and find out where we were supposed to meet. After I had dialled, I gathered my bags and walked towards the main building.

"BELLA!" I heard someone shout behind me. I turned around and found Angela walking towards me with her arm on a tall buff male with short light brown hair. I stopped and waited for them by the main entrance.

"Hi Bella, this is my boyfriend, Ben. Ben this is one of our new faculty, Bella Swan," she introduced us as he held out his hand. I took it to shake then replied, "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Angela has been talking about you quite a lot the past few days," he said.

"Oh, has she? All good things I hope," I smirked.

"Definitely. Shall we?" he asked as he offered me his other arm. I took it and we made our way to the faculty lounge. We all took a seat as Mr. Varner, the headmaster entered. He then handed out our classroom assignments and our student list for the year.

"Which room did you get?" Angela said once Mr. Varner was out of the room.

"Uhm, 157," I answered.

"Great, I got 155. Were just beside each other," she said as Ben came to her side. "I'll see you for lunch?" he asked her.

"Yup, like always," Angela replied then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good day. See you later Bella," he said before turning into the hall.

"Where's he headed?" I asked Angela.

"He teaches ninth and tenth grade so his room is on the third floor." She explained. We each gathered our bags then headed towards our rooms.

When I got to my room, I walked around to check what supplies were provided so that I could request additional ones if needed. The room was well stocked to say the least. There were toys in one corner and a full book shelf on the other. There were also small tables and chairs scattered around the room. On the wall by the door there were hooks for the kids to hang their coats as well as their cubby holes.

One wall vacant so I decided to leave it as is so that the work of the kids can be posted once they were done with the activities. I settled into my desk and stowed away by bags in the drawers. After about ten minutes the children started filing into the room with their parents. I took the cards and my felt tip pen and stood up to them and introduce myself.

I first greeted a little girl who had short caramel colored hair which was held in place by a bow. "Hello, my name is Bella Swan. I'll be your teacher this year. What's your name?" I asked once I was at eye level with her and holding out my hand.

She was a bit hesitant and looked at her mother before turning back to me. "Hi, my name is Cora Smith," she answered as she took my hand. "It's nice to meet you Cora." I then wrote her name on a card and handed it to her. "Cora, why don't you choose a cubby hole and put this in it. Then on our first day we'll all make name tags together." She took the card and walked over to the cubby holes.

I then stood up and greeted her mother as I held out my hand, "Hello Mrs. Smith."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan," she replied as she took my hand.

"Are there any special things I need to know about your Cora?" I asked. I like to be ready to some extent, of what to expect from the children. I think this preparation makes me handle the situations better.

"Oh, uhm, no. None at the moment. My daughter is very outgoing I'm sure she can adjust to the class quite well," she said. I nodded my head and made my way towards the other parents. I greeted the kids and gave them a name card was well to put in the cubby holes. After about an hour, some of the kitchen staff were going around the rooms and handing out snack to the parents and children.

I was talking with one of the fathers when I felt a tug on my dress. I looked down and I found myself staring into icy blue eyes. I again knelt down to meet the boy at eye level. "Hi there, my name is Bella Swan; I'll be your teacher this year. What's your name?"

"Riley," he replied. I then wrote his name on the card and handed it to him. "Here, why don't you choose a cubby hole and put this inside. Be sure that it is an empty one, okay?" he nodded, took the card and headed off to the shelves. He did it rather quickly and returned back to me.

"Riley, where are your parents?" I asked. He then took my hand and pulled me towards a tall female. She was very pretty. She had long golden blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a body to die for. She actually looked like she just stepped out of a fashion magazine.

"Mama, mama! This is my teacher," Riley exclaimed rather excitedly.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan." I introduced myself and held out my hand. She took it and introduced herself as well. "Rosalie Cullen, it's nice to meet you."

"Mrs. Cullen, are there any special things I need to know about Riley?" I asked as I did all the other parents.

"Nothing much. His sister is in Ms. Webber's class though. He's a bit shy but once he starts talking it's also hard to get him to stop." She picked up a snack from the tray and handed done to Riley as well. I saw he was already talking with a kid; Austin I think was his name. It will take me about a day to remember all their names.

I chatted with Mrs. Cullen until a tall, burly man, with light brown hair and deep blue eyes came to my door with a little blonde girl in tow. She looked a lot like Riley so I assumed this was his sister and father. They walked over and Rosalie introduces us. "This is my husband, Emmett Cullen and my daughter, Bree. This is Bella Swan, Riley's teacher."

I held out my hand and Emmett took it and brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently before releasing it. I could feel a blush coming up my cheeks. "Oh, Rose, she's blushing," he said and Rosalie punched him in the arm. "OW! No violence in front of the children, Babe."

"Excuse my husband. I think he spends too much time with our twins," Rosalie said to me.

"Oh, no worries," I said. The families cleared out before lunch as I headed to the lounge to meet up with Angela. We talked about the kids we got and we agreed that we had a good group. We were to meet with the other special education teachers at 1:00. So we ate our lunch and then headed over to the gym. The meet and greet for this group was held there since it was more like one big class. We were to get three children each.

This was a faster meet and greet since the students had a short attention span. My three students were: Maggie Green who has Asperger's Syndrome; Brett Warner who has ADHD; and Collin Randall who has Down Syndrome.

After meeting up with the kids and their parents I headed back to my classroom and gathered my things to head over to the community center where I teach creative writing to some young adults on the weekdays and art classes to younger children on the weekends.

I got to the center at about 4:00 and headed for the room we usually use. I found most of the kids already there so at about 4:30 we were able to start the class.

************

Today was the first day of school. I was really excited to get to work with the kids. For my attire I decided on black pleated slacks and a taupe button up short sleeved blouse. I opted for my Cole-Haan Air ballet flats since I didn't know completely what to expect.

When I was dressed, I gathered my things and headed out to my car. The drive to school takes about fifteen minutes. I was still early so I decided to pass a Starbucks to get my usual caramel macchiato.

I arrived at the school with thirty minutes to spare. I headed over to my classroom to put down my things. I then walked over to Angela's room and found that she hasn't arrived. I went back to sit at my table and get the supplies ready for the children.

I put out pre-cut letters, paste, crayons, glitters, and markers. I placed them all in the center of each of the tables which would hold three kids each. As I set up the last table Angela came into my room. "Hi, Bella. This is Jessica Stanley, she works in the front office under Mrs. Cope." She introduced a lady about our height, with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, Bella Swan," I said as I held out my hand. She took it then said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. It's always good to have new faces here at Mayfield."

"Likewise," I said as the first of the children started coming in. I stood by the door and instructed them to hang their coats and put their bags in their cubbies. When all was settled I explained our activity for the day.

"Good morning kids," I greeted.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan," they all said in unison.

"Okay, so for today we will start to learn the alphabet as well as make your name tags for your cubby holes." So I explained how we would go about things then we got to work.

"So how many of you know what the first letter of the alphabet is?" I asked and all of them raised their hands. "Okay, can we all say it together? What is the first letter of the alphabet?"

"A!" they all shouted.

"Okay, can you pick up a letter 'A' from the letters scattered on your table and hold it up for me?" they all took a letter and held it up. "Okay, now if you have a letter 'A' in your name, set it aside, if not, then return it to the pile." They did as they were told and we went through this with all the letters of the alphabet.

I then went around and made sure each of the kids had all the letters for their names. When they were all set, I decided to break for a snack before doing the name tags. Also I know they will get themselves quite dirty, so I thought it was better to eat first.

We took a half hour break, the kids ate their snacks then we started to make the tags. I kept walking around making sure the kids were doing well. I needed to help a few kids to cut some shapes or put the glitters. When they were done, I took each of them to the sink in the room to clean them up.

It was still a bit early and I asked them what they wanted to do, they said they wanted to read a story. I went over to the shelf and grabbed the mat and a book. I chose Amelia Bedelia's First day of School. I laid out the mat and the children all gathered to sit on the floor.

I read the book showing them the pictures and I tried to do the dialogues in different voices as well. We finished at noon just as the bell rang. The children were to wait in the classroom for their parents. It's part of the school security that a parent has to pick up the child. If they are unable to do so the school should be notified. We were also given a list of who are authorized to pick up the kids and as for my class, all of them would have a parent get them.

The parents stared to arrive and not long after I was left with Riley and Austin. I sat at my desk and went through my lesson plan as the boys were flipping through some of the picture books. "Bella, excuse me," Angela called from my doorway.

"Hey, Angela. What is it?" I asked. I saw she had Bree in tow.

"Can I leave Bree with you for a moment? I really need to use the restroom," she replied.

"Oh sure," I walked over to them and introduced myself to Bree. She took my hand and I brought her to where the boys were. She took a book from the shelf as well then sat at one of the tables. After about five minutes, Austin's mother arrived to pick him up, and I was left with the Cullen twins.

I continued on with my work when the school phone rang. "Hello?"

"Bella? It's Jessica. Mrs. Cullen called and said that her mother-in-law will be picking up the children," she notified me. "Okay, thanks Jessica." I hung up and went over to the children.

"Kids, your mom called and she said your grandma will be picking you up today," I said and they suddenly broke out into huge smiles and started jumping up and down. "Okay, calm down kids," I said holding back a laugh.

"What did you do to the kids?" Angela said as she entered my room.

"Well, I told them that their grandma will be picking them up and they just started jumping," I explained and she laughed along with me.

"I take it you like going to grandma's," Angela stated.

"YES!" they both answered then Riley started talking. "It's fun at grandmas. There are cookies, and toys, and video games. Then when grandpa is home we get to play with his medical listening toy and I can hear his heart." He said all in one breath.

"And then grandma would take me out to the garden and we would pick fresh flowers to give to mama and Aunt Alice. Then I get to help her make cookies and pies and we get to go swimming or help gran choose the colors for her work," Bree said.

"Wow, those are really nice things to do." I said then they both suddenly shouted, "GRANDMA!"

I turned around and found a very beautiful lady standing in the doorway. She was about my height, had caramel colored hair that fell just below her shoulders, and light gray eyes. "Hello, I'm sorry I'm late. Rosalie called me last minute and I had something to finish at work."

"Oh, it's no problem maam. I'm Bella Swan I'm Riley's teacher and this is Angela Webber, Bree's teacher." I introduced us and we each shook her hand. "Esme Cullen." She then turned to the kids and called them over. Riley put on his coat and grabbed his bag as Angela brought Bree back to their room to do the same.

"Is my Riley being a good child?" Esme suddenly asked.

"Oh, yes he is. I'm sure we'll have a good year ahead." I said as Riley came up to us. He pulled on Esme's hand and she bent down while he whispered something in her ear. This caused Esme to smile and reply, "indeed she is, sweetie. You have good taste just like your father." She turned to me and smiled. _Hmm, wonder what that was about_.

Angela returned with Bree and soon they were on their way. We headed to the canteen to grab some lunch before we had the afternoon classes for the special needs kids.

----------------

**I apologize for any mistakes, this chapter as well as the next has not yet been Beta read.**

**I am still waiting for my Beta to contact me gain but i would like to see the response to the first two chapters**.


	3. Chapter 2 Edward Anthony Cullen, MD

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot  
**

-------------------

Chapter 2

Edward Anthony Cullen, MD

**EPOV**

_What a day_... I thought to myself as I drove out of Baltimore heading to my retreat in Essex. I had purchased the waterfront property about a year ago when I decided I needed a place to get away from the city, and I didn't want to borrow my parent's home in Dundalk. My practice was doing very well, and with the trust fund my grandparent's had left me, to say I was loaded would be an understatement.

My home sits on one and a half acres of land. I chose to make it a country style home with two levels. As you enter the main door to the entry way, you will be lead into the great room which had a post and beam design and a high ceiling. I had a couple of love seats and arm chairs situated around an oak Hyde coffee table.

The rear wall was made of glass and looks out to the pool and the bay beyond it. To the left of the living area was a stone fireplace while to the right was the living room and the kitchen. I had an open kitchen with all stainless steel appliances and light granite counter tops.

Turning to the left upon entry, you will find a small game room as well as my music room that holds my baby grand piano. I had my master bedroom and two guest rooms located on the second floor, each with a balcony overlooking the Chesapeake Bay.

Anyway, back to my day. I would call it bittersweet. I had lost another patient to Hodgkin's Lymphoma while my other patient with Ewing Sarcoma was improving nicely. I also held my well-baby clinic today which really relieves all the stress brought about by my sub-specialty.

Here are some facts about me. I am twenty-eight years old, single, and I have a successful practice in paediatric oncology and I'm on staff at Johns Hopkins Bayview and Children's Hospital Maryland. I also maintain a practice general paediatrics, hence my well-baby clinic. I also take time to play sports at the community center in Baltimore with some teens.

It was the end of the week and I decided I needed a break. Once I had reached my home, I headed inside and to my room to change into some workout clothes. I decided to go for a two mile run on the beach and take a swim afterwards. Exercise always makes me feel better.

I finished my workout at about 5:30 p.m. and had taken a shower. I went to the kitchen and looked through my fridge and pantry for something to eat for dinner. I found some vegetables that I could turn into a salad as well as pasta noodles, bacon, and eggs. I decided on a simple vinaigrette and carbonara.

I was seated at my dining table when my Blackberry rang from the coffee table in the entry way. I went over to retrieve it and the caller ID said _Benjamin_, "Hey, What's up?"

"Hey, Dr. E," he greeted me with my nickname the kids at the center came up with. "Were having a game on Sunday afternoon, just wanted to ask if you're up for it."

"Yeah, I think I can make it. What time?" I asked.

"Around 4:00 or 4:30," he answered.

"That will work for me. See you then. I'll let you know if I'll have any change of plans," I replied.

"Okay, doc, see you then," he said then hung up. I went over to finish my dinner and decided to turn in early.

I was lying on my bed reading a book when the house phone rang. That can only mean a family member calling since only my family knows my number here. "Hello," I said into the receiver.

"Hello, Son," it was my dad.

"Hi Dad. How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Well, I called your apartment and there was no answer and since you did not say anything about going out of town I assumed you were there. Well, it was that or you were in someone's house which would mean you were keeping a lovely lady or gentleman from meeting the family," he teased.

And he was right. My parents basically knew everyone in my life, and that was mainly because they all moved in the same social or medical circles. "Well, that's true. But no I'm not hiding anyone at the moment. What can I do for you, Dad?" I laughed.

"I just wanted to find out if you're available for dinner Sunday night. I miss dinner with my family and since you're all in town I would like to grab the opportunity," he said. Well, he was right. My sister, Alice, would usually travel to Europe to get inspiration for her designs, and my brother, Emmett, travels the country for business.

"Yes Dad, I'll be available. I just have a game with the kids at the center in the afternoon then I'll head over there" I told him.

"Oh, that's great. I'll see you then son. Have a good night," he said.

"You to Dad. Send mom my love. I'll see you then," I said then hung up. I read a few more pages of my book then decided to call it a night.

*************

I spent Saturday lounging around in the house. I got up, went for another workout, had brunch then sat at my piano until about 6:00. I then fixed dinner for myself then went to my den and played Xbox until about 9:00 when I decided to call it a night.

I was awoken by the ringing of my cell phone. I reached over to the night stand and brought it to me ear, "Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Edward, its Tyler," my colleague from the hospital said. "Hey, man, what's up?" I replied rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Sorry to wake you, but you patient, Katie Marshall was just brought in for excessive vomiting. I admitted her and started a line for IV fluids. Will you be able to come in? She's been asking for you," he informed me.

I looked over to my clock and the numbers read 7:20. "Yeah, I'm in Essex so it might take me thirty minutes to an hour. But I'll give her a call. Can you just do a complete blood count and reticulocyte count?" I asked.

"Okay, sure, I can do that. See you in a bit," he said and hung up. I stretched in my bed before heading to the shower. It was Sunday so I dressed casually in khaki slacks and a light green button down polo. I gathered my things and locked up my home before getting into my silver Volvo S80.

As I got onto the freeway I activated my Bluetooth and called Children's Hospital asking them to connect me to Katie's room. "Hello," her mother answered.

"Mrs. Marshall, this is Dr. Edward Cullen. May I speak with Katie?" I said.

"Oh, hi Dr. Cullen, yes just a moment," she said. "Hello, Dr. C? I'm not feeling well. That other doctor said you're coming to see me? What time will you be here?" she asked in rapid succession that caused me to laugh. Katie was an eleven year old diagnosed with Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia. She had just finished a cycle of her chemotherapy two days ago and I'm suspecting that this is still what caused the vomiting.

"I'm on my way sweetie. I hope to be there in about forty-five minutes. Have you stopped vomiting?" I asked.

"Yes, since I got here I haven't vomited. They put a needle in me again, and it hurts," she said and I could imagine her pouting into the phone.

"Its needed sweetie, we don't want you to get dehydrated. Listen, just relax there and I'll see you in a bit," I told her.

"Okay Dr. C, bye" she said and hung up. I continued to drive and got to the hospital in time, just like I predicted. I parked in the staff parking area then made my way to the cancer ward. I passed the playroom and saw Chelsea, one of the volunteers, reading a book to some of the children who were up and about. She is seven months pregnant and is about to take her leave. Her husband Afton, works in the physical therapy department of the hospital.

I headed over to the station to retrieve Katie's chart. "May I have the chart for 224 please?"

"Oh, hello Dr. Cullen. I didn't know you would be in today," Lauren stated as she reached for the chart. When she handed it over she made it a point to make contact with my hand. I chose to ignore it, basically since I'm used to her advances. The only thing she hasn't done is jump me in the hallway. I read over the chart then headed to Katie's room.

I knocked before I entered. "Hello, Katie," I greeted.

"Dr. C! You're here," she said and started to bounce in bed and wave her hands I was scared the IV line might come off.

I walked over to her bed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Easy there sweetie. We wouldn't want your line to come off." With that she stopped bouncing and just smiled at me. "So, I believe that the vomiting was still an after effect of the chemotherapy. Since she has not had any more episodes in the last couple of hours I believe were on the road to recovery. I'd still like to leave her here overnight for observation." I explained to her mother.

"Okay doctor. If you think that's best." She answered as she walked over to Katie and run her hands through her hair. I stayed a while longer and watched an episode of Totally Spies on the Disney Channel. When she fell asleep I said my goodbye's and returned the chart to the station. Luckily Lauren had gone, but unluckily, Sara was there. She was just as bad as Lauren. I was writing my notes on some of my other charts when she came up to me and started to rub the arm that was rested on the counter. "Hello, Dr. Cullen," she said with a slight purr that made me feel bile rise at the back of my throat.

"Hello, Sara," I said politely without looking up from my charts and pulling my arm away.

"I was wondering if you were free tonight. Maybe we could get a drink or something," she said as she continued to run her hand up and down my arm. "Sorry, I'm busy. I have dinner with my family," I said just as I finished my last chart. I handed them to her; "Have a good day Sara," I said then turned and went on my way.

I looked at my watch and it was almost lunch. I decided to pass by the Rusty Scupper and get an express lunch to go. It was a handy thing on their menu that was like a set meal.

My home in the city was more modest than the one I have in Essex. Here I had a two storey, two bedroom apartment. As you enter my door, to your right would be the stairs heading to the second floor and to the left was a hallway leading to the rest of the apartment.

You will first hit my living room, which I had placed overstuffed couches and a Rhys coffee table which I bought from Pottery Barn. To the left of my living room I have my kitchen which I again supplied with stainless steel appliances. Further down the hall was my dining room and behind it was my entertainment room which holds another baby grand piano that my parents gave me. My entire wall was made of glass and it also lead out to a balcony.

I decided to eat in my living room while watching Discovery Health. I finished at about 2:00 so I decided to soak in my tub since I had time before I needed to head to the center. I got out of my tub at 2:45 and got dressed in basketball shorts, a muscle shirt and my Nike Kobe IV basketball shoes. I put an extra change of clothes, a towel, and my flip flops in my gym bag then got my cell phone and keys before heading out.

I got to the center at 4:00 and headed straight for the courts. I found Benjamin and Stefan already starting to stretch. I put down my bag and joined them. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Hey, Doc, it's all good. Stefan here has a new girl," Benjamin informed me.

"Really? Tell me about her," I asked Stefan.

I believe I saw him start to blush. "Her name is Lucy. She's in my chemistry class. She's tall, about an inch shorter than me, has blonde hair and light brown eyes." He explained.

"That's great man. I hope all goes well for you," I told him. As we finished stretching Joham, Jason, and Max arrived. So I guess we were playing three-on-three. We waited for them to finish stretching then we divided into teams. It was Joham, Benjamin and Max against Jason, Stefan, and me, first to reach twenty-one wins.

We played for around two hours and my team won. We did some cool down exercises and I bid them goodbye since I had to head to my parents house for dinner. I arrived the same time as my sister, Alice, and saw she was with Jasper. He was a tall, blonde guy with blue eyes, and Rosalie's twin. I got my bag and headed up to the house. "Hello, sister dear, Jasper," I greeted Alice and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello, Brother," she pecked me on the cheek as he held out his hand, which I took into a firm hand shake. Alice then slapped me hard on my shoulder. "Be nice. He loves me." She said then pulled him into the house. I followed behind them.

We were greeted in the foyer by my mother. She came up to me first and reached up to peck me on the cheek. "No hug for you until your showered and changed," she told me then turned to Alice and Jasper. I headed upstairs to one of the guest room and took a quick shower, got changed then headed back downstairs.

When I got to the living area I saw that Emmett and Rose had arrived and she was talking to Jasper. "Uncle Edward!" Bree and Riley shouted then ran over to me. I knelt down and held them both in a tight hug.

"Hello, so how was your first week of school?" I asked then they both started talking at the same time. "Okay, one at a time. Ladies first," I turned to Bree and she started telling me how her week went. "I made two new friends, Claire and Sasha," she said holding up two fingers. "Then Ms. Webber made us do name tags for our cubby holes, and clay figures then she read us a lot of stories." She enumerated with matching hand gestures.

I then turned to Riley and asked what he did. "I also made name tags for my cubby, my new best friend is Austin, and my teacher is very pretty." He blushed as he finished and he couldn't help but laugh. My mom then came over to us. "What's funny?"

"I told Uncle Edward that Ms. Swan was pretty and he laughed at me," Riley answered and then pouted like Emmett used to do.

"That's not nice Edward," my mom scolded but I saw she was trying to hold back a giggle. "And I can attest to the observation of the child that she is indeed pretty. I'm sure if you see her, she will knock the wind out of you," my mom winked as she took Riley by the hand and led him to the dining room. _My mom winked! What in the world was that about?_ I just shook my head and headed after them.

We sat at the table and had the usual catch up conversation. The company was doing well, my dad was having a trial for some new antibiotic, my mom had taken on new clients, Alice was about to launch her new line, and Jasper was taken on by Emmett as an extra consultant for the prosthetics and orthotics division. I gave them a brief rundown of how my patients were doing. I'm always the last since it can get depressing.

After dinner we said our good-byes then I headed back home. I changed into a new set of boxers then fell into bed.


	4. Chapter 3 Bad Days

**Disclaimer: i own nothing.**

**i apologize for the late update. i ahd a family event and it took me a while to be satisfied with this chapter. it's just sort of a filler though.**

**--------------------------------------  
**

Chapter 3

Bad Days

**BPOV**

It was a Friday... And what a hell of a day it was....

It was one of those days that nothing seemed to be going well for me. I picked up my mail and found my statements, meaning it was time to pay my bills. Well those are not totally bad, but who really likes paying bills, right?

At school, a couple of my kids decided to throw a cup of paint on the floor, another spilled juice at snack time, three others fought over what books was to be read at story time and lastly another three threw a fit that their parents did not pick them up on time.

My mainstream class was behaving worse than my special needs class. That one was just plain tiring. Brett kept running around the room and wanted me to chase him; Collin on the other hand kept bugging me to go play outside. Maggie was just quiet doing her work at the table.

I was so drained. Now, I laid out the mat the kids use for reading and just sprawled myself on the floor. "Knock, Knock." Someone said from my door causing me to look up, and I found Angela leaning on my door frame. "They got you bad, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm glad I wore flats today. Do you have plans this afternoon?" I asked her as I stretched on the floor.

"No, not really. Why?" she asked.

"Would you want to come with me and tutor some kids at the community center? It's just a couple of hours. Cynthia, our program coordinator called and a couple of tutors called out sick, and a lot of kids signed up for the session," I explained.

"Oh, I'd love to help. Let me just check with Ben maybe he would want to come as well." She crossed the hall into her room to call Ben. After a few minutes she returned. "Ben's game and he's on his way here. Just call for us in my room when you're good to go." I lay on the mat for about ten more minutes then stood up to get ready.

After I had gathered all my things I walked over to Angela's room, "Hey, I'm good. You guys ready?" They both nodded as they picked up their bags and we made our way to the parking lot. They opted to follow me since they were not too familiar with the center.

The center was located on the outskirts of the city near Shipley Hill. We pulled in, parked our cars and made our way inside. The center was nothing fancy. It was just a regular block building with rooms allotted for specific purposes. Once we entered the building, we were met by Gianna. She's like the overall secretary/receptionist.

"Hi, Gianna. These are my co-teachers, Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. Cynthia called me earlier and said that we were short on tutors today?" I said.

She nodded, "Hello, nice to meet you both. Yeah, Dr. & Mrs. Cullen called that they couldn't make it since they got caught up at work. Dr. Cullen tutors science and Mrs. Cullen tutors history. Are both of you comfortable with that?" she addressed Ben and Angela.

"Yes, Ben can take science and I can take history," Angela explained.

"Oh, great. Here are your students. Bella can you just show them around? I have to finish the schedule for little league by tomorrow." She asked me.

"Sure, see you later," we made our way down the hall to the rooms. There are usually two rooms used for tutoring, the sciences have their own room and all the others occupy another. I brought Ben into the room and introduced him to his student, ironically his name was Benjamin. Once they were settled Angela and I headed over to our room. I had a student named Tia and Angela had Jared.

The session lasted about an hour and a half and I was glad Tia and I were able to cover all her homework and got some extra reading done. We packed up her books and headed out the playroom to wait for their parents to pick her up. Angela and Jared joined us soon after.

"Benjamin!" Tia suddenly shouted and ran to a teenage boy with olive skin, short black hair, and gray eyes. He took her into a hug and swung her around in the air.

"Hi pumpkin. Did you get all your work done?" he asked her.

"Yes, Ms. Bella is a very good teacher. Even better than Ms. Stevens," she answered. I assumed Ms. Stevens was her teacher in school. When their parents arrived they thanked us and went on their way.

"Bella, would you like to go out with us? Were meeting Jessica and her boyfriend Mike for dinner," she asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a fifth wheel. I'll just head home. I'm also really tired." I answered.

"Come on, it will be fun. And you can tell me more about this place. Please," she gave me a pout like the one the kids give to get what they want.

"Oh, fine I'll go, and stop giving me the pout," I said. We headed out to our car and they told me that we were meeting at the Warf Rat. I said I know the place but we still kept our convoy none the less. The drive took about ten minutes and we were able to find parking slots immediately.

We entered the restaurant and found that Jessica had already arrived. Beside her sat a man with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She waved us over and introduced us to the man. "Hi guys. This is Mike. Mike this are Angela, Ben, and Bella. They are teachers at the school."

"Hello, it's nice to meet all of you." He shook hands with each of us then we all settled down into our seats. The waiter came over with the menus and asked what we wanted to drink. We ordered a round of beers and went over the menu.

He came back with our beers a few minutes later and we each placed our orders. He jotted them down and said he'll be back shortly. "So, Bella, tell me about the center," Angela said to start the conversation.

"Well, I discovered the center when I was doing my masters' program. I loved children and I looked around the city for some extracurricular activities that involved them. One of my classmates mentioned the center and I went to check it out." The waiter then started to bring our orders over. I just opted for a Swiss Mushroom Burger with a side of chips.

As we started eating, I continued with my story. "So the center is maintained by the Brighter Future Foundation handled by Esme Cullen. Her husband is a doctor and the regional director for the NIH. Her father is from old money and put up the foundation which was given to her after he had passed." I took a sip of my beer.

"The tutoring that we did is for the kids whose parents can't be home to teach them or if they can do it themselves they prefer the kids be supervised while studying. There are also some weekend art classes for younger children and all kinds of sports."

"That is so interesting. I think I would like to join some of their programs." Angela.

"I can give your e-mail address to Gianna and she can send you the details." I took a bite of my burger.

The rest of the night went on with stories from our childhoods. We learned that Mike was an FBI agent like his father. We shared some funny stories that our dads used to tell us which got everybody cracking. After dinner they decided they would transfer to a club but I decided to just head home.

I reached my home and parked in my assigned slot. I put down my work bag in my office then headed for my room. I kicked off my shoes and started a bath. I took off the rest of my clothes and pulled on my robe as I waited for the bath to fill.

When the tub was nearly full, I added some lavender bubble bath and shut off the faucet. I took of my robe and got into the warm, relaxing water. I lay back and closed my eyes and just tried to let the lavender work its magic.

When the water had run cold, I pulled the drain and rinsed myself. I dried off with a towel and out on a pair of boy short panties and an oversized t-shirt. I set my alarm and collapsed on the bed.

**EPOV**

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._ Damn cell phone!

I reached over to my night stand and retrieved the phone. "Hello?" I said groggily as I brought it to my ear not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Edward? It's Garrett," my colleague from Johns Hopkins Bayview said.

"Hey, man, what's up?" I looked at the clock and big green letters said it was 7:55.

"You have a patient that came in just now, Rob Sawyer. He was having difficulty of breathing with an oxygen saturation of 60%. I have him intubated and just sent him up to ICU." He informed me. "Okay, I'll be over within the hour. Just let me wake up a bit." I told him.

"Okay, he's not going anywhere. See you," he hung up. I lay in my bed while and tried to recall some fact of this particular case.

Rob Sawyer is an eleven year old diagnosed with anaplastic Wilms Tumor stage IV. This is a tumor of the kidney and is usually curable. But in his case he got the type with an unfavourable prognosis. He was diagnosed when he was six years old and at first he was very responsive to treatment. About two years ago, he stopped responding to the recommended treatment and the tumor had also appeared in the other kidney as well.

At the time when the progression was discovered, they had just transferred from Texas. His doctor knew my father, who of course recommended me. This was how he was transferred to my service, and I have been handling his case ever since.

We had tried a new combination of drugs a few months back, but the response was not as good as I would have wanted. As a whole, he has been deteriorating slowly. And due to this, I had expected this to come, but not this soon.

I got out of bed and hopped into the shower. I finished in about ten minutes and went over to my closet to find something to wear. I opted for dark brown slacks, with a striped green, long-sleeved button-up and a brown and green stripped tie. I brushed my teeth then got dressed. I got my cell phone, wallet and my keys then headed to my car and made my way to the hospital.

I reached the hospital and headed straight for the ICU. I found Garrett at the station looking over a chart. "Hey man." I patted him on the back and he looked up at me.

"Hey." He said as he closed his chart. "Sats are stable for now. I'm still not sure when I'll start to wean from the ventilator. I called in Dr. Grenady for the BP. Honestly the only thing going for us right now is the good urine output." I nodded and asked for the chart of Rob. The nurse handed it to me and I looked over the values before going into his room.

"Mrs. Sawyer?" I tapped her shoulder and she jumped a bit. "Oh, Dr. Cullen," she said and I could see her eyes were puffy from what I assumed was crying.

"Good Morning. Well, ma'am, I know this is very hard for you. I had looked over the chart and I would say oncology wise, were good for now. The complications that has occurred is more due to his blood pressure being uncontrolled. This had caused fluid to accumulate in his lungs as well." I took her hand and knelt in front of her.

"I know we have talked about the possibilities and I can't imagine just what your family must be going through. I also think that Dr. Grenady would be in a better position to discuss the treatment options with you for this matter." As I finished the monitor started to beep. I look over to the monitor and found the oxygen saturation has gone down to 70% even while he was intubated. Garrett ran into the room and I pulled Mrs. Sawyer out of the way. We stood in a corner and she clung onto my coat as if her life depended on it.

I decided to have a CT scan of the chest done because I wanted to see how the lung parenchyma was doing. I had a feeling that it might be a malignant pleural effusion; I had to look for lung metastases. Garrett was able to stabilize Rob and his mother quickly ran to his bedside. Garrett and I walked out to the station and discussed what to do next.

"I want to do a chest CT to look for metastases and truly how much fluid has accumulated. If he goes down to 70% while intubated, there must be something else." He nodded in agreement and after I had ordered it in the chart I went into the room to explain the details to Mrs. Sawyer.

I made rounds on my other patients in the cancer ward as well as my general pediatric patients. I had about ten in total and I was able to discharge three. My pager then sounded informing me I'm needed at radiology. I pick-up some papers from my office then headed over.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Edward Cullen. I was paged to come here," I told the dark haired man at reception.

"Oh, yes, just a minute," he said then headed to the back of the station. He came back out with a tall, skinny man, with dirty blonde hair. "Dr. Cullen, I'm Dr. Waters. I interpreted the CT scan of Rob Sawyer. I believe that you ordered it."

"Yes, I was looking of there were any possible metastasis. I was thinking the effusion is malignant." He nodded then motioned me to follow him. We went into a room and the film was brought up on one of the screens.

"Have a seat," he said motioning to the empty swivel chair to his right. "So, your hunch was right. There are metastatic lesions, here, here, and here." He encircled three different areas on the right lung. "Also these seem to be mets as well but looks like its just beginning. Effusion by CT scan totals approximately 750 mL on the right and 400 mL on the left."

I processed all he said and pinched the bridge of my nose. I took another look at the scan before heading out. "Thank you doctor." I shook his hand and stood up to go look for Garrett. I found him in one of the hallways leading to the ICU talking to his girlfriend, Kate. "Hey, I have bad news. Hi, Kate," she nodded but had a concerned look on her face.

"Rob indeed has lung metastases and his total effusion is 1150 mL. I'll refer to surgery to put in a chest tube then I'll take it from there." I explained to him.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out. I'm attending on call for the PICU tonight," he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks," I started to turn away and Kate put a hand on my elbow. "It will be okay Edward. Oh and Tanya is on the loose. Watch your back," she pecked me on the cheek then gave me a hug. I returned the gesture and went on my way.

I went over to Rob's room and explained to his mother what I wanted to do. She agreed right away and I made my way to order the referral to surgery. "Edward!" someone shouted from behind me. I know that voice anywhere, and with Kate's warning there was no doubt it would be her. Tanya.

I just ignored her and headed for the doctor's lounge. But of course Tanya will be Tanya and she followed me inside. She was relentless, she wasn't even a doctor and she storms into the _doctor's_ lounge. I continued to ignore her and made myself a cup of coffee.

She walked over to me and started to run her hand up and down my arms trying to be seductive, or at least that's what I assumed it was. "Edward, I heard you're having a tough day. Maybe I could help you release some tension," she said as she looked down at my crotch. I felt bile come up behind my throat.

"Tanya, please just leave me be." I took my cup and sat in one of the couches and lay back my head. She took a seat beside me and now rubbed up and down my thigh. I took her hand and put it on her lap and let go immediately.

"Come on baby, don't be that way," she leaned in and was now playing with my tie. I was about to say something when my phone went off. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and put it to my ear.

"Hey, Dr. E, you up for a game?" Joham asked.

"Yeah, definitely. Be there in thirty," I said then hung up. I quickly stood and patted down my pockets making sure I had everything and headed for the door.

"Hey! Where are you going? I'm sure I'm better than that girl who just called you," she walked after me.

"Oh, I doubt that," was all I said as I turned to leave. I sent a text to Garrett while I was walking to my car letting me know if there are any changed with Rob, good or bad.

I got to the center, parked my car then grabbed my gym bag from my trunk. I arrived the same time as Max. "Hey doc, were playing outside. You cool with that?" he asked.

"Yup, just let me get changed." He nodded as I made my way to the locker rooms. I changed into my basketball outfit and folded up my work clothes and put then neatly into the bag. When I was all set I made my way to the outdoor courts.

While I was walking I saw a bunch of kids and two adults painting one of the walls. I seemed that they were making some kind of mural. I took a closer look at the group, the adults more closely. One had long black hair, fair complexion and was of medium built, she was about 5'5" in height. The other was petite with long mahogany hair, pale skin and also about 5'5" in height.

One of the kids showed her something that caused her to laugh. Her laugh was angelic. I continued to look at her and noticed her cheeks had turned light pink, which I found really adorable. "What you looking at doc," someone said as an arm wrapped around me.

"Hey, Stefan. Nothing I was just on my way to the court," I started to walk away.

He followed my line of sight and he laughed, "Uh huh. Okay doc, whatever you say."


	5. Chapter 4 Bella's First Glimpse

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor any of it's characters.**

------------------

Chapter 4

Bella's First Glimpse

**EPOV**

Today was another Friday, the end to another hectic week. It's been a week since Rob was admitted to the PICU and he remains status quo. I guess at this point it's better than deterioration. He is the only in-patient I have under my service and since I'm not his main doctor for this admission I was again able to retreat to my rest house.

We were supposed to have a family brunch on Sunday so I decided to just invite my family over since I wanted to stay the entire weekend. My mom was delighted as usual. She and my dad would come up tomorrow morning with the groceries and stay overnight. This was another one of those rare weekends when my dad had the time to spend with us. I would have liked the solitude but I also did not mind the company. My siblings would be coming up for brunch on Sunday and we would all drive back to the city together after.

Before leaving the hospital, I did another check on Rob and passed my office to get my lap top and some papers. I then locked my office and made my way to the staff parking lot. I unlocked my Volvo and placed my bags in the back seat. I got in the driver's seat and made my way over to Essex.

When I reached my Essex, I parked my car and unlocked the house. I entered and found it a bit nippy. Looking out the window, I saw the waves were a bit stronger than usual. I put down my bags in the entryway and went out back to grab some fire wood.

I started a fire before heading to the fridge to see what I can put together for dinner. Surprisingly, I found a Tupperware with steaks marinating in it. I also found lettuce, tomatoes, and onions. I decided on steak and salad.

I put out my grill to heat it up as I put together my salad. I cut up the tomatoes and onions and combined olive oil and balsamic vinegar with a dash of lemon. When the grill was hot I threw on a piece of steak and let it sear. I plugged in my iPod into my stereo in the living area and put on my classical playlist.

When the steak was done, I plated it with the salad and sat at my dining table to enjoy the simple dinner.

For some reason I could not figure out, the brunette from the center, whom I saw a week ago kept popping in my mind. Though it only happens when I'm relaxing, it's still weird none the less. I finished my meal and cleaned up my plate and the grill. I decided to spend some time on my piano tonight since playing it always relaxes me.

I played several well known pieces as well as some that I had written myself. I looked over to the clock on the shelf and it read 11:20. I hadn't realized I had been playing for a couple of hours already. I decided to call it a night since my parents would be over early tomorrow.

***********

I got out of bed at 7:00, just as the sun was starting to rise. I decided to go for a run on the beach before having a swim. That would take me two hours at the most and I was expecting my parents at 10:00 a.m. at the earliest.

I dressed in basketball shorts and put on my cross trainers, deciding to forgo a shirt today. I ran my usual two miles just enjoying the sun and the sea. When I had gotten back to my home, I headed for the fridge to get a bottle of water.

I removed my shoes and changed into my swim trunks. I jumped into the water and swam about forty laps. I stayed in for a while longer just wading in the water. I closed my eyes and lay my head on the edge of the pool. I was pulled out of my reverie by my doorbell ringing. I assumed my parents have arrived.

I got out of the pool and wrapped myself in a beach towel as I slipped on my flip-flops. I shouted for them to hold on a minute as a dried myself. When I was sure I wasn't dripping, I headed over and opened the door for them.

"Oh, did you just get out of the shower?" my mother asked.

"No, I was just going into one actually. I just got out of the pool," I explained.

"I see. Well, you head on up, your father will help me with the groceries," she told me as I leaned in to give her a kiss. "Ah, ah, later. I'm not fond of wet kisses," she held up her hand and I laughed at her statement. I headed up to my room and took a quick shower.

When I was done, I put on a pair of khaki shorts and a wife beater and headed back downstairs. I found my parents in my kitchen stocking up my fridge and pantry. "Mom, I think that's a bit too much food."

"Nonsense. You've been coming up here a lot recently and I'm sure you could use the groceries," she said.

"I can take care of that Mom," I retorted and she just waved a hand at me. I took their bags and and headed for the guestroom to make sure it was neat and the sheets had been changed.

My mom made lasagne and salad for dinner that night. We opened a bottle of wine and talked about our weeks. Mom was a bit pressured that Chelsea would be taking her leave soon and she still had no one to take her place. My dad said that the new trials that he's been doing is going well and he hopes to get FDA approval soon.

"So my dear, what's been up with you?" my mother asked.

"Well, I'm still busy with work and playing ball with the kids at the center every other day. My patients are doing well except for one, and my well babies are the greatest." I explained.

My mother reached out to rub my arm, "That's good to hear. Any chance we'll be meeting someone in the near future?"

I looked up at her and she had a sparkle in her eye. "What do you mean, Mom?"

"Well, you know, a lady friend maybe?" _Huh? Where did that come from?_

"No, Mom, none at the moment. But you'll be the first to know when the time comes," I said. Then an image of the brunette popped again in my head.

"Okay, dear. Oh, may I have your patio furniture? I'll buy you a new set," she said out of the blue.

"What? Why would you want my patio furniture?" I asked.

"I want to change the one in the waiting are of the center," she answered.

"Then why don't you buy them a new one," I suggested.

"Because the one you have is just perfect. I wanted to buy you the all weather type anyway. So instead of throwing this set away, I decided to just to ask for it," she explained. I looked up at my dad who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, Mom," was all I said and she started to clap her hands and bounce in her chair. _Ah, so that's where Alice get's that from._ We chatted a bit and then we all headed off to bed since we had to get up early to make brunch the next day.

***************

The next day I was able to sneak in a run before helping my mom prepare for brunch. She planned to make omelettes and pastries, while my dad insisted on steaks. I'm sure Emmett will agree with him. So he was outside heating up the grill.

She cut up the ham, peppers, and mushrooms, while I grated the cheeses. She peeled off the lettuce while I made the dressing. The smell of pastries started to fill the house as I hears the cars pull up in the drive way. My mom motioned for me to go welcome my siblings.

I washed off my hands and opened the door for them. "Hi, Brother," Alice greeted before jumping on me. I looked behind her and found Jasper chuckling. Alice then gave me a kiss on the cheek before getting off me and headed on inside. Jasper shook my hand before following her inside.

"Miss Swan is better," I heard Riley say. "No! Miss Webber is better," Bree retorted.

"No, Miss Swan is better and prettier too," Riley said. "She is not," Bree said stomping her foot. They stood arguing in front of the car as Emmet came around from the driver's side. "Daddy, Miss Webber is better and prettier than Miss Swan right?" Bree said to him with a pouty face.

"No, it's the other way around. Right dad?" Riley asked looking at his dad with hopeful eyes. I looked over at Rose and she gave me a warm smile.

"I'm sorry kids, but your mother is the best and the prettiest lady for me. Maybe you should ask Uncle Edward," Emmet said as the kids ran over to me as Rose gave him a kiss on the cheek. I knelt down and took then both in my arms.

"So who's right Uncle Edward?" Bree asked.

"Well, pumpkin, I haven't seen Miss Swan or Miss Webber so I can't give you an answer now. But when I get to meet them I'll get back to you alright," they both nodded and we all went into the house.

"There are my little munchkins," Carlisle said. "Grandpa!" they both yelled and ran over to Carlisle.

Rose then came by me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "So, what are your twins arguing about?" I ushered her in and we headed for the kitchen.

"Well, they volunteered their teachers to take Chelsea's place. They've actually been bothering Alice since yesterday," she laughed.

"Everyone, we have an announcement," Alice suddenly said. We all turned to her and waited on what she would say next. I saw her nudge Jasper in the ribs.

"Oh, yes, uhm... I've asked Alice to marry me---" he began.

"And I said YES!" Alice finished and started bouncing up and down. I looked over at my parents and they had big smiles on their faces. Rose and Emmett rushed over to congratulate the couple and I followed after.

When we all had settled down, Mom and I started to put together the omelettes while dad and Emmet went to the grill. Rose, Alice and Jasper kept the kids busy by the pool.

We served the food family style out on the patio. Emmett of course had one whole piece of steak to himself, while the kids enjoyed the omelettes and pastries. When we were done, I went back inside to brew a fresh pot of coffee and put out the ice cream for the kids.

"We have an announcement too," Rose said as I put down the tray on the table. We all looked at her and she looked over at Emmett who just nodded his head. "We're having another baby! I'm two months pregnant," she said as Alice pounced on her knocking her on to the lounge chair.

"Hey! Easy on my wife please," Emmett said and Jasper went over to release Alice from Rose. Congratulations were again on order and after everyone was settled Emmett took the kids to the game room and they were joined by my father. The rest of us started to clean up the plates and throw them in the dishwasher.

When we were all done, we decided to convoy back to the city. We left Essex at about 5:00 p.m. and were home in about half an hour. I got to my building and parked my car. When I got to my apartment, I put my bags in my room then headed over to my piano and played a song that has been playing around in my mind for some time.

**BPOV**

It was the end of another day for my mainstream class and I was waiting for the last of the kids to be picked up by their parents. I was sitting at my desk grading papers when Riley came up to me. "Miss Swan," he said as he stood in front of my desk with his head down and hands behind his back. "Yes, Riley, what can I do for you?"

"Uhm, well... Chelsea is leaving because her baby is coming and I was wondering if you could take her place," he said. Who was Chelsea? I didn't recall a student or faculty with that name. And he's asking if I could take her place in what?

I went around my table and knelt down to be at eye level with him. "Sweetie, who's Chelsea?"

"She works in the hospital like Uncle Edward. She reads to the children who are sick so they will be happy. But he had to leave because her baby will come out soon," he explained.

"Okay, so you want me to be the one to read to the children while she's gone?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Well, I'll have to see the schedule. Would you know who I can talk to about this?" I asked again. He put a finger on his temple and looked up to the ceiling.

"Riley," someone called from the door. I turned around and found a pixie like lady with short black hair and gray eyes. "Aunt Ali!" Riley shouted and ran over to her. I followed behind him.

"Aunt Ali, this is Miss Swan. She said she could take over for Chelsea," he said excitedly.

"But I told Aunt Ali that Miss Webber will do it." Bree said.

"Okay, just a minute. I'm sure both of them can do it. We'll tell grandma about it and fix it up okay. No need to fight, Aunt Ali will make it alright," the pixie said.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Alice Cullen," she held out a hand to me. I took it in a firm hand shake then let go. "So you're the infamous Miss Swan. Riley won't stop talking about you. He even fought with my brother when he laughed at Riley when he said you were pretty." I looked over at Riley and his cheeks had turned pink. It was so adorable.

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked him and he just nodded. "Well, thank you and I think you're a handsome boy, too. Even more handsome than you father," I whispered in his ear causing him to chuckle.

"So, Miss Swan, are you really willing to take over for Chelsea?" Alice asked me.

"I am, as long as the schedule works of course. Aside from my work here, I also work at the community center after school and on weekends," I told her.

"Which center do you work at?" Alice asked.

"The one in Shipley Hill," I answered.

"Oh, my mom handles that center. It shouldn't be a problem since the reading program in the hospital is hers as well. Can I get you number?" she asked. I took out my phone and we exchanged numbers before she took the kids and headed out.

My afternoon special class was less tiring today. Maggie was doing her work at her table quietly, while Brett and Collin were doing some work with clay. When they were done, we took the kids to the playground for some group play. The PE teachers handled that activity.

Angela came and stood beside me when she got her kids settled. "So I hear you're my competition for a certain reading job."

"Yeah, you should have seen the two in my room when their Aunt came to get them," I laughed. We continued to watch the kids play and when that was over I brought them to the room to clean up and have some snacks while waiting for their parents.

When all three kids were picked up, I gathered my things and headed over to the community center for my creative writing class. This class had about eight teens and aside from creative writing we also discuss some pieces given by their school which they don't understand. So the session doubles as a tutoring session as well.

We actually had a fruitful session tonight. Most of the teens had assignments on Shakespeare which we discussed and after I asked them to write a poem to express how they felt about the pieces. I told them they could still go over their work and we would share it with the rest of the class next session.

As I made my way to my car, I passed a group of boys playing basketball in one of the outdoor courts. I watched them for a while and noticed they were playing three-on-three, shirts versus skins. I also noticed they we all well built. But one of the guys looked a bit older than the other five.

I continued to watch the certain older guy and he was very well built. His abdominals were well defined and when he would set up for a shot, you could see his back muscles would flex, making each of them even more defined. I moved my eyes up and found his hair was sticking out in all directions and it had a funny bronze or copper color. I think one of the other guys caught me and I quickly turned away and headed for my car.

Before I got in, I stood at my door watching the messy haired guy go for a couple more shots. "Bella!" I jumped a bit and turned around to find Lucy going towards me. "Yes Lucy?"

"I wanted to run something by you," she said as she explained an idea she had for a story she wanted to enter in a writing contest at her school. I gave her some pointers on it while steeling gazes towards the guys playing basketball.

"What are you looking at Bella?" she asked.

"Huh, oh nothing," I said as I turned back to her. Of course she wasn't convinced and she looked toward my previous direction.

"They're beautiful aren't they," she stated more than asked.

"Yup," I answered absentmindedly. It seems she figured something out cause she smiled knowingly. "I meant the stars. The stars are beautiful," I tried to redeem myself.

"Uh huh, whatever Bella. I'll see you tomorrow," she said and walked over to where the guys were playing basketball.

I shook my head and got into my car and made my way home.

------------------

**So they've each gotten a glimpse of each other. Hopefully next chapter they'll have some eye contactand the kids would pick up the attraction from there.**

if you have any ideas, please don;t hesitate to share.


	6. Chapter 5 At Second Sight

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the twilight charachters**

**-------------------  
**

Chapter 5

At Second Sight

**BPOV**

Angela and I went to the center Saturday afternoon to meet with Corrine Walters. She was in-charge of the reading program at the hospital and would inform us what the program is about and then work out a schedule that would fit with ours. I know I already have a hectic schedule but I really can't say no to kids. Angela has taken some tutoring classes as well and she volunteered to help me with the Saturday art classes for the kids.

We arrived at the center at 9:00 a.m. and found Gianna already at the reception desk. "Good morning Gianna."

"Oh, good morning Bella, Angela. What are you doing here this early?" she asked.

"Were meeting with Corrine Walters for the hospital reading program," I said.

"I see. She's in her office. Take the left hallway then it's the third door on the right," she directed. Angela and I nodded and headed toward the office. I knocked on the door and waited for a sign that's it's alright to enter. "Come in," someone called out after a few seconds.

We headed inside and we were met by a lady with light brown hair and blue eyes. She was of medium built and about as tall as me. "Hello, I'm Corrine. You must be Bella and Angela."

I took her hand in mine, "Yes, I'm Bella and she's Angela." She released my hand and shook with Angela.

"Have a seat please." She motioned to two leather chairs as she took a seat behind her desk. "I really appreciate this. I know it's a bit last minute."

"Well, the children are very persuasive and any way to spend time with them is very appealing in my book," I explained.

"I know. They're just the cutest aren't they?" she commented. Angela and I just nodded. She informed us that basically it's a weekend reading with the kids and sometimes there are art classes as well. Angela and I decided to take the same slots and just work together which Corrine agreed to. We would start the next day since Chelsea would still do the reading today.

"So, would it be okay for you to pass by the hospital today to see how things are done? I'll be with you of course and I could introduce you to the kids at the same time," she suggested.

"Yes, I'm free. What about you Ange?" I asked her.

"Yes, I can go. Can I ride with you though? I'll just have Ben pick me up from there," she asked.

"Sure, so what time should we meet you?" I asked.

"The reading starts around 3:30. We could meet there at 4:00 if that's fine with you," Corrine suggested.

"Okay, we'll see you there," I said. We ironed out a few more details and Angela and I were on our way.

We decided to have lunch at a nearby mall then head over and stroll through Patterson Park. Since it was a Saturday afternoon the park was filled with families and children running around. We each got a cup of coffee and sat on one of the benches and enjoyed the sunlight.

"So Bella, anyone special in your life?" Angela suddenly asked.

"My parents," I said knowing that was not what she wanted to know.

"You know that's not what I meant. Truly someone as beautiful as you has someone one special in their life aside from parents," she stated.

"I had a few relationships but they really didn't go anywhere. I'm not really that interesting," I shrugged.

"Isabella Swan! How dare you," she screamed.

"Huh? How dare I what?" I asked puzzled.

"How dare you say you're not interesting. Next thing you'll be telling me is you not beautiful either." _Was she a mind reader? How did she know that's what I would say next?_ I guess she took my silence as a yes. "Bella, I don't ever want to hear you say that. You are a beautiful woman. You have soft mahogany hair and deep brown eyes that are very expressive, I might add." I stared at her, astounded. No one has ever told me anything like that. Well, okay, well my mother has but that really doesn't count.

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly," she took a sip of her coffee.

"I do Ange," I retorted.

"No you don't. Not if you think of yourself that way. Look at that guy over there. He's been staring at you since we sat down on this bench." She pointed to a guy jogging along the path. He was tall, with short dark hair, with well defined muscles. I looked his way and I think he smiled at me. I smiled then looked back down.

"Why are you blushing Bella?" Angela asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said and thankfully she let that one go. We continued chatting about our childhood and some embarrassing college experiences. She was very easy to talk to and our conversation just kept flowing. I looked at my watch and it read 3:45. I didn't know we have been here that long.

"Ange, we have to get going," I said. She agreed and we made our way towards my car and headed over to the hospital.

I quickly found a parking space and we headed into the hospital. We asked the receptionist where the cancer ward was located and the lady directed us to the third floor. We walked over to elevators and waited for a car to pick us up.

Upon opening of the doors to the third floor, we immediately saw Corrine standing by the waiting area. The entire floor was decorated in soft colors and the walls had cartoon characters painted on them. I thought it was a really nice environment to recuperate. Even the nurses wore fun and colorful scrub suits.

We walked over to Corrine and tapped on her shoulder. "Hi, she's almost done. Just watch how she does things then we'll get acquainted later. Though you're both teachers, I'm sure this is nothing new to you." Angela and I nodded.

We waited for the lady, whom I assumed was Chelsea, to finish her reading. I looked around at the children and they all seem engrossed in her story. They all looked like they were having so much fun even if they were in wheelchairs or were attached to an oxygen tank.

"Okay, so this will be the last reading I will have for you in a while. My baby is about to come and I have to take care of her. I have two new ladies for you to meet and they will be taking over my place. Would you want to meet them?" Chelsea asked the group.

"Yes!" they all said together. She then motioned us to come over to her.

"So these are Bella and Angela. They are teachers at the Mayfield Academy and they have kindly volunteered to take my place," she said and motioned us to take the floor.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan and I teach first grade as well as special needs classes," I said.

"And I'm Angela Webber and I teach the same classes as Bella. So could we know your names?" she then asked the kids as we took a seat on the floor.

The kids introduced themselves one at a time and told us as well what illness they had. Most of them were diagnosed with leukaemia, some had lymphoma, and a couple had bone tumors. It was nice to see that they all seemed upbeat.

"Aside from reading, what other things do you guys like to do?" I asked.

"Coloring and arts and crafts," a girl named Heidi answered and everyone agreed. We continued throwing ideas around when I felt eyes on me, and it wasn't just the kids.

I took a moment to look up and around until my eyes met the most captivating green eyes I've ever seen. I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. It seemed like everything around us just stood still and that at this particular time there was just the two of us.

I then heard a beeping of some sort and felt a tug on my arm. The green eyes smiled at me before it turned away and I looked down to see who was tugging me. It was Brady. "What were you looking at Bella?" he asked as he looked in the previous direction I was.

"I thought I saw someone but I guess I was mistaken," I said to him but he didn't look convinced. Thankfully he let it go. We had to cut our session since the children had to have their rest. We said our good-byes and said we would see them tomorrow.

**EPOV**

I had admitted another patient of mine for a round of chemotherapy. Her name was Amber Goff. She is eight years old and her leukaemia is in the early stages and at this point it looks curable. This was only her second round of chemo and she is responding well.

Rob on the other hand was not getting any better. His parents have decided to sign a DNR or do not resuscitate order.

I had other admissions as well today. A couple had simple vomiting and diarrhea and the kids just had to be kept hydrated. Another had an acute attack of asthma while another had pneumonia that needed IV antibiotics.

It was turning out to be a heavy day. I decided to walk over to the cancer ward and listen to the afternoon reading with some of the kids. When I got to the reading area I saw a familiar head of beautiful brown hair, the brown hair that has been haunting my dreams the last couple of weeks.

I stared at her still debating in my mind if it was indeed her. Once she let out a laugh at something Heidi said, I knew it was her. It was the girl in my dreams. I watched her as she interacted with the children. Everything about her seemed so natural, and again I was amazed.

Suddenly she looked up and her eyes met mine. She had deep brown eyes that were very enchanting and expressive. I know I should look away but I just couldn't find the will to do so. I wasn't sure how long we were looking at each other but my pager suddenly went off. I sent a smile her way before looking at my pager and going over to the station to place the call.

***********

It was a Sunday but I had to do my patient rounds since I had several admissions yesterday. I'm happy so say that all my patients are doing well and a couple of them could go home tomorrow.

I walked by the cancer ward and saw the kids were again gathered in the reading. I looked to the front of the room and saw my brown haired dream girl reading animatedly to the kids. Her friend was seated to one side with one of the patient on her lap.

I leaned on the door jam and watched her as well as how the kids interacted with her. They were all laughing and shouting out answers to her questions. I found myself lost to the world again and just looking at her beautiful face.

When she was done, I looked at my watch and decided to go for lunch. I picked up a sandwich from one of the carts in the cafeteria and headed to my office to update my patient files. A working lunch was nothing new to me.

After I was done with my lunch I checked my list and I just had one more person to pass by before I head over to the center for a game of basketball with the boys.

_Knock...Knock..._ "Come in," Heidi called out.

"Hi, Heidi. How are you today?" I asked.

"Hi Dr. C. I'm good. I'm still a bit nauseous but it's better than the last time," she told me.

"That's nice to hear. Well, I'd like to keep you on IV fluids for hydration until your nausea completely subsides, just to be on the safe side," I said to her and her mother and they both nodded.

"Dr. C, may I ask you a question?" Heidi asked just above a whisper.

"Of course sweetie, what is it?" I asked pulling a chair close to her bed.

"You like Miss Bella, don't you?" She caught me off guard on that one. "Heidi!" her mother chastised her. I held up a hand to indicate it was alright.

"Who's Bella sweetie?" I asked curiously.

"The brunette who we talked with yesterday, and who read for us today. I saw you guys looking at each other yesterday and earlier I saw you pass by and you were watching her and smiling. I haven't seen you smile like that since I met you," she explained. _Damn perceptive child._

"What's makes you say that, Heidi? I was just smiling because you guys were all so happy and I was glad to see you illness isn't getting you down." _That was a good excuse, right?_

"You had a sparkle in your eye. I saw it in my dad when he looked at my mom after you said my leukaemia had a good prognosis." Well, there was no escaping that one.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked and she nodded. I stood up and whispered in her ear. "I am captivated by her but I'm not sure she likes me." This caused her to giggle and nod her head again.

"Well, I have to get going but I'll pass by again tomorrow. If there's any problem just call me of have me paged." I turned and headed for the door. I passed my office to get my laptop and some papers then headed out to my car.

I got to the center at about 2:00 and headed for the locker rooms to change into my basketball attire. "Hey Doc," Joham greeted as I exited the locker rooms. "Hi, where are we playing today?" I asked.

"Were outside again today. The guys like the sun or something," he said as we made our way to the outside courts.

We were the last to arrive and the others were already taking warm up shots. Max informed me we were playing 5-on-5 today and we were waiting up for the others. Joham and I started stretching and to my surprise the four other guys were my dad, Emmett, Jasper, and Amun. Amun was a colleague of my father at the NIH and a consultant for Emmett's pharmaceutical branch.

After I greeted them and introduced the kids, we picked teams and it was game on. The lead shifted from one side to another and it took quite some time before a winner was declared. It came out to be that the oldies, meaning Carlisle and Amun, had very good game that gave us a run for our money.

After the first game my family and Amun said they had to get going. The kids wanted to play another round so I stayed and we were to play 3-on-3. While we were taking a break I could hear kids laughing in the distance.

I searched for the sound and found a group of kids by the side of the main building with what looked like paint brushed in their hands. And I saw _her_ again. At least now I had a name, Bella. It suited her perfectly.

I walked over to the end of the court that was near them and stood there as I watched and drank my water. Some of the kids started running around and a couple of them were shouting Bella and Angela. The dark haired one who I assumed was Angela was laughing and Bella was on the ground with one of the older kids and tickling his sides.

"Looks like the doc has a thing for the teacher," one of the guys called from behind me. "Yeah, I saw him staring at her a few days ago. Looks like he's got it bad," Stefan said. I just ignored them and continued watching the group.

"Hey, lover boy, are we gonna play or you just going to watch the chick?" Max shouted and that definitely caught my attention. I hoped they didn't hear that comment; it was a bit embarrassing to be twenty-eight and act like a sixteen year old. I turned and headed over to the group.

"What's up with you and Miss Swan?" Benjamin asked.

"Huh? Who's Miss Swan?" I asked puzzled.

"Miss Swan is the brunette you were staring at just now. Really doc? You didn't even know her name?" Benjamin said incredulously.

"How do you know her?" I asked again.

"She tutors my sister when we attend the sessions here at the center when mom and dad are busy. Tia just loves her," he explained.

So now I have a name to the brunette that has taken permanent residency in my dreams... Bella Swan. _Wait..._ Is Bella Swan the same as Miss Swan who is Riley's teacher? Is this the same woman that Riley said was pretty and I laughed at him? The same woman who has captured even even my mother's eye and the one she said would get the wind knocked out of me when I see her?

Well, if she's the one then I'll be dammed, she was right.

I guess mother really knows best.


	7. Chapter 6 Saturday with the Kids

**Disclaimer: i do not own any part of the twilight saga**

-----------------

Chapter 6

Saturday with the Kids

**EPOV**

I'm starting to feel like a stalker... Seriously... For the past two weeks or so I have been watching Bella here at the hospital as well as the center every chance I got. Riley and my mother haven't stopped talking about her, and Alice is starting to join this particular fondness.

As they continue to talk about her, I am continuously intrigued by this lady. I want to get to know her better. But for some reason I cannot find the willpower to do so. The guys I play basketball with are already teasing me and pushing me to go and talk to her. I couldn't believe that these sixteen and seventeen year olds are actually giving me, a twenty-eight year old, tips on how to approach a girl.

So here I am once again, on a Saturday afternoon, watching Bella and the dark haired girl, whose name I had found out is Angela, reading to the children. I think she had caught me looking, well, staring is more appropriate, at her several times. I would send her a smile and she would smile back at me then turn her attention back to the children.

After she had finished reading they started to sing some action songs. The smaller kids looked so adorable as they tried to imitate the actions Bella and Angela were teaching. As continued to watch her I felt a tug on my coat. "Yes Brady?" I said looking down at him.

"Dr. C, why are you looking at Miss Bella like that?" he asked. _Oh no, here we go again..._

"What do you mean buddy?" I innocently asked.

"Well, you stare a lot at her. And sometimes you look like you're about to eat her or something. It's I bit freaky Dr. C," he shrugged.

I bent down so I would be at eye level with him. "You want to know a secret?" He nodded. "Well, I watch her because I'm trying to figure out how to talk to her. You see I'm kind of shy and afraid she might reject me."

He nodded again. "Can I give you some advice?" _Oh gosh, a nine year old wants to give me advice. I'm so pathetic!_ "Sure buddy, why not?"

"Well, I think you should just walk up to her talk. A lot of girls like you and I think she will too," he said as he tapped my arm. _I wish it were that easy._

"How do you know a lot of girls like me?" I was curious.

"Dr. C, I'm here almost every weekend. I see how the nurses look at you, they look like they're going to faint after you talk to them," he whispered the last part. This is getting interesting.

"Why do you say that?" I inquired as I started to push him back to his room. He was silent until we had reached his room and I helped him into the chair since he said he didn't want to lie down just yet.

"Well, I can see the station from my room and sometimes I see you talking with the nurses. Then they come into my room with a dreamy look and smiling funny," he explained.

"How do you know what a dreamy look is?"

"I see it in my sister when she comes home from a date," he answered and I couldn't help but be amused. "If you don't talk to her soon, I'm going to tell on you," he warned with what I think he tried to be a hard look.

"I'll talk to her soon buddy. I promise," I said not knowing when I can make that promise a reality.

***********

The past week was bittersweet for me. I had several newly delivered babies, which is good, but had two new possible cancer patients, which is not good and toeing the line towards the bad. My new babies were doing great and my cancer patients were still waiting on test results which was always the hardest part.

Today was another Saturday and I was excited since today was the opening of little league and Emmet and I coach the team for our district. We were to retain most of the kids from the previous year which puts us in good running to claim the championship.

I got of bed and headed for a quick shower before putting on my coaches uniform. Emmet had sent me a message last night that he would be meeting me in the park with the kids. I gathered my gear and headed down to my car.

The field wasn't far from my house, about a ten minute drive. I parked my car in the lot and grabbed my gear from the trunk. As I walked toward the diamond I was hit by the smell of hot dogs, cotton candy, and pop corn.

This league was actually sponsored in part by one of the foundations of my mother. And knowing my mother, opening day is always a big event. I looked around at the people and saw the familiar faces not only of the parents but siblings as well. This has truly become a family affair.

I spotted my mom at the registration table and went over to greet her. "Hi, Mom. Gianna."

"Oh, hello, my dear," she kissed me on the cheek. "Emmet is already waiting for you."

I looked toward the field and found Emmett and some of the fathers playing catch with the kids while the others were trying to hit some balls. I put my things down at the dugout and put on my cap and glove before heading over to Emmett.

"Hey Bro." I patted his back.

"Hey, you're here. You can take Conner and Felix," he pointed to two boys about the same height, one with short black hair and brown eyes the other with ash blond hair and blue eyes. I called them over and we headed over to an available space in the field. After a few catches, the kids who were catching switched with the ones batting.

Once the umpire called the game to order and we gathered our kids and Emmett gave them some kind of pep talk. Riley was on our team and he seemed more excited than usual. He was starting to bounce like Alice and it was starting to get scary.

I nudged my brother, "Em, why is your son starting to act like Alice?"

"Uh, I guess he's excited. All the kids are," he said but I felt it was more than that.

"Yes, but look at him," I pointed to him and he was craning his neck like he was looking for someone. "Is he waiting for someone? I'm afraid he might break his neck or something."

"Oh, I think he invited someone. He wouldn't tell me who. He said it was like a secret or surprise or something." I left it at that as we took the field on defense.

The kids were playing real good today. It was the bottom of the fifth inning and we were up five to two. Riley was up to bat. The first throw was a strike. Em and I cheered him on and I could also hear Alice shouting in the background.

He was able to make contact with the second pitch and it was good enough for a double. The boy after him was also able to hit a double and this brought Riley home.

After completing nine innings, we won the game seven to four. Riley hugged his me then ran over to his dad. "Did you think she saw me dad?" he asked. I wondered who he meant. "I'm not sure slugger. Why don't you go and ask her." He put Riley down and he ran over to the fence shouting, "Miss Swan, Miss Swan, did you see me hit the ball?"

That caused me to whip my head towards the direction of his voice. I adjusted my eyes a bit and I saw _her_, sitting there between my sister and sister-in-law. I think my mouth was hanging open cause I felt a finger push my chin up then a large hand tap my cheek twice.

**BPOV**

I was sitting at my desk going through my lesson plan as I waited for the other children to be picked up by their parents. "Miss Swan," Riley once again stood in front of my desk hand behind his back.

"Yes Riley?"

"Uhm, this is for you," he handed me a light pink rose.

"Thank you sweetie. But may I ask what this is for?"

"Uhm... well... I... Uhm..." he couldn't seem to form a sentence. I stood and went around my desk and knelt in front of him.

"No need to be shy sweetie, you can tell me," I coaxed.

"Well, I play baseball with my dad and this weekend is the start. Wouldyoucomewatchme." He whispered the last part and spoke so fast that I didn't understand any of it.

"What was the last part sweetie? I didn't get it?" I took his hands and rubbed my thumbs over them trying to soothe him.

He took a deep breath before speaking, "Would you come and watch me play?"

"What time will it be?" I asked. I was free if it was in the morning since the reading in the hospital would still be in the afternoon.

He thought it over but couldn't come up with an answer. "Mom, what time are we starting on Saturday?" he suddenly shouted. I turned and found Mrs. Cullen leaning on my door jamb.

"I take it you accepted my son's invitation?" she smiled and I nodded. "It starts at 9:00 in the morning. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that would be perfect. I'll see you there okay?" I told Riley. He smiled and nodded then hugged me and ran over to his mother. "Good- bye Mrs. Cullen."

"Please call me Rose, Mrs. Cullen is my husband's mother. I'll see you on Saturday. We will be in the field near Gwynns Falls Park." She took the hand of her son and they headed out of the building.

I went back and sat at my desk and continued going over my notes. "So I hear you have a date on Saturday." Angela said from my doorway.

"Yup, would you like to come with me?"

"Sorry, you're on your own. I have a date with a certain tall, handsome man who works on the third floor of this building." We both laughed as I fixed my things before heading for the canteen for lunch.

*************

It was finally Saturday and I had no idea what one wears to a little league game. I guess shorts and a tank would be appropriate enough. It was a sporting event right? I took a quick shower and pulled out a pair of black front pleated shorts, a white baby-t, and my black Keds sneakers. When I was dressed I threw my hair into a pony tail and headed over to fix my tote.

I made sure I had my essentials; phone, wallet, keys. I put in an extra tank top and a small towel. I went over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water just in case. I also packed my wrap that though the weather was supposed to be good you can't be too prepared.

After making sure I was set, I took out my keys and headed out to my beloved Mini convertible. I drove the short distance with my top down and just enjoying the sun. I love to drive. Sometimes I like the speed, but most of the time I just find it really relaxing.

I found the park and pulled in the parking lot. Well, it looked like there was a fair so you wouldn't really miss it. I got out of my car and took my tote from the rear seat. I walked over to the stalls of food and found Mrs. Cullen at the registration table. I continued to scan around and saw the kids were doing their warm ups on the field.

"Miss Swan? Is that you?" Mrs. Cullen called from the table. I walked over to her but she met me half way and took me into a tight hug. "What are you doing here? Not that I object by the way."

"Riley invited me to watch him play. And please call me Bella," I said.

If her smile could grow bigger, it did. "I see my grandson has good taste in women." And cue the blush.

"Hi Miss Swan," someone called from behind me and I saw Bree with Alice and a tall, well built, blonde man, with blue eyes.

"Hello, Bree. Alice it's nice to see you again," I held out my hand but instead of taking it, she also pulled me into a tight hug. And it was tight, considering how small she was.

"I fell were going to be great friends, sisters even." She released me and turned to the man beside her. "Oh, this is my fiancée, Jasper Hale. He's Rosalie's twin brother." I extended my hand to him which he took and brought it to his lips, just like Bree's dad did on the first day of school. "Pleasure to meet you ma'am," he said with a thick southern accent.

"Hello, Miss Swan," Rose greeted. I was getting tired of all this Miss Swan.

"Please call me Bella when were not on school premises. Miss Swan makes me feel old," I said as I looked at all of them.

"Well, then I insist you call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen makes me feel the way you do. Oh, and this is my husband, Carlisle," she said as a tall blonde, very handsome man, with piercing blue eyes came and stood by her side. "Carlisle, this is Miss Swan or Bella as she said she prefers off school premises."

"Ah, so you're the infamous Miss Swan who has captivated my grandson," he said then mumbled something to Esme that sounded like 'I wish it were my son'. I saw that Esme nodded and smiled at him. Did that mean that he did not approve of Rosalie? No, that couldn't be? Anyway, I just let it slide.

"Mom, the game's about to start," Bree said and we all went and found a seat on the bleachers on the side that I assumed was Riley's team.

I was never fond of sports, but my dad was. Football, baseball, basketball, you name it he watched it. I would join him to watch a few games in my down time for our father-daughter bonding. He would explain the rules so that much I knew.

The umpire called the game to order and Riley's team took defense, he played short stop. I looked over to the dugout and saw Emmett and another guy in a cap calling out to the kids.

When the teams switched Riley was able to get a few hits and even score a run. At the bottom of the fifth inning Riley was up to bat. He missed the first pitch but Emmett and the other guy shouted encouragement at him. Alice as well beside me stood and cheered him on. He was able to hit a double. The guy who followed him also hit a double and was able to bring him home. They ended up winning the game.

People started to file out of the bleachers and I heard Riley calling out my name. I made my way down to the fence to meet him. "Did you see me Miss Swan?" he panted.

"I did. You were so good. Would you want to get some ice cream and cotton candy if your mom would allow?" he nodded eagerly. "Okay go tell you dad and I'll meet you back here." He headed back to his dad as I looked for Rose.

"Uhm, Rose, will it be okay of I got Ice cream and cotton candy for Riley and Bree?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. My son invited you so technically I should buy you food," she smiled.

"No, I insist. I'm sure someday he'll make it up to me," we both laughed but she said it would be fine. I took Bree by the hand and we waited for Riley by the fence. Once we had collected Riley we made our way to the food area. Bree wanted a hot dog so I got them one each and promised them ice cream after they were done.

We sat and ate on one of the picnic tables that were laid out. In the middle of our meal someone suddenly hugged me from behind, "Miss Bella!" a small voice squeaked. I played along.

"Oh, my who could this be? Bree would you know who has their arms wrapped around me?" she shook her head. "Okay let me see," I inched my hand backwards along the small arms until I reached her sides and started to tickle.

She let go of me laughing, "Hello Tia, who's with you?"

"My brothers. Benjamin is over there with some girl and my other brother, Felix played," she answered.

"Tia. Oh, hello Miss Bella," Benjamin greeted.

"Hi, Benjamin," I greeted as a kid whom I assumed was Felix came over to us.

"Are you good to go?" Benjamin asked and Felix nodded. "Okay, we have to go Tia. We have lunch with gramps."

"Okay, Bye Miss Bella," she waved as Benjamin took her hand and they walked towards the parking lot.

Riley then recalled the game to me animatedly and he kept mentioning a certain Uncle Edward. The name sounded familiar and I think it's because he had previously this person. When they were done with their hot dogs I brought them to get some ice cream. Bree got strawberry, Riley got chocolate, and I got a mint choco chip.

We headed back to the group and found them on one the bleachers. The three of us sat down and ate our ice cream. Bree was the one to tell her stories this time. She told me what she does with Angela in school, how Alice takes her shopping, and her love of flowers and butterflies.

"Oh, why don't you join us next week? We're starting a flower garden in the center that your grandma runs. We are just about to plant the seeds, then after were going to make some signs for the flowers. Would you like that?" I asked.

"Yes! I'll just ask my mom if it's okay with her." I watched her as she ran off towards Rose. When I knew she was safely there I turned back to Riley who had just stuffed the last of his cone into his mouth. I took out my bottle of water and offered him some. He took a long sip and returned the bottle to me.

He started to crane his neck as if he was looking for someone. "Riley, are you looking for someone sweetie?" I asked.

"Uhm, yes. There. Come on." He took my hand and pulled me towards the registration table. I could make out his father and the guy with the cap standing there talking with Carlisle. When we reached them he patted the back of the man with the hat.

He turned around and looked down at Riley, "Yes Buddy?" he asked and I was captivated by his voice alone. It was smooth, like velvet, of flowing honey, with a musical hint to it.

"Uncle Edward, this is my Miss Swan. Miss Swan, this is my Uncle Edward." He held out his hand and I took it in mine. Once we touched there was a weird feeling of electricity that went through my hand, but I didn't let go, and neither did he. _I wonder if he felt that too..._

He took off his cap before addressing me. I looked up at him and was met by familiar emerald green eyes. I looked up further and found his hair. It too looked familiar. It was a unique color of bronze that you would be able to pick out in a crowd any day.

I returned my eyes to meet his and tried to recall why they look familiar. _Where have I seen those eyes?_ I thought harder then it hit me...

Those were the green eyes my brown ones had contact with at the hospital. The eyes that have been stealing glances at me at the center and the hospital when I read with the kids.

OMG! Is Uncle Edward the stud that plays basketball? The one I always steal a glance at while walking to my car? The one with the well sculpted muscles? _Damn...I'm sure he has caught me staring at him a few times. This is so embarrassing!_

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I suddenly let go of his hand and took Riley's before turning and walking away heading for Rose and Alice.

When we were out of ear shot I knelt down. "Riley, I have to go." His face dropped and it just broke my heart.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, sweetie, of course not. It's just I have to head over to the hospital and read to the kids in the cancer ward. I still have to go home and take a bath so I don't bring any germs to the hospital. You want those kids to get well, right?" He nodded. "I had fun today and you were really good. I'll see you on Monday, okay?"

"Okay. Will you watch my next game?" he asked.

"Of course. Just tell me when." That seemed to perk him up a bit. He gave me another hug and I kissed the top of his head. I said my good-byes to everyone and headed to my car. I tried to look back and found Uncle Edward looking in my direction. I hurriedly hopped into my car and headed home.


	8. Chapter 7 Scheming

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the well known names used. i'm simply borrowing them.**

--------------

Chapter 7

Scheming

**APOV**

I was unsure of what happened. First I saw Riley bringing Bella to Edward, after the introductions they just stood there staring at each other like idiots. The next thing I knew, Bella was talking with Riley then she stormed off, got in her car, and then pulled out of the lot.

I looked over at Riley and he looked lost, not completely understanding what happened I assumed. "Rose, I'll just go over to Riley." I started to walk towards him and he started to walk towards Edward. When he got to Edward he hit him hard on his left thigh.

"Ouch! Riley stop!" But the kid kept on hitting him, this time with two hands.

"Hey, Hey! Riley stop!" Emmett yelled as he took Riley in his arms. "That was not a nice thing to do. Apologize to Uncle Edward." Riley just glared at him and threw his arms around Emmett's neck.

Edward was looking at Emmett with wide eyes and he in turn just shrugged his shoulders. I stood behind Emmett and bent a little to look Riley in the eyes. "Hi cutie, what's the matter?" I asked as sweetly as I could. He just shook his head at me.

"Would you want some cotton candy?" I bribed.

He lifted his head and looked at his dad. "Can I dad?" he asked.

"Only after you apologize," he said and Riley returned his head on his dad's shoulder.

I put my hand on Emmett's shoulder and reached up on my toes, "I'll get him to apologize after." He nodded and released Riley to me. I took him by the hand then we headed to the cotton candy cart. I caught Rose glance at me and I just shook my head and she understood.

After getting the snack, we headed to the nearby playground. Riley sat at the end of the slide, I on the sand in front of him. "What happened sweetie? Why did you attack Uncle Edward?"

He just sat there shoving candy in his mouth. "Sweetie, would you rather talk to your mom and dad about this? I can assure you they won't be as nice as me."

He seemed to think about this. He took a deep breath before speaking. "I didn't want Miss Swan to leave yet."

"Okay, what does that have to do with Edward?" I asked.

"We we re having fun then after I brought her to Uncle Edward she left."

"But I saw she was talking to you. What did she say?"

"She said she had to go because she was going to read to the children in the hospital and she had to take a bath first so they wouldn't get sick."

"Did you not believe her and think it was just an excuse?" He nodded.

"Sweetie, I'm sure she had to go to the hospital. I'm sure it was not about you or Edward." Though I was unsure of the last part I hope he bought it. "You'll see her on Monday anyway. You also have to share her you know. Remember Grandma always says sharing is a good thing." He nodded.

"So will you apologize to Uncle Edward now?" I asked as he shoved the last piece of cotton candy in his mouth. _Oh, that was so an Emmett move._

"Okay, Auntie Alice." I took a piece of Wet Ones from my bag to clean up his sticky hands and face. We disposed of our trash and headed back to the group. Riley headed over to Edward and pulled at the hem of his shirt. Edward looked at him and he stretched his hands up as a sign for Edward to pick him up, which he did.

He took a glance at me and I nodded my encouragement. "Uncle Edward I'm sorry I hit you. I thought you were why Miss Swan left early." Edward smiled at him before responding. "It's okay buddy," he said then whispered something in his ear that got him laughing.

After gathering all the equipment, we got into our respective cars and headed our separate ways. Jasper and I were going to head to my shop since I needed a few papers then head over to my house for dinner. He was going to cook for me.

***********

"Jasper?" I said once we had seated down at the table for dinner.

"Yes, darlin'?"

"Do you think Edward has a thing for Bella?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. What makes you say that?" he took a piece of salmon and put it on my plate then took one for himself.

"Well, when Riley brought her to Edward, they were just standing there staring at each other. It took a while before he was able to compose himself. Then before she left he was watching her get into of the car," I explained.

He seemed in deep thought, as if trying to recall something. "You know, when I was leaving after playing basketball with them once I think I heard the kids teasing Edward about something. I'm just not sure if it was about Bella. I'll be playing with them tomorrow so maybe I can ask them."

I launched myself at him causing him to drop his fork. I kissed him hard on the lips then sat on his lap smiling at him. "Mary Alice Cullen, why are you smiling at me like that?" he asked.

"Like what?" I replied innocently.

"Like some fashion group has just given you a top award." I didn't reply and just kept smiling. "Aha! You're planning something. Leave me out of it," he said and poked me in the chest. Oh, he's playing hardball huh? Well, two can play that game.

I repositioned myself so was straddling him instead of sitting sideways. "Oh, honey, I don't think you can refuse." I challenged.

"I just did," he retorted.

I slid my hand down his chest, to his abdomen, then down to his crotch. "I'll make it worth your while." I started to palm his growing erection though his pants. "I'll give you a sample right now." I undid his button then pulled the zipper down. I slid my hand into his boxers and grabbed his already hard member.

"Please, Jazz. Will you help me?" I whispered seductively in his ear while continuing my ministrations. He groaned and I knew I had him. "Fine," he huffed then picked me up and threw me on the couch our dinner forgotten.

************

It was Monday again and I was riding the elevator to the tenth floor of Platt Tower where my main office is housed. I have my own clothing business named MAC Designs. We inherited this building from Grandpa Platt, who was our mother's father. The building is thirty stories high and houses Cullen Industries, Emmet's company, and EC Interiors, which is my mother's interior design company.

After my morning meetings, I was in my studio sitting at my desk going over some designs when my assistant Andrea's voice came over my intercom. "Alice, there's a Mr. Varner on line one for you. He says he's the principal of Mayfield Academy." That was the school of Emmet's kids. I hope they're okay.

"Hello, this is Alice Cullen."

"Ms. Cullen, good morning. I'm Mr. Varner, headmaster of Mayfield Academy," he introduced.

"Yes, sir, what can I do for you? Are my niece and nephew okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh, yes, they're doing great. This call is not about them. Actually, were doing a school play and the head of our drama department was adamant that we get you. Will you be able to fit us into your schedule?" he explained.

"When is your play going to be held?" I asked. I needed to calculate my time.

"Late November. We don't have an exact date at the moment, but will be a thanksgiving play so around that time."

It was now mid September that gives me about two months. They're children's costumes so it shouldn't be too much work. "Okay, I'll do it. We have to meet as soon as possible Preferably when you have finalized your script and characters so I can start drawing some samples. I'll transfer you over to my assistant so she can get the important information from you." I put him on hold and explained to Andrea what I needed before transferring the call to her.

I was going over the final designs for my fall line when there was a knock on my door. "Come in."

"Hi, sister," Rosalie greeted as she plopped down into one the chairs in front of my desk.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Uh, you can go to lunch with me and our mothers," she replied.

"Mothers? Does that mean your mother and my mother who is your mother-in-law?"

"Yup," she said popping the 'p'.

I checked the calendar on my desk. "Okay, I think I can squeeze you in." I gathered my purse and made sure I had everything in it. I grabbed my Blackberry off the cradle and we were on our way. "Andrea, I'll be out for lunch with my mom and Rose. You know how to contact me." I said and she nodded.

We rode the elevator to the ground level and found my mother's white Jaguar XJ pull up to the curb. We piled in and my mom informed us that we would be having lunch at Charleston Restaurant. Fine dining for lunch? There must be some big news.

My mom parked the car and we headed inside. We were seated immediately and the waiter handed us our menus. We each decided on a three course meal. "So Mom, why are we having fine dining for lunch?"

"Well, Charlotte and I just closed another big deal and we wanted to celebrate. And since the men are always too busy to eat lunch, we decided on girl time," she explained. Charlotte is Jasper and Rose's mother, and my mother's partner as well in the interior design firm.

Our orders started to come and she explained that one of the benefactors of one of the charities just had his building remodelled and he wanted them to do the interiors. We also went over some wedding details and my mother seemed to be pondering on something.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mom?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking I hope Edward gets to meet someone soon. I mean I know he's happy the way he is and the kids keep him busy but sometimes I feel there's still something missing in his life," she explained.

"Don't worry, Mom. He'll meet someone, soon."

"Why Mary Alice, do share what is going through your twisted mind," Rose said and she seemed really interested.

"Well, I have confirmed through my sources that our dear Dr. Edward has a thing for our very lovable Miss Swan," I said. I saw all three sets of eyes grow wide.

"What makes you say that dear?" Esme asked.

"Well, Jasper asked the kids Edward plays basketball with. They have been noticing it for quite some time. They told Jasper that at the center when she's at the playground with the kids they catch him staring at her during breaks. And when they call him back it's like he's lost or something and his game goes poof." I explained.

"And you have a plan," Rose said.

"Yes, I do. I'm going to set them up on a blind date," I said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Rose asked.

"Why, with the help of your children of course."

"You're going to exploit my children?" Rose said with mock terror.

"Exploit is such a harsh word, I prefer... utilize. You know Edward can't say no to your twins, and I'm sure our Miss Swan couldn't either."

"Okay then," Rose smiled slyly.

"Oh, me too, I want to help," my mother said.

"Me, three, if you need extra hands," Charlotte said.

We finished our lunch devising all sorts of plans and trying to see which was best. We were unable to agree and decided we need more information. After settling out bill, we headed back to finish our work days.

**********

"Alice, can you please pick up my kids from school today? I have a meeting at 11:00 and I think it will take a while." Rose asked me on this Friday morning.

"Sure, Rose. I have to go to the school anyway. I'm doing the costumes for the Thanksgiving play." I replied.

"Oh, thank you...again," she hung up as I headed out and made my way to my yellow Porsche 911.

I the school was about a fifteen minute drive from the office. I pulled into the visitor's parking lot and headed for the main building. I entered the front office and introduced myself to the brunette at the desk then asked for Mr. Varner.

A tall, balding, middle aged man came out from the office to the right of the main desk. "Miss Cullen, I'm Mr. Varner. If you would come with me I'll introduce you to Renata, our drama teacher." I followed him down the hall then up a flight of stairs.

We entered the theatre then immediately turned right into a small office. At the desk stood a dark haired female, with gray eyes, and a tanned complexion. "Renata, Alice Cullen," she stood up quickly and took my hand in both of hers.

"Oh, Miss Cullen it's a pleasure to meet you. I just love your designs. Please sit," she motioned to a chair in front of her table. She told me about the play and handed me a script. She also shared some ideas of what she wanted with the costumes and I jotted them down on my pad. We finished at about 11:45 and I quickly headed over to Riley's classroom.

"Auntie Alice," he ran to me when he saw me at the door. I saw Bella at her table and she looked like she was finishing writing something down. After she was done, she closed her notebook and looked up at me.

"Hello, Alice. How are you?"

"I'm good. Rose is busy so I came to pick up the kids. Do you have a break? Would you like to have lunch with us?" I asked.

"Oh, please Miss Swan, would you? Miss Webber can come too," Riley asked and she caved instantly. _Oh, this will be so easy._

"Come let's pick up Bree and head to the cafeteria." It was a good thing that the cafeteria serves decent food. We headed across the hall to pick up Bree and Angela and headed to the dining hall.

Bella and Angela headed for the faculty counter while I took Bree and Riley to the student line. After purchasing our food we sat at a table for six and waited for the teachers to join us.

"So Bella, are you seeing anyone special?" I asked once we were all settled. Angela choked on her coke and Bella was staring at me with wide eyes. I know it was blunt, but that's me, no beating around the bush.

"Uhm, no not at the moment," she replied.

"Well, what would you say to a blind date?"I asked.

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea Alice. I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation."

"What do you mean?" I was curious why she said that.

"Well, I'm really not that interesting, and well I'm just a plain ole primary school teacher. I'm sure who ever you have in mind won't be impressed," she explained. _Oh, if you only knew..._

"Come on Bella, it would be fun. And you're not plain, stop putting yourself down," Angela said and she sounded a bit pissed. Hmm, so she doesn't see herself clearly. But I could work on that.

"Well, will you think about it at least? I assure you that whoever he will be he will not be disappointed," I said.

"Okay, I'll think about it," she said. We finished our lunch and she and Angela said they had to get going since they had their special ed classes. The kids said their good-byes and we headed to my car to get back to the office.

On the way back I started to ask the opinion of the kids. "Guys, what do you think of Miss Swan?" they started to talk at the same time. "Okay, one at a time. I can't understand anything. Bree, you first."

"Why does she go first?" Riley asked.

"Because ladies should always go before men. Hasn't your father told you that?" I asked him.

"No, but Uncle Edward has. Okay, Bree you can go first," he said. Edward was always the gentleman and Emmett, was well, Emmett. Manners wise, you wouldn't think they were brought up by the same parents.

"I like her a lot. She's very nice. She even invited me to plant flowers at the center tomorrow. She said after we plant them we would make signs as well," Bree said.

"Okay, what about you Riley."

"She's good a reading stories and she takes good care of us also," he said.

I had sent Rose a text message that we were headed back to the building. I parked my car and took the kids in each of my hands as we headed for the lifts. Rose said they would be waiting in Emmett's office so I pressed the button for the thirtieth floor.

As the door opened, Rose was standing there with a smile on her face. "MAMA!" they shouted in unison as they ran into her arms.

"Oh, my babies," Rose said as Emmett materialized from the hallway. "I heard I have some special visitors," he said. "Daddy!"

I nodded at Rose and motioned that I was heading down to my office. She mouthed thank you and returned her attention to her family.

As I was riding the lift down to my floor I recalled how happy Emmett was. Then I thought that I would have that too with Jasper, and I wanted that for Edward as well. I know I shouldn't be meddling, but giving a little push wouldn't hurt.

Once at my floor, I headed over to look out my window over Druid Hill Park. I plan started forming in my mind. I decided to run it by Jasper tonight to see what he thought about it and hopefully tomorrow, I will be able to put it into action.

**************

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock and groaning Jasper beside me. "Darlin' go back to sleep. It's too early."

"No, I have to get to Emmett's and make sure the kids will know their lines."

"Sweetheart, their kids. How would you expect them to remember what you tell them?" he asked.

"Their just simple lines and they basically just have to look cute." I jumped out of bed straight into the shower. I dressed in black leggings and a shirt dress. I'm not particularly fond of pants but we were going planting so it couldn't be helped.

"Jasper, I'm going," I called out as I got the bags for the kids out of my closet. "Okay, Darlin' I'll see you there."

I when I got to Emmett's I found them having breakfast in the kitchen. "Morning, coffee?" Rose offered.

"Babe, I don't think she needs any caffeine," Emmet said as Rose handed me a mug.

I ignored him and went over to the twins. "Hey, so are you ready to help Auntie Alice with her plan?" They both nodded excitedly.

"Can you please explain to me again why I agreed to have my children exploited?" Rose said.

"Because we all want Edward to be happy," I shrugged.

"And what makes you think he's not happy now?" Emmett asked me.

"Nothing, but I think he can be happier."

"Uh huh," was all he said then shoved another fork full of eggs in his mouth. Rose was just shaking her head.

"Okay, so I have brought you some wardrobe to wear today." I said holding up the bags.

"Alice, my children have clothes you know?" Rose said.

"Yes, but today is a special day." I retorted.

Emmett stood up and headed over to Rose. "Just let her be Babe, she won't let up on this," he kissed her on the temple then took the plate in her hands then brought it over to the sink.

I took the kids to their rooms and laid out their outfits on the bed. I went over to talk to Riley first. "Riley, here's what you will do. You will tell Uncle Edward that as your birthday present you want him to go on this date."

"But I don't want that for my birthday," he countered.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. You do this for me and I'll get you three things for your birthday," I bribed.

"Anything I want?" he asked. "Yes, anything," I replied.

"Okay, I'll do it." I then told him to wait for my sign when he would drop the line. After I had gotten him changed I headed over to Bree.

"Bree, I need your help in asking Bella some of her favourite things. I'll ask and you will answer the questions then ask her," I explained. She nodded her head then I helped her change. When we were all set, they piled into Emmett's Escalade and I got into my Porsche.

When we got to the center, I saw my mother out on the lawn supervising the preparation of the soil for the planting. We went inside and were greeted by Gianna. She informed us that the kids were gathering in the art room.

Emmett went off to find the guys for basketball and we four headed for the art room. We found Bella and Angela, as well as Samantha setting up the supplies. "Hi guys."

"Hello," they all said in unison. "We decided to do the signs first so after planting the seeds we could label them right away. Bree, why don't you pick the seeds you want to plant over at that table? Riley, you could do the same."

I took the kids and they went over the seeds. They had pictures in the front which made it easier for the kids. "Bree, can you ask Bella what particular flower she likes?" I asked and she nodded. She picked up seeds for tulips, roses, and daffodils. Riley got roses, carnations, and sunflowers.

The other children started to arrive with their parents. After everyone had picked their seeds and were seated, Angela explained how to make the signs. The three teachers went around the room to see who needed help.

"That's really pretty Bree," Bella said.

"Rose is my favourite flower because it's mama's name. What about you? What flower do you like?" Bree asked.

"Hmm, well, I like any colourful flower, but I like tulips and daisies the best." Bree nodded and went back to work. I took the piece of information and noted it in my mental notebook. When all the children were done, we all headed out to the patch. My mom was already waiting there.

We passed the court and I saw the boys going at a game. "Jasper," I called out and he came over to the fence. "Are you almost at a break?"

"Yup, just a couple more points." I nodded as I made my way to the kids and he returned to the game. It was fun planting seeds. After a while the kids started playing with the soil and the seeds were forgotten.

Bella started laughing and I took a quick glance toward the court. I saw Edward looking our way, and a kid by his side trying to get his attention. Emmet then came over and slapped him on the back of the head. I think Emmet told him something and he just shook his head.

"So Bella, what do you like to do in your spare time?" I asked.

"Well, reading mostly. Like I've told you, I'm not that interesting," she replied.

"Oh, come on, tell me more about you and I'll be the judge of that."

"Well, okay, I'm an only child; my parents live in Washington State; I like mushrooms and love cooking," she said.

"See, that wasn't too hard. So did you think about my offer on the blind date?"

"I don't know Alice," she said.

"Oh, come on Bella, its one date. You always complain to us that you're a fifth wheel. If you don't like him then you won't have to see him again. Right Alice?" Angela said.

"Right, but I'm positive you'll enjoy it. Please," I pleaded and gave her my best pout that Jasper couldn't resist.

"Okay, fine. One date," she huffed.

"YEY! You won't regret it," I said jumping up and down.

"I hope so," she said then returned her attention back to the kids.

Jasper walked over towards us and pulled me aside. "So, I think the 'allegations' are confirmed. He does like her; I can see it in his eyes. The kids also said he blushed on several occasions when they tease him about it. I didn't know it was possible for Edward Cullen to blush. Anyway, they said they keep pushing him to at least talk to her but they remain unsuccessful. Did you get Bella to agree?" he asked me.

"Yup. No I just need Edward to agree too," I said.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"With my secret weapon of course," I smiled slyly.


	9. Chapter 8 Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the known people or places used in my story.**

**------------------------------  
**

Chapter 8

Preparations

**EPOV**

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

I reached over to my night stand to reach my telephone. "Hello?" I said groggily.

"Uncle Edward! Wake-up! Wake-up!"

"Riley? What happened buddy? Are you hurt? Are your mom and dad and Charlotte okay?" I started to panic and I looked over to my clock and the big red numbers read 7:30.

"No silly," he laughed. "Mommy said Auntie Alice said I had to wake you up for your date. Daddy and me will go to your house."

"It's a bit early Buddy. My date is still at 10:00 right? Did your Aunt change it?" I asked confused. I do not need two hours to prepare for a casual date.

"Uhm, I'm not sure wait," he said before shouting out to his mom. I head murmuring but was too tired to care. "Uhm, no Uncle Edward, you will still pick up your date at 10:00 at her house. But mama said Auntie Ali said you have to start getting ready. She said daddy and me and Uncle Jasper have to go there to bring you what you need and make sure you wear what she has for you."

"Okay, Buddy, I'll see you in a bit." I hung up the phone and lay a while in my bed again trying to recall how Alice got to agree to this blind date.

(Flashback)

_We were having our usual Sunday brunch at my parents place. I was sitting at the piano playing while the others were seated around me."Edward," Alice said as she stood beside the piano._

_"Yes, Alice?"_

_"Are you doing anything next Saturday?" she asked._

_"Not that I know off. Why do you ask?"_

_"Well, I have a friend and I was wondering if you would go on a blind date with her." _

_"What? Alice, I love you and all but I am capable of setting up dates on my own."_

_"On, come on Edward. She's really pretty and fun."_

_"No, Ali. That's really not my style." She then turned away but that was too easy. I'm sure she still had something up her sleeve. My mom came into the music room and informed me that they were all going swimming. I told her I would just change into my trunks and follow them out back._

_When I got to the pool area I took a seat on one of the loungers and applied some sunscreen. Riley immediately came to me and jumped on my lap."Uncle Edward!"_

_"Hey, Riley, what's up?"_

_"Well, you know my birthday is coming up and I wanted my present early," he said. I calculated the months and realized his birthday was still two months away._

_"Huh, two months in advance? Can't I just get it for you about a week before your birthday?"_

_"No, Uncle. I want it now," he said and pouted. _Oh no, not the pout!_ That was when I realized this was Alice's doing. She knows I can't resist children pouting._

_"What did Auntie Alice promise you?" I looked at him and he seemed confused._

_"Huh? I don't understand. Come on Uncle Edward... Pleeeaaase." He was now pouting with his hands clasped together. _Damn Alice and the adorable little boy!

_"Fine, what is it that you want?"I huffed._

_"Oh, thank you! I want you to go on a date with Auntie Alice's friend," he said._

_"Any why would you want that?" I asked. I was curious why he would ask thins since it wouldn;t benefit him in anyway._

_"Well, were happy, and Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper is happy and so are grandma and grandpa. I also want you to be happy," he explained._

_"What's makes you think I'm not happy?"_

_"Because you look at Miss Swan like dad looks at mom." That one caught me off guard. I wonder how he deduced that._

_"Okay, but you tell Auntie Alice just one date. Nothing after, okay?" He grinned at me and nodded before running off to Alice. He said something to her and she started jumping up and down before going over to retrieve something from her bag and heading over to me._

_"Okay, so here are the details about your date. It's just a casual thing. You will take her to the aquarium and then lunch. You can let her choose a place in little Italy or Houlihan's in the harbour. These are a list of her likes and dislikes and hobbies. I'm sure you'll have fun." She pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek before releasing me._

(End of Flashback)

I stretched out in my bed before jumping into the shower. I took a long hot bath and let the water work its magic. I dried off and put on a pair of boxers and sweat pants. I headed over to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

On my kitchen table I found the list that Alice has given me. I read through it again. So this girl is supposed to be twenty-six and a teacher. She loves to cook, read, and spend time with children. Her favourite food is basically anything with mushrooms and any seafood. She prefers simple and is not fond of elaborate things. Okay, well, she doesn't sound that bad. Though I don't care much about looks, I still hope she would be pretty at least.

At about 8:30 there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Jasper, Emmett, and Riley carrying various bags and a bouquet of daisies. "Aw, you didn't have to bring me flowers."

"There for your date nitwit," Jasper answered.

"I didn't expect you Emmett."

"Well, my wife wouldn't let our son go alone. She thinks you might corrupt him or something," he explained.

"Here, go get dressed." Jasper shoved an Armani bag in my hand. I looked in the bag and there was a long sleeved crew neck shirt and a pair of jeans.

"What, no new shoes? Bro, I own the same pieces of clothing. Why didn't she just tell me what to wear?"

"Just put it on please? For all our sakes. If you are forced to wear that, just imagine what your date must be going through." Jasper said.

I headed into my room and got changed. I tried to tame my hair a bit, but as usual, I'm unsuccessful in that task. I sprayed on a little cologne and headed back out. I found the guys relaxing in my living room.

I walked up to Riley and crouched beside him. "Buddy, are you sure this is what you want for your birthday? I'll give you anything; I'll double what Auntie Alice promised you."

"Yup, this is what I want. Auntie Alice said you would try to bribe me. So she said to tell her what you promised and she would triple it."

"I'll quadruple it," I told him.

Emmett suddenly blurted out, "Oh, for the heaven's sakes, just go on the damn date and stop bribing my son. How much harm would it be?"

"You know who my date is?" I asked him with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe, but I'm not telling," he said.

"Okay, here's her address and the tickets to the aquarium. Alice had made reservations for you in _Houlihan's_ and _Amicci_ in Little Italy. Don't forget the flowers. Good luck and have fun," Jasper said. I made sure I had all the essentials and we made our way down to the garage.

"Bye Uncle Edward, have fun and thank you," Riley called behind me and I waved to him before getting into my Volvo. I programmed the address into my GPS and pulled out of the garage.

The drive over to her house wasn't long, just about ten minutes. It was actually near Little Italy and across the harbour from my place. I found her house and parked at the curb. I got the flowers from the passenger's seat and walked up to her door.

_Well, here goes nothing_. I thought and pressed the doorbell.

**BPOV**

"Hello?" I groaned as I brought my cell phone to my ear. "Bella! Wakey, wakey."

I looked over to my bedside clock and it read 7:30. "Alice, are you dying? Why are you waking me up at 7:30 in the freaking morning?"

"You have to get ready for your date. No open your door, we're outside."

"What do you mean 'we'? Who did you bring with you?" I asked as I sat up on my bed.

"Angela, Rose, and Bree. Now open up," she demanded.

"Okay, hold on a minute." I looked myself over and saw I was appropriately covered so I headed over and opened the door.

"You look like hell. Go shower now." Alice said as she shoved me up the stairs. I hopped into the shower and let the water relax my muscles. Up to this point I was still wondering what made me agree to this. This is so unlike me. But I guess one date wouldn't hurt. I'm sure after this date he wouldn't want to see me again anyway.

I dried myself then brushed my teeth before putting on my robe. When I exited the bathroom I saw Alice had several dresses laid out on my bed. "Alice, I thought this was a casual thing?"

"It is. These are casual dresses." I looked them over and they didn't look casual enough.

"No, I'm not wearing a dress today. I'd want to at least wear something comfortable." I said and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Okay fine. You can keep these for next time. Here, casual enough?" She pulled out another bag and a simple pleated cap sleeve jersey top, white skinny jeans and ballet flats.

"Yes! Thank you." I said.

"Good, now sit, I'll do our hair and make-up." I started to argue but she put a hand up to my face. "You got to choose what to wear. Hair and makeup are the exchange of that." I didn't argue and sat on my dresser.

Rose joined us after a while and started to curl the ends of my hair. I just sat patiently and let them work. After about thirty minutes they both announced that they were done. My make up was light but still brought out my eyes. Alice put a little blush, as if I would need it. They left me to change into my ensemble and told me to follow them down when I was done.

I took a small shoulder bag and put my essentials in. I also took a wrap just in case it gets a bit chilly. I went to the kitchen and found a mug of coffee waiting for me as well as a buttered toast. We chatted as we ate but they still refused to give me more details on my date.

They left me at about 9:30 since my date was to pick me up at 10:00. I sat in my living room and continued reading my pocketbook while waiting for my mystery date.

At exactly 10:00 I heard my doorbell ring. _Well, here goes nothing_, I thought as I made my way to my front door. I took a deep breath before I pulled the door open. It was good I did because I wouldn't have been able to breathe after seeing who was standing in front of me.

I blinked several times but the image didn't change. Standing at my doorstep with a bouquet of daisies was the bronze haired Adonis with green eyes.

-----------------------

**i know this chapter is a bit short. I just wanted a little leeway into the date.**

i'll post the next chapter in a day or two


	10. Chapter 9 The Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the well known names and places used in my story.**

**A/N: this is a repost. I just changed charlie's position since after further research i got his job title wrong. No need to re-read the chapter if you already have.  
**

**------------------------  
**

Chapter 9

The Date

**EPOV**

I stood at the doorstep waiting for my date to answer the door. After a minute or so I heard footsteps approaching the door followed by the sound of a lock disengaging. I took a deep breath and let it out.

When the door opened I found myself staring into the very familiar chocolate brown eyes of Bella Swan. They have become familiar to me because they have been a continuous presence in my dreams for the past month or so. I moved my eyes upwards to the top of her head where I found beautiful mahogany colored hair. I followed her hair down until I was again looking at her heart-shaped face. She looked a bit lost, her mouth shaped into an 'O'.

"Bella," I said softly crouching down a little so I would be at eye level with her. She didn't reply but she poked her head out of the door and looked both ways. I also noticed she was turning pale, her lips almost white. "Bella, you have to breathe. It is essential to life."

She let out a breath I assumed she was holding and she took in another before she spoke, "Uhm, are you sure you have the right house? "

"Yeah, I think so. I was told the address of my date was 717 Presidents St. This is it isn't it?"

"Well, yes. Wait? You're here to pick up your date? Does that mean I'm you date?" she asked a bit dumbfounded.

"I would assume that's right. Unless there is another twenty-six year old teacher who loves to read living at this address," I replied.

"No, I live alone. How is this possible?" she asked barely above a whisper but enough for me to make it out.

"How do you mean?" I was curious.

"Oh... uhm... well... How can I be your date? Look at you and look at me. We just kind of don't match." I was a bit appalled with that statement. I truly can't believe she doesn't think she's beautiful.

"Well, let me be the judge of that. Let's get this date going, shall we? These are for you," I said handing over the flowers. She took them from me but continued to stand in the doorway. I had a feeling she would back out from the date. But I'm here and I definitely would not let that happen.

"Bella, I think you should put those in water so we could be on our way," I said but she was still just staring at me. "Bella," I called again snapping my fingers in front of her eyes.

She blinked a couple of times before she spoke, "Oh, yes. Uhm, thank you. You're sure you want to go through with this?"

I looked straight into her eyes and responded, "Definitely", with all the conviction I could muster.

"Okay, then. Come in for a bit while I put the flowers in a vase and get my bag." I followed her into her home. I looked around and noticed it had a very comfortable feel to it. In her living area, she had one of the walls was covered with shelves and filled with books. I approached them and read through the spines. Most of them were classics but she had a few mystery novels as well.

"Uhm, shall we go?" she asked from behind me.

"Yes, we shall. Oh, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Edward Cullen," I held out my hand to her and I was glad she reached out and took it. "Bella Swan." I nodded my head and walked over to her door and held it open for her. After stepping out she locked up and headed over to the car.

I jogged ahead and held the passenger door opened for her. She looked curiously at me before getting in. "What? Chivalry isn't dead Bella." She gave me a small smile before getting in. I closed her door and walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"So, I was thinking we could go to the aquarium then out to lunch, if that's okay with you?"

"Oh, I'd like that. I haven't been to the aquarium in like ages," she replied excitedly then again remained quiet in her seat. The aquarium was not far from her home and when we pulled into the lot I quickly found a parking slot. I cut the engine and unbuckled my seatbelt. She started to open the door but I pulled on her hand.

"What? Are we not supposed to go out?" she asked.

"I'd like to get the door for you, please," I said. She nodded and waited patiently for me to open the door for her. I offered my hand to help her out which she took, thank god. I lead her into the aquarium and asked her what she wanted to do first.

"Uhm, I think I'd like to watch the dolphin show. I just love them, they are so adorable. Then maybe we can go see the jellyfish, then after the birds and the fish." I just stood there watching her talk trying to hold back a smile. "I'm babbling aren't I? I'm sorry, what did you want to do?"

"We'll go with what you want. I like all of them so it really doesn't matter to me." I put a hand on the small of her back and led her towards the dolphin show. We had gotten there just in time for the show to start. We chose a seat in the center to avoid getting wet when the dolphins do their jumps and the like.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard the voice of a little girl calling out to her. We turned around and found Benjamin and his brother running after his sister. "Hello, Tia," Bella greeted when the little girl had reached us.

"Hi. Don't I know you from somewhere?" she asked looking at me.

"I'm not sure sweetie. Are you a patient of mine?" she shook her head. "Uh, do I tutor you?"

"No, Miss Bella, tutors me," she replied. Benjamin grinned at me and whispered something in Tia's ear that got her giggling.

"So, Dr. E, finally got the guts to ask her out huh?" I narrowed my eyes at him and looked back at Bella. She was looking at me, her big brown eyes wide like a doe caught by headlights.

"I'll explain later," I whispered and she nodded. The three kids took a seat with us since their parents stopped them off before tending to some work.

Bella was talking with Tia throughout the show and would send a smile my way once in a while. I would take a glance at Benjamin and he would smirk at me. When the show was done, the kids said their goodbyes and Bella and I headed over to the jellyfish exhibit.

We stood in front of one of the tanks and Bella started to study the jellyfishes swimming inside. I, on the other hand, just stood there and stared at her, admiring her true beauty. "So, what made you agree to a blind date? I'm sure you would have no problems acquiring one."

"Honestly? It was because a five-year old boy wanted his birthday present early." She looked at me questioningly.

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" she asked as she moved over to the next tank.

"Uhm, well, Alice asked me if I wanted to go on a date and I told her no because it wasn't my style. But Alice is Alice and she used Riley and his pouting to get me to agree. How about you? I'm sure guys are just lining up at your door to ask you out."

She looked at me and smiled before moving to the next exhibit which contained information the about the displays. "I was cornered by a very insistent pixie and she asked me in front of a colleague of mine who kind of agrees to her views. Basically I was out numbered. And you're wrong; I do not have guys lining up at my door."

"I find that very hard to believe," I whispered in her ear and I felt her shudder. We went through the rest of the exhibits then headed over to the birds and fishes. It was so much nicer to observe Bella up close. Every smile she would give me would bring a tug to my heart. I was truly smitten and I will not deny that.

I check my watch and I saw it was time for lunch. "Bella, would you like to go to lunch now? We could come back after if you would like."

"No, it's okay. I think I'm good on my marine life for today," she smiled at me and I felt my heart again melt a bit.

While we were walking out to the car I asked her whether she wanted _Houlihan's _or _Amicci._ She chose _Houlihan's_. "Would it be okay if we walked?" I asked since it was very near to the aquarium. "Yes, that would be fine."

We got to the restaurant and I gave my name to the hostess and requested a quiet table in the back. Once we were seated, we ordered drinks and looked over the menu. "What would you like?" I asked her.

"Hmm, I think I'll have the wild mushroom enchilada," she answered.

"Is that all? Any appetizers or soup?" I asked and she shook her head.

The waitress came back and asked for our orders, well more me than Bella, so I took the liberty to place her order. "The lady will have the wild mushroom enchilada while I will have the prime top sirloin, medium rare. Then we would like Jumbo stuffed shrooms and spinach dip with cheezy lavosh in the center." I handed her back the menu and quickly returned my attention to Bella.

"I guess you get that a lot huh?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"You know, the ladies always drooling over you. I mean I'm sure you know you gorgeous," she said then started playing with the corners of her napkin.

"Well, I really don't notice I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment," I said and she looked up at me and her cheeks had turned a very adorable pink color.

**BPOV**

I could feel my cheeks heat up as I looked back up into his eyes. It's like I was in a dream. How was it possible that this absolutely breathtaking man was sitting across from me? I can't seem to wrap my mind around that concept.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm sorry. I zoned out a bit."

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" he asked.

"What would you like to know?" I asked simply remembering that's it's impossible that he would find me interesting.

"Uh, why don't we start with your name? Is Bella short for something?" he asked.

"Yes, it is actually. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. But I like to go by Bella. Isabella is too formal. How about you?"

"My full name is Edward Anthony Cullen. I'm the middle child next to Alice and after Emmett whom I assume you have already met." We stayed quiet for a while as our food arrived. I really didn't know what else to tell him about me.

"So, what brings you to Baltimore?" he popped a mushroom into his mouth.

"Oh, well, I took my master's and doctorate here and I was fortunate enough to land a job at Mayfield. It wasn't a hard decision since I loved the place since I moved here." I took a bit of my enchilada.

"Where did you go to school for that?" he asked.

"Johns Hopkins. I have a masters' in teaching and a doctorate in special education. How about you?" I wasn't sure what to ask so I assumed twenty questions would be a safe way to go.

"I also went to Johns Hopkins for my med school and residency. I wonder why I haven't noticed you. I'm sure I would not have missed someone as beautiful as you." His last statement caused me to drop my fork and cause it to make a clanging sound on my plate.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. I just nodded my head and when I looked up at him he had the most breathtaking crooked smile plastered on his too perfect face. "You're not used to taking complements?" I shook my head in the negative. "Well, it's barely a complement if it's true."

"Why did you want to become a doctor?" I took another bite of my food.

He finished chewing then dabbed his mouth before he spoke. "Well, my dad is a doctor and he wanted one of his children to follow in his footsteps. Emmett already had his company going and my sister, well; let's just say the idea never crossed her mind. So I took biology for my pre-med so I had the option to go into research. I was the 'science guy' among the three of us. Then I fell in love with children and that's why I chose paediatrics. How about you? What made you go into teaching?"

"Well, my mother was a teacher and I just also fell in love with children. I had a cousin who was autistic that's why I chose to take my doctorate in special education." Of course there was a deeper reason why I fell in love with kids but I don't think it's a first date conversation topic.

We finished our lunch currently chatting about some issued plaguing the nation and found out we shared several of the same views. He settled the check and asked if I wanted desert. I said it was fine and made him choose where to go as long as the place served coffee.

He suggested Caribou Coffee and I agreed. It wasn't too far from the restaurant but he opted that we take the car. He asked me what I wanted and told me to get a table by the window.

He came over with my caramel bar and white chocolate mocha and he opted for a cinnamon coffee cake and cafe Americano. When we were settled he asked me about my family.

"Well, I'm an only child and I grew up in Forks, Washington. My dad is FBI Special Agent In-Charge for the FBI Seattle office and my mom is a teacher. She is currently the school principal in one of the bigger public school in Seattle. They opted to transfer to the city after I moved east. What about you?" I asked.

He swallowed the cake in his mouth and took a sip of coffee before speaking. "As you already know I have a brother and a sister, as well as an adorable niece and nephew and one more on the way. My sister is engaged to Jasper whom I assumed you also have met," I nodded. "My dad is regional director for the NIH and is based in Bethesda, though he maintains residence with my mom in Gaithersburg. It's a good middle ground for them since my mom works here in Baltimore as an interior designer."

"What do you siblings do?" I asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, my brother owns Cullen Industries and my sister has her own clothing line. Rosalie, my brother's wife does some consulting in the local hospitals for orthotics and prosthetics and she heads that department of Cullen industries."

"Wow, that is just amazing," I replied. I was in awe at how successful this entire family is. I mean my family is successful as well, but we were just three. We continued our conversation on likes and dislikes as well as out hobbies.

We were had just finished out food when his phone rang. "Excuse me, I have to take this." I nodded and he stood and went to a more quiet area of the cafe. He wasn't gone long and when he came back I could see the change of mood in his face.

"Is everything alright Edward?"

"Uhm, I have to go to the hospital. I'm sorry but I'll have to cut our date short, not that I would like to, by the way. One of my patients had been going downhill and his parents want a meeting with the whole team."

"Oh, what hospital will you be going to?" I asked hoping I could go with him.

"Johns Hopkins," he answered as we made our way to the car.

"May I go with you? There's a reading for the kids that I dumped on Angela. I can hang out with them while you do your thing." He face lightened up when I had suggested this.

"I would love that." He opened the door for me and when I was settled he walked over to his side and we were off to the hospital.

**************

Edward dropped me off in the common area we use for the readings. I saw that Angela had just started on the book. I sat quietly at the back of the room as I listened and watched the kids interact with her. She chose a Charlie Brown book for today.

When she was done with the first book, she saw me seating at the rear of the room. The kids shouted that they wanted one more book. "Okay, let's take a five minute break then we'll go with a Dr. Seuss book."

She walked over and sat beside me. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a date?" she asked.

"I was. But Edward got a call and he needed to some over here," she cut me before I could continue.

"Edward? Who's Edward?" she asked a bit puzzled, yet a bit too innocently.

"Edward Cullen, Alice's brother. Don't you dare tell me you didn't know." I poked her in the arm and she burst out laughing. "You knew? You knew for a week and didn't even give me a clue of who this guy was? He could have been a murderer for all I know."

"Oh, come on Bella. Would you really believe Alice would let you go out with a criminal?" she cocked an eyebrow at me. I was about to reply when Henry came up to us carrying a book. "Bella, would you read us a book?"

"Sure, sweetie." I took the book from him and took my seat at the front. I started reading and making different voices for each character. When I was nearing the end of the book I one of the kids shouted. "Bella! Bella, why is Dr. Cullen is smiling at you? Are you a new patient? He doesn't really smile like that at somebody who's not his patient." I looked and saw Brady pointing over to Edward who was leaning on the door jamb and I think I could make out a slight blush on his cheeks.

I smiled at him and turned over to Brady to answer the question. "No sweetie, I'm not his patient. He only takes on children."

"Then why is smiling at you funny?" Brady asked.

"Well, you'll just have to ask him sweetie." I said and he looked at Edward with a 'I got you' look. I reminded myself to ask him what that was about.

I finished the book and said goodbye to the children before Edward and I headed out to the parking lot. When we got to the lobby we were halted by a tall strawberry blonde in light green scrubs. "Hi, Edward. How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Tanya," he said a bit sternly and I felt his arm wrap around my waist.

"Are you busy? You want to catch a drink later or something?" she stared to rub his arm but he pulled away.

"Actually I'm busy. Just like I am now and every time you asked me in the past. No if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish my date with this beautiful woman." He removed his arm, placed a hand on the small of my back and led me out the doors.

I stayed quiet not wanting to aggravate the situation. When we got to the car he again opened my door for me. "Bella," he said before I got in.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Uhm, I was wondering if you have any plans the rest of the afternoon and tonight?"

"No, I believe I'm free. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was hoping you would like to spend the rest of the afternoon with me then let me take you to dinner."

He did look a bit down and I'll be dammed if I would refuse an offer from one of the most beautiful doctors in Baltimore. "Sure, I'd like that." I got into the car and when he was settled he drove us to Patterson Park.


	11. Chapter 10 The Day After

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the well know****n names and places used in my story.**

---------------------------

Chapter 10

The Day After

**BPOV**

I awoke the next day due to the sunlight in my eyes. _Damn, I forgot to draw the curtains again._ I stretched out in bed then brought my hand up to my cheek. I caressed the area where Edward had laid a peck last night. It was innocent enough but it still sent all these sensations though out my body.

I was pulled out of my day dreaming by my cell phone ringing. I reached over to the night stand to retrieve my Sidekick. "Hello?" I said a little too cheery.

"Someone had a good night's sleep," the velvety voice said.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, it's me. Good morning Beautiful. Did I wake you?" he asked. _Please, like it mattered if he woke me up._

"No, I just woke up but I'm still in bed. What's up?"

"I was again wondering if you had plans for today."

"You wonder a lot don't you?" I teased. "But no, I don't think I have any plans."

"Great, I wanted to take you to brunch. Would you give me the pleasure to do so?"

"Uhm, okay, I guess," I said a bit unsure.

"You don't have to if you don't want," he said but you could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"No, Edward, I'd love to. I didn't mean to sound unsure. Will it just be the two of us?"

"Yes, is that a problem? I wanted to spend more time with you this weekend since I know both our schedules can get hectic during the week."

"Oh, okay. Where should I meet you?"

"I'll pick you up in an hour. And no arguing please." I laughed and agreed before hanging up. Gee, I wasn't sure what to wear. He didn't even tell me where we were going. What am I supposed to wear? Then I got an idea. I dialled Alice's number. "Hello?" she answered after three rings.

"Hi, Alice, uhm, I think I need help."

She shrieked into the phone, "Really? With what?"

"Well, uhm... Edward is taking me to brunch and I'm unsure of what to wear." She shrieked again. I think I'll be deaf by the end of the week if she continues to do that.

"Okay, where is he taking you? What time is me picking you up? Oh, I have to get over there right away. Well, answers would be nice."

"I would answer you if you give me the chance too." She huffed into the phone. "Okay, I'm not sure where he's taking me and he's getting me in an hour." I pulled the phone away from my ear before she shrieked again.

"Are you trying to kill me? Why would you only tell me now?" she whined.

"Well, because he only told me about five minutes ago."

"Okay, just a minute. Let me think. I'll call you back," she then hung up on me. I took my phone to the bathroom and started getting ready. As I was brushing my teeth I message popped up on my screen. It was from Alice. It was a picture of a dress and under it said, _wear this_.

_Where would I get this dress?_ Then I remembered that Alice stuffed a bunch of dresses in my closet last night. I sent her my thanks then headed over to the closet to retrieve the dress.

It was a gray sleeveless dress, with a plunging neckline and a 'V' pattern on the skirt. I decided to wear a camisole under it since the 'V' falls right in between my breasts and I was afraid they might fall out or something. I went with my casual light gray ballet flats. I simply threw my hair into a ponytail before I gathered my satchel and headed downstairs.

I went through my kitchen and realized I needed to pick up some things from the grocery. I made a mental note of the things I would need and I sat down on my couch to wait for Edward. I lay my head back and reminisced on the night before.

I was able to convince him to let me cook dinner. We headed back here to my place and we settled on tacos and fajitas. He had told me that his patient had passed yesterday while we were in the hospital. He was a bit distraught but I thought he was handling himself quite well. I'd have to ask him why he chose this specific specialty.

We didn't dwell on that topic much and went back to retelling funny stories during our childhood and college lives. At about midnight he said he had to go since he was starting to get tired. I escorted him to the door and before he left, he told me he had a good time and pecked me on my cheek. I again brought my hand to my cheek and remembered how soft his lips felt. I wondered how they would feel on my own lips.

I was brought out of my reverie by my doorbell ringing. I checked myself on the fridge, grabbed my satchel, and then headed over to the door. I opened the door and my jaw fell open when I saw Edward standing there in all his Greek god glory.

He had on khaki cargo shorts and a white linen button down to which he left the top buttons undone. His polo was thin enough that as the sun shone behind him you could make out his well toned figure that it concealed.

I wasn't sure how long I was staring but I felt a finger on my chin and pushed it up then a pair of soft lips touch my right cheek. "You look very beautiful today, as always," he said into my ear and his warm breath again sent tingles down my spine. "Breathe, Bella."

I took in a deep breath then let it out. I could feel my cheeks heating up, and I was sure I was so red that even _Crayola _didn't have a name for the shade yet. "Th-Thank You," I stuttered once I got my bearings back.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and turned to lock my door. Again he jogged ahead of me and held my door open as I got in.

"Where are we going?" I asked once he pulled out into the street.

"My place. I wanted to cook for you since you cooked for me last night. Is that alright?"

"Yes, but you could have just told me and I would have gone to your place. You didn't have to come and get me."

"Please, Bella, what kind of date would this be if I had you come to me?"

_A date? Was this what this was? I guess I just better ask to be sure. _"Is this a date? I thought it was brunch?"

He stopped at a light and looked at me with a crooked smile plastered on his face. "Yes, Bella, this is date. Our second if I'm not mistaken. Well, third of you would want to consider last night as separate from lunch."

"Are you on some challenge or something?"

"No, I simply want to spend as much time with you, to get to know you better." As he finished he pulled into an underground garage and parked the car. I knew he liked opening and closing the door so I sat still and waited for him to come around. But honestly I needed the time to wrap my mind around all of the recent happenings.

After getting out of the car he led me to an elevator and pressed 'G' for ground. When the doors opened we walked into the lobby. It had white walls and marble floors with abstract furniture forming a sitting area to one side.

"Good Morning Dr. Cullen," an aging man called from behind the front desk as we passed.

"Hey, Sid, how are the wife and kids? Oh, this is Bella Swan. Bella this is Sid." he said.

"Hello, Miss Bella. It's nice to make you acquaintance. Very good Sir. Mark is doing real well." Sid replied.

"That's good to hear. Let me know if he there are any more problems."

"Will do Doc, have a good day. I hope to see you again soon Miss Bella," he said as he sent a smile my way. I just smiled back unsure how to reply to that comment. Edward took my hand and led me over to another set of elevators. This time he pressed the button for the twenty-first floor.

We headed toward the end of the hall and he got out his keys. When he opened the door I was again in awe. His place was simple but elegant and homey, not at all what you would expect from a bachelor's pad. He nudged me a bit and I crossed the threshold.

He took my hand and pulled me further into the apartment. "Bella, you'll have to stop gaping. I'm scared you might choke on a fly or something." I didn't reply as I continued to stare at the beautiful view of the city and harbour.

I heard him chuckle then I felt his lips again on my cheek. I jumped and looked up at him and he was smirking at me! I narrowed my eyes at him and this caused him to breakout in laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It seems that for today, the only way to get your attention is to kiss you. Not that I object mind you. So what would you like to drink? Water? Juice? Coffee? Tea? Beer? Wine?"

"Some juice would be nice," I answered.

"Apple, orange, or grapefruit?"

_Gosh, does this guy run out of options?_ "Uhm, apple please." He nodded and made his way over to the kitchen. I made my way out to the balcony and marvelled at the view of the city.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella as she walked out into the balcony and rest her hands on the rails. I went over to the refrigerator to retrieve the apple juice. I poured her a glass, as well as one for myself and walked over to her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I said causing her to jump a bit. She turned to face me and slapped me on the arm.

"Stop doing that!" she laughed.

"What? I'm not doing anything," I replied innocently. I handed her a glass and took a sip from mine.

"Sneaking up on me. You'll give a heart attack if you keep it up."

"Well, then its good I'm a doctor then. I can bring you back to life." I gave her the best smile I could muster.

"That sounds so Frankenstein," she laughed. It was good to see her loosening up a bit.

"So, what are you going to feed me?"

"Well, I was thinking of omelettes, bacon, sausage, hash browns, eggs Benedict, and whatever else you want. As long as I can find the ingredients in my cabinet of course."

"That's a lot of food. But since I'm starving it's a good thing too." She gave me the most breathtaking smile I have ever seen. I thought my knees would go weak and cause me to fall on my butt.

"Well, then let's head over to the kitchen. What would you like in your omelette?"

"Ham, mushrooms, peppers, onions, and lots of cheese," she said.

"Okay. Would you want to eat at the table of the breakfast bar?" I asked once we reached the area.

"I think the bar would be okay. That way I can also watch you cook," she said. Oh yeah, she loves to cook. I hope I can impress her with my skills. I'm not as good as my mother but definitely better than some other bachelors.

I put two pans on the stove as well as my indoor grill to cook the bacon and sausages. While I put the meal together I take occasional glances at Bella and would catch her staring at me. When the omelettes were done, I placed them on warm plates with the eggs Benedict and some hash brown potatoes I put together earlier and had left warming up in the oven.

I took my mitt and brought the hot plate over to Bella. "The plate's hot, so be careful." She didn't reply and just continued to stare at me. I went around the bar and placed another peck on her cheek. She turned to me and I could see her cheeks had turned pink before she looked down.

I put a finger under her chin and turned her to look at me. "Don't hide your face from me, please," I said with another smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm still having difficulty wrapping my mind around all of this. I guess you'll just have to give me some time."

"Take all the time you need." I kissed her forehead and went back to the kitchen to take the bacon and sausages off the grill. I placed them in another serving dish and brought them to the bar. I refilled her glass and took a seat beside her.

"So, how are you feeling?" she suddenly asked.

"I'm good. Especially you agreed to have brunch with me."

"That's not what I meant," she took a bite of the omelette. "Oh, this is so good!"

"What did you mean then?"

"I meant about your patient. You were a bit down last night."

"Oh. The answer's the same. I'm good. I was glad I got to spend the immediately after with you. It kind of lightened it a bit. Usually after a loose a patient I watch Chelsea read to the kids or watch the babies in the nursery."

"You chose a morbid subspecialty. Why is that?"

I downed my food with another gulp of juice. I wiped my mouth before I spoke. "Well, I've told you I like kids and that's why I chose paediatrics. I chose to sub-specialize in oncology because it was a promise to my best friend." I took another bit of my omelette. She continued eating and I knew she wouldn't push me to elaborate, but I took the initiative to do so.

"Brian, my best friend, dies of leukemia when we were fifteen." Bella looked up at me and I thought she was going to cry.

"I'm so sorry Edward. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." That was very considerate of her but I did want to share this story. I believed it was part of how I turned out the way I am. I took another bite before continuing.

"It's okay Bella, I'd like to tell you." She simply nodded and bit on a piece of sausage. "Brian was our neighbour when we lived in Seattle." I heard Bella gasp and I thought she was choking. "Are you alright?"

"You grew up in Seattle?"

"Well, beginning my toddler years. Alice was born there but Emmett and I were born in Chicago. When I was about four, and Emmett was six, my dad was offered to be the dean at the UW School of Medicine so we relocated. Why do you seem surprised?"

"I grew up in Forks. It's a small town about three hours from Seattle."

"Yes, I know the place. My parents have a house there actually. My parents like to go there to get away from work once in a while. Anyway, back to Brian. We grew up next door to each other and got really close. He wanted to become an engineer. Anyway, we were twelve when he was diagnosed with his leukemia. He went into remission after about a year and a half of treatment and was disease free for about a year after that. His leukaemia recurred and his body couldn't take it so he succumbed."

I took a few bites of my food letting her absorb all the information. We sat in silence for a while then I continued. "So, when he was on his death bed, he made me promise that I would help the children who would become like him. He didn't ask me specifically to take oncology. Just simply take care of the kids. During my rotation, I understood more about the different cancers that plague the children and decided to sub specialize in it. So that's where I am now."

"So what we did yesterday is how you handle the loss of your patients?"

"Part of it. Of course spending time with you is the new part. When I lose a patient I would either stay in the nursery or watch kids in the park. There came a time when I stopped blaming myself of the death of the kid. As long as a new I gave my best care and tried all the options, the death wasn't my doing, but God's will."

"Wow, you're really something else," she said. We continued our brunch with lighter talk. We compared notes on Forks and Seattle, especially the funny memories.

"Oh, my. It's almost 2:00," she exclaimed.

"Yes, is that a problem?" I asked.

"Not really, but I have to get going soon. I have to do some errand and finalize my lesson plan for the week. I'll help you with dishes though." I was about to object but she waved her finger at me. "Uh, uh, no arguing. You have fed me a delicious meal and the least I can do is help you with the dishes."

I nodded my head and we started to bring the dishes over to the sink. She washed and I dried. At about 3:00 we were on our way back to her place. I was glad she didn't argue with me when I offered to take her back home.

On my way back from her place I decided to devise a plan to woo her. I wanted extravagant but I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate that. Knew she would like small simple gestures. Maybe I could ask Alice for help but she would not opt for simple. Maybe I could ask the boys, but their suggestions might be too teenage.

_Ah! I think I'll call my mom! _Gosh, I must be such a schmuck, I'm 28 years old and I have to ask my mom how to woo a girl. I think I have to turn-in my man card soon. But if it would get me Bella, well then so be it.


	12. Chapter 11 Let the Wooing Begin

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the well known places, names, or brands mentioned here.**

**--------------  
**

Chapter 11

Let the Wooing Begin

**EPOV**

I would have loved to spend the weekend with Bella but I decided to spend the weekend in Essex instead. I needed to formulate a good plan to get her. She's different as compared to the other ladies I have gone out with. The most different thing is that she's not throwing herself at me. And that in itself makes me very drawn to her.

So the past week I asked for suggestions on what I should do to get Bella. My dad, being the old fashioned guy he is, says to go with flowers and chocolate and romantic dates. Okay, so that was doable. My mother, who loves to be pampered, said I should give her things to make her relax. She suggested aroma therapy products and spa visits. Well, that was doable as well. I'm sure after running after toddlers day after day she would want a massage once in a while.

My siblings' suggestions were a bit more juvenile. Alice and Rose had the same suggestion which was spa visits but they also said I should take her on a shopping spree. The spa was feasible but the shopping I was a bit hesitant about. Jasper suggested I get her a goodie bag of supplies. Apparently his son said her bag looks funny or something to that effect. And Emmett, being the moron that he is said I should give Bella sex coupons or just "service" her regularly. I would like that but I don't think I can do that yet.

I pulled up at my home and went inside. I got some wood and started a fire since it was a bit chilly inside. When it was all set up I sat on my couch and pulled out my phone to call Bella. "Hello?" she answered after a couple of rings.

"Hello, Beautiful. Just wanted to let you know I got to Essex safely. What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm soaking my feet in my tub." _Huh? Why was she doing that at this time? Was she hurt?_

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

"No, not really. Just a slight sprain. No biggie."

"Where did you get a sprain?" I started to panic and wanted to be with her and take care of her. "Did you go to the hospital to have it checked? I can drive back and go with you if you want," I offered. _Why am I being so protective? Oh yeah, I like her... a lot!_

"Don't be silly Edward. I'll be fine. I just tripped and didn't even fall on my butt. I'll just keep off it tonight and I'll be good as new tomorrow. Relax, okay. Enjoy your peace and quiet."

"Well, okay. But call me if you need anything, at any time, okay?"

"I will thanks."

"Okay. Have a good evening."

"Bye Edward. You too."

I booted my computer in the dining room and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. I defrosted a chicken breast and mixed up a Caesar dressing for a salad. I grilled the chicken and peeled the lettuce leaves off the head. I tossed them together and sat with a bottle of beer at my dining table to formulate my plan.

I browsed the internet for some ideas and was happy that I came up with a few. I had to make sure they were not too flashy so Bella wouldn't object much. I ordered up some products and sent them to my apartment in Baltimore. I got some things personalized which I put on RUSH order so they would arrive in a few days instead of a week.

Sunday night I drove by Emmett and Rosalie's to have a chat with Riley. I parked my car in their visitor's area and made my way up to their floor. I knocked on the door and Rosalie answered. "Hi, Rose."

"Edward. What do we owe this visit?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow and stepped aside to let me in.

"I wanted to have a chat with Riley. I need a favour."

"Uh huh. Well he better get something good out of this. He's in his room." I nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

I heard voices when I reached his door and I assumed he and Emmett were playing Xbox. I knocked before opening the door and peeped inside. "You have room for one more?"

"Uncle Edward!" Riley yelled then ran over to me.

"Honestly man, I think he likes you more than me," Emmett laughed.

"Maybe he's just sick of you since he sees you every day."

"What's up man?" Emmett asked.

"I need a favor from Riley."

"Does this have anything to do with his stunning brunette teacher?" he asked with a raised eyebrow just like Rose had earlier. _He's been with Rose to long_.

"Uh, kinda. What do you say buddy? You willing to help Uncle Edward out?"

"Depends," he said as he brought his little hand to his chin and started rubbing it.

"Depends on what?" he turned to his dad and Emmett whispered something in his ear. He laughed looked back at me. "Depends if I get a cousin out of it." He crossed his arms over his chest and stood there with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, if I get the girl then I hope you get a cousin out of it too. So is that a yes?" he nodded frantically.

"Okay, first I need to know more things about Miss Swan. So when she asks the class things that they like, ask her what she likes in return." He looked confused meaning I needed an example. "Okay, so pretend your dad is Ms. Swan and I'm you. Em, ask me something, and keep it wholesome for the little guy."

He looked deep in thought, I assume pretending for Riley. "What is your favourite food?"

"So let's say your favourite food is spaghetti. I'd say 'spaghetti. What about you Ms. Swan?' and hopefully Ms. Swan would answer?" I said to Emmett motioning him to reply.

"Uh, mushrooms?" he said and I nodded.

"Did you get that buddy?"

"Yes, I think so. Do I get a prize if I get her to answer?"

"Of course. What would you like?"

"More Xbox and Wii games," he said and started to jump up and down.

"Okay then, tell me the games you want and I'll get you one every week. Deal?" I asked and held out my hand.

He took it and shook it firmly, "Deal."

"Okay, next, I want you to give this to Ms. Swan before you leave tomorrow. Tell her you just found it in your bag and you're not sure who it's from." I handed him a small square wrapped package.

"But how will she thank you if she doesn't know you gave it to her? Nana said you should always say thank you if someone gives you something."

"I'll let her know some other way." He said he'd give it to her and after I said my good-byes to the family I made my way home.

I washed up and lay in my bed before I called Bella. We talked for about an hour and she said she was going to turn in since she had to be at school early.

After we hung up, I decided I would pick her up for school the next day. I wasn't sure what time she would leave so I decided to just take the chance and be at her house at around 6:30. I set my alarm for 6:00 a.m. and fell into a deep slumber.

****************

I awoke the next day and immediately hopped into the shower. When I was done I put on dark brown chinos and matched it up with a black long sleeved button down and a brown and white striped skinny tie. When I was all dressed, I picked up my phone, pager, wallet and keys from my dresser and made my way to the car.

I parked at the curb in front of Bella's house and decided to look if her car was still there. I peeped to the left of her home and saw her brown Mini still there. I went back over to my car and leaned on the passenger door and waited for her to come out.

**BPOV**

I woke up, got dressed and headed down to my kitchen to start a pot of coffee. While that was brewing, I threw on my mid-length trench coat and took my travel mug out of the cupboard. I brought all my bags to the side of the door, and then headed over to prepare my coffee. When that was all done, I took my keys, stuffed them in my pocket.

I opened the door before I slung my computer bag on one shoulder and my satchel on the other. I put my travel mug in my tote before picking it up and headed out the door. I locked my front door the turned and started down my pathway to head to my car.

Before I turned right, I took time to look at the trees and saw a few leaves fall off. I continued to scan my front yard and my breath hitched as I laid my eyes on God's gift to man. There, at the end of my walk way leaning on his shiny silver Volvo, was the most amazing man I have ever met.

I just stood in my spot unable to move. He was smiling at me as he pushed himself off of his car and walked towards me closing the distance between us. "I was hoping I could drive you to work today. Are you amenable to that?"

_Amenable? That's not really a commonly used word right? He must have memorized a thesaurus or something._ "Breathe, Bella." Edward said but I was still unable to respond. I was just continued to stare at him and stay frozen. He next thing I knew I felt a pair of soft lips touch my left cheek. "Huh? What? Why are you here?" I blurted out.

"Well, like I said earlier, I was hoping I could drive you to work. If that is okay with you," he continued to look at me expectantly and gave me the infamous crooked smile that just did nothing for my coherency. I just nodded my ascent not trusting my voice. He took the bags off my hands and as always, he held the door opened for me.

When we were ready he pulled out onto the street and headed toward the school. "Uhm, Edward?"

"Yes, beautiful?" _OMG, he called me beautiful again_. I was sure my cheeks were tomato red by now.

"Uhm... how am I supposed to get home after class?" I asked.

"I'll come get you of course," he said as if it were the simplest thing. "And I'd like to take you to dinner if you're not too busy."

"Ah, I think that's possible." If his smile could have gone bigger, it did. We entered the gates of the school and he headed towards the visitors parking lot. After he parked the car he got out and picked up my bags and opened the door for me. But when I had stepped out, he didn't hand me my bags.

"Thank you for the ride. May I please have my bags?"

"No, you may not." I pouted. "You may have this one." He handed me my satchel.

"But I need all my bags."

"I know. And I will be carrying them for you up to your room," he said and he started walking towards my building. I just stood by the car with my mouth agape.

"Come on Bella, you wouldn't want to be late." I shook my head and started to walk in his direction. When we got to my room, he set my bags by my table and took my hand in his.

"Thank you for letting me drive you to school. I'll be here later at about 4:00. I'll text you if I'll be late." He kissed my knuckles and threw another breathtaking smile my way. "Have a good day."

"Yeah, you too. Thank you again." I called out after him and he just smiled at me. I sat at my desk, again baffled at this new development.

The morning lessons went rather smoothly. But strangely every time I would ask the class a question, Riley would throw the question back at me and asking what my favourite is from the choices that I had given.

For example, we were talking about the seven continents and I asked the class which one they would want to visit. Riley would answer then add, "What about you Ms. Swan? Where would you like to go?" Then I told them about some of the food common to a certain continent and he asked me what my favourite food was. For some reason, I could feel something was up somewhere.

After the class had been dismissed, I was sitting at my desk going through my lesson plan while waiting for the other kids to be picked up when Riley came to me with a package in his hand. "Excuse me, Ms. Swan?"

"Yes, Riley?"

"Uhm, I think this is for you," he said as he handed it to me.

"Oh, thank you. How do you know it's for me and who is it from?"

"It had your name on it, see?" he pointed to my name on the package that was written in some kind of calligraphy. "And I'm not sure who it's from, I just found it in my bag." _That's a bit strange._

"I see. Well, thank you again. I'll open it later during my lunch break." He was about to speak when someone called his name form the door. "Hey, Riley." I turned to see Alice standing by the door instead of Rosalie. I walked up to her and she pulled me into a hug. "Hi, Alice. No Rosalie today?"

"Aw, Bella, I'm hurt," she said mockingly. "She was held up at the office and since I had to bring the sketches for the Thanksgiving play I volunteered to pick up the kids."

"Oh, okay. Well, bye Riley. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Ms Swan. Oh, would you like to come and watch my game this Saturday?" he asked.

"Yeah, sweetie, I think I can. Same place as last time?" he nodded and then he and Alice headed across the hall to pick up Bree.

I returned to my desk and opened the neatly wrapped package. I found the contents to be a blue iPod shuffle and an unlabeled CD. There was no note to tell me who the sender was or what the disc contained. I didn't even know if there were songs already on the things. I stowed them away in my satchel as my room phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Bella, its Jessica from the front office. There's a delivery for you and you need to sign for it."

"Oh, okay, I'll be right over." _Who the hell would send me a delivery, and to the school none the less?_

I made my way to the front office and immediately saw a beautiful arrangement of pink and white roses. I made my way over to the delivery man and he handed me a clipboard to sign. I returned the board and he handed me an envelope with my name written on it in the same lettering as the package Riley gave me earlier. The envelope seemed rather heavy for a simple note so I assumed it was made with very expensive paper.

I took the flowers back to my room and placed them on one of the shelves by the window before settling down at my desk to read the note. I pulled out the paper and was met by the most elegant script I had ever seen.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I couldn't stop thinking of you since I left you at school today. _

_I wanted to send you these roses to let you know how much I admire you and appreciate the time we spend together. Also the pink reminded me of your blush, which is one of the things that keeps me very drawn to you._

_I am looking forward to spending as much time with you as you would allow and which I hope you give the privilege of doing._

_I hope Riley gave you my gift. My main intention is that I would help you relax and clear you mind when things become too much to handle._

_Enjoy,_

_Edward_

I sat at my desk, frozen and blown away with what I had just read. My mind was again reeling and would not absorb or comprehend any of the information I had just read. "Bella! Bella! Are you okay?" I turned my head and saw Angela and Ben standing by my side looking really worried.

"Uh, yeah. Come on, let's eat." I stood and grabbed my bag and headed for the door, Angela and Ben following behind me.

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale. Well, paler than usual in your case." I just nodded my head. "Does it have anything to do with the beautiful flowers by your window?" Angela pressed and I knew she wouldn't let this up. So instead of explaining, which I didn't know how to do by the way, I just handed her the note and kept walking towards the cafeteria.

"Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! You owe me twenty bud!" I heard Angela say to Ben.

"Why do you owe him twenty?" I asked.

"Because I told him that Edward has the hots for you and he wouldn't believe me. So we bet on it," she explained.

"I did not say that! I said he was too chicken to make a move on you. My point was he is too whipped to act on his feelings." Ben explained to me as he handed Angela a bill. We got our food and settled at a table.

"Why would he be chicken to make a move on me?" I blurted out.

"Because he thinks you won't like him," Ben shrugged.

"And how do you know all this?" I asked waving my fork around.

"Benjamin," he said flatly.

We finished our lunch and Angela and I headed back to our room for the special ed classes. The kids were especially good today meaning I didn't run after Brett the entire time. After the three kids cleared out at around 4:00, I settled at my desk, pulled out the iPod and popped the buds in my ears. The first song that came up was a piano piece. I was really relaxing but unfamiliar. I pushed my chair back till the wall, rested my head on it and closed my eyes.

I must have dozed of a bit because I was pulled out of my reverie when a pair of very soft, familiar lips landed on my cheek. I blinked my eyes a few times and found myself staring into a pair of emerald green eyes. He was really so handsome that I felt like Snow White being woken up by Prince Charming.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me.

"Uh, what time is it?"

"4:30," he said causing me to jump and almost fall out of the chair.

"Easy Beautiful. What's you rush?" he asked as he steadied me.

I shook my head to regain my coherency before speaking. "Well, for one, as you said its 4:30 which means I have kept you waiting for thirty minutes, which I hate doing by the way. And second, I have a tutoring session in half an hour which I'll probably be late for."

He just stood there smiling at me. "What are you smiling at? This is so not funny!" I snapped.

"Well for one, I don't mind waiting for you, no matter how long it takes. Second, I have notified the center that we're running a bit late. And third, you look really adorable when you're fidgety," he answered as he reached for my bag and headed for the door.

"Wait, how do you know I have a tutoring class?"

"Because my dear Bella, we have the same tutoring time so I see you around and my mother owns the facility and runs the said program. I have the resources so I opted to use them."

*************

My session with Tia finished at about 6:15. After gathering my things I headed out to reception to check on the weekend activities with Gianna. Luckily, all that was scheduled was the game. They cancelled the art classes since the kids wanted to watch this particular game.

As I finished chatting with Gianna, Edward emerged from the hallway and asked Gianna a few questions as well. When they finished, he said thank you and ushered me back to the car.

"Where would you like to eat? We could have Italian or pick-up something at a deli and eat in the park. I believe that you've had a more tiring day so it's your call."

_Wow! Is he for real? He's so considerate and I can't believe he's actually interested in plain ole me!_ "Bella, are you okay? Are you not feeling okay? Do I have to take you to the hospital?" Well, that brought me back to reality.

"Uhm, no I'm good. I think Italian would be good." He nodded and headed towards little Italy. He chose a small cosy restaurant which was ran by one of the more known families in the area. We sat at a corner table and he ordered us some wine as we went over the menu.

"What would you like to have?" he asked.

"I'd like chicken alfredo with mushrooms."

"That's not on the menu." He said plainly. I saw it was not and I wanted to see how he would solve this problem. The waiter returned with our wine and asked if we were ready to order.

"Yes, the lady would like chicken alfredo with mushrooms. You can do that right?" Edward asked.

"Of course sir. What would you be having?"

"I'll have the spaghetti vongole. Can you make that a bit spicy?" The waiter nodded and informed us our orders will take about ten to fifteen minutes.

"So uhm, thank you for the flowers and the iPod. The songs were really beautiful. Who wrote them? They're a bit unfamiliar." I asked and he choked on his wine. "Are you okay?" He nodded.

"Are you going to answer my question?" He seemed a bit uneasy and I took a sip of my as I waited.

"I wrote them," he answered just above a whisper and it was my turn to choke on my wine.

After a few coughs, I swallowed hard before speaking, "_You_ wrote them? _All_ of them?"

"Well, not all, but most of them. I included some pieces from Mozart, Chopin, Brahms, and Debussy. But the playing is all me. I have some sheet music for their pieces and I had recorded myself playing them." I just sat there, with my mouth agape, looking like an idiot, I'm sure. "Bella, are you still with me? Did I say something wrong?"

I swallowed hard again and took another sip of my wine, "Uhm, no, but… did you know I liked those composers or was it just a lucky guess?" I asked and I think he blushed a bit. _So he did know!_

"Ah, I have a confession," he began as the waiter arrived with our food. He waited until the waiter was out of earshot before he spoke again. "Uhm, Alice, kind of gave me a cheat sheet before our date."

"What do you mean?" I popped a mushroom in my mouth.

"She gave me a list of things you like. Your favourite flowers, food, music, hobbies, stuff like that. He took a forkful of pasta and brought it to his mouth.

Then I had a light bulb moment. "If you have your cheat sheet, why is a certain blonde boy with blue eyes asking me about my favourite things?" I asked as I twirled the pasta on my fork.

"Maybe he's just curious," he said.

"Uh huh. So my being invited to the game this weekend is all because the kid likes me?" I asked and he looked up at me with genuine surprise in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'd say so since I was going to ask you later on tonight when I took you home. I guess he beat me to it." He paused a while. "Does this mean I have to compete with a five year old for your attention?" he asked.

"I'm sure you'll come up with creative ways to catch and keep my attention, Dr. Cullen," I said baffled as to where my courage came from.

We finished our meal talking about what to expect for Saturday's game. He also told me about his patients and I told him about my students. But I guess the most interesting is the story about how Riley and Bree have changed Emmett from being a kid to an adult.

When we were done, he settled the bill then drove me home. I was about to invite him in when his cell phone rang. He answered it and when he was done I assumed it was the hospital since they were talking in medical terms and he said he would be over in twenty minutes.

He walked me to my door and waited for me to get it opened. We stood in my doorway and he took my hands in his. "I had a really great time today. And I meant what I said in my note about spending as much time with you as you would allow. May I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think I'd like that. I had a good time too, call me anytime and we'll set something up. Thank you for the ride and dinner." He smiled his crooked smile at me and then kissed my forehead, both my cheeks, and lastly, my hands.

"Good night Beautiful. Sweet dreams."

"Good night Edward."

I watched him drive off before I entered my home. I headed up to my bed room and took a nice warm shower before dressing in my pyjamas. I did a double check on my locks and when I was all set I settled into my warm bed and fell asleep to dream about Edward Cullen.

-------------

**My apologies for the delay in update. i ahd some computer problems. i have started the next chapter so i hope to get it up faster than this one.**


	13. Chapter 12 It's Saturday Once More

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the well known names, places, venues, or brands mentioned here.**

**---------------------  
**

Chapter 12

It's Saturday Once More

**BPOV**

The rest of the week went by uneventfully. Well except for the times with Edward and his seemingly never ending gifts.

On, Tuesday, he sent me another bouquet of flowers, this time with different colored daisies. The card attached to it read; "_meeting you has brought new colors into my life"_. That night he came over for dinner and brought me a basket full of aroma therapy products. He even gave me a robe with a 'B' embroidered on the left breast and two pairs of fluffy slippers.

Wednesday, he picked me up and drove me to school and during my lunch, he sent me yet another flower arrangement. This time it was sunflowers with a card reading, _"You have brought the sunshine back in my life"_. That night, we had dinner at his place. He made baked salmon with grilled vegetables, a simple salad, and cheese cake for dessert. Before I left, he handed me a tote bag filled with all kinds of stuff. I unpacked the bag when I got home and found that it contained a personalized travel mug, a ceramic mug, a set of teacher stamps, and all sorts of _Crayola_ products.

Thursday came along which proved to be a busy day for both of us. After my session with Tia, she handed me a card and pointed to a rolling bag looking thing in the corner of our room. The note simply said, "_To prevent future back problems"_. After Tia's mother had picked her up I went to examine the gift. It looked like an attaché case on wheels and it had my name embroidered on the front flap. I also noted that it had several compartments. One would be able to hold my lap top and some papers and the other would be able to hold my craft supplies.

On Friday, Edward was able to pick me up for work and even brought bagels and coffee. We arrived rather early at the school so he was able to stay a while and we had breakfast in my room. He left about 7:50 just as the first kids started to arrive. That day he sent me a single potted white orchid and the card read, "_For someone who possesses rare and delicate beauty"._ He picked me up that afternoon and invited me to watch a short practice session with the boys which they usually do before a game.

When we got to the field we found Emmett already doing catch with some of the boys and another adult doing batting practice with the others. After, we took the kids out for pizzas and Edward brought me home.

So here we are, Saturday, game day. Upon waking, I washed up and put on a pair of khaki cargo shorts which ended about mid-thigh, and a black fitted crew neck tee. I decided to wear my black chucks today and my hair I threw into a ponytail. I went over to my tote and checked if I had all the essentials; water, towel, hat, and extra shirt. I picked up my wallet, cell phone, and keys and threw them in there as well.

When I was all set, I headed out and locked my front door. When I turned I slammed into something hard but with a very manly aroma. I regained my bearings and realized I just slammed into Edward Cullen's chest.

"Would you like a ride to the field?" he smiled and he reached for my hands and kissed them. I remembered what Ben said about him thinking I wouldn't like him so I decided to play him a bit. Thought to myself, my motive wasn't really clear why I decided to do it.

"Uhm, I think I'll drive myself today. But thank you for the offer." I saw his face fall instantly and I think he was at a loss of what to do next.

"Oh, okay then, I guess I'll just see you there." He kissed my hands again and turned to walk back to his car. I could see his shoulders slump and we was kicking at the pavement as he walked. It nearly broke my heart to see that. _Nearly_ being the operative word.

But why did I feel that? I admit the past two weeks were just so blissful and I really like him. So was that the reason? Then it hit me like some kind of epiphany. Maybe he really does like me. _Well duh!_ Went my conscience and I could feel it rolling its eyes at me.

But why did he just leave? Did that mean that he wouldn't fight for me? _Maybe he just respects your decision is all?_ The voice in my head answered. Well, yeah I guess that's right. "Edward! Wait!" I called as I jogged towards him. He turned to look at me and his looked so gloomy that I honestly thought he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry that wasn't nice. I didn't mean it. I just wanted to see how you would react and what you would do. I would love to ride with you, if the offer still stands." And just like that, his face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. He lifted me up in his arms and swung me around before planting a kiss on my cheek.

He all but carried me to the car and only released me when I was safely in the seat. He went around and got into the drivers seat. I took a chance to glance at him and though I could see he looked happier there was still a note of sadness in his eyes.

I reached out ad touched his shoulder. "What's wrong Edward?" He just shrugged his shoulders and started the engine then pulled onto the road. "I'm sorry I upset you." I said and turned to face front. "You know I can't say no to you. It was very hard to do what I just did, even if it was just pretend." I mumbled unsure if he heard me.

We rode to the park in silence and after he parked and turned off the engine he just sat still, and so did I. "Bella, you honestly want to know what I would do?" he paused, I remained still. _Was he mad at me?_ "I would have knelt in front of you and begged for you to ride with me. I wouldn't care who saw me or what your neighbors would think. But as much as I adore you, I will also not force you into doing something that you don't want to."

_Damn him and his perfect words!_ It made me feel even worse! "What can I do to make it up to you?" I asked. He simply leaned his cheek towards me and tapped it twice with his index finger. I pressed my lips to his cheek and let it linger there for a while. I did not fail to notice how soft and smooth his skin was and how good it felt under my lips.

As I pulled away his hand went to my cheek, his thumb started to stoke my cheekbone, and I felt a blush coming along. His eyes locked on mine and at that moment I felt everything just melt away and it was just the two of us. "Bella, I really like you a lot and by now I hope you have started to realize that I would do anything for you. Will you have dinner with me tonight? Please." _How could you say no to something like that?_ I may be foolish and stubborn but I'm not that stupid!

I nodded my ascent and we just sat in the car staring at each other as he continued to stroke my cheek. We were pulled out of out little bubble by a knock on the window. I turned around and found Riley frantically waving at me. "Well, he surely knows how to break a moment," I said causing us to both laugh. I waved back at Riley as Edward got out of the car.

Riley opened my door and literally pulled me out. "Hello, Riley. You seem rather excited today."

"Yes because it's the big game. Right Uncle Edward?" he ran over to Edward as I retrieved my tote from the back seat.

"That's right buddy. Are you ready? Where's you dad?"

"He's in the dug out. Auntie Alice told me to come and get you from the car." Riley told us and I had a gut feeling she was up to something again. Riley took my hand as we walked over to where the family was located. I got hugs all around and a peck on the cheek from Edward before he headed over to the dug out.

I settled on one of the bleachers and was immediately attacked by Alice. "So how was you date? I take it went well since you're here and you arrived with him. I cant' believe it took me two weeks to ask you how it went. But I've been busy and my brother has been hogging your time so I guess its fine. Tell me everything!" She said all in one breath. _Geez, she sounds like my mother!_

"Yes we had a good time and he's been really great the past couple of weeks. I'm still having a hard time getting my head around all this sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"She means she doesn't think she's good enough for Edward. She just doesn't see the beauty in her," I heard Angela call from behind me and Alice looked appalled at that statement.

"What? How can you think that?" Alice asked.

"That's what I've been telling her. Actually the first time we went out we hang in the park almost every guy that passed by us was staring at her. Take note not just glance but stare. One guy even tripped and I thought another would just jump her," Angela replied.

I could feel my cheeks heat up and I assume I have turned three shades of pink by now. "Why is she blushing?" Ben suddenly asked. I didn't even see him come by.

"I was just updating Alice on Bella's low level self-perception." Angela answered.

"Okay, enough about me. I didn't think this would be an embarrass Bella day." I said.

"No Bella, it's not to embarrass you. I really want to know why you think that about yourself. You just don't see yourself clearly. You are beautiful and everybody adores you. You should have heard Riley talk about you that first week. I thought he would run away and go live with you," Alice stated.

"I don't know. It's just… Look at me and look at him," I said pointing over to Edward. "He's like God's gift to man or something. Simply put he's just perfect."

"And so are you. He's been drooling after you for a month or so. Didn't you notice him at the hospital when we read to the kids? He would always show up and just lean on the door jamb and ogle at you. I've seen it Bella, I know," Angela said.

"And how do you know?" I asked.

"Because it's how Ben looks at me," she stated simply.

"Okay fine. But let's not push anything. We're going out and spending time together let's just see how it goes, okay." I said since clearly I wasn't going to win this argument.

A while later, people started to gather on the bleachers as the game was about to start. I felt my mind was flying and I really didn't know what to think. I was wondering if what they were saying was true. Was I just being blind to this possibility that they keep throwing at me? I really don't think I look down on myself, but I would say they did give me a lot to think about.

I was pulled out of my pondering by Riley calling me. "Miss Swan," he called waving me over. I went down form the bleachers and went near the fence.

"Are you ready? I'm sure you'll do well."

"Yes, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? Don't worry about me and remember to do your best."

"I will. I'll see you later." I watched him jog back to the dug out and whisper something to Edward as the empire shouted, "Play Ball!"

**EPOV**

"She said she's okay," Riley told me when he came back after talking to Bella. Well she didn't look okay to me, but I won't push it. I hope she would open up when she's more comfortable around me.

"Play Ball!" the umpire shouted. The boys took their places, we were on defense.

Felix, our pitcher, was able to strike out the first three batters. On offense, we were able to score one run. By the middle of the fifth inning, we were all tied at four a piece.

Riley was first to bat in the bottom of the fifth. "Okay, buddy, just keep your eye on the ball and swing. No need to get homer, just get on base." He nodded that he understood and took his place on the plate.

The first throw was a strike, the next was a ball. On the third throw, riley swung and the bat made contact with the ball sending it flying over the fence in right field. Riley ran around the diamond then straight into Emmett's arms. "Good work Buddy!"

He then turned around and waved at the girls who waved back at him. I was able to catch Bella's eye and she sent a smile my way which caused my heart to swell.

We won the game by three runs and this meant we were to take the team to _Chuck E. Cheese_. I hope it would be okay with Bella since I did ask her to have dinner with me. After packing up the gear and loading it into Emmett's Jeep, I headed to look for Bella and found her at one of the food carts with Bree and Tia, I recalled her name was.

Her grip on the girls seemed to be a bit tight so I wondered if the guy was giving her and the kids any problems. I headed over to her and stood behind Bree. I placed a hand on Bree's shoulder and slipped my arm around Bella's waist and kissed her temple before speaking, "There you are, Love. Is there a problem here?"

"No problem here. I was just asking the lady if she would join me for dinner," the guy said and my possessiveness kicked in… _MINE!_

"And what was the lady's response to your invitation?" I asked and cocked an eyebrow. The guy was not much bigger than me, which made me confident I could take him on. He must be about an inch or two shorter, with dark brown hair and steel gray eyes.

"I said I was not interested and that I had plans and was seeing someone," Bella replied sternly.

"I see that the lady clearly declined your offer. I think it would be best for you to be on your way." We got into a staring match and after a few moments he spoke.

"Plans can be changed. Don't you know who I am?" he asked.

"No, I do not. Should I?" I retorted pulling Bella closer to me.

"I'm Henry Blackburn, III. My family owns one of the biggest architectural firms on the East Coast," he boasted.

"So what? That doesn't make you any better than the beggar on the street. Now the lady declined your offer I suggest you go your own way and leave us be," I snapped.

I started to steer Bella and the girls away from the jerk but for some reason he was able to grasp Bella's arm, the one that was holding on to Tia, and spun her around causing her bag to drop to the ground. I pushed the girls away to one side and went over to help Bella. But before I reached her, her other hand had already made contact with the idiot's nose causing it to break.

"Ouch! Bitch!" he screamed, blood dripping from his nose. Before I could do anything Bella decked him with a mean upper cut.

"You shouldn't really say bad words in front of the children and just walk away peacefully. Now, I do not give a crap who the hell you are. I said I'm not interested and I'm _exclusively_ dating someone, hence I consider myself off the market. If you ever come near me again, I'm going to slap you with a TRO and make sure the distance is far enough that you would have to live on another continent," Bella said.

I stood to the side with the two girls and my mouth agape. She was so gentle all the time, shy and timid; I never thought that she had it in her to pull something like that.

A crowd was starting to gather with my family at the head of it. Rose took the girls and the guys stayed at my side as I pulled Bella to me and held her in a protective embrace. I could see she was still fuming and her breathing labored.

One of the parents, who happened to be a paramedic ran over and gave the guy some first aide. He packed and braced the nose then advised him to go se his ENT doctor. This Henry bloke stood up and looked over at Bella and me. "I'm going to sue you for assault and have you thrown in jail."

"Sure, go ahead. It's your word against mine. Just remember you grabbed me first and I have the witnesses and bruise to prove it," Bella said pointing to her elbow and true enough a bruise was starting to form. _Damn this bastard for hurting my Bella. Wait… my Bella… where did that come from?_

"What's going on here?" another man who looked like Henry, but older came over and stood by him. "I'm Henry Blackburn, Jr. May I know who you are and what's happened?" he asked no one in particular.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan, and this jerk, whom I assume is your son since you have the same name, was harassing me and when I turned to move away he grabbed me so I hit him," Bella explained. I noticed she used her full name meaning she was pissed, really pissed.

"Is this true?" Henry, Jr. asked his son.

"I was just talking with her then she hit me out of the blue. I did no such thing as to grabbing her," he defended. "It was him who grabbed her," he accused pointing at me.

Bella butted in before I could say anything, "He did nothing of the sort! He would never handle me roughly. I can prove it was you who gave me this bruise." She took my hand and placed it on the bruise. "See, his fingers are too long and thin to cause this bruise. You on the other hand, have short stubby fingers. Would you want me to demonstrate how you caused this?" she challenged just as a uniformed police officer came over.

"I want to file charges for assault against this lady," Henry, III quickly said.

"And I want to counter that charge with assault and battery and sexual harassment. You word against mine buddy," she said then stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, let's go down to the station and file the papers to get this settled," the officer said.

"Wait no need for that. I apologize for how my son acted. There will be no need to file the charges. I will handle him. My apologies, Ms. Swan and…" Henry, Jr. said facing me.

"Dr. Cullen," I said flatly.

"Dr. Cullen, my apologies for the actions of my son. Come on Third, Larry had finished and is ready to go. Again my apologies," Henry Jr. said and dragged his son off to their waiting party.

"Are you okay? Let's get some ice for that bruise," I said as I draped my arm around Bella's shoulders and led her to where my family was standing.

"Ms. Bella are you okay?" Tia asked.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm fine," she replied.

I came back to her and handed her the ice pack. She asked me to take a picture with her phone just in case the asshole will push through with the case. We sat down a while as I checked her out making sure she was okay.

"Uhm, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Uh, well, I know I promised you dinner, but since we won we promised the kids to _Chuck E. Cheese_. Will that be okay with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's no problem," she said.

"Are you sure? You don't mind hanging out with a bunch of rowdy kids?"

"Edward, I'm a first grade teacher. I'm around kids all day and I truly enjoy them. We can have a night cap after if you want and you're no too tired," she suggested.

"I would like that." I secured the ice pack and we walked over to the car to head to _Chuck E. Cheese_.

******************

After _Chuck E. Cheese_ Bella and I decided to head over to my place for our night cap. We took home some apple desert pizza and cinnamon sticks from the restaurant to eat at my place.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked her before turning on the music in the living area.

"I would like to make you some hot chocolate, if that's okay with you. Or we can have coffee if you would prefer that," she said.

"I think some chocolate would be nice. What ingredients would you need?"

"Do you have any semi-sweet chocolate bars and heavy cream?"

"Yes, in the kitchen. Come." She followed me into the kitchen and I took out the chocolate from the cupboard and the cream from the fridge. I saw her peeking in my cupboards looking for a pot, I assume. "The pans are by the stove."

"Okay, I got it from here. Why don't you head up and take a shower. It should be done when you get out." I nodded then headed up stairs.

I turned on the water extra hot, shampooed my hair then washed with soap. I found my thoughts drifting to Bella and how turned on I was to see her deck the asshole. I also remembered how round and firm her ass looked when she was playing with the kids in _Chuck E. Cheese_. Yeah, I'm a bit of a pervert, so sue me.

Buy the time I was out of my daydream I found myself with a throbbing erection so I turned my shower the other way to cold. Thank goodness it worked this time and I wouldn't be sporting a hard-on when I returned downstairs. I dried myself then threw on cargo shorts and a JHU medicine t-shirt.

I laid out a set of towels in the bathroom for Bella in case she wanted to wash up. I headed downstairs and found Bella in the kitchen stirring the chocolate in the pot. "Hey, smells good. Would you want to wash up?"

"Oh, hey, yeah, this is almost done. Just stir it until it gets as thick as you want it. Either way is fine with me."

"Okay, the bathroom is straight ahead once you reach the top of the stairs. I have a set of towels already laid out for you."

"Okay thank you." She turned to leave and I couldn't help but stare at her butt as she strode away. Hey, I'm just a man. I have my weaknesses, and Bella was one of them.

Once I got the chocolate to the consistency I wanted, I pulled out a couple of mugs and ladled the liquid in. I put some marshmallows in mine and left the bag out incase Bella wanted some in hers.

I brought out the desert and set it up in the living area. I made sure the music in the background was not too loud then I stood at the window and looked out to the city. I was not sure how long I stood there before I felt Bella stand beside me. "Penny for your thoughts?" she said.

"Oh, nothing I was just thinking," I said.

"About?"

"Me, you, us."

"What about you, me, and us?" she turned to face me.

"Me, because I want to slap myself for being a coward. You, because I'm simply bewitched by you and surprised by the things you do. Us, because I really want this to go somewhere," I explained.

And to prove my point at her surprising actions, she suddenly threaded her arm through mine and hugged it. "Will you play the piano for me, Edward?"

"Of course. Would you like to have out night cap in the entertainment room?" I offered. She nodded and helped me bring the trays over after I had turned off the music in the living area.

My entertainment room has a small sitting area with a couple of oversized bean bags and a small coffee in one corner and my baby grand opposite it. I opted not to have a television in it and make it purely a music room.

Once we were settled, we had a little chat about this and that. We argued on the healthcare problem and talked about sports. She told me some stories about her dad and I told her some about Carlisle.

"What would you like me to play for your gorgeous?" I asked.

"One of the pieces you gave me I guess." I nodded and headed over to the piano as she leaned back on the wall. I decided to play the piece I had written for her, I'm sure she had heard it but didn't know it was for her.

I watched her over the piano as she closed her eyes and smiled gently as I played though the cords. While I was playing, I tried to commit her face to memory. Her luscious mahogany hair, the small adorable button nose, and those plump pink lips that I have been longing to kiss. She looked so peaceful and it tugged at my heart to know I helped bring her to that place.

When I was done I stopped a while to see if she was awake before I started a new piece. "You wrote that one right?" she asked.

"Yes. Actually I wrote it for you." I observed her reaction and to say she was shocked was an understatement. She sat in the corner, looking at me with her deep brown orbs and her mouth agape. I stood up, sat beside her and ran my knuckle along her cheekbone.

"Bella, are you okay Love?" I asked and she nodded. "Are you sure? You don't look okay." She looked flushed actually.

She took a gulp before speaking. "Uhm, well, this is just a bit overwhelming. No one has ever written me a song before."

"Well, then I'll write you more songs," I smiled. "I want to play you another song. Would you sit on the bench with me?" She nodded and I stood up offering my hand to her which she took. I can't get over the feeling how perfect her hand fits in mine. It was like we were made for each other.

"Okay, this song I just came by and it reminded me of you. It's called _'Till I see you again_ written by Jim Brickman." I started to play the intro to the song as she laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I surprised her again by singing as I continued to play.

_The Holy voices speaking, words I can't recall  
And I do still believe if I believe in anything at all  
All you hear in me and all you hear  
I thought I saw you walking down by a street yesterday  
I thought I heard your voice though I could not hear  
just what you say and I am waiting  
And I'm waiting here for you_

_I am whispering your name  
I am telling to the wind  
Your love has brought me here  
'Til I see you again  
I am opening the door  
I will let this moment in  
Your love will find me here  
'Til I see you again_

_And I can still remember as I write down these words  
The __music__ in your voice and the silence of the universe  
And I am singing  
Now I'm singing here for you_

_I am whispering your name  
I am telling to the wind  
Your love has brought me here  
'Til I see you again_

_  
I am opening the door  
I will let this moment in  
Your love will find me here  
'Til I see you again......_

As I finished the song, I looked over at Bella and I saw a tear roll down her cheek. I wiped it away with the pad of my thumb then kissed the top of her head. Her breathing was even and I assumed she was already asleep. I looked at my watch and found at was nearly midnight.

"Bella," I shook her and she stirred a bit. "Beautiful, would you like to spend the night in the guest bedroom?"

"M'kay," was all she said. I lifted her bridal style and carried her up to the guest bedroom. I lay her on the bed and removed her shoes before flipping the duvet and tucking her in. I saw the bruise on her arm and put a soft kiss on it before kissing her forehead.

"Good night my beautiful Bella. Sweet dreams."

I stood in the doorway and watched her a while before heading to my room and getting into my own bed. Today's events gave me a lot to think about.

I didn't just like her, I was already falling for her. I had this urge to protect her earlier but now I feel the need to provide for her. I just hope she would give me the chance to show these feelings I have for her. I'm starting to get to the point of no return. The point where she becomes my whole world and only she matters and nothing else.


	14. Chapter 13 A Revealing Sunday

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the well known names and places i used in this story.**

**-----------------------  
**

Chapter 13

A Revealing Sunday

**BPOV**

I woke up in a very comfortable yet unfamiliar bed. I reached over to my right and did not feel my _Max the Bear_ stuffed animal by my head where it usually is. I stretched out a bit and opened my eyes.

I turned to my left and I found myself looking out into the sprawling cityscape of Baltimore. I continued to stare out the window and appreciate the view when I suddenly heard a knock on my door. "Yes?"

"Bella, are you awake?" Edward peeped through the door.

"Yes, I just woke up." He came in carrying a mug that was emitting a very enticing aroma. "Is that for me?"

"Depends," he smirked.

"On what?"

"What I will get in return for the mug."

"And are there choices or I have to make an offer?" I asked.

"Let's hear you offer then we'll see."

"Uhm, a kiss on the cheek?" he shook his head in the negative.

"A kiss on both cheeks?"

He looked to think about it before speaking. "A kiss on both cheeks and your time from now until dinner." He cocked his eyebrow as a challenge and waved the mug under my nose.

"Okay, fine. But I want to go home and change first."

"That won't be a problem. I'd like to take you to lunch then we can walk around Fell's point and have dinner there as well. Is that okay with you?" he asked and handed me the cup.

"Yes, I think I'd like that." We had a little chat as we drank our coffees and went over some plans before I got out of bed and headed over to the bathroom to wash up. When we were all set, we got into his car and headed over to my place.

****************

After taking a quick shower, I dressed in black Capri pants, a powder blue baby doll bra-top, and my black cardigan. I transferred my things into one of my shoulder bags since I didn't want to drag my tote around.

When I was all set, I headed back downstairs and found Edward on my couch reading one of my books. I snuck up behind him and whispered in his ear. "You find that book interesting?" He just sat there and finished out the page before looking up at me.

"Yeah, it has piqued my interest. May I borrow it?"

"Sure, I'm done with it." He closed the book, stood up and led me to the door. I locked up my home and we were on our way to _Obrycki's_. I was glad when Edward suggested it since it is one of my favorite places to eat.

As we entered the restaurant we were met by a hostess, who of course was immediately ogling at Edward. "Table for two please," he asked.

"Please follow me," she replied and I'm sure she was swaying her hips on purpose. No female could possibly sway her hips that much unless she had some kind of muscle imbalance. She led us to a table at the center of the room but Edward asked to be seated at the vacant table in the corner. Once we were seated, she handed us the menus and told us our server will be over soon.

"Hi, I'm Tom; I'll be your server for today. May I offer you something to drink?" the waiter asked.

"I'd like the house lager," I said. "I'll have the same," Edward told him and he was on his way. We continued to look over the menu and after a while Edward asked me what I would like to have.

"I think I'll have the crab soup and Broiled seafood combo. Oh, and the pan seared scallops."

"Are you sure that all you would like?" he asked me with a hint of amusement in his voice. I smiled, nodded, and suddenly found the checkered table cloth very interesting. The waiter came back with our beers and asked if we were ready to order.

Edward relayed my order before adding his. "We would also like the house appetizer, one order of oysters Chesapeake and linguini Chesapeake." The waiter walked off and I looked up at Edward with my mouth agape. Again.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"I think that's a bit too much, don't you?"

"Well, if we'll be walking around the entire afternoon I think we need the sustenance."

"Knowing you, I'm sure there will be more food during that time as well," I retorted causing him to laugh. After a little chit chat, the waiter brought over our starters. As we started to eat, Edward started the interrogation.

"So, would you mind telling me how you learned those moves yesterday?"

"Uhm, well, my dad enrolled me in some self-defense classes when I was in high school," I replied.

"Was that just for fun or was there a reason?"

Oh gosh, that was the one question I was trying to avoid. But if I wanted this to go somewhere, I guess it would be better to lay my cards down in the open early. "There was a reason. Something I do not really tell people. But I'm willing to tell you because I trust you and I think you have the right to know. Now, if after I tell you and you want to walk away, it's fine with me."

He nodded and popped a shrimp in his mouth. I let it stew a while as I took a sip of my soup. What he said next once again took me by surprise. "I'm not going anywhere. No matter how bad this thing your going to tell me will be."

I finished off my soup and took some of the appetizers before downing it with the beer. _Well here goes nothing._ I took a deep breath before speaking.

"When I was younger, around my sophomore year in high school I was kidnapped." I paused watching him take in that statement. At the same time the waiter brought over the rest of our orders. We decided to put everything in the middle and ask for individual plates.

"Are you willing to tell me the story? You don't have too if you don't want to. You know that right?" he asked.

I nodded and gave him a weak smile. "Yes, I know. But I want to tell you. I trust you." I paused again a while. "Towards the middle of the first term during my sophomore year I was taken by a group of men while I was out to the movies with my friends." I let it hang a while as I took a bite of the scallops. They were so good and my favorite.

"After they had thrown me into the van, they gagged and tied me up and injected something in me. My head became heavy and I eventually fell asleep. I woke up in a room that was cold and eerie, and I was lying down on a bed. At this time I was at a loss of what these people would want with me. I couldn't be money, since we didn't have much. It couldn't be payback since my parents were good people and would never hurt anyone, or so I thought."

I looked up at him and saw him looking at me intensely. I couldn't tell what his expression meant. It looked like a combination of fear, sadness, and pity. I took a bite of some of the pasta and the crab cakes and again followed it with beer. Edward ordered us more beer and I asked for a glass of water.

"So, while I was in that room, of course I tried to think of a way to get out. I shouted, banged on the door, but got nothing. Once in a while a small slot on the door would open and a sandwich and juice would appear. Around the second day, I heard some shouting outside my door and I decided to change position and stay by the door instead of the bed."

"I tried to listen into the conversation and deduced that it might be something to do with the job of my dad. At that time he had just been promoted to Assistant Special Agent-in-Charge and I discovered I was taken as a bargaining chip for a collar he just completed."

"Collar?" Edward asked before taking in a forkful of linguini.

"Oh, sorry. Collar also means capture. He closed a long running case, narcotics I think, and these guys that took me since they wanted the perpetrator to be set free." Edward just listened to me, not saying anything and giving me the spotlight. The waiter came back and took our plates and we ordered key lime pie and brownie sundae.

"Were you held long?" he asked once the waiter was out of ear shot.

"About a week. The day after I heard them shouting, one of the men came into my room and started hitting me. I kept myself curled up in a ball so my back and my butt got most of the abuse. I have a few marks to remind me of that week," I waited again trying to make sure that I'm not overwhelming him.

"Did they… you know?" he choked.

"No, thankfully they didn't rape or sodomize me. They used other means of inflicting pain. Aside form the beating, they would burn me with their cigarette butts or whip me. By the fourth day I was just going with the movements and praying my dad would find me soon."

"Then one day, I was awoken by a loud bang followed by gun shots and people shouting. I curled up in a corner and waited for the commotion to die down. Then the door to my room swung open and I saw my dad and Tim, one of his agents, run to me and hug me tight." When I got to this point he looked really relieved.

"I was taken to the hospital and my mom met us there. After the experience, I was so traumatized that I consulted with a psychiatrist and she suggested adding play therapy to my treatment plan. This is where I got close to the children and I decided to become a teacher."

As I finished my story, we had also finished our meal. Edward settled the bill and we headed out to walk around Fell's point. We passed by the market to get some produce then dropped them off at the car before doing some window shopping.

The afternoon walk was pleasant. We didn't talk about my revelation and instead talked about my students and his patients. We ended up buying a few trinkets and shirts and again decided to unload the things before heading off to dinner.

For dinner we decided on _Brick Oven Pizza_. As we entered the restaurant we were met by a male host this time.

**EPOV**

"Table for two please," I asked of the host who was looking lustfully at Bella. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Once we were seated, we each opted for a bottle of Sam Adams before we looked over the menu. We decided on four cheese pizza, just about everything pizza, a veggie roll and a cheese sirloin wrap.

"Ah, Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"I have a question."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Uhm, after your encounter was that when you had self-defense classes?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. That's the question that started it all right," she laughed as our food arrived. "When the psychiatrist gave me the go ahead, my dad enrolled me in self- defense classes and he also taught me how to shoot his gun. I'm no marksman but I can pull my own."

Truly she never ceases to surprise me. "Oh, I should watch out then."

"Yeah, you should. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot," I put a piece of pizza on her plate and one on mine.

"Why are you single?" she said and I looked at her with a shocked expression on my face. "Oh, you don't have to answer if you don't want to," she quickly added.

"No, you were honest with me so you also deserve honesty from me." I took a bit of pizza. "Well, it really just boils down to I haven't found the right one. You see being a doctor takes its toll on relationships. Not all people understand that sometimes you just have to drop everything and go to your patient."

"I've had my share of relationships; I'm not going to pretend I'm a saint. I've dated, had flings, one night stands. I thought that was just what I was good for but one day I met Cora. She was actually the sister of a patient and we got close while she stayed with her brother in the hospital."

"After her brother was discharged, we continued to see each other outside of the hospital and after a few months I thought she was 'the one'. Our relationship escalated and after about six months I was already thinking of proposing. But in the back of my mind there was also something that was preventing me to do so."

"I just went with the flow but lost all my interest in her when my mother informed me that someone had a peek at my financial account. I never thought it was her though all of the others told me that it was. The only way that they got me to believe is when Emmett had one of his guys trace the inquiry and it led back to her."

We ate in silence for a while then I decided to break it. "I know it's not as bad as what you went though it also brought a kind of trauma to me. I thought people only liked me for my money or the way I looked, or the family connections I have. That's when I decided to move my financials into a more secure location, stopped dating and just concentrated on my patients. Alice would fix me up on dates but they were always just a one time thing."

"So what made you go on our blind date?" she asked.

"Riley. Alice used him to persuade me knowing that I could never say no to the kid. I was actually thinking of backing out during the days leading to the date. But I thought of Riley and if he was pushing it maybe it was a good thing. And I was glad I didn't cancel and was thrilled when you opened your front door on that day. I have been stalking you for about a month, give or take, and can never gather the nerves to approach you."

"So Angela was right?" she whispered.

"Angela was right about what?" I asked.

"That you were watching me when we read to the kids." I felt myself blush at that statement.

"Busted," I said sending her one of my crooked smiles. We drifted into lighter conversation until my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Edward, its Tyler from Children's. Sorry to interrupt your evening."

"Hey, what's up?"

"A patient of yours came in at the ER. He fell and broke his arm and Ortho says he needs to be treated under general anesthesia. The mother is insistent that you clear him," he informed me.

"Okay, I'll be over in thirty. Will that be okay?"

"Yeah, you want anything ordered while you're en route?"

"Chest x-ray and a CBC. Please order it stat."

"Okay man, see you in a bit."

"You have to go?" Bella asked and I saw she was twirling her thumbs on her lap.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But I have time to take you home and help you unload your things. I had my colleague run the labs which will take about an hour. I'm not primary attending so I don't have to rush." I settled the bill and we headed for her place.

I unloaded her bags and helped her store the produce away as well. When we were done she walked me to the door. I took her hands in mine and we stood in silence a while.

"Thank you for lunch and dinner and just spending time with me," she said.

"It was my pleasure." I brought her hands to my lips and kissed them softly.

I looked up at her and I could see her cheeks have been colored by a hint of pink. After today, I took her opening up as a sign that she has become more comfortable with me. So I decided to stop being a coward and do what I've wanted to do since the first time I saw her.

"Bella, may I kiss you?" I asked.

"Uhm, you have been kissing me a lot lately. Why are you asking permission now?"

"Because I want to kiss you here," I put a finger on her lips, "Please."

"Uhm, okay," she said a bit hesitantly.

I was shaking inside that I felt like a teenage boy having his first kiss. I framed her face with my hands and lowered my lips to hers just grazing them lightly. She didn't pull away so I pressed my lips harder on hers. I let it linger there for a while taking in all the feeling and emotions that were running through me.

Her lips were so soft and again fit perfectly with mine. When I pulled away I thought I heard her whisper, "Again." Who am I to decline what this angel asks? I returned my lips to hers and this time her hands flew to my face. I didn't think tongue action was appropriate at this time so it took all I had to remain a gentleman.

"Wow!" we said at the same time when we parted.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," I said.

"I think I have," she replied.

"Well, good night beautiful. I had a wonderful day. I'll call you later," I kissed her hands again.

"Okay, Thank you Edward. For everything," she said.

I took her face again in my hands again and placed three quick kisses on her lips. She watched me walk to my car and I waited for her to get into the house and close the door before I pulled onto the road and made my way to the hospital.


	15. Chapter 14 A Night Out with Friends

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the well known places or brands used in my story**

**---------------  
**

Chapter 14

Night Out with Friends

**BPOV**

The past couple of weeks have gone by blissfully. Edward and I have been spending every moment we can together doing the most mundane things. I have realized that the simple things can mean so much as long as I do them with him.

Sometimes we would just sit and watch TV or dinner and a movie, you know normal date stuff. Once in a while he would do something a bit over the top and of course I would scold him for spending too much money or time on me. His simple answer will always be, "_But it's for you, and you deserve only the best_," followed by a soft kiss on my lips.

Today was a Wednesday and at exactly 7:00 a.m. my doorbell rang. I ran downstairs knowing it would be Edward. I opened the door and was met by his crocked panty-dropping smile. "Good Morning beautiful," he bent down and put a soft lingering kiss on my lips knocking the wind out of me. Though we have been kissing like this for some weeks now, I can never seem to get over how perfect his lips were on mine.

"Good morning to you too," I stepped aside to let him in and he closed the door behind him. I gathered up my bags from my living room and headed back to him by the door. He immediately took my rolling bag and opened the door, letting me go out ahead of him.

He put my bag in his trunk after settling me in the car and getting into the driver's side. After starting the engine, he immediately took my hand in his and headed for the school.

Once we got to the school, he walked me to my classroom and stayed a while. "Uhm, Bella?" he said.

"Yes Edward?"

"My siblings are going out this week end to a new club in town. Would you like to come with me?" he asked and I could sense a bit of uncertainty, maybe because this would be a first for us. I have not been to a night club in a while. I'm really not fond of being around crowded places after I was kidnapped.

"You don't have to go. We can do something else if you like," he said. I thought it over. Edward would be there, Emmett and Jasper as well. I'm sure he will keep me safe. So I decided to give it a go.

"No, it's not that. It's just I haven't been to a night club in a while. After my kidnapping, I refuse to stay out when dusk hits. Movies are okay but clubs are a closed and packed and I'm afraid I would lose my company and someone will come after me," I explained.

He walked over to me and backed us up until my back hit the wall. He placed his hands on my cheeks and looked me straight in the eyes. In his emerald ones, all I could see was love and adoration and security. "Could you honestly tell me that you think I would let something happen to you?"

"No, on the contrary I think you will keep me safe. Which is why I'm willing to try this out, as long as you promise not to let me go the entire night."

"You have a promise," he bent down and gave me a deep hard kiss. No tongue but you could feel all the emotion. "I have to go. I'll be here for you at 4:00. Have a good day."

"You too," I reached up and touched my lips to his.

**********************

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night... that tonight's gonna be a good night...  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night..._

I reached over to my nightstand to retrieve my cell phone, "Hello?"

"BELLA! Wake up. Come and get the door," said the perky lady on the other line.

"Who is this? And why are you calling me at... 8:00 in the morning?" I replied sleepily.

"It's Alice. We're going to the spa. Come on open you door."

"Huh? I don't have plans to go to the spa."

"Well you do now. Hurry we're going to be late."

"Okay, okay. Hold your horses." I got out of bed and pulled on my robe and my fluffy slippers then headed to let Alice in.

"Morning sleepy head. I come bearing food. Oh, nice slippers where did you get them?" she said as she pranced into my home straight into my living area. She put down the bags and coffee on the table and plopped herself down on the couch. "So, where did you get them?"

"Oh, uhm, Edward gave them to me. So if you want a pair you'll have to ask him." I took my seat beside her as she handed me my cup of coffee. "White chocolate mocha, no whip, one sugar," she said and I looked at her with wide eyes.

"What? Is that wrong?" she asked.

"How did you know that?" I asked back.

"Edward," she shrugged. "So let's eat. We're meeting Rose at the spa when it opens at 9:00."

"Uh, Alice, I don't have the money on hand to go for a spa day. I don't even know what to have done." I took a piece of the bagel and put some cream cheese on it.

"Oh, we're getting everything done. Manicure, pedicure, massage, waxing, and hair and make-up. And you don't have to worry its all taken care of."

"By whom?"

"Edward," she said and I choked on the sip of coffee I took.

"Are you okay?" she asked and rubbed my back.

"Yeah, why would Edward give me a day at the spa?"

"Besides the point that he adores you and probably loves you and is not brave enough to say it, he wanted you to have a day to relax, and since we'll be going out tonight we can have your hair and makeup done there as well. Then we'll go back to my place dress up and the guys will pick us up at 7:00."

Oh, I forgot that was today! "Alice, I don't think I have anything to wear."

"Don't worry I've got you covered." I decided to keep my mouth shut since I knew arguing will get me nowhere. When we were done eating I headed up to change while Alice put away the trash. I dressed in Capri pants and a simple button down shirt and flip flops. I checked my bag to make sure I had everything and headed back down to Alice.

She insisted we take her car, which was a yellow _Porsche_ 911 Turbo, and headed for the spa. When we got there Rose was waiting for us in the sitting area reading a magazine. "Morning Rose," Alice greeted.

"Hey Ali. Hi Bella, are you ready?" I just nodded since I wasn't sure what I was to be ready for. We signed in at the desk and we were pointed to a locker room to change into our robes. First on the list was a facial followed by three kinds of body polishes. Whatever that was, again, I had no idea.

We had a room that could hold four people, I stayed in the bed between Alice and Rose. After a few minutes, a lady started putting stuff on my face. I tried to relax and by the middle of the facial I found myself thinking about Edward.

We moved on to the body polishes and when the lady asked me what I wanted I just copied Alice's choices since I had no idea once again what she was explaining to me. When that was done, we moved on to the massage.

I have to say it really loosened all the knots I had gathered from running after the children. Again I found my thoughts drifting to Edward. How he cared for me, how he's always there to listen to me, or just sit with me for some quiet time. The way his kisses felt on my lips, my cheeks. Truly he was too good to be true. And even after all these actions, I still come back to the question of how this person could be interested in me.

After the massage we headed to the dining area for lunch. As we stated on out entrees my phone beeped, alerting me I had a text message. I checked my phone and saw it was from Edward.

_**B – Hey beautiful. Are you having a good time? – E**_

_**E – It's very relaxing. Thank you, you didn't have to do this for me – B**_

_**B – Of course I did. I could see you were stressed and you needed to release the tension – E**_

_**E – Yeah, I guess you right, I'll see you tonight. I have to go were doing our waxing next – B**_

_**B – Okay, beautiful. Later – E**_

So apparently I was to be waxed _everywhere_. The armpits and legs were tolerable but I cried when they did my private area. I swear I would opt for shaving that part any day. After the waxing we got our manicures and pedicures then hair and make-up last.

We had left the spa at exactly 6:00 p.m. and headed over to Alice's apartment. Her apartment was fixed up with a Victorian theme. She led me into one of the bedrooms where a blue dress was laid on the bed, beside it a pair of blue satin underwear, and a pair of black knee high boots set on the floor.

I undressed and put on the underwear, if you could call it that. The bra was strapless and the panties, to my horror, was a thong. I wonder how I'll keep from freezing especially I was bare down there. I put on the dress just as Alice came into the room wearing a black bubble dress that ended at mid-thigh. "Oh, it looks perfect on you! Edward is going to freak. Rose come look!"

Rose came in wearing a red halter dress that showed a bit of her baby bump. "Yeah, you look good Bella. You should dress up more." They both fussed over me to make sure everything was perfect, that's according to Alice. Just as they finished, the doorbell rang.

Alice ran out to get the door and Rose and I followed after I had gotten my clothes fixed and put in a bag. When I stepped out into the living area, I saw three men who looked like they had just walked off the runway during fashion week.

They were all dressed identically. Black slacks and button down shirts with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows and the top three buttons undone. Emmett was in red, Jasper in black, and Edward in blue. Alice was already at Jaspers side while Rose walked over to Emmett. Edward and I stayed where we were and just stared at each other.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat and I saw Jasper push on Edward's shoulder. He shook his head them walked over to me. He bent down and placed a kiss on my cheek then whispered in my ear. "You look even more beautiful in blue, simply stunning." I'm sure I blushed ten shades of red.

"Let's get going. I'm starving," Emmett said.

"Shall we?" Edward offered me his arm but I took his hand in mine instead.

"Would you mind?" I asked holding up our hands. "This is more comfortable for me."

He smiled at me and nodded then brought my hand to his lips and kissed it before leading me down to the car.

***************

**EPOV**

We had decided to have dinner at _Foga de Chão_ since Emmett insisted we have meat. Once we got to the parking lot, I handed Bella the wrap that Alice had given me earlier. I shut off the engine and headed around to her side to help her out of the car.

I opened her door and offered my hand to help her out. When she had gotten out and was standing in front of me putting on her wrap, I was truly able to appreciate what she was wearing. Her dress fit her perfectly that every curve of her body was accentuated, and she looked simply... delicious.

I was getting hard just by looking at her and I was thankful I chose to wear slacks instead of jeans so I wasn't too uncomfortable...yet. I put my hand on the small of her back and led her into the restaurant. As we entered I could feel the eyes of every male turn towards her... _mine!_

I looked over the wine list and ordered us a bottle. I looked over the Bella and she looked a bit lost. "What's wrong sweetheart?" _whoa, sweetheart? Where did that come from?_

"It's my first time here. How does this work? Isn't there a menu?"

"Oh, no, we just have to say which side dishes we want, and there's also a salad bar over there. When were ready, the waiters will bring over the meats and cut them here. It's an eat all you can," I explained. "Oh I see. Okay."

So we went on with dinner talking about stories of our childhoods. Of course Emmett had the funniest stories among all of us. After the conversation shifted to Alice's wedding details and Rose updating us on the baby, she was approaching five months now.

When we were done, us guys split the bill three ways and when that was settled we headed over to Blue Moon. It was a new club owned by one of Jasper's friends. The drive from the restaurant was short, about ten minutes. I parked the car and again helped Bella out. When she took my hand I noticed it was a bit colder than usual.

"Are you okay? You hands are a bit cold."

"Uhm, yeah, it's just been a while." I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and took hold of her other hand as we walked inside. We settled on one of the C-shaped couches and I asked Bella what she wanted to drink. "I'll have a screwdriver," she said and my head flew straight down into the gutter. _Ugh, my pants were definitely getting tighter!_

"Rose, would you keep an eye on Bella?" I whispered in my sister-in-law's ear. She gave me a nod and a smile. I was glad she didn't inquire why I asked her to do so. I headed over to the bar where I found Jasper in conversation with the bar tender.

"Oh, hey, Edward. This is Bobby Sims, he owns the place. We went to college together. Bob, this is Edward Cullen, my soon-to-be brother-in-law."

Bobby held out his hand to me which I took. "Hey man, what can I get you?"

"I'll have a screwdriver and a double JW green label." Just as I answered Alice came over and pulled Jasper onto the dance floor. While I was waiting for my order I felt a hand touch my arm. A hand that was a bit too big to be Bella's. Yes, I am now able to approximate Bella's hand and know when a hand that touches me is hers or not. I'm a geek and I know it.

I turned to the person who owns the hand and found the lady to be a blonde with big gray eyes. She had a smile on her face that gave me the impression that she was so sure I would be interested in her. _Oh, please..._ "May I help you?" I asked politely.

"I'm sure you can," she purred and it caused my insides to turn. I gently took her hand off my arm and placed it on the bar. She then turned and leaned on the bar pushing her breasts out at me. I ignored her and turned my attention back to Bobby. He handed me my drinks and I picked them up and walked away.

"Wait, isn't that for me?" the skank asked.

"Uh, no. I'm here with someone, so I'm not really interested," I snapped back.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure I'd be better company. I'll definitely make it worth your while," she said this time running her palm down my chest. I felt I was going to barf.

"No thank you," I said curtly and moved away back to Bella. I found her talking and laughing with Rose. It was a sight to behold, Bella laughing without a care in the world. I sat down beside her and handed her the drink. "Thank you," she said and I just smiled back.

We sat and talked until Alice came over and took a sip of her water that was on the table. "Bella, come let's dance."

"Uhm, no thanks Alice. I'll just stay here with Rose," she said.

"It's okay Bella, you go ahead," Rose pushed. Alice then suddenly pulled her up and she grabbed my arm taking me up with her as well. She was holding on to me so tight that I thought I would lose circulation in my hand.

As we reached the dance floor, the music shifted to Akon's _Beautiful_. "Edward, I really can't dance," she said.

"I highly doubt that. Just let it go, let your body go with the music. Imagine it's just you and me," I coaxed. I positioned my hands on her hips then looked over at her, "Is this okay?" she nodded her ascent as she put her hands on my chest. We swayed to the music and by the middle of the song her hands were around my neck and my hands around her waist. I then bent down and whispered the lyrics in her ear.

We danced a couple more songs before she said she wanted to sit down a while. She finished her drink and asked for another and a glass of water. I kissed her on the cheek before I headed towards the bar. While I was crossing the dance floor someone suddenly grabbed my arm and I found arms thrown around my neck. I looked at the perpetrator and found it was the skank from earlier. "Hey handsome, how about a dance? I'm sure I'm better than the little lady you were with earlier." To prove her point she started rubbing herself on my and I felt the bile go up the back of my throat.

I unclasped her hands from the back of my neck and simply pushed her away and made my way to the bar. Of course the skank was relentless and followed me over. "I'm not interested. As you have seen I'm with someone so please go and find someone else." I turned to Bobby and placed my order.

"Come on pretty boy. Why don't we get out of here and I'll show you a really good time." As I was about to reply Jasper came over, "Hey Edward, your wife's looking for you," he shouted making sure the skank heard him.

"Yeah, I'm done here," I called back. "Excuse me, my wife needs me," I told her and she just stood there gaping at me. I tried so hard not to laugh as I walked away. I thought of what Jasper had said. _Oh what I wouldn't give for Bella to be my wife._

When I returned to the couch I took my seat by Bella and she immediately leaned into me. I put an arm around her shoulder and just looked down and watched her. After a while the girls said they had to go to the restroom. "Would you want me to go with you?" I asked. I did promise not to leave her alone.

"No, I'll be fine; Alice and Rose will be with me." She kissed me on the cheek and was on her way.

"You are so damn whipped!" Jasper said.

"Yeah man. Have you told her you love her?" Emmett asked.

"Huh? What makes you think I love her?"

"Were not stupid Ed. Have you seen how you look at her? How you have that twinkle in your eye when you mention her name? Hell, even Riley noticed it already. He's been asking Rose when he will be able to call Bella 'Aunt Bella'," Emmett said.

"Do you love her?" Jasper asked.

"No... Yes... I don't know... I think so..."

"Geez, for a doctor you sure are fickle minded," Emmett huffed. I was unable to answer since the girls have returned from the restroom. We resumed conversation and once in a while Emmett and Jasper would shoot knowing glares at me. I suddenly felt something vibrate in my pocket.

I found it to be Bella's phone which she had left with me. "Bella, your phone." I handed her the phone and after looking at the display she stood up and I simply followed her. She went over to the hall of the restrooms and picked up. I signalled her I would go into the men's room and she nodded.

After doing my business, I stepped out and found Bella was not where I left her. I checked my phone and I had a message from Bella telling me she went over to the bar. I made my way to the bar and found Bella sitting on a stool and arguing with some guy.

I walked over to her and without thinking I grabbed her by the waist, turned her, and planted my lips on hers. I ran my tongue along her lower lip and she granted me access. My tongue searched hers and started to massage it gently. She moaned into my mouth and the reaction of my body went all the way down to my crotch. _Now my pants were really tight!_

I pulled away and placed one more kiss on her lips before turning to the guy that was pestering her. "Is there a problem here?"

"No, no problem, I was just asking the lady if she wanted to dance," the thug said.

I glanced back at Bella, who showed an expression of pure shock, before I spoke to the guy again. "And what did this beautiful lady reply to your inquiry?"

"That she was not interested and she was with someone," he replied.

I smiled before answering, "That she is. She's with me. I'd appreciate it if you stop bothering her. If you wish to continue to pester her, you will be answering to me." I turned back to Bella, "Is this yours love?" I asked pointing to the glass. She nodded so I threw a bill on the bar and took the glass before taking her hand and leading her away.

We called it a night at about 1:30. We said our goodbyes and I took Bella home.

While in the car, her phone rang again and she took a quick glance at it and ignored the call. She then turned to look out the window. I reached over and took her hand in mine. "Is everything okay love?" _Damn! First I call her sweetheart, and now I called her love? I hope she didn't notice that. Not yet at least._

She didn't reply so I shook her hand that I was holding. "Huh? What?"

"I asked if you were okay. You seem distracted. Was it the guy? I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you alone," I babbled.

"What? Oh, no, it's not him," was all she said and turned back to look outside. I pulled up to her house and did my usual gentlemanly routine. Once we were at the front door she undid the locks and turned to me. "Will you stay with me?"

I was a bit confused with her statement. What did that mean? Did she expect something to happen? Something sexual I mean. I'm all for it but I don't think now is the right time. But as always, I couldn't deny this angel anything. "Yes, I'll stay with you."

She took my hand and pulled me inside. She locked the door and led me upstairs to her room. She took off her boots as I removed my shoes. She took my hand again and pulled me towards the bed. She pushed me down onto the bed then her lips were suddenly on mine.

The kiss wasn't urgent or hurried, but I was heated. I responded eagerly while keeping my hormones in check. I kept my hands on her face to keep them from wondering down her body. Our tongues battled for dominance and I could feel all the emotion she put into it.

We pulled away once we needed air and she looked me straight in the eye. "Thank you," was all she said before she laid her head on my chest and fell asleep.

-------------

**My apologies for the delayed update. the past week had been hectic.**

**This chapter was just sort of a filler it's not as good as i wanted it to be. But i hope it would keep you satisfied for a couple of days. **


	16. Chapter 15 Sunday Morning

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the known names, places, or brands i used in the story. I'm merely borrowing them.**

**-------------------------  
**

Chapter 15

Sunday Morning

**BPOV**

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._ _Ugh, damn phone!_ I rolled over to my left to reach over for the house phone. "Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Bella, sweetie, did we wake you?"

"Mom? Uh, yeah, but its okay. What's up?"

"Well, we just wanted to know if you'll be coming up to Seattle for the Thanksgiving weekend," my mom said.

"Oh, yeah, I'll fix my ticket tomorrow. I'll fly out on Wednesday and return here Sunday. Will that work?"

"That would be perfect. Oh, here's your dad. Charlie, come say hi to your daughter," she bellowed.

"Hey kid, how you doing?" he asked.

"I'm good dad. How about you? Are you staying safe?"

"Yeah, were a bit low key this time of the year. So I'll be seeing you for thanksgiving?"

"Yup, any new stories?" I asked.

"Is there something wrong Bells? You sound a bit uneasy. Is someone bothering you?"

"No dad, I'm good," I said just as a pager went off in the background.

"Charlie, I assume you need to get this. Let me have some girl talk with my daughter. So sweetie, anything interesting in your life?" my mom asked.

"Uh, no not really. Same old, same old. Just running after kids day after day."

"Really? No suitor or boyfriend you're trying to keep away from us?" _Damn mother's instinct._ "Spill Bella. There's something, it's taking you a while to answer."

_Well, here goes nothing,_ "There's a guy... I think."

"What do you mean you think?" she pressed.

"I'm kind of seeing someone but I'm not sure what we are." _There, simple and honest answer._

"Oh, what does he do? Is he cute? Is he taking good care of you?" _Geez, she sounds like Alice!_

"He's a doctor mom. He's not just cute, he's breathtakingly gorgeous and yes he takes good care of me. I don't even know why he's interested in me."

"Isabella Marie, stop that. You are a beautiful, successful woman. Any man should be bonked in the head if he doesn't take at least a glance at you."

"You're biased. You're supposed to say that, you're my mother!"

"Maybe, but believe me it's true. Oh I got to go sweetie, I'll call you again soon. I love you."

"Okay Mom, take care, I love you too, and dad as well." I hung up the phone and then buried my face in my pillow. I took a deep breath and noticed that my pillow smelled masculine. _Hmmm..._

I rattled my brain and thought back to the day before. I went to the spa, Alice dressed me in a tight fitting dress, which apparently I was still wearing, we went to dinner, then dancing, and then Edward took me home. _What was missing with this picture?_ OMG! I asked Edward to spend the night with me! Oh my! Did something happen? I assume not since I was still in my dress. But it was a dress and hikes up easily. But I also wasn't too drunk not to remember if we had sex.

I looked around my room and found his shoes laying on my floor, but other than that there was no sign of him. _Did he leave? _I hurried to my bathroom to remove my dress and out on a pair of boy shorts and my robe. I brushed my teeth and my hair, put on my fluffy slippers then headed downstairs.

As I hit the bottom step, my nose was assaulted by the aroma of bacon, potatoes, and French toast. As I turned into my kitchen... "OH MY GOD!" I yelled and threw my hand over my eyes and turned around. _Did I see that right? _Edward was in my kitchen, standing over my stove, shirtless, only wearing his pants.

I was breathing heavily at the sight I had just seen. He looked so much better up close. Even if I had seen him shirtless on the court, I felt as if I was intruding on his privacy. This was totally different. I didn't move from where I was until I felt a hand on mine. "Bella, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Edward's smooth velvety voice said as he pried my hand from my eyes.

"Uh, nothing," I said again looking away. I wasn't able to turn my head very far since he caught my chin in his hand and forced me to look up at him.

"Is this bothering you? I'm sorry, I thought since you've seen me shirtless on the court I didn't think it would be a problem. Would you want me to put a shirt on?"

"Uh, yes... no... Uh, whatever you're comfortable with is fine." He smiled at me and laid a soft sweet kiss on my lips.

"Come, I made you breakfast." He took my hand and led me to my breakfast bar. He pulled out my chair and helped me onto it before returning to the kitchen to finish up cooking the food. Well, since I was caught, I put my shame aside and ogled at the Greek god in front of me slaving over my stove.

Truly he was a sight to behold. Every movement was graceful and would tighten up the muscles in his arms and back. It was simply breathtaking to watch him work in the kitchen. After a while, he plated up the food and put it in front of me.

I looked down at it and it did have bacon, country sausages, hash browns, freshly made, not the one form the box, and French toast sprinkled with cinnamon. He put down a plate for himself then brought me a glass of apple juice and a mug of coffee before taking the seat beside me.

"You made all of this? From scratch?" I asked genuinely amazed.

"I did," was his simple reply, causing me to gape at him. He laughed at me, picked up my fork and took some of the hash brown and brought it to my mouth. "Try it," he coaxed.

I closed my mouth over the fork and the moment the potatoes touched my tongue I was in heaven. The potatoes melted in my mouth and he had flavoured it with a bit of spice and a lot of cheese. "Hmm, this is so good!" I said as I took another bite.

"I'm glad you like it," he said as he took a bite of his sausage.

"What time did you get up? You didn't have to do this you know."

"Uhm, about an hour ago, give or take. And of course I had to, wanted to. You gave me the pleasure of sleeping with you in my arms, breakfast is the least I could do," he said and again I was taken by surprise by his statement. _Why does he say these things?... Because he has a thing for you... DUH!_

"Bella, love, are you okay?" I turned to him and found worry in his face. I shook my head to clear it before I responded. "Yes, sorry I spaced out a bit." He then leaned towards me and put his oh so soft lips on mine. "I forgot to give you a good morning kiss," he lay his lips on mine again and let it linger a while, "Good morning," he then said to me and I smiled back.

We went through our breakfast in silence and occasionally taking glances at each other. By the end of it we just sat at the bar staring at each other. We were brought out of our little bubble by his cell phone ringing. "Dr. Cullen," he said after he brought the phone to his ear.

"Uh huh... okay... how long?... what has been done?... I see, the blood works are in progress? Okay, I'll be there in an hour."

"You have to go?" I asked and even to myself I sounded sad. I didn't want him to leave yet.

"Yeah, there's a referral. Uh, would you want to come with me? I'm really not ready to part ways with you just yet," he said and his eyes looked hopeful.

"I'd like that. But won't I be too much trouble?"

"You? Of course not. You can hang out in my office, I shouldn't take long then we can go for lunch, or whatever you'd like to do." I nodded. "Okay, you go up and change, I'll take care of the dishes. Ah, ah, no arguing. We still have to pass by my place so I can take a shower and change so you on ahead and I'll take care of this."

**********

After about thirty minutes, we were pulling into the staff parking lot of the Children's Hospital. As always, Edward opened the door for me and helped me out. But this time he didn't let go of my hand as we walked towards the hospital lobby.

"Hey, Aaron, how you doing today?" he greeted the guy sitting at the reception desk.

"Hey, Dr. C, I'm good. What brings you to the hospital today? And with this lovely lady, nonetheless," Aaron answered back and I felt the heat rise up my cheeks.

"Oh, this is Bella Swan, Bella, Aaron." I took his hand to shake. "I have a referral I need to see and it couldn't wait," Edward finished.

"Well, I'll catch you later then. Nice meeting you Bella," Aaron called.

"Nice meeting you too," I waved. We walked up a couple flight of stairs then down a hallway and stopped at a door that read, _Edward Cullen, MD_ and _Pediatric Oncology_under his name. He pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door.

His office was simple. His desk and chair were in one corner and opposite it was a chaise lounger. Another corner held a mat with few toys and books. It actually kind of looked like the corner in my classroom. "Would you want to use the computer?" he asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I brought a pocket book," I said pulling the book out of my bag.

"_J.D. Robb_, interesting. I didn't see this on your shelves. You're into crime stories now?"

"Actually I just bought it. I found the plot interesting and Angela said it encompasses everything. Love, friendship, action, humor. And my dad is an FBI agent so I do have some background in crime."

"Okay then. I'll go do my work and be back as soon as I can. Make yourself comfortable." He kissed me on both cheeks before heading out the door. I looked at my watch and found that it was already 10:30. I put down my bag and went over to the wall that held his diplomas.

I now know that he took Chemistry at Dartmouth and his medical school, residency and sub specialty at Johns Hopkins. I looked over at his desk and saw he had pictures of his family, one was the five of them, another him with Emmett and Alice, and another with Riley and Bree.

I went over to the chaise lounge chair, removed my shoes and sat with my legs crossed under me. I took one of the pillows, put it on my lap and opened my book. It was a quick read, and it was indeed an exciting one. I was so caught up in my book that I didn't hear the door open.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in Edward's office?" yelled a whiney female voice. I looked up and saw a blonde female with green eyes, about my height standing in front of me with her hands on her hips and the top three buttons of her uniform undone.

"Ah, I could ask you the same question," I replied flatly.

"I asked you first," she said. _Oh, so were playing that game._

"I'm Bella Swan, and Edward let me in here while wait for him."

"And why would he do that? He has me so I doubt he needs you," she replied snidely.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know he was seeing anybody aside from me. Maybe you have the wrong Edward," I shrugged.

"I certainly do not. And there's only one Edward Cullen. Maybe you have the wrong Edward," she snapped.

"Well, let's see then. The Edward I'm seeing is about 6'2", has bronze hair and green eyes. Do we have the same one?"

"That's him and he's going out with _me_. As a matter of fact he even spent the night with me. So I don't know who the hell you think you are and how you got in here. I would suggest you get out before I call security." _Who is this bitch kidding?_

"That's a funny thought. Are you delusional or something?"

"No, I think you're the one who is delusional."

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I highly doubt Edward was with you since he was in my bed last night. And I woke up to a wonderful breakfast courtesy of him. So I suggest you be the one to leave this office," I said.

"Why the two timing asshole." She stomped her foot and she seriously looked like one of my students. "No matter, I'm sure he would choose me over you."

"I'm sorry I didn't get you name," I said.

"Lauren. Lauren Mallory."

"Well, Lauren, Lauren Mallory, I have no idea what universe you live in but I can assure you Edward is no two timing asshole because I highly doubt he was ever yours to begin with. So I suggest you move on. Have yourself confined to the psych ward or something."

"Why you bitch," she screeched and lunged for me pushing me down on the couch.

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled a very smooth and familiar voice.

**EPOV**

I left Bella and headed over to the children's ward. I passed the station to check the chart and to my horror Sara was on duty. "Hello, Dr. Cullen," she said batting her eyelashes at me. "Hello Sara," I replied sternly.

I reached over for the chart but her hand stopped mine as she retrieved the chart herself. I quickly pulled away and grabbed the chart, completely ignoring her. "Dr. Cullen, would you want to take me out tonight?" she asked as she ran her hand up and down my arm.

"No thank you. I have plans," I said and made my way to my patient's room. My patient was Lee Stephens, he was nine and suspected to have Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma. As I entered the room I found a boy with light brown hair on the bed flocked by a couple who I assume was his parents.

"Mr. & Mrs. Stephens, hello, I'm Dr. Edward Cullen. Dr. Yorkie referred Lee to me for the mass that was found in his chest."

"Oh, hello doctor. Yes, he did mention you. So what can you tell us?" Mr. Stephens asked.

"Well, from the tests that have already been done, the diagnosis of Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, or HNL is very probable. I would like to do a biopsy to confirm this. I suggest a fine-needle biopsy at the moment. He can be put under general anesthesia if you wish then we'll insert a thin needle into the mass to get a sample of tissue."

"Will that take long?" Mrs. Stephens asked.

"An hour at the most. The biopsy will help confirm our diagnosis and tell us what type of NHL it is. When I know that, I'll be able to discuss the treatment options with you in more detail." Both parents agreed to my suggestion and I sat by the hospital bed to explain the procedure to Lee in more "kid-friendly" terms. He asked me a few questions and after I answered I told him I'd see him tomorrow before the procedure.

I wrote my orders in the chart then left it at the station deliberately avoiding Sara. I made my way back to my office, greeting a few staff as I went along. As I got to my door I heard someone yell, "Why you bitch!" I ran to the door and found Lauren on top of Bella.

"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled furiously and they both looked my way. Lauren quickly got up and ran towards me.

"Oh, Edward," she said as she threw her arms around my neck. I, on the other hand, kept my hands at my side in order to minimize my contact with her. I looked over her shoulder and Bella was sitting up looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, Edward, I found this woman here in your office and I asked her kindly to leave, then she said I was delusional and I should be confined to the psych ward. Then she attacked me," Lauren babbled. I then took a hold of her hands and pried them free from my neck. I took a hold of her shoulders and pushed her away from me.

I then walked over to Bella and knelt in front of her before checking her for any scratches. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"Please leave Lauren. I don't need you here," I said flatly keeping my attention on Bella.

"But Edward," she whined.

"Leave, Lauren. NOW!" I growled.

"But... But why would you choose her over me?" she asked.

"Why? Why?" I said looking over at her and shooting daggers with my eyes. "Why would I choose her? Because she's my girlfriend, that's why," I blurted out.

"But I thought we were going out?"

"What alternate universe are you from? I never asked you out; I never had any interest in you. Maybe you are delusional. Now, out of my office." She stomped her feet on her way out as I turned back to Bella. She was looking at me, her big brown eyes filled with what I think was surprise, and her mouth agape.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you sure you're okay?" she just nodded. "Let's get out of here," I said offering my hand which she took. We made our way out and as we passed the station I saw Lauren talking with one of the other nurses. She was looking at us and just to irritate her, I put an arm around Bella's shoulder and kissed her on the temple.

Once we were in the car I asked her what she wanted to have for lunch. She said she just wanted a sandwich since she was still full from breakfast so I decided to pass _Attman's_ deli which Bella agreed to. Bella opted for the turkey breast international and I went for the Whopper. I got us also an order of onion rings, fries and iced teas.

I drove us over to Druid Hill Park. I laid a blanket on the lawn and lay out our meal. "I'm sorry about Lauren. You're right. She is delusional," I said.

"Were you seeing her? The same time you were seeing me?" she asked.

"What? Of course not, why would you think that?" I asked appalled.

"I don't know. Because she said so?"

"Sweetheart, would you really believe someone like her? She's like the hospital prostitute or something. What did she tell you?" I asked as I handed her a fry.

"Nothing much. She said she you were seeing her, she called you a two timing asshole, pardon the language---"

I cut her off, "Please tell me you don't believe that."

"I almost did. But then she said that you spent the night with her which of course I wouldn't believe in a hundred years since you were with me. I mean that was you with me right? You don't have a twin or you didn't sneak out in the middle of the night and just come back in the morning?"

I smiled at her and brought my hand to her cheek, "That was me with you last night. I do not have a twin and I did not sneak out in the middle of the night. And I as for what I said earlier, I would really love for you to be my girlfriend; will you give me that honor Bella?" _Gah, I sound like a teenager._

"You really want that? With me? You didn't just say that to get her off your back?" she asked. After all I have shown her she still doubts what I feel for her? How can that be? Maybe I need to try harder.

I put down my sandwich and took her face in both my hands. I moved over so I was kneeling right in front of her. I looked her straight in the eye before I spoke. "Yes, Bella I really want that with you. You have captivated me like no other person has. I adore you. I want to take care of you, protect you in every way I can and I am falling for you. Every minute we spend with each other I fall even deeper. I cannot continue to deny that fact any longer. Will you be mine Bella?"

She took in a deep breath and I was holding mine. "Yes, Edward. I will be your girlfriend," she leaned in and her lips met mine. I lifted her on my lap and hugged her tightly. "Can't breathe Edward," she croaked.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart. Thank you, thank you, thank you," I said and peppered her face with kisses.

"Girlfriend does sound better than exclusively dating huh?" she teased.

"Yes, it does," I laughed and we continued to eat our lunch in peace.


	17. Chapter 16 Just Because

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the well known names and places i used in my story. I am merely borrowing.**

**----------------  
**

Chapter 16

Just Because

**BPOV**

The past couple of weeks flew by quite fast. Edward and I were easing into the new relationship that we have started; I had also joined their family for a few dinners, and watched a couple of the baseball games of the kids. We were one week away from the Thanksgiving school play to which about five of my students were part of, Riley included.

I was sitting at my desk waiting for the rest of the kids to be picked up when my in-house phone rang. "Hello?"

"Bella, it's Jessica. Mrs. Cullen is on the phone for you. I'll patch her though."

"Okay, Jess, thanks." I waited a while then a female voice came on the phone, Rosalie.

"Bella?"

"Hi, Rosalie. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I was wondering if it will be okay for the kids to hang with you today. I have an emergency meeting with a supplier and that I can't get out of and Emmett has something as well. In short everyone is busy and Edward, who is the most flexible, will only be free later in the afternoon. The kids have their rehearsal for the play anyway this afternoon. Can you just watch them until then?" she said all in one breath like Alice usually does.

"I think I can manage. I have an afternoon class with the special needs kids. But I can have lunch with them and then make sure they get to rehearsal and come back for them after. Will that be okay? I'm sure Renata will take good care of them."

"Yes, that would be fine. Thank you so much Bella. I'll be sure to tell Edward to show you how thankful we are. I'll see you soon." She hung up the phone leaving me to contemplate what exactly she meant by telling Edward to show me how thankful they were. For the first time since I have been with Edward, my head immediately flew into the gutter. Well, okay it's not the first time my head's in the gutter, but a first in about a week.

When I was done with my papers, I gathered up Riley and Bree and took them for lunch at the cafeteria. After we all had our food and were seated Riley suddenly blurted out, "Has Uncle Edward already said he loves you?"

Well that caught me off guard, causing me to choke on my juice. "Uh, no sweetie. Do you have reason to think he'll say that to me?"

"Of course," Riley and Bree said in unison.

"And why do you think that?"

"Because he does! Duh, Miss Bella," Bree said with a matching rolling of her eyes. I looked over at Riley and he was smiling and nodding his head vigorously. I was seriously worried he would hurt himself or something. _Hmm, I think I could use this to my advantage. Edward uses them to get to me, I think I would use them to get to him. And I mean that in the nicest of ways._

The remaining time of the lunch hour I had learned that Edward's favourite color was brown; he loves cheesecake and seafood, likes to read, listen to music and play video games. So with this data gathered, I decided to come up with a plan to express my thanks to him since he has been doing so much for me. When we were done, I took the kids and left them with Renata letting her know I'd come by and pick them up after my class.

My special ed class went rather well today. We had story time and art class. The children wanted to make some Christmas decors to bring home to their parents. So I made some cut outs for them and they designed it into whatever object they wanted it to be.

After Maggie, Brett, and Collin were picked up, I fixed my things and headed over to the theatre where the rehearsals were. I was greeted by several parents and telling me how their kids loved my class, which I was very thankful for.

"OH, BELLA! What do you think of this?" I looked for the person who called my name and found Alice on the left of the stage fussing with the dress of one of the bigger kids.

"Uh, I think it's nice," I replied unsure of what to say. She sent a 'pfft' my way and I just laughed at her before taking a seat near the stage. I watched the kids sing and dance and waved once in a while when one of them would call my name and waved at me. I then took out my planner and jot down my week.

"You look breathtakingly beautiful today." Someone whispered in my ear causing me to jump and drop my planner. I turned and found Edward smiling at me as he reached down to retrieve my planner. "I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay. You surprise me enough for me to start getting used to it," I replied and pouted.

He leaned in to me and whispered again in my ear, "I'm really sorry. I'd like to make it up to you. What do you say to dinner?"

"Sorry, but I have to babysit your niece and nephew tonight. It seems to be that all of you are busy," I said gesturing over to the stage.

"We can leave them with mom and dad. And Rosalie said I have to show you how thankful they are and I really would like to do that in private," he said as he nipped on my earlobe. "Or Alice can take them."

"Who am I taking?" Alice asked as she walked towards us. Edward pointed to the kids and Alice shot him dagger eyes. "Oh no, Jasper and I have an appointment with the florist then after we have an appointment in our bed to---" I held up a hand to cut her off.

"STOP! I really don't want to know what you will do in your bed." She smiled slyly and walked back to the stage.

"Okay, Mom, thanks," Edward said then hung up his phone. He threw an arm around me before speaking, "So, I have found replacement baby sitters for the kids and now you have no reason to decline my offer of dinner," he smirked and started nibbling on my ear. _His persuasion skills were really good._

"Okay, okay, stop it. Not in front of the kids," I protested.

"I'm I getting you hot _Ms. Swan_? Not that you aren't already," he asked dragging my name and I could feel my panties start to dampen. This was entirely new to me. No guy has ever made me react this way to simple words. _But this is no ordinary man! This is Edward Cullen!_

Finally the kids were done and we bundled Riley and Bree before heading out to Edward's car and dropping them off at Esme's. I also had my car today so the plan was I would head home and change then Edward will come and pick me up after he had dropped off the kids.

When I got home, I found a box on my doorstep with a note that said it was from Alice. It simply said:

_Wear this tonight and you'll have Edward salivating the entire time. _

_Have fun!_

_Alice_

How she got it here before me was astounding. _But by gosh, I hope no one read that note_. I took the box and headed up to my room to get ready for dinner with Edward.

*********

I took a shower, fixed my hair then put on the teal, v-neck, wrap around dress Alice had left for me which I paired with black _Cole-Haan Daniela_ sandals. It was the one with the _Nike Air_ thing so it was really comfortable to walk in after a long day at school.

At about 7:00 my doorbell rang and I made my way downstairs to get the door. As I opened it I was rendered breathless at the man standing in front of me. Edward was in a casual black suit with a teal shirt, that almost was the same shade as mine, and a black tie.

"These are for you." He handed me a bouquet of peach and white lilies. I took them and stepped aside to let him in. I headed to the kitchen to put them in a vase and positioned them in the middle of my dining table. When I was ready, he led me to the car and did his usual gentlemanly gestures before driving us to the restaurant.

We pulled up at _Aldo's _and found a parking slot. He locked the car after helping me out and we headed into the restaurant. "Reservation for Cullen," he said to the hostess who was, as usual, checking him out. "Ahem," Edward cleared his throat.

"Oh, yes, Cullen. Okay, this way please," the hostess said as she moved ahead of us deliberately swaying her hips, I'm sure.

"Your ass is definitely better than hers," Edward whispered causing me to blush three shades of pink. We followed her and she led us to the library of the restaurant. In the middle of the room was a table set for two and at the other end of the room was a stereo system set up.

"Is there _anything_ else I could get you?" the hostess asked batting her lashes at Edward.

"No, thank you. I'll call for the waiter when were ready," Edward replied not taking his eyes off me. My knees were starting to shake just by the sheer love I saw in his eyes. I honestly thought I was going to cry right there.

"Will you dance with me, Love?" All I could do was shake my head because I was simply... speechless. He led me over to the side of the stereo and selected a song from his iPod. After a few seconds, Faith Hill's voice was flowing though the speakers. He chose, _Breathe._

He took my right hand in his left, put my left hand on his right shoulder and threaded his right arm around my waist and pulled me to him. He started to sway us slowly and after the first verse, he bent down and sang the lyrics in my ear. His voice was just heavenly and my insides were all giddy.

We danced to a couple more songs, _Wonderful Tonight_ by Damage, and _Through the Fire _By Chaka Khan. After the last song, he took my face in his hands and brought his lips to mine. "Are you hungry Love?" he asked once we parted.

"Yes, I think I can eat something," I replied and he led me to the table and pulled my chair out for me before heading to the door and telling the server we were ready to eat. "I pre-ordered the food but if you want anything you just have to ask," he told me.

"What brought this all on?" I asked once he was seated.

"I just wanted to take you out," he shrugged as the server brought in some bread, olive oil, and balsamic vinegar.

"But you always take me out, or bring me food, never like this. Is something wrong?"

"What? No, nothing is wrong. Its' our two week anniversary, so I wanted to do something for you."

_What? Who celebrates a two week anniversary?_ "Oh, I didn't get you anything. I guess it will just have to follow." He took my hand and started rubbing it with his thumb.

"I don't need anything. All I need and want is you. And you have given me my chance and that's more than I need to be thankful for." The waiter then brought us out appetizer and soup. "I also ordered a Cesar salad, crab cakes, Tournadoes and a mushroom risotto."

"That's quite a lot of food. I'm not sure I can finish all of it," I said.

"I just got one of each. I was hoping we could share. Will that be okay?" he asked. I kind of noticed he keeps asking me if I'm okay with things. I have to admit it feels great to have your opinion valued.

"Yes, that will be fine." The salad soon arrived followed by our main course. Conversation was again easy between us. We talked about a little bit of everything; politics, entertainment, and of course the kids.

"Would you like to have desert? We'll have to transfer though," he asked me when we were done.

I was a bit full, but I also did not want to be away from him just yet. "Uhm, maybe we could have coffee at your house or mine," I suggested.

"Where would you prefer?"

"Hmm, my house?" I came out more like a question. He nodded and settled the bill then we were on our way.

**************

When we got to my house, he took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie before sitting down on the couch and closing his eyes. I kicked off my shoes then headed over to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. I looked thorough my fridge and found that I had some leftover cheese cake.

I set out the cake and a couple of plates and cups before heading back to Edward. The coffee would take some time so I decided to give him a massage. I pulled a chair from my dining room and situated it behind the couch. I sat down and started running my fingers through his soft bronze locks, scraping my nails along his scalp once in a while.

"Bella? That feels so good," he moaned. This caused me to smile as I continued to massage his head. After a while he took a hold of my hand and pulled me forward skilfully letting his lips catch mine. He ran his tongue along my lower lip and I opened my mouth to grant him access. His tongue gently massaged mine as his slid his other hand behind my neck keeping me steady.

When we parted, I was gasping for much needed oxygen. "I'll go get the coffee," I said as I stood up and headed for the kitchen. I placed the pot on the tray with the cheesecake and brought it to the living room. Edward poured us each a cup and I cut a piece of cake.

Our conversation this time revolved around books, both classic and modern literature. In the middle of our conversation my house phone rang and I headed back to the kitchen to answer it. "Hello?"

"Isabella?" said a voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Yes, who is this?" I said trying to play dumb and not believing my own ears.

"Come on, Kitten. You know who I am," he said.

"No, I don't. Please stop bothering me," I said and slammed the phone shut.

"Who was that Love?" Edward asked once I had returned.

"Ah, wrong number," I said.

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale. Do you feel fine?" he asked and brought a hand to my forehead. I nodded and took a sip of my coffee. I was just staring into space and was thankful that Edward just let me be.

After a few minutes my cell phone beeped indicating that I had received a message. I opened the message, read it, and immediately dropped my phone. "Bella? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Edward asked franticly and rubbing his hands up and down my arms. I just kept shaking my head unable to find my voice. He retrieved my phone and read the message. "Who the hell is James, Bella?"

---------------

just another short one for you with a little fluff. i hope to have the next chapter out within the next 24 hours so i hope this will keep you satiated for a bit longer.


	18. Chapter 17 Confessions

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the well known name and places used in my story. i'm simply borrowing them.**

**---------------  
**

Chapter 17

Confessions

**EPOV**

Bella sat in front of me and just kept shaking her head and mumbling so I read the message again.

_You owe me Kitten. I've come back to collect. – James_

_James... James... James..._ I rattled my mind to remember if Bella had ever mentioned a person named James to me, but I was coming up blank.

"Bella? Sweetheart, you're scaring me. Please talk to me Love," I pleaded.

"He's back! He's coming for me and I didn't even do anything to him. He was the one that used me, it's not the other way around," she started to cry. I took her into my arms and held her tight while rocking back and forth. I shushed her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear hoping to calm her down but I was unsuccessful.

I just let her be as I held her in my arms and kissed her hair once in a while and telling her everything will be alright. Eventually she passed out in my arms and her breathing evened out. I was at a loss of what to do at that point. But I also just couldn't sit still knowing Bella was in some kind of duress. I reached for her phone and decided to call her parents. I looked at my watch and saw it was just past midnight which meant it would be about 9:00 p.m. in Seattle.

I looked through Bella's phone and luckily she stored her mother's number under the name "MOM". I took out my phone, typed in the number and pressed send. I positioned myself at the breakfast bar so as not to disturb Bella and at the same time be able to keep my eye on her.

"Hello?" a woman answered after three rings.

"Hello, is this Mrs. Swan?"

"Yes, this is she. Who is this?"

"I'm Edward Cullen. I'm Bella's boyfriend. I'm not sure if she mentioned me---" I was cut off by Mrs. Swan's shrieking.

"Oh my, are you the breathtakingly gorgeous doctor who's been taking very good care of my baby?" she asked.

"Uh, well, I am a doctor and I am taking care of your daughter, I'm not so sure about the first part," I replied.

"Ohhh, a humble guy too. You must be quite a catch." I could feel my cheeks heat up at that statement. " Well, I'm Renee, Bella's mother. What can I do for you dear? Is Bella hurt or something?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure. I need some information from you or Chief Swan. She doesn't know I'm calling by the way," I paused.

"Oh, okay. What is it then? Are you going to propose? Have you called to ask her hand in marriage?"

"No ma'am, not at this point in time. But someday I hope to do so. And when that time comes I would like to ask for her hand in person and not over the phone."

"Oh, okay. What can we do for you at this time then?"

"Well, I took Bella out to dinner tonight and she was fine through it. We decided to have coffee here at her house and while we were talking her house phone rang. She answered it and said it was a wrong number. Then after a while her cell phone beeped and after reading the message, she threw her phone to the floor and started shaking."

"How is she now?" Renee asked me, with worry in her voice.

"I let her cry it out and now she's asleep. But I took the phone and read the message and it was from someone named James---"

"Charlie! Get in here," she shouted. "Uh, you'll want to talk to Charlie about that. He could help you more. I'll put you on speaker," she informed me.

"What is it Renee?" I heard a male voice ask followed by Renee explaining what I had just said.

"Edward?" Charlie said.

"Yes, Chief Swan?"

"Son, please call me Charlie. No need to be too formal if it involves my baby girl. Can you tell me what the message said?"

"It said, 'you owe me kitten, I've come back to collect'. What does that mean?"

He took in a deep breath, "Well, I can give you bits a pieces but Bella will have to fill in the rest for you because it is not my place to tell you those things," Charlie explained.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Damn it. I wasn't expecting this. If this is the James I think it is, he is the son of the guy who kidnapped Bella and the same one I put away." That statement caused me to take in a deep, audible breath of my own.

"Breathe son. You're no good to her passed out or dead. Anyway, from out last intel we thought James, Jr. had fled the country. I guess we were wrong. Would you know if this was the first call?"

"I'm not sure. But I don't think so. There were times when we were together her phone would beep and then after looking at it she would just stare into space. That has been going on for a couple of weeks. Give or take."

"Hmm, okay. I don't really know you but for you to call us about this says something to me. So with much reservation, I will entrust my daughter to you. She was supposed to fly out to Seattle for Thanksgiving, but since we're not sure where the bastard is I think it would be better to stay put for the time being," he said.

"Sir, if I may interrupt. If it will be okay with you and Mrs. Swan, I would like to fly you both out to Baltimore for Thanksgiving. Bella is always welcome with my family but I'm sure it would mean a lot to her if you were here as well."

"Oh, we can't ask you to do that. It's too much," Renee replied.

"It's nothing. Your daughter means a lot to me and I would do and give anything for her. Please let me do this," I pleaded.

"Okay, but don't let her know. She'll have your balls if she found out," Renee said.

"Yes, ma'am. So what should I do in the mean time? I'm sorry this is a first for me."

"Just keep her busy, preferable around kids. What kind of doctor are you?" Renee asked.

"I'm a paediatrician."

"Oh, that is just perfect. Just tell her about your patients or take her by the nursery at the hospital. That always calms her down. I'll leave you to Charlie for the other details."

"Thank you Renee. I'll find a way to send you the details once I have your flight fixed."

"Thank you Edward. Take care of my baby."

"Okay, so Edward, I'm sure you can't be with her twenty-four seven. Since he hasn't moved in yet we just have to be cautious for the moment. Try to check up on her once in a while throughout the day. This may bring back the trauma she had suffered in the past. Has she told you about that?"

"Yes sir, she has. May I make a suggestion?"

"Of course," Charlie said.

"I'll understand if you won't approve, but I'll take the chance. I would like Bella to stay with me at my apartment. I have a spare bedroom she can use. My building has better security than her house so I believe she will be safer there in the event I cannot be with her. I can also ask for extra security if need be."

"Hmm," was all he said and I waited for the verdict. "Well, as a father of course I would object. But my daughter is an adult so I'll leave the decision up to her. But if you can get extra security, the fed in me agrees with you completely. Okay, I'll go with your plan since it's the best he have so far. We'll keep in touch. Thank you for caring for my daughter so much."

Charlie and I exchanged out contact details before hanging up and then I returned to take care of my Bella. I saw she was still sleeping so I ran out to my car to grab my overnight bag. I always have a bag ready for emergencies in case I have to spend extended times at the hospital. I knew it would come in handy someday. _Hey, I was a boy scout. Always prepared..._

I slung my bag over my shoulder and bent down to retrieve Bella from the couch. I carried her up to her bedroom and lay her on the bed then I went into her bathroom and retrieved a washcloth. I wiped the tear tracks before laying kisses all over her face.

I headed to her dresser and pulled out a pyjama set. I undid her dress, leaving her underwear so as not to tempt myself even more, and hurriedly put the pyjamas on. I tucked her in under the covers and headed to clean up myself.

I returned and settled myself in her recliner not wanting to assume that it would be okay to lie in her bed. I mean we have done it before but now was different, I didn't have her permission. I watched her a while before I fell asleep myself.

***********

"AAAHHHHH!" Bella screamed causing me to jump out of the chair and onto the bed.

"Sweetheart, its Edward. It was just a dream. Take deep breaths," I coaxed while rubbing her back.

"Edward?"

"Yes Love. It's me. Would you want some water?"

"Yes please."

I ran to the kitchen, grabbed the pitcher of water from the fridge and a glass off the dish rack by the sink and headed back up to Bella. I poured her a glass and handed it over. "How did I get changed?" she asked noticing that she wasn't in her dress anymore.

"Uh, I changed you. Don't worry, I didn't take advantage of you or anything. Scouts honor."

"I really wouldn't have minded," she laughed. "Seriously, sorry about earlier. I guess I owe you another explanation."

"No need to be sorry Love and no need to explain at this time. When your ready will talk about it."

"I want to talk about it now. I know you have been noticing my actions the past week and are just too much a gentleman to call me on it. Would you hold me while I explain?"

"Of course Love." I propped myself on the headboard and she cuddled into my side, her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and waited for her to speak.

"You read the message?" I nodded. "And you asked me who James is?" I nodded again. "Well, simply put, James was a fling that lasted a little under a year. His father was the guy who kidnapped me and the one my dad put away. Somehow I feel you know that already. Do you?" I nodded again. "How do you know?"

"I called your parents."

"WHAT!" she jumped up and turned to face me and ended up straddling me. "How? When?"

"I looked for their number on your phone when you fell asleep. I'm sorry," I said not making eye contact and preparing myself for the wrath that was about to come, which to my surprise didn't. I peeked up at her and she had a genuine look of surprise on her face.

"I'm sorry Love. It's just I didn't know what to do and I was worried about you. What if you cried again? What if---" I was cut off by her sweet lips meeting mine.

"I can't believe you did that," she said once we parted. "What did you ask and what did they say? And no editing."

"Oh, well I called your mom's phone and when I said my name she all but shrieked on the phone. Apparently she knows of a... what was the word she used? Oh, yeah, breathtakingly gorgeous doctor who's been taking very good care of her baby." I peeked up at Bella's and her cheeks turned a very adorable pink. "I told her I was a doctor and that I do take care of you but I wasn't sure of the first part. You think I'm gorgeous?" I teased.

She just nodded her head and I laughed causing me to receive a slap on the chest. "You know you're gorgeous. Don't play dumb with me. I have a bunch of witnesses who will attest to that."

"No, I didn't know that but it feels nice to be reminded. Especially by you," I kissed her on the lips. I continued my story but left out the part of my flying her parents over for Thanksgiving. "So, are you willing to live with me while we get this sorted out?"

"Uhm, I don't want to impose."

"You are not imposing, I'm offering."

"Well, okay, if you're sure and since you have the blessing of my father I guess its okay. But could we spend the weekend here at my home? I just moved in the beginning of the school year and I haven't really appreciated it yet. You'll be with me anyway right?"

Well, I wasn't really sure about that but I guess it's worth a try. "Okay, if that's what you would like. But if I get called and I can't get out of it, you'll stay at my place."

"Okay." She moved back to cuddle by my side and continued her story.

"Anyway, he started to hang around me and we started this thing. It was okay at first then he became kind of violent at times when he would ask me questions and I didn't know the answer to them. His attitude kind of became bipolar towards the end.

"Then one night I was out to the movies with my friends and he called me said he wanted to talk. By this time my friends were already telling me to leave him but I was scared that if I did he would hurt me or my family. So I met with him just outside of the movie theatre. We started to talk then a guy came at me from behind and caught me in a bear hug and hauled me over to the van. And you know the rest of it."

"But why does he say that you owe him?"

"I guess because my dad put his dad in jail and I was part of the cause of that. I failed to mention before that while I was held hostage, I heard them talking about drugs and pay-offs and stuff like that. I gave a statement and it put a big weight on my dad's case."

"Okay, I get it now. Thank you for telling me and trusting me with this." I kissed the top of her head and looked out her window to see the sun was already up. "Would you like me to fix you a bath?"

"Oh, I can do that. I don't want to bother you with it."

I took her face in my hands and looked her straight in the eye. "Sweetheart, I love doing things for you. You've had a rough night. Please let me do this for you," I said with the best pout I could muster.

"Okay fine. You really give me no choice when your pout is better than a five-year old," she laughed. "I think I'll call in sick. Get ready for my move into your place." When she said those words my heart literally melted and I'm sure I was grinning like an idiot. _God, how I love this woman!_

_HA! Finally admitted it to yourself, huh..._ said the voice at the back of my head. Yeah I did!

"I'll help you with that. I don't have too much patients today so I can cancel my clinic. And no arguments from you," I said before she could reply. I headed over to the bathroom and started the bath. I found she still had a few of the bath products I had given her. I chose one of the bath salts and incorporated it in the bath.

"Okay, I'm all set for the day," she said as she entered the bathroom.

"Good. I'll make you breakfast. What would you like to have?"

"Your hash browns with lots of cheese!" she said causing me to laugh.

"Okay then. They'll be ready when you finish your bath." I kissed her again before heading down to the kitchen and making her breakfast.

*********

Once we got to my apartment I informed Sid about the situation Bella was in and informed him that she will be staying with me for a while. He said he would inform the other security guys once they got on shift.

I led Bella into my apartment and brought her to the guest bedroom. "You can have the guest bedroom. I changed the sheets and the towels in the bathroom are new as well. I want you to feel at home here. I'll have a key made for you so you can come and go as you please and I'll---" she cut me off by pressing her lips on mine.

She weaved her hands through my hair and pressed the rest of her body into me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifter her off the floor so she wouldn't be reaching up to me. I didn't know how long we were making out but we were cut short by my cell phone ringing. "Thank you," she said once we parted.

I took my phone out of my pocket still keeping my arm around Bella. "Dr. Cullen," I said sending a smile towards Bella, to which she smiled back at me.

"Uncle Edward?"

"Riley? What's wrong buddy? Are you hurt?" I looked at Bella and I could see the worry on her face as well.

"No, I'm not hurt. But I think Miss Bella is," I shook my head and Bella let out a sigh. "What makes you think Miss Bella is hurt?"

"Because she didn't come in today. And the substitute teacher was mean to us and Miss Angela said she wasn't feeling well," he explained.

"She's not hurt buddy. She's actually here with me now. Would you want to talk to her?"

"Okay." I handed Bella the phone.

"Hello?... I'm okay Riley... No I'm just a bit tired... Really? But were you still nice to her?... Okay that's good... No he hasn't... Okay I'll see you tomorrow. Your nephew wants to have a word with you," she said handing me back the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"You should tell Miss Bella you love her already. You're too slow Uncle Ed," he told me in what I thought was his stern voice.

"Soon Buddy I promise."

"Then I'll have cousins?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves on that. You know, you could ask Auntie Ali and Uncle Jasper for those too. They might be able to give you one faster than me."

"But I want them from you," he whined.

"Soon buddy," I promised.

"You keep saying soon but you're not doing _anything_!" This time he sounded frustrated.

"Don't you have to get to class?"

"Yeah yeah. Bye Uncle Ed."

"What was that about?" Bella asked.

" Nothing," I kissed her again.

"It didn't sound like nothing," she mumbled on my lips. I ignored that statement and just kissed her, making sure I was able to pour all my feelings into it.

**********

The past week was simply wonderful. I kind of feel bad that I'm having fun off of Bella's situation but being able to wake up to her and cook her breakfast was always the highlight of my day. If she got home before me she would be cooking dinner or sitting on the couch curled up with a book. _Yes, I could definitely get used to this!_

Today was the play of the kids at school and of course we were invited as guests of honor or something.

With in the week, I was able to put together a charm bracelet for Bella. I had Riley and Bree help me pick out the charms. We settled on a cupcake, a heart and key, apple, the Eiffel Tower, and a heart in which I had the letter "E" engraved on it. I was glad it was ready by today since I planned on giving it to her after the play.

After my shower, I dressed in a charcoal gray suit, with a pink shirt and a light gray tie. I tried to tame my hair, to which of course I was unsuccessful. I put my essentials in my pocket along with the bracelet that was in a small blue draw-string purse.

I headed over to Bella's room and knocked on the door. "Bella."

"Yes?"

"I'll be waiting for you down stairs," I informed her.

"Okay, I'm almost done. Just need my shoes," she said and I headed downstairs and stood by the window staring out into the city. A lot of things were running through my mind. Mainly I was analyzing the emotions that were going through me the past week.

A few of my realizations definitely involved Bella. First, I had realized and admitted to myself that I do truly love her. Second, that she looked so right in my house. And third, that everything between us seemed to just fall into place and that she was it for me.

"Edward?" I turned and found Bella standing by my foyer in a sleeveless knee length dress with an abstract print. "Hey, we match," she laughed.

I looked at what I was wearing then back at her dress. True enough, her dress was majorly gray with a black and pink print which she wore with black stockings and black pumps as well. "Alice," we both said at the same time.

I walked over and helped her into her coat before taking her hand and heading down to the car.

On the drive to the school I kept her hand in mine placing kisses on her knuckles once in a while. Once I was parked at the school, I got out and opened the door for her offering my hand at the same time. I kept my hand around her waist pulling her closer to me and scanning the school grounds.

Once we had entered the theatre we spotted Alice and Rosalie fussing over the twins. Bella pulled me towards them since she had promised Riley she would greet him once we had arrived. "Hi Riley," she greeted.

"Hi Miss Bella. Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. So are you excited? You make a very cute Indian." This caused Riley to chuckle and blush at the same time.

"Yes, I am actually." Riley replied then motioned for Bella to bend down. He whispered something in her ear and she shook her head as a reply. After that, Riley looked at me with narrowed eyes. _That was such a Rosalie move!_

The narrator announced that the play would start in ten minutes so we took our seats next to my parents, Jasper and Emmett were seated as well and they were throwing weird glances my way. I mouthed 'what?' but they just both shook their heads.

The play began and it was only then I found out that they were re-enacting the first Thanksgiving. Everything went smoothly and the costumes were amazing. You wouldn't expect anything less from Alice Cullen.

After the curtain call, everyone remained standing while applauding the cast and crew. I pulled Bella to stand in front of me and wrapped my arms around her waist. I then bent down and whispered in her ear...


	19. Chapter 18 Girl Power

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything...**

**A/N: this is a repost.** Thank you to SecretEmpath, guardgirl414, Adidasgrl328, and Memoirs of a Priestess calling and correcting my translations.

---------------

Chapter 18

Girl Power

**BPOV**

After the curtain call, we were still standing applauding the children when Edward pulled me to stand in front of him and wrapped his arms around me. I felt his breath tickle my right ear and in his smooth velvety voice he whispered, "_Te amo, Isabella_."

_Did I hear that right? _I was fluent in Spanish but I wasn't sure if I heard him right. I turned to him, unable to say anything, and I found him looking at me with his panty dropping crooked smile. "Q_ué dijiste__?"_

"I said, _Te amo, Isabella."_

_I heard it right! This gorgeous man just said he loves me!_ My hand flew to my mouth and I felt my eyes go wet. Edward wiped the tear that had escaped my eye with the pad of his thumb and we stood there just staring at each other.

"Bella, are you okay love?" he asked and all I can do was nod.

I began to take deep breaths and when I was calm enough to speak, I looked up at him and asked, "Are you sure about that Edward?"

A furrow formed in his brow. "Yes, why would you think I'm unsure?"

Well, I really didn't have an answer to that. Thankfully Riley came up to us and punched Edward on the hip. "You made her cry again!" he accused.

"Well, I told her I loved her and she cried. I don't think that's a bad thing, do you?" Edward asked Riley.

I looked down at the boy and his smile was breathtaking adorned with the most adorable dimples I have ever seen. "Bree! Bree! He finally said it!" he yelled to his sister who came running up to us.

"Really? Then why is Miss Bella crying?" she asked. I bent down and put an arm around each of them.

"Well, I'm crying because I'm happy. I never imagined your Uncle would like me," I explained.

"Why? You're very pretty," Riley said.

"So you say, and---" Riley cut me off. "No, it's not only me, its' Uncle Edward, grandpa, dad, and Uncle Jasper, and mom, nana, and Auntie Alice," he said pointing at each one as he went along and caused us adults to laugh.

"Okay then, should we go head out for dinner?" Carlisle asked. We all nodded and Edward took my hand as we walked out to the car.

************

Once we got into the car Edward informed me that we would be having dinner at _McCormick & Schmick's _by the Inner Harbor. I just nodded and looked out my window.

"Is anything the matter Love?" he asked.

"Uh, no, you just have to give me time to process what you just told me."

"Do you not believe me?" he brought our intertwined hands and brought them to his lips.

"I do. You just have to give me time to wrap my mind around it. Remember at first I couldn't believe you were really interested in me and now you tell me you love me. It's a big thing Edward, for me at least."

"Well, then take all the time that you need." He kept his eyes on the road but I would take glances at him and I could swear the smile never disappeared from his face. Once we got to the restaurant, Edward did his gentlemanly thing and we headed over to the table where the others were already seated.

"What would you like to have?" Edward asked once we had been able to look over the menu.

"I think I'd like the crab soup and the Chef's recommendation," I replied.

Edward smiled after he read over my choices, "Ah, gotta have your scallops huh?" I just smiled back. Carlisle informed me that he ordered one of each of the appetizers on the menu and assured me Emmett will finish what we leave behind.

"Did you give Miss Bella the gift Uncle Ed?" Bree asked.

"Gift? What gift? There's a gift?" I babbled. He just smiled at me and stood up.

"Yes, I have a gift. Shall we go outside?" he offered me his hand and I looked around the table. Everyone smiled warmly at me.

"Go, we'll call you when the food arrives," Alice said. So we walked out to the balcony and stood by the railing. He pulled out a light blue drawstring purse form his pocket. I looked at it more closely and saw it had the label of _Tiffany's._

"You spent too much money on me again," I accused and he just laughed at me.

"Love, there can never be too much spending on you. Here let me explain, and remember the kids will be very upset with you if you don't accept this."

"What do the kids have to do with your gift?" I aksed.

"Well, they helped me pick out the charms. That's why they know about it. So here," he positioned the bracelet in his hand. "The cupcake is a symbol of your love of cooking, the apple because you're a teacher, Riley's idea. The Eiffel tower charm is because you like France, Bree's idea. The heart and key is my idea, and I chose it because I want you to know that you hold my heart, as well as the key to it, in your hand and hopefully your heart as well. And last is a heart with the letter "E", that's just to indicate it's from me."

I was starting to tear up again as he took my right wrist and put on the bracelet. I held it up to the light and admired the charms that hung from it. "Oh, it's so pretty!" I looked over and Bree was standing by the doorway looking over at us. "Uhm, the food has started to arrive and Auntie Alice said you have to come if you want to have any." Edward and I were laughing as we walked back inside and rejoined the group.

************

When we were done with dinner we said our goodbyes and Edward and I headed back to his place. The ride to his home was quiet but comfortable with soft music playing in the background. After parking the car we made our way up to the lobby and were greeted by Sid and another burly looking man who I've seen for the first time.

"Good evening Edward, Bella, this is Marcus, he's our new night security guy," Sid introduced us and we each shook his hand.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you. If you'll excuse us," Edward said and I sent the guys a smile. We headed to the elevator and waited for a car to take us to Edward's place. When we reached the top floor, Edward pulled out his keys as we walked towards his door.

"Oh, I made cheesecake I think I still have some left over. Would you like to have some?" I asked him as we took off our coats.

"Sure Love. I'll start a pot of coffee," he said as we both walked to the kitchen to prepare our desert.

"Uhm, I'll just go up a change into my slippers. My shoes are starting to cut off the circulation from my feet," I reached up and gave him a peck on the lips then went on my way.

I stored my shoes properly then put on the blue fluffy slippers he had given me. I decided against changing out of my dress and tights. I returned downstairs to find him pouring the coffee into mugs and taking the tray to the living room. I headed over to his stereo and put on one of his cd's before curling up with him on the sofa.

"_Te quiero también_, Edward," I suddenly blurted out causing him to freeze with both of the mugs in his hands. His face was grazed with pure shock. His green eyes were wide and his mouth was shaped in an "O". I took the coffee from him and lay it back on the table.

I took his face in my hands and looked him straight in the eye. "_Te quiero también_, Edward," I repeated then gave him a soft kiss on the lips. As I pulled away, he took my face in his hands and brought me back to him. Our lips met in a soft kiss which later became heated. We pulled apart panting and catching our breaths.

"Are you sure Bella," he said, throwing back my earlier question at me.

"Yes, Edward, I'm sure. No more doubts. I can't deny it anymore. I love you," I replied fervently. He took me into a very tight hug and kept whispering 'thank you' in my ear. When we were composed, we returned to our cheesecake and coffee and just kept smiling at each other.

"Uh, Edward?"

"Yes Sweetheart?" I felt myself blush when he called me that and he reached over to my cheek and ran his knuckle along my cheekbone. "Beautiful," he whispered.

"Well, uh... I... I promised my parents I'd fly to Seattle for Thanksgiving and now that we took the next step, I'm not sure anymore."

"Not sure about what Love?"

"Flying out. I mean I'd like to spend Thanksgiving with them but I'd also like to spend it with you. It is our first holiday together," I explained.

"Well, why don't I just go with you?"

"Because I don't want to take you away from your family," I said and looked down at my cup of coffee.

"They won't mind. I'll spend Christmas with them anyway. I'm sure they'll let me off for Thanksgiving."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll fix our tickets tomorrow," he said.

"No, I'll pay for them. It is my family," I retorted.

"No Love, it's just proper that I pay for them since I am the guy."

"What? That really doesn't apply in this day and age Edward."

"It does, and I will enforce it."

"No."

"Okay, if you're so insistent, give me your card and I'll fix it."

"How, will I know for sure that you used it?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"You don't trust me?"

"I do. On anything except money matters," I laughed and he laughed along with me. We went at it about another five minutes and he finally allowed me to buy the tickets. We cleaned up the plates then we headed off to bed.

"I'll just change and be over to tuck you in. Will that be alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd like that," I kissed him before we headed to our respective bathrooms.

************

**EPOV**

I woke up early the next morning hoping to make Bella breakfast in bed. I snuck a peek by her room and found she was still sleeping. She looked heavenly. Her mahogany hair was spread across the pillow, her mouth was slightly agape, and her cheeks had a hint of pink on them.

I headed to the kitchen and pulled out potatoes, cheese, and cayenne pepper for the hash browns, then headed to my cupboards to pull out the ingredients for apple caramel pancakes. I started the coffee as well.

As I was putting together the meal I decided to try Emmett and ask if I could borrow one of his smaller jets to fly out Bella's parents. I know it's a bit over the top but go to impress them somehow. I tried the home phone and Rose picked-up. "Hello?"

"Morning Rose, is Emmett up?"

"Yes, he's with the kids. What's this about?"

"I need a huge favour."

"Uh-huh. Just a minute. Em, Ed wants to talk to you," she shouted.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Emmett said.

"Well, I need a huge favour. I was planning of flying Bella's parents out for Thanksgiving and I was wondering if I could borrow one of your smaller jets. I'll pay for the gas and the manpower."

"Well, I can lend you the _Embraer Legacy_ but you do know it would be cheaper to fly them first class, right? What with the hike in gas and stuff."

"Yeah, but I don't want to hassle them with the layover."

"Well, yeah, I hate those too. Well, just call Senna and she'll fix it up for you."

"Thank bro. Oh and don't mention it to her or Rose okay. What she knows is that were flying out to Seattle."

"Okay, I'll do my best to keep quiet," he said and hung up. I went back to finish the meal and set it in a tray to take it up to Bella. I lay the tray on the floor then opened her door gently to find that she hasn't moved from her previous position. I brought in the tray and lay it at the foot of her bed.

I walked over and sat by her head and whispered, "_Buenos dias, Hermosa." _I lay kisses on her forehead, her cheeks, eyes and lastly her lips.

"Hmm, _buenos dias guapo_. _Es comida que huelo? Es para mi?__"_ she asked.

"_Sí, tengo_ hash browns and apple caramel pancakes." I went over to the foot of the bed to retrieve the tray to show to her. She sat herself up and leaned on the headboard and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"To what do I owe this pampering?" she asked as she took the mug of coffee.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to give you breakfast in bed." She continued to eat feeding me once in a while and kissing me after each bite.

It was a Saturday and she was supposed to have a reading with the kids in the cancer ward at _Johns Hopkins_, which was perfect since I had to do rounds on my patients as well. After we were done with breakfast, I cleaned up the plates while she hopped into the shower. When I was done with the plates I hopped into the shower myself.

I packed a weekend bag since we would be spending the next two nights over at Bella's as previously agreed. I met Bella in the living room when I was ready and we headed down to the parking lot.

******************

Once we got to the hospital, we made our way to the cancer ward for me to drop of Bella for the reading. We went in walking hand in hand just for the simple reason I refuse to let go. "Uh, Edward, people are staring," she whispered.

"No, they're not," I said.

"Yes they are. Look at those blonde's over there. They're like sneering at me." I looked over to where she indicated and found Tanya and Irina looking our way. I decided to give them a show, so I took Bella's face in my hands and brought my lips down to hers.

When we pulled apart, Bella's face showed sheer terror but I could see the blush on her cheeks. I looked back at Tanya and Irina and the looks on their faces were priceless. Irina was shocked and Tanya looked frustrated. "Let's go Love," I said tugging on Bella's hand.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it," I said.

"Uh... oh... It's okay," she replied.

"Isabella Swan! IS that you?" a female voice called out.

"Vera? Oh my gosh," she said as the lady encased her in a hug. "Wow, I didn't know you stayed here in Baltimore."

"I came back actually. I was offered a job here as a speech pathologist. It was just too tempting to refuse," she explained then looked my way.

"Oh, this is Dr. Edward Cullen, my boyfriend," she introduced and I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Oh, wow! Finally!" Vera commented.

"Uh, why finally?" I asked.

"Well, our Bella here really hasn't found 'love'. She was all work during our doctorate program. But now," she looked over at Bella adoringly, "She's just glowing, and I assume it's all because of you."

"I would like to think that," I replied and she laughed. Vera said she had to get going so they exchanged numbers and she was on her way. We continued our walk over to the reading and found Angela and Ben already there playing with some of the kids.

"HE DID IT! Yey!" Brady yelled and all the kids turned to look at us, well more at our intertwined hands.

"Is it true? You finally did it?" Heidi asked. I was confused as to what they were referring too.

"Did I do what, Heidi?"

"Tell her you love her," she said. I looked around the room and found all eyes were on me waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I did, and for some reason, she said she loves me too." Everyone started cheering and clapping while Angela and Ben each embraced Bella and me. I said I'd do my rounds and head back here to meet them. I gave Bella the location for my office in case they finish and I'm not back yet.

I headed over to the nursery to check on my newly delivered babies. I was glad that they were all doing fine and I was able to send them home with their mothers. I then headed to the medical ward and found Kate at the station. "Hey Kate."

"Oh hi, Edward. Hmm, you're aura is different today. You look, I don't know, happy. Care to tell me why?" she smirked knowingly and I just smiled at her.

"Okay, does this have to do with a certain brunette?"

"Huh? How did you know that?"

"Because a very seemingly jealous blonde told me so."

"Uh-huh," was all I said as I finished completing my chart.

"So do I get to meet her?"

"If you want to. She's in the cancer ward reading to the kids right now."

"Oh, great. I'll finish up and get Garrett. He wants to meet her too," she said and we went our separate ways.

I headed over to the cancer ward and did my rounds on the children. I had five patients at this time, two of which I was able to send home. When I was done, I headed over to my office to update my files. In the middle of my work, there was a knock on my door and I thought it would be Bella but unfortunately I was mistaken.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," Tanya said as she closed the door behind her and walked towards me swaying her hips. "That wasn't very nice what you did earlier. You know I already like you. No need to make me jealous to get my attention."

_What? Was she serious? _"What mase you think I was making you jealous?" I asked as I backed away from my desk.

"Really Edward. You want me to believe that you would choose the lowly brunette over me?" she said bending over my desk in a way I think was supposed to be seductive.

"Well, I can, I did, and I have. I have to finish my work, please leave," I said politely.

"Oh come now. It's a Saturday, let's have some fun." She came around my desk and ran her hand down my chest which sent eerie shivers up my spine. I took her hand firmly shoved it away. "So you like it rough. I can do that."

She all but jumped on me and pressed her lips on mine. I kept my lips tightly shut and gently pushed her away by the shoulders. She smiled wickedly at me then pulled her top off. My hand immediately went to my eyes to prevent me from seeing her offending breasts which I'm sure she paid a fortune for.

"Please put your top back on," I asked politely.

"What's wrong Edward? I can give you a very, very good show," she purred causing my whole body to shiver.

"Get out Tanya! OUT!" I yelled. It was like she had selective hearing or something because I felt her come near me and once again her hand was travelling down my chest nearing my crotch. I place that was now only meant for Bella.

To my surprise, her hand never reached the holy land and I heard a crisp slap, skin meeting skin. I finally removed my hand from my eyes and found Bella, rolling on the floor, wrestling with Tanya. I rushed out form my chair and tried to pull them apart.

Unfortunately I was decked in the jaw by an elbow, of whom, I'm not sure. I reached for my desk phone and asked the information to page Kate and Garrett. "Bella, stop." I tired pulling them off each other again and thankfully I was able to wrap Bella safely in my arms.

"Did you see that Edward? She attacked me!" Tanya said.

"Yes, she did. Because you were molesting me," I snapped and looked over at Bella to see if any damage was done.

"What's happening here?" Kate asked hurriedly as she entered my office.

"The bitch attacked me!" Tanya replied at once. Kate looked my way and I just shook my head.

"Why would she have cause to attack you?" Kate asked Tanya.

"I don't know. She just busted in here, grabbed my hand then yanked me away from Edward." They were having this conversation with Tanya only in her bra.

"Oh, for heaven's sake put you top back on," Garrett said throwing the scrub top to Tanya. "Okay, now tell us what happened so we could get this sorted out." Ah Garrett, always the negotiator.

"I saw Edward this morning and he kissed this, this woman in front of Irina and me. I know it was just to make me jealous. So when I saw him come in here I followed him in and told him he need not make me jealous. Then this woman came in and grabbed my hand then threw me to the ground," Tanya explained.

Garrett looked at me waiting for my version. "Yes, she came in then started seducing me or at least tried to. That's all you need to know."

"Ah huh. Why would you think he would make you jealous?" Kate asked Tanya.

"Well, look at her and look at me," she said showing off her curves.

"I am. I don't see any difference. Edward can have any woman he likes and he chose Bella. So I would suggest you leave them be before Edward starts thinking of filing a harassment suit. And while you have a bit of dignity left, just bow out nicely." Kate said.

"This is not over bitch," Tanya snarled at Bella and it took almost all of my strength to keep her in my arms.

"Let it go love. She's not worth it," I whispered in her ear. She relaxed into my embrace. "I think we need time to ourselves. I'd like to take you to Essex. Would you go with me?"

"Essex? Where is that and what's there?"

"Essex is a twenty minute drive from here. I have a rest house there. I go there every time I like to escape the confines of the city. I think this time calls for it."

"I guess that's okay. And I'll be able to make it to class on time on Monday?"

"I'll make sure of it. So you'll come with me?"

"Yes, Edward I will. I just have to get my things at your place."

I checked her out again and thankfully the only injury to her was a swollen lower lip. I got some ice form the station when we passed and gave it to her to put on the lip. We headed out to the car and drove off to my place to pick up what she needed.

-------------------

I used _Babelfish_ for my translations so I apologize if there is anything inaccurate with the Spanish.

_Te quiero, Isabella – _I love you, Isabella

Q_ué dijiste? – _What did you say?

_Te quiero también_, Edward – I Love you too, Edward

_Buenos dias, Hermosa – _Good Morning, Beautiful

_buenos dias guapo_ – Good morning, gorgeous

_Es comida que huelo?__ Es para mi?'_ – Is that food I smell? Is it for me?

_Sí, tengo – yes, I have_

**p.s.** the title may not be too appropriate but it was the best i could come up with_  
_


	20. Chapter 19 Essex

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything...**

**My apologies for the late update but i hope the limey in the end will make up for it.**

**---------------------------  
**

Chapter 19

Essex

**BPOV**

"Edward? Can we pass the grocery?" I asked as we pulled out of his garage. I wanted to make him a cheesecake but wasn't sure if he would have the ingredients in his home. I didn't want to go out again once we had settled in.

"My house is stocked. We have all we need for the weekend," he replied. _Well, there goes my surprise._

"Uh, I wanted to make you something and I want to make sure I have all the ingredients," I told him. He smiled and nodded as he turned, heading to the grocery store. After parking the car, we grabbed a cart on the way in and I headed for the dairy section first.

After getting my milk and cream cheese we headed over to the cookie section for my graham crackers then to the baking aisle for my chocolates and flour. On our way to the produce section Edward ran into one of his colleagues so he told me to go on ahead.

I headed for the strawberries and looked over the selection. Not long after I felt someone was looking at me. I lifted my head and looked around but found nobody around expect for an old lady who smiled at me. I returned her smile but funny feeling in my stomach left me uneasy.

I went on and got my berries then headed over to the junk food section. I wanted to pick up some chips and popcorn. While I was standing in the aisle looking over the selection, I felt something bump into my cart.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," a lady, with red-orange hair and gray colored eyes said to me.

"Oh, it's alright. No harm done," I smiled and started grabbing my chips then walked over to the popcorn.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" she called form behind me.

"No, I don't think so," I said.

"You teach at Mayfield right?"

_Huh? Was she a parent? _"Uh, yes, are you a parent of one of my students? I'm sure I'd remember if you were."

"No. Well, not yet at least. I just moved into town and I visited the school a few weeks back. I'm still deciding where to send my twins."

"Oh, well, good luck with that. I have to get going. Excuse me." I took my cart and headed for the check-out counter. I saw Edward in conversation with an older man. His skin was slightly tanned and he had short black hair.

"Edward?"

"Oh, hi love. This is Amun Fineas. He works with my dad at the NIH and with Emmett's pharmaceutical branch. Amun, this is my Bella." He held out his hand which I took in mine. Edward put an arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, I finally get to meet you. The boy hasn't stopped talking about you," Amun laughed and Edward rubbed his hand across his nape. "Well, it was good to see meet you but I have to go before my wife starts wondering where I have gone."

After saying our good-byes, we paid for our food then headed back to the car. Again, I got that funny feeling in my gut which again caused me to look around the lot. "Is anything wrong love?" Edward asked as he started to load the things in the car.

"Uh... um... no. No, everything is alright," I stammered and hurriedly walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door. I quickly got in and closed the door and took another look around the lot. I vaguely saw a head of red-orange hair get into a Suburban with another person seating at the wheel.

As Edward pulled out of the lot I took another quick look and saw the other person in the Suburban was a guy with blonde hair and was wearing a pair of sunglasses. I thought I saw his lips creep up into a smile but I'm unsure if what I saw was right.

"Bella? Bella?" Edward called and rubbed his hand in my thigh.

"Huh? Yes? What?"

"Bella, are you sure you're okay? We can just stay here if you want," he offered.

"What? No, I want to see your home. I don't want to stay here." He smiled gently at me before turning back to look at the road. He took my hand in his and held it the entire drive to Essex.

**************

We pulled up to a log cabin by the sea and again I was in awe. As I stepped out of the car everything just felt so peaceful. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply to take in the sea air. It felt so peaceful that I wanted to just stay here. Now I know what Edward meant when he said he comes here when the city gets to be too much.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward, leaning lazily on the car and smiling at me. "What are you smiling at?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"You," was his witty answer.

"What about me, Dr. Cullen?" I walked over to stand in front of him and he immediately wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"You just looked so peaceful. With your eyes closed and inhaling the air. It was quite a sight to behold." He kissed the top of my head. "Shall we go inside?" I nodded my ascent and we walked towards the door hand in hand.

Once we entered I felt my jaw literally drop. The main living area was open that I could see straight to the water through the rear wall, which was all glass.

"I take it you approve," Edward whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me again. I nodded and leaned back to rest my head on his shoulder.

We went back out to unload the car before he took me on a tour of the house. The best part for me was the kitchen of course. He had top of the line stainless steel appliances and the black granite counter tops mixed in well with the rest of the wood.

"Would you want to take a walk on the beach?" Edward asked as I finished putting away the groceries.

"Uh, can we do that tomorrow? I'd like to cook something special for you if that's okay?"

"Of course love. Would you mind if I go for a little run? Will you be okay here?"

"Yes, go ahead. I'll have dinner ready when you get back. Pasta and salad okay for you?"

"Whatever you make is okay with me." He kissed me then went on his way.

I looked in the fridge for what he had. After my canvassing I decided on tomato basil pasta, French onion soup, salad with a lemon garlic dressing, and triple chocolate and vanilla cheesecake with strawberries for desert. I laid out all my ingredients then multitasked chopping, crushing and simmering.

Edward returned and I was half way done with the meal. "This smells delicious," he said and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you. You go ahead and take a shower and it should be ready when you're done." He ran upstairs as I finished the meal. I was glad that Edward had a double oven so I could do the soup even if the cheesecake was not yet done.

I set the table then plated the pasta and salad before bringing them to the table. As I laid the platters down I felt two arms wrap around me again. "Hey, don't you smell good," I said.

"Do I? I think it's the food."

"Go sit and I'll get the soup."

"You made soup? Apart from all of this?"

"Yes, it wasn't hard. These are all easy things." I headed back to the kitchen and pulled out the cheesecake and set it on a cooling rack before getting the soup and bringing it to the table.

"You made French onion soup?" Edward said, surprise written all over his face.

"Yes, I did. Do you not like French onion soup?"

"Are you kidding? It's one of my favourites." He pulled me down onto his lap and his lips were immediately on mine. He rested his forehead on mine once we pulled apart and said, "I must have done something good for God to have given you to me," then he closed his eyes.

I stroked his cheek and le leaned into my hand. "Hey, none of that." He hugged me closer and we just sat there, for how long I wasn't sure. "_Te quiero tanto_, Isabella," he said with so much reverence it sent shivers up my spine.

"_Te quiero también_, Edward, _tanto._ Your soup is getting cold," I whispered and gave him a chase kiss on the lips. I took the seat to his left so I was facing the water again. Our dinner conversation revolved around his new patients and my special ed kids.

After doing the dishes Edward asked if I wanted to watch a movie and I agreed. He made me pick the movie and I picked _Cars_. It was one of my feel good movies and I just love Mater. Edward suggested we watch in his room when I suddenly remembered we still had desert.

"Oh, I made dessert."

"We can have it upstairs. What did you make?"

"Triple chocolate and vanilla cheesecake that I topped with strawberries." He looked at me shocked and I just smiled at him.

He then narrowed his eyes at me before he spoke. "Did you know I love cheesecake or is this just a coincidence?"

"Would it matter?"

"Hmm, so you knew. May I ask how you found this out?"

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'. "I do not reveal my sources." I started looking through the cupboards for a coffee press and mugs. After a while Edward helped me and prepared the coffee while I cut generous pieces of cheesecake and put it on the plates.

When we were all set, we headed up to his room and settled into his bed as we enjoyed dessert and Mater.

***********

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning my nose being assaulted by the scent of strawberries and my torso feeling warmer than usual. I opened my eyes and was met by a head of mahogany hair. I tightened my arms around Bella and nuzzled my nose deeper into her hair.

As I lay with her in my arms, all I could think about was how perfect she felt in them. Like she was meant to be in them. She fit me perfectly as if she were the missing piece in my puzzle. I closed my eyes again and thought of the night before.

After desert, we washed the dishes again and picked out another movie. She made me choose this time and I picked _Transformers_. Buy the middle of the movie, her head was lying on my chest and she was already asleep. I didn't have the heart to move her so I just kept her safely in my arms.

I must have fallen asleep again, because the next thing I felt was someone kissing and nibbling on my knuckles... and it was giving me a terrible case of morning wood. "Bella, Love, you have to stop please."

"Why?" she whined. "Is there a problem? Don't you like me doing this to you?" To prove her point she nibbled again on my hand.

"Actually, I love it too much. You're making it very hard for me to control myself." To emphasize _my_ point, I pushed my hips into her butt.

"Oh," she gasped then mumbled something that sounded like '_was that all him?_ _No_.' I smirked into her hair and kissed the top of her head. She turned around to face me and looked me in the eyes. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. We just lay in bed looking at each other like idiots until her stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"I guess so," she laughed.

"You go wash up and I'll have your favorite breakfast ready."

"Cheesy hash browns?" she grinned, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Of course. Only the best for you." She pecked me on the lips then ran to the bathroom. I headed downstairs and took out the ingredients, put out the pans, and put the oven on low. I decided to make a Spanish omelette along with the hash browns. When I was done putting the food onto the plates, I placed them into the oven to keep them warm.

I headed back up to my room and pulled off my shirt, followed by my pants. As I bent down I heard a scream from behind, "OH MY GOD!" Luckily I still had my hands on the waistband and was able to pull my pants back on quickly.

I turned and saw Bella standing by the bathroom in a yellow tank top and white shorts that just hugged her hips perfectly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here already. I... uh... I just need my phone," she explained.

"You can uncover your eyes love. I have my pants back on."

"Oh, okay." She ran over to the end table to get her phone then turned to me. "I'll wait for you downstairs." I nodded and headed into the bathroom for my shower. When I was done and dry I put on a pair of board shirts and a black wife beater and headed downstairs.

I found Bella on the couch looking out to the water. I took a seat beside her and pulled her onto my lap. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh? On nothing. Just counting my blessings."

"Am I one of those," I asked.

"Of course," she said and leaned back as she reached behind my neck to pull me down to her for a kiss. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she parted her lips to allow my tongue to enter. I massaged her tongue with mine as I pulled her closer to me.

Our make out session was cut short by the ringing of a phone. "It's mine," she reached over and looked at the caller ID and looked back at me, "and it happens to be your sister." She answered the phone as I put her back on the couch and went over to prepare the food.

I put some bread in the toaster and took out the plates from the oven to bring them to the table. I put out the box of apple juice, took the pot of coffee and set them on the table as well. I retrieved the bread, butter, and jam before pouring the coffee into the mugs and adding the milk and sugar just the way Bella likes it. I take mine black with just sugar.

"So what did she want?" I asked as she walked towards me.

"She wanted to take me shopping but I said I was out of the city." She sat to my left and we started eating. As she took in the potatoes, she would make these moaning sounds and suck on the fork that caused my dick to twitch, literally.

"Uh, would you want to take a walk on the beach after breakfast? Then we can grill some steaks and vegetables outside if you would like," I suggested to keep my mind off her moaning.

"Oh, is' like that. Is the beach also yours?"

"Some of it. Well whatever is in front of my home that is. I have a few neighbours but as you saw they live at least a mile away." We finished our breakfast, washed the dishes, and got ready to walk outside. Bella went up to grab her sunglasses and I picked up mine, as well as my phone and wallet from the table in the foyer and put in my pockets.

"Okay, I'm ready," Bella called from the stairs. I took her hand in mine and we made our way down to the beach.

We walked a few minutes in silence just enjoying the sound of the waves. There were a few clouds in the sky as well so the sun was not too hot. "Uhm, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Uh, I wanted to talk to you about something." I looked at her and saw a bit of fear in her face. "Oh, it's not bad. I just wanted to talk about what transpired yesterday, since it was the second time that happened."

"Oh, okay. What about yesterday?" she removed her hand from mine and moved it up to wrap around my elbow.

"Well, I guess I just wanted to know how you feel about it. If your angry, or upset, or whatever." Gosh, I sounded lame even to myself. But then no one ever meant as much to me as Bella does and I didn't want to lose her over some delusional chicks.

"Well, I hate them if that's what you're asking. But I guess it can't be helped. Remember during our first dates, the hostess would always hit on you?" I nodded. "Well, honestly those events made me doubt myself. Which also I think added to my difficulty of accepting what we have."

"Do you still doubt yourself now? Or what we have? That we do not belong with each other?" She didn't reply immediately which made me really nervous. After a few moments, she looked up at me and smiled then took a seat on the sand patting the space beside her.

She took my arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, cuddled into me then leaned backwards pulling me with her. She entwined her fingers in mine and looked up towards the sky. "Bella? Sweetheart?" She held up her hand so tell me to wait a while.

"Let's take your questions one at a time. My self-doubt has lessened but when situations arise, it still creeps up on me. It's a problem I've had ever since so that will be hard to totally get rid of. As for what we have, no I don't doubt it anymore, because I feel you love for me and I have admitted to myself that I'm in love with you. It's hard to explain but even when were apart, I can still feel the love so I guess that's saying something right? As for being together, I'm still processing that part."

"Okay, I had a realization this morning. Would you want to hear it?" I asked and she nodded.

"When I woke up this morning with you in my arms, it was the first time, in a long time, that I felt complete." I turned towards her, put my hand on her cheek and looked straight in her eyes. "Bella, this morning I totally realized that you are the missing piece to my puzzle. Since the first day I laid eyes on you, I could never stop thinking about you. Even from a far, you already had a hold on my heart.

"What I felt this morning just cemented that feeling I've had the last couple of months or so. You are beautiful, inside and out, never doubt that. My love for you is true; you're not a fling or just some girl to me. You are special in every way possible." I leaned into her and kissed her gently on the lips.

To my surprise she deepened the kiss and rolled us over, with her ending up on top of me. Her tongue swiped along my lower lip and I instantly granted her access. As her tongue searched for mine, I could feel my member stiffening up once again.

As we pulled apart I looked into Bella's eyes and I saw that they were glistening. I tear escaped the corner of her eye which I caught with my thumb. "_Por qué las lágrimas, amor?"_

"I'm sorry. It's just... No one has really ever said anything like that to me. Well, except for my students, who are five years old, so they really don't count. I don't doubt your love, that's why I took the risk to be with you; to go out on the limb that I never thought I would get onto again. In the short amount of time that we have been getting to know each other, I just fall deeper in love with you.

"I understand why those girls flirt with you, to the point just short of jumping you. But they only see the outside. I have seen the inside and I would say it's much better than the outside. And now that you have shown me all of you, or more of you at least, I'm not letting go of you until you're sick of me."

Well, that left me speechless. I had to think before I responded to that. "I'll never be sick of you. I know I don't deserve you; you're too good for me. But I guess someone up there thought I did something right and brought you to me. You have given me the chance to be with you and I'm not putting that to waste." I again pressed my lips to hers putting all the emotion I could into it.

The kiss, once again, became heated and we were pulled out of our little bubble by a cell phone ringing. "That's yours," Bella immediately replied.

"How do you know it's not yours?" I retorted.

"Because, my love, I do not have that particular ring tone," she smirked.

I reached into my pocket and retrieved my phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Son."

"Hi, Dad, what can I do for you?" Bella and I got up and started to walk back to the house.

"Well, I just got a call from Dr. Grenady, and there a fund raiser, the Friday after Thanksgiving at _Johns Hopkins_. It's for the Pediatric Cardiac Society. I was hoping you could attend."

"Oh, sure, just a minute dad. Uh, love, would you want to go to a fund raiser with me the Friday after thanksgiving?"

"Sure, I think I can do that."

"Okay Dad. I'll take Bella with me. Will that be alright?"

"That would be great, Son. I have to run but I'll see you in a few days." He hung up just as me and Bella got to the house.

"Would you want to for a swim?" She looked at me with a cocked brow. "What?"

"Is that some tactic to get me naked?"

"What? No, of course not. I wouldn't use that excuse to get you naked. I have other ways," I whispered in her ear and nibbled on it.

"Well, I don't have a suit so I guess that would be a no."

"Well, fortunately, Alice leaves a few pieces here in case she forgets to bring one when they come over. It's in the second drawer of the dresser in the guest room. They're all washed so no need to worry."

She nodded and made her way upstairs. I took out the meat and vegetables from the fridge and started up the grill. I removed my wife beater and sprayed on some sun screen. It would take a while for the grill to heat up so I decided to jump into the pool and do a few laps while waiting.

**BPOV**

I headed up to the guest room and opened up the second drawer and found it full of swim suits. I rummaged through it, and to my disappointment they were all bikinis. I pulled out a set and then looked for a cover-up to go with it.

The set I took out had some kind of floral print. It was a halter top that had a band under the breast instead of just a simple string, and the bottoms tie on the sides. I found a simple white tunic and put it over the bikini.

I headed back down stairs and found Edward doing laps in the pool and the grill smoking. I took the liberty to throw the steak and vegetables on it before sitting at the edge of the pool and putting my feet it.

I swayed my legs through the water until a pair of hands took a hold of my ankles. Edward emerged from the water and stood between my legs. He ran his hands up my legs and rested then on my thighs.

I kept my head down thinking of what happened at the grocery store. He bent a little so he could see my face before he spoke, "_Que pasa, amor?"_

_ "__Nada. Todo está perfecto."_

_"__Estas segura?" _he asked.

_ "Si, estoy segura."_ He let the conversation go, but I had a feeling that wasn't the end of it. The steaks started to smell so he pulled himself out of the pool and headed to turn them. I saw he also already had laid out the plates and glasses, as well as a bottle of wine.

We had a quite lunch, occasionally feeding each other a piece of meat. It was a good marinade, if I do say so myself. We had the left over cheesecake for desert and Edward suggested we relax in the Jacuzzi after doing the dishes.

As I was finishing up the dishes, Edward started to heat up the Jacuzzi. When I had started the dishwasher I made my way back out and found Edward already relaxing in the Jacuzzi. I took of the tunic and sat opposite him.

The moment my butt hit the tiles Edward spoke, "Why are you so far away?"

"I'm not. Look I my legs can even touch yours." But apparently that was not enough. He reached across, took my hands and pulled me to him. He turned me around and situated me between his legs and his arms immediately went around me. I lay my head on his shoulder and just savoured the moment.

"_Te amo_, Isabella," he whispered, his voice dripping with lust. He ran his nose along the shell of my ear, kissed his way down to the root of my neck and sucked on it. His hand then absentmindedly started drawing patterns on my stomach. "_Yo también te amo, Edward." _I moaned.

"So, will you tell me what's bothering you?" he asked. _I knew he wouldn't let it go_.

"I think I saw James at the grocery yesterday." He stopped all his ministrations and flipped me around and I ended up straddling him.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure until we got into the car. A lady with red hair bumped into me in the grocery and I saw her getting into a Suburban as we were getting into the Volvo. I looked at her companion and I think it was James. He had sunglasses on so I wasn't sure."

"Bella, do you understand that this had become more serious now? He has seen you and I won't be surprised if he's been following you around for some time. We have to tell you father or the local police at least."

I didn't want to bother my father, maybe I could talk to Mike. "Uh, can it wait a few until we fly out to Seattle? We can tell them there."

He sighed. "I guess that will be okay. But you will be staying with me until then. No sleeping in your house alone until we figure this out. I don't want anything to happen to you. You mean to much to me. _Te amo tanto, Isabella_."

_"Yo también te amo, Edward, tanto." _His lips then immediately met mine and our tongues fighting for dominance. I was getting really horny and I could feel something hard between my legs. To test my theory, I ground my hips into Edward's crotch and he moaned.

"Uh, you have to stop that Bella."

"What if I don't want to?" I challenged.

"I don't want to take you here," he said causing me I pulled away. _He didn't like to have me that way? Didn't he just say he loves me?_

"Y-you don't want me?"

"What? No, of course not." He blurted out causing me to jump of his lap and sob on the other side of the hot tub. I felt arms on my waist as Edward pulled me back to him. "Bella, why are you crying?" I didn't reply and just continued to sob. "You think I don't want to make love to you?" I nodded.

"Sweetheart, I said I don't want to take you _here._ I would like nothing more than to make love to you. But I want our first time to be special. I want a soft king-sized bed, in a room filled with candles, not in a tub as a spur of the moment reaction." _Okay, so I guess I over reacted._ "Are you horny?" he asked bluntly. I nod my head. "Okay come here."

He situated me again between his legs, his arms around my stomach. What came next was definitely a surprise. "I'm sure you can feel how much I want you Bella," she said into my ear as he thrusted his hips into my ass.

"But this is about you. Let me pleasure you, love." He nibbled on my earlobe then sucked on the hollow behind my ear. His right hand started to play with the waist band of my bikini as his left hand gently stroked the swell of by breast. "Is this okay?" he asked and I just nodded trying to process all the feeling rushing though me.

He released the tie of my bottom on the right as his left hand cupped my breast. I reached behind me to stroke his erection and I realized that what I felt earlier this morning was indeed all him. He was very well endowed.

He kissed his way to my nape and released my top with his teeth. I assume he used his teeth since both his hands were busy in other places. He moved his hand down to my sex and cupped me. This startled me causing my hand to grip his erection. "Oh, shit Bella." _Ah, he likes that huh?_

He started to rub my clit and pinch my nipple at the same time causing shivers to run throughout my body. "_Edward_... More, Edward, please."

"As you wish," he whispered as he slid a finger into my waiting sex. He started to move it in and out before adding another. His thumb met my clit, and with his fingers hitting the right spot inside me, I knew I was going to cum soon.

I reached up both my hands and tangled them in his hair massaging his scalp as I grinded my ass more into him. "Bella, shit," he moaned. He continued to fondle my breasts, and thrust his fingers into me as he placed kisses alternately on my nape and the inside of my elbow.

"Edward, I'm close..."

"Let it go love," he replied. He nibbled on my ear and with everything else he was doing, it wasn't long before I felt myself clamp around his fingers. He didn't stop his ministrations until I had ridden out my orgasm.

"Oh, my ..." was all I could come up with. I pushed myself into Edward and felt him still hard. I turned around and he was smiling at me. "Your turn. Sit on the edge please."

"No Bella, I'll take care of it later." _Huh? I wasn't having that._

I left my bikini undone and leaned into him making sure he felt my taut nipples on his chest. I then returned my hands into his hair and whispered in his ear. "Would you really deny me the pleasure of relieving you? To help you with your problem?" To prove my point I ground my hips once again into his crotch causing him to groan.

"Please Edward?" I said in what I hoped was a seductive tone. Apparently I was successful since he pushed out of the tub and sat on the edge. I undid the tie of his shorts, releasing his very impressive erection. I knew it would not fit in my mouth so I had to improvise.

"You don't have to do this Be..." he stopped once I took the head in my mouth and sucked on it. With one hand I fondled his balls, making sure to hit the sensitive skin in his perineum and grasped the remainder of the shaft with the other. I took more of him slowly until he was hitting the back of my throat.

I moaned a bit just to see what reaction I got and I wasn't disappointed. "Oh, Fuck Bella! That feels so good." _HA! Success. You're not the only one with tricks Cullen! _I continued to move up and down, sucking once in a while.

He bundled my hair in his hands and tried to pull me away. "Bella, I'm about to cum." I just moaned and he groaned again. "Bella, come on," I knew he wanted me to get off but I just quickened my pace even more.

"SHIT! BELLA!" And with that I felt his load shoot down the back of my throat and I immediately swallowed. I continued to suck him dry, and when he was spent, I pulled him back into the tub. I tied up my bikini and settled myself back between his legs.

"So were even?" I asked.

"Not even close," he said and I felt him rest his head on mine.

* * *

I love you so much - te amo tanto  
What's wrong love? - _que pasa, amor?_  
Nothing, everything is perfect - _nada. todo está perfecto_

Are you sure? - _estas segura?_

Yes, i'm sure - _si, estoy segura_  
I love you too, Edward, so much - Yo _también te amo, Edward, tanto_

Why the tears, love? - _Por qué las lágrimas, amor?_

My special thanks to AndreaG55, jm1708, and Memoirs of a Priestess for checking my translations.


	21. Chapter 20 Surprises Pt 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything...**

**--------------  
**

Chapter 20

Surprises

Part 1

**EPOV**

After dropping Bella off at school I had a realization... again. I never asked her if she were a virgin. I wasn't thinking straight but it was no excuse not to ask her before I started anything. But she didn't stop me either, which is still not an excuse.

So here I am, sitting in my office at Children's Hospital figuring out how to make this up to her. I first decided I needed to finalize the plans for her parents since they will be arriving tomorrow. I dialled Renee's cell phone and waited for her to pick up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Renee? It's Edward Cullen..."

"Oh, hello, Edward. Is there a problem? Is Bella alright?"

"No, there's no problem, and Bella is doing great. I just wanted to make sure you're all set for tomorrow."

"Oh, yes, dear. But it was unnecessary to send a private jet for us. We could have flown commercial."

"It's no problem I assure you. I didn't want to hassle you with the lay-over. There will be a car to pick you up from the airport here as well. I'll send over the driver's number so you can call him when you're all set. I have also asked my sister to prepare a small dinner party tomorrow night, just family, and my parents have invited you to their place for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Oh, that would be lovely. How are you getting all this through Bella? She'll have your neck you know."

"Yes, I know. I guess I'll just take the chance. I'll be picking her up from school so my sister will probably be the one to welcome you and I apologize for this in advance."

"Oh, no need to apologize. We will be family soon enough. I can't wait to see you in person. I have to go sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone and her statement left me speechless. _We will be family soon enough_. Hmm, I wonder what she's implying by that.

I took a few notes from my computer before I did my rounds. I had two patients come in for their cycle of chemo, Amber Goff and Katie Marshall. I headed over to the cancer ward and was met by Sara. "Hello, Dr. Cullen. How are you today?"

"I'm great Sara, and yourself?" I replied and got the charts I needed from the rack.

"Oh, well, I was a bit lonely last night. I was wondering if I could interest you in dinner so I wouldn't be lonely again tonight." She placed a hand on my arm and started stroking it. _Oh, come on!_

"I'm sorry. I have plans with my _girlfriend_," I said emphasizing the last word.

"Oh, maybe I can change your mind." Her hand moved to my waist and started to move south. I quickly stepped away but leaned in a bit so as not to cause a scene.

"No, nothing can change my mind and if you try anything like that again I will file for sexual harassment which can cause you your job. I'm sure you need your job more than I need mine. I'm tired of playing nice and it saddens me I have to resort to threats." I grabbed my charts and headed over to Amber's room.

I knocked on the door before entering. "Hello, Amber."

"Hi, Dr. C! The nurse that put my IV was really nice. I think you'll like her."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yes, you should ask her out." _And so the match making continues..._

"Well, I don't think my girlfriend will approve of that." I heard her gasp and her mother giggle.

"You have to excuse her. She's been reading a lot of love stories lately," Mrs. Goff said.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine."

"You have a girlfriend? Since when? Will you tell me about her? Is she pretty? Will you marry her?"

"Amber!" her mother chastised.

"It's okay Mrs. Goff. Yes, I have been courting her for about a month and we finalized things about two weeks ago. I think she is very pretty. She has long mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her lips are pink and plump and she blushes at almost everything. Which to me is the most adorable thing about her." I couldn't help but smile as I described my Bella.

"Oh, Dr. C you totally whipped! May I see a picture?"

"Uh, well, I don't have one with me."

"What? That's not nice Dr. Cullen," she frowned and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why don't we do this? You will be here until the day after tomorrow, so why don't I bring her by so you can meet her personally," I offered.

"Really? I'd like that. But... what if she won't like me?" she pouted.

"Oh, I doubt that. Bella likes everybody, especially children. So we have a deal?" I held out my hand.

"Yes," she shook it firmly. I explained how this treatment will go to Mrs. Goff before giving Amber a kiss on the top of the head and heading over to Katie.

Katie was more subtle but I also ended up making the same promise to bring Bella over. Apparently my patients, who are teenagers, have seen some "change" in me. They said I was "glowing", whatever that meant. I returned my charts to the station avoiding Sara and walked faster as I spotted Lauren heading my way. I updated my files before heading out to meet my mom for lunch.

On my way to Platt tower my mother said she was a bit behind schedule and suggested I park the car and head up to her office. I parked in my slot, yes, I have a reserved slot, we do own the building after all, and headed up to the 5th floor where my mother's office is located.

As I got off the elevator, I greeted the receptionist who had what I assumed she thought was a flirtatious smile, plastered on her face. _Geez, and it's not even lunch time and I've been hit on twice! Seriously, why can't this people just stop!_

"Because you my son, Are just as handsome as I am," my father replied from behind me.

"Oh, did I say that out loud? Hi Dad, I didn't know you would be here."

"Hello, Son. Well, loud enough for me to hear. I'm just passing through. I might need to stay in Bethesda tonight." We smiled politely at the receptionist and made our way to my mom's office. "Oh, and the fund raiser is the second Friday after Thanksgiving, not the one exactly after. I just wanted to clear that up and its black tie," he added.

"Oh, okay dad." We walked awhile before I spoke again, "Really Dad, how do you do it?"

"Do what, son?"

"Deal with all the advances from the women. Don't you get frustrated?"

We stopped in front of my mother's door and he turned to me. "No I do not. Since I met your mother it just became easier and easier to brush of. Son, did something happen? That's the first time I actually heard you complain about something that. I never knew you had a problem."

"Actually, yes. I've had two incidents occur and Bella saw both of them. Maybe that's why it's hitting me more now. I really don't want her to think I encourage or tolerate it. But I don't know what to do. The only thing I can think of is quit the hospital and that's just not an option."

"Have you talked to Bella about this?"

"Yes, I have over the weekend."

"And what did she say?"

"That she was fine with it. That she understands."

He gave me a pleasant and somewhat knowing smile. "Well, in that case, just keep brushing it off and never give Bella a doubt that you have eyes for anyone else. Is she different from the others?"

"There are no 'others' Dad. Nothing like this at least. The feeling is so strong that it almost knocked me off balance at first. I think she's it for me." He smiled again and pulled me into a hug as my mother's door opened.

"What is this? Am I interrupting a moment?" she laughed.

My dad released me and rested his hands on my shoulders before he spoke. "Darling, I believe our son has had an epiphany," my dad said.

"Really?" I looked over at my mom and I thought she was going to cry. "Well, you'll have to tell me all about it over lunch." She flitted back into her office and returned with her purse. "Will you be joining us?" she asked my dad.

"Well, sure why not," he answered.

"We'll just ride with Edward. You can leave your car here since he has to take me back anyway. Will that be okay?" my mother asked him again.

"I guess that will be okay." He checked his BlackBerry, "yes I have time," he confirmed. We made our way to the car and headed over to _Chiapparelli's_.

************

Well, lunch with my parents was interesting. I informed my dad that Bella's parents will be arriving tomorrow and my mom insisted that he be here to come and meet them. I told her about the "flirtation problem" and she launched into discussing their wedding and giving me some suggestions about things I could do for Bella. Now I was worried what will happen when she meets Renee.

But in the end, I was able to get a plan out of it. Between my dad, who is a natural romantic, and my mom, the best event planner in the city, they were able to help me figure out what I can do for Bella tonight.

I decided to head to the florist first to pick up some flowers before I headed for the mall for other things I would need. As I reached the florist my phone rang. I answered without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hi honey," said the sweet voice of Bella.

"Hello, Love. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be? Can't I just call you just because I want to?"

"Of course you can. What time will I come get you this afternoon?"

"Actually that's why I called. I have parent-teacher conferences and a faculty meeting after so I'll be done about 6:00. Is that okay?" _That would be perfect for me to set up my plan._

"Yes, love that's no problem. I'll be there to get you at 6:00."

"Okay, I'll see you then. I love you."

"As I love you. Have a good afternoon love." I hung up and headed into the flower shop. I picked out several flowers in different colors. I got roses, daisies, mums, lilies, and orchids. I had them arranged and delivered to my apartment later in the afternoon.

I headed to the mall and went over to _Bath and Body Works_ to pick up some aromatherapy bath salts, my mother's suggestion. As I was browsing through the store, I saw they had a new line of accessories called _Lambie._ I got her the robe, slippers, blanket, and sleep mask. I also got some massage oil in the case she allows me to give her a massage after her bath. I also got some scented candles.

After paying for my purchases, I headed over to the grocery store. I just decided to cook instead of ordering in. Aside from the ingredients I would need, we also needed some cleaning supplies for the house. After grabbing all I needed, I headed for the check out, paid for my purchases, and headed home.

As I passed Sid in the lobby I informed him I was awaiting a delivery of flowers and asked if he could bring it up personally. I didn't want anyone seeing where Bella lives especially with the current situation with James. He understood and he even looked excited about it.

I took my bags upstairs and put the items away. I then decided to call Alice and ask her if she could pick up Bella and take her here. I dialled her office hoping she was still in, and so if she was in a meeting I wouldn't be disturbing her.

"Hello, MAC Designs. This is Courtney, how my I help you this afternoon?" an energetic female voice said.

"I would like to speak with Alice Cullen please."

"Okay, I'll put you through to Andrea. May I know who's on the line?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, just one moment please," she said and piano music started to play after a beep.

"Hello, Brother. What can I do for you this lovely afternoon?" Alice answered in a rather lively manner.

"You do know you sound like your receptionist, right?"

"Well, were all happy people here at MAC. So what do you need?" _Isn't she blunt._

"A favour?"

"Well, duh Edward," she said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I was hoping you could pick up Bella at about 6:00 in school and bring her to my place. I have a surprise for her and I wanted to get the house ready."

"WHAT! You're giving her a surprise and you didn't tell me?" I could actually hear her pout through the phone.

"I had lunch with mom and dad and they helped me already," I defended.

"Oh, okay. I'll let it slide this time. Okay I'll pick her up and bring her to your home."

"Thank Ali," I hung up the phone and prepared my ingredients so later I just have to put them together. I decided on creamy artichoke soup, mushroom risotto, and tiramisu for desert. I stored the items that needed to remain clod in the fridge and headed upstairs to prepare the bathroom and lay out the gifts on the bed.

At about 4:00 my doorbell rang. I answered the door and found Sid with a cart full of flowers. "Did you do something bad to that lovely lady friend of yours?" he accused.

"Uh, not really, but I'm flying her parents in tomorrow and she doesn't know. It's sort of an advanced apology."

"Why do you have to apologize for that?" He pushed the cart in and offered to help me arrange them. I put the smaller vases on the tables and the bigger ones out on the balcony.

"Because she doesn't like me spending money on her. In fact even this gesture will need a lot of sucking up for her not to be mad at me." This caused Sid to laugh.

"Well, I guess you have you work cut out for you then huh?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the hand, Sid."

"For all you've done for my grandkids? This is nothing. You've caught a good one Edward. I've never seen you this happy since you moved in. I think Bella is some kind of miracle worker. Do right by her. I'd love to see a few bronze haired kids with brown eyes running around this place in the near future." I was stunned at his statement and just stood there gaping at him.

"It's not so bad to be married if it's to the right person." He tapped my cheek twice then pushed the cart over to the elevator.

Once I had regained my thought processing, I headed back inside and finished up the food and the apartment.

***********

**BPOV**

I was exhausted after the conferences. I never thought talking to the parents was more tiring than teaching their kids. I rested my head on my desk a while before going on to fix my things.

"Bella!" Alice said in her sing song voice as she entered my room.

"Oh, hi Alice. What are you doing here? Are you doing the Christmas play costumes?"

"No, I couldn't take it on because I have to fly out to Paris for about two weeks in December," she explained.

"Uh, okay, so what do I owe this visit?"

"Well, I've come to pick you up and bring you home to meet Prince Charming a.k.a. my brother."

"Huh? Why what happened to Edward?" I asked concerned.

"Oh,uh... He got caught up in something and asked me to come pass by for you. Come on, I'm sure he's itching to see you already."

I gathered my purse and rolling bag as we headed out to her car. "Why didn't Edward call me and let me know you would be coming to pick me up?" I asked once we were settled into her _Porsche._

"Uh, I don't know. You'll have to ask him."

"You know something. Spill, Cullen!" I accused.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Alice!" I whined. "He has a plan. What is it? You know I dislike surprises and I know you know what's up."

"You do. Oh, I didn't know that. I'll remember that for future reference. And I honestly do not know what his plans are," she replied innocently.

We spent the rest of the ride with Alice singling along to Cindy Lauper's _Girls Just wanna Have Fun._ As we pulled up to Edward's lobby, Marcus came over and opened my door.

"Well, thanks Alice. I'll see you on Thursday." I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Marcus helped me with my rolling bag and escorted me into the building.

"Hey, Sid," I greeted and saw he had a big smile on his face, a knowing smile.

"Hello Bella. Have a good night," he waved as I passed. The elevator doors were opened with Marcus waiting for me by them. To my surprise, he walked me all the way to Edward's door. I took out my key and turned the lock.

I walked inside and retrieved my bag from Marcus and closed the door behind me. "Edward?" I called out. I set my bag to the side of the foyer and continued inside. What I saw in front of me caused me to gasp.

The living room, and what I could see of the balcony, was covered in flowers and candles. I walked over and saw the table on the balcony was set for two with a bottle settled in ice in a wine bucket.

"EDWARD!" I yelled again.

"Yes, my love," he replied as two strong arms wrapped around my waist preventing me from moving.

"What is all this?" I squirmed a bit and was able to turn myself around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I knew you would be tired and I wanted to make something special for you." I narrowed my eyes at him and he just threw his damn crocked smile at me.

"What do you need?"

"Bella, sweetheart, can't I just do something nice for you just because I want to?" I had to think well how to reply to that question. I couldn't come up with a rational answer so I just rested my head on his chest and took his scent in. He smelled delicious. I assume he just took a shower since he still smelled like _Irish Spring_ and a scent that is just uniquely Edward.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there just holding on to each other but he suddenly said, "Uh, love, actually I do need a favour."

"See, I knew it!" I slapped his chest. "Okay, what is it you need?"

"Come, sit, I'll explain over dinner." He pulled out my chair and got me settled before opening the champagne. He went over to the kitchen and came back with a bread basket, olive oil and balsamic vinegar. He went back inside and came out with two bowls of soup which he told me was made out of artichoke.

Over the soup we discussed our days and the children as usual. He also told me he would be playing basketball with the tens and asked me if I wanted to watch. I had the afternoon off, since my special ed class was already on Thanksgiving break, so I said I would go with him.

He took our bowls back to the kitchen when we were done and came back with plates of what looked like mushroom risotto. As he put down the plate in front of me, I took in a deep breath and it just smelled heavenly.

"Is this mushroom risotto?" I asked just to confirm.

"It is," he said as he cracked some pepper over my plate.

"Hmm, what kind of favour do you need? Feeding me a delicious meal seems to be a bit over the top." He didn't respond and just smiled at me. "What is it Edward?" he shook his head. "Do I have to wear some hideous, shiny dress and high heels for this favour?" This time he laughed really hard.

"I don't think Alice would allow you to wear anything hideous. But for the fund raiser, I'm afraid you'll have to wear a long dress, and possibly heels of Alice has anything to say about it. But I do have another favour."

"Fine, okay. But if I fall and hurt myself it's your fault."

He took my hand in his, "I can accept that and I will take care of you until your healed."

"Okay. So what's the favour?"

"My patients want to meet you." _Huh? Why?_

"Why do your patients want to meet me?" I asked. He told me what transpired earlier that day and it actually made me laugh. "So, you didn't have a picture of me so you just offered to take me there so they can see me personally?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. If you agree, we can see them before the game since the guys get out of School at 3:00 so we would start playing around 4:00."

"I'd love to meet you patients Edward." We planned out how tomorrow afternoon would go as we finished the rest of the risotto. When we had figured everything out, Edward brought our plates in and came back with tiramisu and coffee.

"You spoiling me too much, Edward," I said as he put the tray down on the table.

"Only the best for the love of my life," he replied bent down to give me a chase kiss on the lips. As he pulled away, I buried my hands into his hair and pulled him back to me. I ran my tongue along his lower lip, and once he had granted me access, my tongue immediately searched for his. He tasted like mushrooms and pepper accentuated by the champagne.

When we parted for air, I was thankful I was sitting down because if I were standing I'm sure I would have collapsed in Edward's arms. "Uh, what was that for?" he asked and pulled me up to stand. He took a seat in my chair and pulled me onto his lap.

"Everything," I replied and wrapped my arms around his neck. He just held me, and in that moment I felt everything was right. I felt safe, loved, and cared for.

"Coffee's getting cold love." I reluctantly pulled away and took my mug from the tray. I looked over at Edward and he looked a bit uneasy.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Uh, well, I also wanted to apologize," he said and entwined out fingers.

"For what?"

"Uhm, for what happened in the Jacuzzi."

"What about what happened?" _Did he regret what we did? He didn't seem to complain at that time._

"Well, uhm... I'm sorry I didn't ask beforehand if you were... you know." _No, I don't know,_ I thought to myself but he looked so sullen that I didn't have the heart to tease him.

"I'm not following." _That was a safe statement right?_

"Uh, well, I didn't ask beforehand if you were a virgin or not," he mumbled but I was able to get the last part of it. So he was worried that he put his fingers in me and I was a virgin. I looked at him and he was stating at our entwined hands and playing with my fingers.

"Edward," I said and shifted my position so I was straddling him. I took his face in my hands and tilted his head so he was looking at me. His eyes were avoiding me and he looked like one of my students who just did something wrong.

"Baby, look at me." When his eyes finally rested on mine I actually saw a hint of shame in his green orbs. "Okay, well, to reply to the statement no I'm not a virgin," I began and decided to come clean. "I lost my virginity to my best friend after the senior prom. Cliché I know but at that time it seemed okay. His name was Mason Clapp. That was just one time, then in college I had a couple of drunken encounters, and that's basically it. Does it matter?"

It was his turn to put his hands on the sides of my face. "Yes, it matter a lot, to me at least. If you were a virgin, we would have gone slower. I would have wanted you to give your virginity to someone you truly love, and it should be even more special. I wouldn't have done what I did. My mother would be upset with me if she found out."

"Oh, well, it was fine, to me at least. And I do love you, very much. You have made me feel very special the past month and especially the past week that honestly I would not give a second thought of giving up my virginity to you. So don't feel guilty about it. I liked it and I'm assuming you did as well so let's move forward from her okay?"

"Okay, Love," he said and pressed a hard close mouthed kiss on my lips. He then kissed my forehead, both my eyes, cheeks, and then another soft kiss on my lips. He inhaled deeply and said, "_Te Amo, Isabella_."

"_Yo también te amo, Edward."_ He didn't move me from his lap as he started to feed me the tiramisu.

**********

After much debate, I was able to coax Edward into making me do the dishes. As I started up the dishwasher, two arms came around my waist. "I have one last surprise," he whispered in my ear.

"What? There's more?"

"Uh huh, just one last," he said and nuzzled his nose in my hair. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair massaging his scalp a bit.

"Baby?" I said.

"Yes, Love?"

"Are you sure you didn't do anything bad?" I was truly suspecting that something was up. That he did something that he knew I would be pissed about. It may not have been an affair or the like, but it would still be enough to irritate me.

"Uh, I did not cheat on you if that's what you mean," he said and then swept me off my feet and carried me bridal style up the stairs.

As he entered his room, I saw he had lit up several scented candles and the drapes were open giving us a very good view of the harbour, and some items were laid out on the bed. He continued into the bathroom where a bath was ready and waiting for me along with more lit candles.

"I put in some lavender bath salt into the tub. I know you've had a long day and I hope this would help you relax so you would have a good night's rest. I'll take a bath in the other bathroom and leave you here to soak." He gave me another passionate kiss, put on some music, and left letting me know he wanted to give me something before my bath.

He returned with a robe in one hand and a pair of slippers in another. "I found these today and I wanted to get you another set of robe and slippers." He handed me the things and I saw the slippers had a face of some sort embroidered on the top.

"Thank you, Edward." I kissed him again before he left to take his bath.

When he left, I removed my clothes, folded them and set them neatly on the counter. I pulled my hair up and entered the tub. As my butt hit the bottom of the tub I couldn't help but moan at how good the hot water felt on my skin. I settled in the tub and took in all the scents around me as I listened to Edward's piano playing that was coming out of the iHome.


	22. Chapter 21 Surprises Pt 2

**Disclaimer: i own nothing...**

**-----------------  
**

Chapter 21

Surprises

Part 2

**BPOV**

"Sweetheart, it's time to get up," Edward whispered in my ear before placing a kiss on my forehead. I stretched out in bed feeling so relaxed after last night's pampering. After my bath Edward gave me a back massage as well as a foot rub.

"Good morning handsome," I greeted as I reached my hands out to him. He put the mug he was carrying on the night table and bent down to give me my good morning kiss. "Thank you for last night. It was perfect."

"Anything for you love. You're welcome." He kissed my again and handed me my morning caffeine fix. "So what's on your agenda today?"

"Well, I'll be teaching the rowdy five-year olds how to make clay figures, were going to do some planting and then we're making turkey sandwiches for snack time. As for my afternoon, I believe you know those plans better than me."

"Yes, I do indeed. Well, we better get changed." He offered his hand and helped me out of the bed. We took one bathroom each so we would finish at about the same time. I decided to dress in black khakis and a purple, sleeveless, silk pleated ribbon shell blouse. I opted for my black ankle high boots today.

When I was dressed, I checked my bag and made sure I packed an extra t-shirt and hand towel for after planting. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to wait for Edward. Not long after I heard his footsteps coming down the stairs. "Love, I don't think your attire is appropriate for planting."

"I have a shirt in my bag that I'll change into later." He nodded and helped me into my coat. He slung his bag over his shoulder before taking my rolling bag in one hand and my hand in his other. He didn't let go of my hand until I was safely in the car with my door closed. _Geez, over-protective much!_

Since he was still early, he was able to walk me to my classroom and get me settled before heading to the hospital. My kids started filing in about 7:45. When they were all settled, I got the boxes of clay and went around setting them on the tables as I explained the activity.

I watched the kids and went around the room to make sure they were all doing okay. The kids were really creative. The girls made flowers and purses, while the guys made trees, animals, and one even made a house.

"Miss Bella," Riley called out to me. I was glad he kept in mind not to call me 'Aunt Bella' when we were in class.

"Yes, Riley," I went over and knelt down beside him.

"I want to make another clay thing," he said.

"Sure that would be fine. Do you need more clay?" he shook his head and I stood up and announced to the class that they could make more than one figure. I think it was just fair since I allowed Riley to make two.

Once the kids were done, I told them to line up at the sink and wash their hands before we had our snack time. As they did that, I transferred their work onto a cart to take to one of the maintenance guys so he can spray them with silicone to preserve the figures.

After snack time, I got the kids changed and brought them out to the garden for the planting. I had asked Mr. Johnson, the head gardener to help me with the activity. Angela's kids would be doing the same activity with my class. The activity took about an hour and when they were done, I bought them back inside to get them cleaned up and ready for pick-up by their parents.

"Hey, Bella." I turned and saw Rose at the door with Bree already in tow.

"Oh, Hi Rose." I looked over and saw Riley playing with Austin in the corner. "Riley, Your mom's here." He slapped Austin on the back and with the other kid returning the gesture, headed for his cubby hole.

"Miss Bella, when do we get out clay things?" Riley asked as Rose helped him into his coat.

"Tomorrow after the party you'll get to take them home."

"Oh, okay then." He walked over to Rose and took her free hand.

"So, I heard you're going with Edward to meet his patients?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah, he made them a deal with them because he had no picture of me in his wallet."

"Well, we'll be sure to have your picture in his wallet next time. I'll see you soon." The kids each gave me a hug and they were on their way.

I started cleaning up the room, putting away the left over clay and wiping the sink dry. I then started to put my thing in my bag when I heard my favourite voice call from the door. "Hello beautiful."

"Hi, gorgeous. Are we leaving already?" He walked over and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I was hoping we could catch lunch before we meet the kids." I nodded and finished up fixing my things. He again took my rolling bag in one hand and my hand in his other. I asked to pass the front office first to make sure all was ready for the party tomorrow.

**********

I suggested we just pick up something and just eat in his office so we wouldn't be rushing. We agreed on _Popeye's_. He got some nuggets, fries, and a chicken bowl. We arrived at the hospital and made our way up to his office.

Midway through our meal his cell phone rang. "Hey Kate. What's up?... Uh, I'm in my office at Children's, having lunch with Bella... Uh, Mrs. Clark. Oh, yeah, I remember... Now?... Uh okay. What time will you do her?... Half an hour. Okay, I'll see you in the OR."

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"Mrs. Clark, a patient of Kate has to undergo a C-Section. And Kate says she's adamant that I be in the OR for the delivery to make sure the baby is alright. She's been in labor for almost 24 hours so Kate is also worried about infection since her bag of waters has been ruptured for more than 8 hours."

"Oh, okay. I'll just wait for you here. Will you be long?" He got up and took a pair of scrubs out of one of his drawers. He set it on top of his desk and returned to my side to finish his lunch.

"No, I shouldn't take long. Kate works quite fast." He went into his bathroom to change. I took out my book and got comfortable on the couch. After a few moments, I heard the door open and looked up. _Holy crap!_ I felt my book fall out of my hands and my jaw dropped open.

Edward was wearing denim colored scrubs with his name embroidered on his left chest. The scrubs were snug on him, and I could see the outline of his pectorals and biceps. A lot of dirty thoughts started going through my mind at this point. I've never seen Edward in his scrubs and all I can say is that he looks..._sinful!_ Sex on legs would be an understatement.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you okay?" he pushed my chin up and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Uh, yes," I squeaked and he laughed at me.

"Well, I'll see you in a bit," he smirked at me and threw on his lab coat. I took him in once more and I couldn't help myself from groaning. I heard him chuckle and I looked at him to find him smiling slyly at me.

I picked up my book again and settled into the couch. After a few pages I looked around and found that he had a _Bose_ speaker system on his shelf. I took out the _iPod shuffle_ he gave me and walked over to the speakers in search of a cable to plug it into. Once I found the cable and figured out how to turn on the speakers, I turned on the iPod and Edward's music started to fill the room.

I must have fallen asleep since I was awoken by a pair of very soft lips on mine. I fluttered my eyes open and met Edward's emerald green eyes. "It's good to see my music puts you to sleep."

"Oh, how was the delivery?" I asked as I sat up.

"It went well. The baby was a healthy baby boy weighing 8 pounds 3 ounces. Shall we go see my patients now? Amber has been texting me asking where we are." I nodded my head and took a brush out of my purse. I neatly put my hair in a loose bun and then headed to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. When I was done, Edward took my hand in his and we headed to the cancer floor.

**EPOV**

As we walked up to the oncology floor I kept Bella's hands in mine. Once we hit the station, I found not one, but two, pains in my ass. Lauren and Sara were both at the station going over some notes. I put my finger to my lips letting Bella know to keep quiet. I saw her smile and I think she was trying to hold back a giggle.

I went around the other side of the station to retrieve my charts but apparently I wasn't stealthy enough. "Oh hello, Dr. Cullen. Can I get you _anything_ today?" Lauren asked.

"No thank you. I have all I need." I held up my hand that was holding Bella's and waved it at her.

"Oh," she exclaimed and shot Bella a threatening look. I looked over at Bella and to my surprise she was smiling smugly at Lauren! I smiled and kissed the top of her head and took my charts pulling Bella over to Amber's room. I knocked on the door and peeked inside before entering.

"Hello Amber." I walked in keeping Bella hidden behind me.

"Dr.C! HI! Is she here? Where is she? I wanna see her." She started clapping and bouncing on the bed causing all her IV lines to shake. She mother ran to her side and tried to calm down her daughter.

"You have a hyper one there. Are you sure you just gave her a round of chemo?" Bella appeared from behind my back and Amber seemed to approve since the smile on her face only got bigger.

"Bella, this is Amber and her mother. As you can see she is very happy to see you. Amber, this is my Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Amber." Bella walked over to the bed and held out her hand. Instead of taking her hand, Amber threw her arms around Bella's neck causing her to stumble backwards. I ran over to check her IV line and was relieved when I saw that the nurse had secured it very well.

"Did I pass the screening process?" she laughed. Amber let her go and smiled at her nodding her head furiously.

"You're very pretty," she said and I saw a hint of pink on Bella's cheeks, apparently Amber noticed it to. "Dr. C said he liked it when you blush." _Okay, now it was my turn to blush_. They talked a while as I explained most recent blood test and next steps to Amber's mom.

We spent almost thirty minutes with Amber and before we left she insisted to have her picture taken with us. I filled up her chart and left it over at the station before heading other to Katie's room.

When we got there the door was opened and the first thing I saw was Lauren replacing the bottle of IV fluids. "Dr. C!" Katie shouted when I walked through the door. Are you Bella?" she asked looking passed me.

"Yes, I am. You must be Katie. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand and Katie shook it. She was tamer than Amber.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen was right. You're very pretty," Katie said and I heard Lauren huff out of the room.

"Really? When did he say that?" she looked at me raising her eyebrows.

"Yesterday. He's been happier the past few months or I'd like to think he is, since he smiles more." Well, since I seemed to have been forgotten, I sat by the window with Katie's parents and explained the blood test and what was next for her. She was improving beautifully, which mad her parents really happy.

We spent about twenty minutes with Katie then we said we had to leave since I had to meet the boys for the basketball game. I again filled up the chart, left it at the station, and headed to my office so Bella and I could pick up our bags.

*************

When we got to the center, I saw Emmett's _Escalade_, and Jasper's _MB GL450_ parked in the lot. _So I guess were 5-on-5 again today._ I helped Bella out and headed for the locker rooms. "Uh, I'll wait for you here. I have to ask Gianna something," Bella said. I gave her a kiss on the top of the head and was on my way.

I changed quickly and returned to reception. When I got there, I saw Bella with Bree and Riley in the play area. It looked like she was reading them a book. "Uncle Ed!" Riley yelled and ran over to me. I picked him up and gave him a tight hug. Bree greeted me as well and we all made our way to the outdoor courts.

Bella sat with the kids and I walked over to the guys who were doing some warm-up shots. "Hey Max, Jason."

"Hey, Dr. E. I see you brought an audience. Good to see you're finally together," Stefan teased.

"Well, it feels good to finally be together," I replied.

"Well, you've been drooling over her long enough," Benjamin said.

"What are we suppoed to be playing? Basketball or embarrass the doctor?" I asked.

"Definitely ball," Jasper called from behind me. I turned and saw him walking over with Emmett and two other guys whom I recognized were on Emmett's staff. We broke into teams and started playing, first to 21 wins.

By the middle of the game, Riley shouted at me causing me to lose all coherent thought. "Uncle Ed, when are you going to marry Aunt Bella and give me a cousin!" _Uh, okay, this is so not the place for that, buddy!_

All the guys started laughing and I looked over at Bella horrified only to find her smirking at me. _She was smirking at me!_ Suddenly I didn't feel so bad about surprising her tonight. She can get mad all she wants.

"I'm not sure buddy. Did you ask Uncle Jasper for your cousin? He can give you one sooner," I replied ad looked at Jasper who suddenly looked horrified. _HA! Gotcha!_

"Would one of you just give him a squirt? He's starting to drive Rose mad," Emmett bellowed. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off my Emmett, "Uh, Uh, don't say a word. I gave him a twin and he another sibling on the way. I did my share. It's your turn," he said waving his finger between Jasper and me.

So, we didn't finish our game and just ended up fooling around until about 5:30. I headed to the lockers to change and got a text from Alice that everything was set. I collected Bella form the play area and led her to the car to head home.

*************

**BPOV**

As we passed Sid in the Lobby, he sent me a knowing smile my way which made me a bit nervous. Once we were in the elevator I decided to confront Edward. "So, what do you have up in the apartment?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Sid looked at me funny. Meaning something is up; ergo there are some things in the apartment."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He kissed my hand and looked up and watched the lighted numbers above the door. When the door opened on our floor, he took my hand and fished his keys out of his pocket.

He unlocked the door and held it open for me. We put down our bags in the corner and suddenly all the lights went on and a very familiar voice shouted, "BELLA! Baby, come give your mom a hug!"

I turned around and gasped. Standing in the middle of Edward's living room were my parents! Standing beside them were Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. I stood frozen in my spot and felt Edward push gently on the small of my back.

"Mom, when did you get here? Why are you here? We were supposed to fly out tomorrow to see you." She took me in a hug and just held me as my dad hugged me from behind. "Uh, okay, can't breathe."

They released and looked me over. "Hey kid. How you been?"

"I'm good Dad. You haven't answered my question."

"Well, your very gorgeous doctor boyfriend convinced us to come over. And I must say, he looks so much better than the pictures. When you get married, I will be the envy of all of Washington State because of my _beautiful_ grandchildren." _Uh, okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves mom!_

I didn't know what to say so I turned to Edward and pointed at him, "You, upstairs. Excuse us a moment," I said to the others and stomped up to the guest room. I took off my boots and stood by the window and just looked out at the lights of the city.

I felt him, more than heard him, when he reached the room. "What happened to our supposed tickets for tomorrow?"

"I cancelled them. You'll get a 75% refund." _As if I cared about that! Well, okay, maybe I care a bit._

"And what made you think I wanted my parents to come out here?"

"I just offered them. I didn't think you wouldn't like them to come."

"That wasn't the question."

"Bella," I felt him stand behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. I wanted to shrug them off, but the touch itself was soothing to me so I just let him me. "Sweetheart, I didn't mean to make you mad. I decided to fly them out since you told me you didn't want me to be away from my family and I didn't want to be away from you. I didn't know any other way for it to go both ways."

Well, that was a logical answer. "You should have told me. How did you fly them over?"

"Uh, I borrowed Emmet's plane," he mumbled.

"You WHAT?" I turned around to face him, "Edward, that's too much."

"It's quite fine. I didn't want to hassle them with the lay-over. And your father had to do some work until late. So it was easier this way. Bella, I know you have a hard time accepting things like this. But I love you, and I want thing to be comfortable for you and your family. You have been gracious enough to be my girlfriend and these things are do are part of the package. They come along with me."

_Well, how the hell am I supposed to respond to that? Ugh, this is so frustrating!_

He suddenly knelt down in front of me and hugged me around the waist and rested his head on my stomach. "Edward, what are you doing? Stand up."

"Not until you say you're not mad anymore." He held on to me like I was his lifeline or something. I ran my hands through his hair gently massaging his scalp.

"Okay, fine. I'm not mad but you owe me big time."

He looked up at me and he had his panty dropping crocked smile plastered on his face. "Uh, the bath and massage was the apology for this. And you were smirking at me earlier when Riley asked me for a cousin so I'd say we're even."

He pulled me down as he fell backwards causing me to land on top of him. He took my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eye. "_Te amo,Isabella_," he said reverently before he crushed his lips to mine.

****************

We both decided to change out of our work clothes and I decided on lounge pants and a tank top. I washed my face and put up my hair and then headed back downstairs. I found my mom and Esme on the couch looking at some pictures on a lap top.

"Bella, honey, look at Edward. Wasn't he adorable?" I stood behind them and looked at the picture. I saw a young Edward, in swimming trunks with several medals around his neck. Esme moved forward and this time it was Edward in a soccer uniform, followed by what looked like his high school graduation photo. Of course, he was valedictorian.

"Mom!" Edward groaned behind me. I turned around and saw that he looked mortified.

"That's what you get from bringing my parents over." I pecked him on the cheek as someone grabbed onto my legs. I looked down and saw Riley and Bree clinging to each one of my legs. "Hello, do you want to get something to eat?" they both nodded and took each one of my hands as we made our way to the kitchen.

Edward walked over to the guys and I noticed that his cheeks were actually pink. I made a plate for each of the kids and settled them on the breakfast bar. "So, how was the 'meet the patients?'" Alice asked.

"It was good. They didn't even look like they had just gone through chemo. But there was this slutty nurse, Lauren I think her name is, who kept looking at me funny. I think she's head of the Dr. Edward Cullen fan club."

"Oh, well, you should be used to it by now. I know it can get a bit annoying but just remember you are the one holding his hand and who kisses him at night. Jasper used to have a fan club too, well actually until now there's a club. It gets better I promise."

"I know Ali, thanks."

"Oh, we should go shopping. I hear you need a dress. No wait; I'll just make you one. Yeah, you just have to come in so I can get your measurements. You have a fund raiser to attend next week right?"

"Yes, and I don't even know what it's for."

"I think it's for the Pediatric Cardiac Society. Oh, I know exactly what dress to make for you," she started describing what she had in mind and I honestly didn't understand half of it. The next thing I knew she was yelling for Edward.

He walked over to us and kissed the top of my head. "What can I do for you Alice?"

"Please bring Bella over to the studio so I can take her measurements for her dress for your fund raiser," she said and left.

"Your letting Alice make your dress?" he asked.

"Well, I kind of had no choice since she didn't give me any chance to respond. Come to think of it, it was more a statement than a question." We each made a plate and sat out in the balcony where Jasper was still chatting with Charlie. We joined in on their conversation about how Charlie's job is going and he interrogated Jasper and Edward on what they do. That's when I found out that Jasper was an occupational therapist. It was odd that it took me this long to find that out.

Jasper excused himself and Edward told Charlie that we needed to talk about something. _Oh, I totally forgot about the James situation._ "Okay, so it's just us. Did something happen?" Charlie asked. I didn't know what to say so I looked hopefully at Edward.

"Well, uh, last week, Bella thinks she saw James," Edward said.

"Bella, is this true?" my dad asked me.

"I'm not 100% sure Dad." I again told him about the Victoria lady bumping into me and me seeing her get into a car with a driver that looked like James.

"Bella, this is a development. Now, honestly, why he would go after you all this time beats the hell out of me. I know you and Edward have taken on extra precautions and for him to have found you, if that was indeed him, brings some concern to me."

"So what do you suggest we do?" I asked and Edward put and arm around my shoulders.

"Well, I think you should stay here with Edward. We can stay at your place and I'll try to see if he has it staked out or something. Let's try to enjoy the holiday and discuss it again before we leave."

"Charlie, don't hug the love birds," my mom shouted causing us all to laugh. We made our way inside and I found all the ladies huddled around Alice's lap top looking over wedding details.

When I got to them, I was generally mortified at what my mom had to say. "Oh, Bella, you should see this. You should get Alice to do your wedding gown and have Esme do the arrangements, with my help of course, when you and Edward get married."

"Uh, Mom, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We have been a couple for only a little over a month and I'm not sure where were heading."

"I know where it's heading," Alice said knowingly.

"So do I," Esme agreed and stood up and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Bella, I have never seen my son look at anyone the way he does you. And I can see the change in him. Honestly, before Alice schemed to bring you two together, I thought that he would never find love. Thank you for giving him the chance to love."

_Uh, okay, how do you respond to that? Damn these Cullens always leaving me speechless! _ "I think I should be thanking you for bringing such a wonderful person into this world. He is everything to me now; well, besides my parents and the rest of your family of course." Esme just smiled at me and hugged me tightly.

I looked behind her shoulder and saw Edward staring at me. He mouthed 'What?' and I mouthed 'Later' back at him.

We all enjoyed the dinner and the kids sang along as Edward played the piano. We even did some action songs to which the adults seemed genuinely amused. We decided to call it a night at around 11:00.

Emmett went over to the couch to pick up Riley and Edward picked up Bree since Rose isn't allowed to carry heavy things for the time being. Edward and I grabbed the keys to our cars to take my parents to my place. I drove my Mini with my parents and Edward followed in the Volvo.

My mom liked my house and was very pleased as to how I fixed it up. I took them on a tour and showed them where everything is located before saying good night and promising to pass by before school tomorrow. It would be party day for the kids so I didn't have to be in school that early. When they were all set, Edward and I got into the Volvo and headed back to his place.

Once we were in the apartment, we again took one bathroom each to change and do our nightly rituals. It was a bit cooler tonight so I decided to wear a thin short-sleeved tee and Capri pyjama pants. I threw my hair into a bun and headed to see if Edward was done.

I found him lounging on his bed with a book in his hands and wearing thin framed glasses. I've never seen him in glasses it made him look even more exquisite. Oh, and did I mention he was shirtless? Yes, he was only wearing his flannel pyjama pants. The sight actually made all my girly parts feel giddy.

I watched him for a while more and felt bad for how I treated him earlier. I decided it was his turn to get a massage. I knocked on the door and leaned on the jamb. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, not at all." He put his book down and rested his glasses on top of them.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." I walked over and stood by the foot of the bed.

"Only when I read and use the PC."

"Oh, I see. Uh, do you still have any of the massage oil left?"

He raised his eye brows at me. "Maybe. Why?"

"Well, uh, I want to give you a massage as a peace offering for how I acted earlier. It was uncalled for."

He smiled at me and crawled over to where I was standing. He sat on the bed and threw his legs over and situated them on each side of my thighs so I was standing between them. He placed his hands on my hips and started kneading them.

"Well, I did expect that you would be mad, but not that mad. I know I have my fault too so were even."

"I know but still." I ran my hands through his hair and it felt so soft between my fingers. His hands made its way up my torso until it reached my cheeks. Once there he looked at me with what I would say was pure love in his eyes.

He pulled me down to him until our lips touched. As always, the chaste kiss became heated and we ended up making out for ten minutes. When we finally pulled apart I asked for the massage oil and told him to lie on his stomach.

I gave him a back rub followed by a hand and foot massage. I went into the bathroom to wash my hands and when I went back into the room, he was seated at the side of the bed with his arms outstretched towards me.

I walked into his arms and he immediately enveloped me in a tight hug. "Sleep with me tonight, please," he whispered.

"Of course," I replied. He pulled the covers back before scooting to the middle and I following suit. When I reached him, he immediately spooned me and held me tight to his chest. "_Dulces sueños, m__í B__ella. Te amo."_ He whispered and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

_Dulces sueños, m__í B__ella. Te amo – _Sweet dreams, my Bella, I love you.


	23. Chapter 22 Unexpected

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything...**

**------------------------  
**

Chapter 22

Unexpected

**EPOV**

I would say that the Thanksgiving weekend went rather well. Today was another Monday which meant going back to work. I woke up ahead of Bella and decided to make her a breakfast omelette and my cheesy hash browns.

I put out my ingredients and started to heat up the griddle and a cast-iron pan. I cracked the eggs in a bowl and cut my tomatoes, onions and bell peppers. I was about to put the ingredients from the pan when I heard sneezing from upstairs. I didn't think much of it so I just continued on with my work.

It was a quick meal to make. So I plated the food and rested the plates on the griddle to keep them warm. I headed back upstairs and when I got my room I found the bed empty. I went to the guestroom and heard the shower running.

I returned to my room and showered before dressing in light brown slacks, a light blue button down shirt and a striped blue tie. After I was dressed, I just ran my fingers through my hair since it was hopeless to be tamed, and headed to put on my shoes.

I gathered my things and headed back downstairs. I found Bella sitting at the breakfast bar and she looked like hell, but still beautiful none the less. "Sweetheart, you don't look too good. Are you sure you're up to going to work?"

"Hmm, last night I was beautiful now I look like hell?" she huffed and then sneezed.

I couldn't help but chuckle. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, "Love, you are always beautiful to me even if you're sick. I was simply pointing out that maybe you're not feeling well and want to stay home." I kissed her hair and went over to serve her the food.

She smiled up at me and again I was floored. As I put down the plate, she grabbed my hand then kissed my palm. She squeezed my hand before completely releasing it. No words were exchanged. But in the simple smile and touch that she gave me I could feel the thanks and love that she wanted to convey.

I served her coffee and apple juice before taking my plate and sitting down beside her. We held hands the entire time we were eating and I realized I would like every morning to be like this. I wanted to wake up with Bella beside me in my bed, Bella sitting with me at breakfast and Bella being the last person I see at night.

When we were done we did the dishes and went on our way. I dropped her off at school and headed to the hospital for the monthly board meeting at Children's Hospital.

*****************

I made my way to the top floor where the conference rooms were located while dodging all the nurses, specifically Lauren and Sara. As I entered the conference room, I found a few of my colleagues already seated and Dr. Charles Everson was standing by the window.

I walked over to greet him as a sign of respect. "Dr. Everson," I said and held out my hand. He took my hand in both of his and shook it.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen. How are you? You're looking well. You father is doing okay as well, I hope?" Dr. Everson was also a colleague of my father and his classmate in medical school.

"My father is well. The NIH is keeping him busy. He does consults and surgeries once in a while when he has the time." My father used to be one of the sought after Paediatric surgeons in the country. He would tell us stories of about his patients and by high school I had decided to take paediatrics, and when my best friend died, I decided to take oncology.

"Well, send him my regards." I nodded and took a seat around the table. We started the meeting at about 8:45. We went through the usual official business, and then discussed some interesting cases that will be presented in the coming months conferences.

"Dr. Cullen, would you mind staying a while?" Dr. Everson asked after he dismissed the session. I stood from my chair and waited for everyone to clear the room before heading to the head of the table where he was seated. "Please sit, Edward."

"Is there something wrong, sir?" I asked and started running scenarios of what the chairman of the Department of Paediatrics would want to talk to me about. _Did a nurse complain about me? Or a patient? Maybe a fellow colleague?_

My worry must have been apparent in my face since he said, "It's nothing bad Edward. Don't look so scared." I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Oh, then what is it?"

"Well, Dr. White will be moving back to Hawaii because his mother needs him close by. I was wondering, more of hoping really, that you would consider being the section head for paediatric oncology."

I was speechless. This was a big thing mainly becasue I was only 28. So if I accepted the position I would be the youngest section head on the whole east coast. I really didn't know what to say. "Edward, think about it. Talk to your family and significant other, if there is one, about it. I can give you around two weeks before I look for another person." I still didn't reply. "Son, relax before your eyes fall out and close your mouth before a fly decides to visit. Let me know."

He stood up and squeezed my shoulder before walking out of the room. I stayed put and dumbfounded in my chair. I looked at my watch and saw I had about an hour to kill before I started my clinic. I turned my chair around to look out the window over the city.

I thought about the extra work. Will it keep me away from Bella and my family? _No, I don't think so._

I thought about what they would say, and I was sure they would tell me to go for it.

I thought of my patients. Will the job cause me to pay less attention to them? _No, I don't think it will._

I just stood there until my phone rang and brought me out of my reverie. "Hello, Edward Cullen," I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Edward?" a frantic sounding Rose replied.

"Rose? What happened? Are you guys alright?"

"Where are you? I'm at JHB having myself checked out---"

I cut her off before she continued. "Why what happened? Where's Emmett?" I asked as I started to run to my car.

"Somebody bumped into me at the grocery this morning. I didn't think much about it but then I started to feel cramping and when I peed there was a little blood I think. Em's in Atlanta closing a business deal," she said and I think she was close to tears.

"Relax Rose. Where are you exactly?"

"I'm still at the ER."

"Ask for Kate Denali, I think she's on duty there now. If not have her paged. I'm on my way." I hung up and called my department to tell them that that I won't be holding clinic today and to tell the patients that would come that they would have to reschedule. It was well baby day so there shouldn't be much anyway. I jumped into my car and made my way to JHB.

*************

I called Rose again when I arrived and she said they had taken her up to Maternity. I made my way to the fourth floor and headed over to the station. "May I know where Rosalie Cullen is please?" I asked the nurse.

She looked up at me and paused. I tried to analyze her expression and she was... oh my god, she was ogling at me. _This is so not the time lady!_ I peeked at her name tag and it read _Tiffany_. "Ahem. Excuse me Tiffany. I need to see Rosalie Cullen." Nothing. I snapped my fingers in her face to get her attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. Rosalie Cullen. Yes, are you family?" she asked.

"I..." I was cut off by a female voice I recognized as Kate's.

"He is. And it wouldn't matter if he isn't since he's on staff here. Hello, Edward."

"Oh my god, Kate. What happened? Is she alright?"

"Whoa, calm down there Dr. Cullen. She's okay. I did an ultrasound and everything is good there is no shortening or funnelling of the cervix, fluid is normal, baby's heart tones are in the 150's. Internal exam showed her cervix is closed and still firm. But I'd still like to keep her overnight for observation though."

"Oh, thank you! Where is she? Can I see her?"

"Yep, this way." I followed her down the hall and when I entered the room I saw Rosalie on the bed sipping a grande _Starbucks_ frappucino. I realized the room was rather big and I suspected it was one of the bigger suites on the floor. It just had to be Rosalie to always get the best.

"Hey, are you allowed to take that?" I teased.

"Of course. Kate said it was okay. She's really nice Edward. She's even the associate of Dr. Snow so starting now she will be around to watch me," she said and then sipped on her drink.

"So is your husband on his way back?"

"Yeah, tonight he'll be here. He's just closing the deal. I think he bought another factory or company or something." I sat in the recliner by her bed and we watched reruns of _Friends_. At lunch, we decided on pasta and salad.

"I want _Sabatino's_ Frutti di Mare, fried mozzarella, and prosciutto with melon," she told me. I nodded and made my way to the restaurant. I placed Rose's order and got an eggplant parmigiana with veal for me.

When I returned to the room, I found that my mother and the twins had arrived. "Hello Mom."

"Oh, hello darling." She hugged me and helped me set the table for Rose to eat. Apparently, the food was a bit too much and my mother was able to eat along with us. She informed us that the kids had some _McDonalds_ so we left them to watch _Disney Channel_.

At about 4:00 Alice and Jasper came as well. "Oh, Edward, I think you'd better get home to Bella," Alice said and I got all nervous again.

"Why what happened to Bella?" I started to gather my things and stuff them in my pockets.

"She looks really sick. She kept sneezing in the car and her voice is a bit hoarse," Jasper spoke up this time.

"Did you see Bella when you picked up the kids mom?

She thought a while before answering. "Actually no, she had left her kids with Angela."

"Aunt Bella was sick Uncle Ed. She kept going out of the room and going 'hachoo'. Then when she came back her nose was red like Rudolph's," Riley said.

"Damn, I told her not to go to work but she wouldn't listen." I said my goodbye's to everyone and rushed to my car to head home to my Bella.

***************

After parking my car I walked up to the lobby and found Sid with a familiar looking man. He was about my height, had platinum blonde hair and from what I could see black eyes. I tried to rattle my brain to remember but the man called me out first.

"Well, well, Edward Cullen. How have you been?" _This guy knew me. So we must have crossed paths sometime ago._

"Dr. Cullen, this is Caius Volturi. He's the son of the CEO of the security agency you acquired," Sid informed me.

_Caius Volturi? That does sound familiar._ _Oh, he was my classmate in Dartmouth; at least I think he was._ I walked over and held out my hand to him. He took it and threw a smile my way. "Hello, I apologize for not recognizing you right away. It's been one hell of a day."

"Oh, no worries. We only had several classes together and those were the basics so it was a while back. I only remember you since my girlfriend at that time wouldn't stop talking about you," he laughed.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Don't be. After I buffed up she totally forgot about you. She's actually my wife now. Athenodora is her name and we have twin boys," he beamed. I saw how happy he was and I hoped someday I would have that with Bella.

"Wow, congratulations man. Uh, would you want to come up a bit and catch up?" I offered.

"Sure, let me just get someone to take my place." He took out his phone and talked a while before turning to me and nodding to indicate we were good.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, you lady wasn't looking good when you sister dropped her off a while ago," Sid said.

"Yeah, she wasn't good this morning before we left but I couldn't coax her into staying home."

"Well, you better get up there," Sid said and I nodded before Caius and I made our way up to my apartment. On the way up I filled him in on Bella and the situation we were currently in. He assured me that they were the best in private security and he would take care of us. He even offered if I wanted eyes on Bella all the time. I declined for now since I think at this time it would be a bit too much.

When we reached my home I asked what he wanted and he said juice would be fine for now since he was still on the clock. I started a pot of coffee and excused myself to go check on Bella. I walked upstairs and found her in the guestroom curled up on the bed with a box of tissues beside her.

"Sweetheart, I'm home," I whispered in her ear. She didn't move so I ran my finger through her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. Her skin felt warm against my lips, so I concluded that she was starting a fever.

"Bella, love, I think you already have a fever. I'll get my things and some ibuprofen okay." She still didn't move so I let her be and returned down to Caius to let him know I'll just get Bella settled. He said for me to take my time since he had a phone call to make.

I picked up my bag from the foyer and grabbed a glass of water and headed back up to Bella. She hadn't moved from the position I had left her in. I walked over to the bed and tried to rouse her again. "Sweetheart, you have to take the meds." Still nothing. "Take the meds Bella or I'll have to take you to the hospital." Well, that got her attention.

"That was mean, Edward," she said then sneezed.

"Yes, but I need you to take the meds since your burning up." She took the pills and threw them in her mouth before taking a gulp of water. "I want to check you out," I said and she nodded. I listened to her lungs, took a look at her throat and then her nose.

Her lungs were clear so it was just an upper respiratory tract infection. Yes an infection none the less but definitely better than pneumonia. I told her of my findings and informed her about Caius downstairs. Stubborn as she is, she insisted to go down and meet our guest. Of course I advised otherwise, even pulling out the "doctor's orders" crap, but she wasn't buying.

I reluctantly agreed to let her meet Caius. She said she would take a quick shower and follow downstairs. I gave her another kiss on the forehead and headed down to Caius. "How is she?" he asked.

"It's a simple respiratory infection, nothing serious. She's just in the shower then she'll come join us. She's very stubborn and wanted to meet you." We sat at the bar and started to reminisce about our college days. Not long after Bella came down in yoga pants and a Yale t-shirt.

"Bella, this is Caius Volturi. Caius, this is my Bella," I introduced them and Bella held out her hand for him to shake.

We moved to the living room and Bella told Caius a gist of what happened to her and James. At about 6:00, Caius said he needed to get home to his family. I walked him to the door and headed to the kitchen to start dinner. I decided on chicken noodle soup and grilled ham and cheese sandwiches.

After leaving the soup to simmer I went back to check on Bella and found her asleep on the couch. I threw the afghan over her, kissed her and went back to the kitchen to finish up dinner.

I transferred the soup into bowls and set the sandwiches on plates with chips on the side. I set the coffee table and laid out the food. I also had apple juice, as well as water, ready for Bella. I gently woke her up and told her dinner was ready.

She sat up and looked over at the food. She gave me a chaste kiss on the lips as a thank you and I noticed she was still warmer than usual. I decided she had to stay home for at least two days and thankfully by the end of dinner, I was able to convince her to do so.

When we had finished dinner, I took her upstairs and made her a bath before returning to the dishes downstairs. I returned to her when I was done and found her about to get into bed. "Don't you want to sleep in my room?" I asked.

"I don't want to get germs on your bed. I think I'd like to stay here while I'm sick if that's alright." I nodded and helped her into bed. After tucking her in and giving her a good night kiss, I returned to my room to take a shower myself and brush my teeth.

When I was done and ready to turn in, I stood by my bed contemplating whether I should stay here or with Bella in the guest room. After a not so long debate with myself I decided to stay in the other room with Bella.

I had put a rather comfortable overstuffed couch in the room and decided to sleep there just in case Bella didn't want me in the same bed with her while she was sick. I grabbed a few pillows and a blanket from my room before heading to the other room.

As I entered the room, I went over to Bella to give her another kiss before settling on the couch and immediately falling asleep.

*****************

**BPOV**

I woke up in the middle of the night due to my sneezing. My nose was really itchy and my throat was itchy and dry as well. I must have been rather noisy because the next thing I knew Edward was at my side asking me what was wrong.

"My nose is itchy and my throat is dry," I said.

"Okay, I'll get you something for that. Lay back down." He kissed me on my forehead and left the room. I took a look at the other side of the bed and it didn't look like it was slept in. _Was I that noisy that Edward heard me from his room?_

He returned with a tumbler of water and three capsules. Two of then I recognized was _Tylenol_ and the other was a pink and white and remembered it must be _Benadryl_. "Here, you're still a bit warm. The _Tylenol_ must be wearing of. The _Benadryl_ is for the itch and hopefully it would help you sleep as well.

I took the pills and chased them with water from the tumbler. The water was soothing to my throat and I couldn't help but let out a moan. "Do you want anything else?" Edward asked.

"Uh, you?" it came out as a question.

He took a seat on the bed. "I've been here love." _Huh? Then were did he sleep?_ "I was on the couch." He pointed to the couch and I saw a couple of pillows and a blanket lying on it haphazardly.

I frowned. "Why were you on the couch?"

"I wasn't sure if you would like me beside you while you're sick," he said.

"Oh. I would love you in the bed if you don't mind."

"Of course love, anything for you." He climbed into the bed and I immediately snuggled into him before falling asleep again.

**************

The last couple of days were very bittersweet. Bitter since I felt like hell and sweet since Edward was my doctor, nanny, and chef all rolled into one. Angela even passed by and brought me get well cards from the kids at school and Edward brought me flowers from the guys at the center. As I got up from bed I heard someone call from downstairs. "Bella!"

At first I was scared. But then I realized only a few people have a key to Edwards place and since he has this extra security the visitors were screened. "Bella! I come bearing gifts," the voice called out again. Alice.

"Just let me wash up," I shouted back. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I must admit, I did look better. My cheeks have a bit of their color back and my nose didn't look like Rudolph's anymore.

I made my way downstairs and found Alice with coffee, bagels, muffins, and a garment bag. "Oh, you look so much better." She hugged me and pulled me down on the couch. "I'm so glad Edward got you to rest. I have your dress for tomorrow's banquet. Here put it on so I could see if it needs any adjustments, which I doubt."

_Oh, I forgot about that!_ "Can I at least have coffee first?"

"Oh sure, here. I have blueberry and strawberry muffins and plain and sesame seed bagels." She doesn't really bring this much food which made me thing she was up to something.

"What do you want?" I took a bite of the strawberry muffin.

"Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about," she said innocently; a little too innocently.

"This is a lot of food. You're buttering me up for something so just spill."

"Okay, okay, fine. Can I do your make-up for tomorrow? Please Bella." She started bouncing in her seat and pouting at me. _Oh my god! The pout is a Cullen thing!_

"Okay, Alice." Was all I said and suddenly her small arms were around me.

"Please do not smother my girlfriend. She's still recovering," Edward said as he entered the door. Alice let go of me and Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek. "What's in the bag?" Edward asked as he grabbed a muffin and plopped himself on the other couch.

"Oh, it's Bella's dress for tomorrow. Here, come on try it now so Edward can see," she demanded. I wiped my hands on my pants, took the bag and headed into the powder room to change. I opened the bag was stunned at the dress hanging inside.

It was midnight blue floor length gown, with a one-shoulder strap, ruched bust and a black beaded detail at waist. I slipped into the dress but was unable to close the zipper all the way. "Alice, could you zip me up?" I yelled.

She was at the door almost immediately and was helping me with the zipper. She pulled on the dress a bit to smooth it out and dragged me back out to the living room. "Edward, what do you think?" she asked.

He looked at me and I saw his jaw drop, literally. Alice was chuckling beside me, "I take it you approve?" He just nodded his head and closed his mouth. "Well, tomorrow she will be perfect." She gave me another once over and seemed to be happy with herself since she didn't have to adjust anything.

We sat in the living room and watched _Oprah _until about lunch. Edward asked Alice of she wanted to stay and eat with us but she said she had plans with Jasper but would ask him if he wanted to come over instead.

Edward made a simple chicken stir-fry and fried rice and Alice informed us that Jasper would be coming over with clam chowder and crab cakes form _Obrycki's_.

When he arrived, we sat at the dining table and enjoyed a lunch. We talked about the kids and Alice updated us on the wedding plans, to which Jasper just kept shaking his head. They left at about 3:00 and Edward had to rush to the hospital. After sending Edward off, I decided to head up to the room and rest.

*******************

So today was the day of the fund raiser and Alice is here poking at my hair and painting my face. "Ow! Alice! Please be gentle with me. I don't want to get sick again!"

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad," she retorted.

I picked up my phone and sent a text to Edward.

_**Your sister is putting through hell. I better get something good out of this –B**_

I set my phone down and waited for his reply. After a few minutes my phone beeped.

_**You will be helping less fortunate children to get proper healthcare. Isn't that good enough?-E**_

_** I don't need to get poked to do that –B**_

_** It will be worth it baby, I promise. I even have a surprise for you after. Does that sound better?-E**_

_** I guess... –B**_

_** Cheer up baby. I'll see you in an hour. I love you –E**_

_** I love you too –B**_

I continued to sit patiently in the chair and tried to think of happy times with Edward and the kids. Apparently it worked because the next thing I knew Alice said she was done. She helped me into my dress before putting on my shoes.

I turned and looked at myself in the mirror and I would have to say she did a magnificent job. She put my hair up in a French twist and kept my make up light but was still able to bring out my eyes. We made our way downstairs and she handed me a black pashmina wrap and a black beaded purse.

"You're all set. I can't wait for Edward to see you. I'm sure he'll be totally floored," she said. By about 6:30 she mentioned that she had to leave and meet with Jasper. I said my thanks and kissed her good-bye.

About ten minutes after she left Edward came into the door and he literally stopped in his tracts when he saw me. "Is something wrong?" I asked looking myself over.

He walked over to me and held my hands in his. "No Love. Everything is perfect. You look absolutely stunning. I'm sure you'll be turning a lot of heads tonight. Just give me a few minutes to get ready." He kissed my cheek and went upstairs to change.

I walked over to his piano, sat down and started pressing random keys. I wasn't sure how long I was sitting there because I suddenly felt two strong hands on my shoulders. "Do you play?" Edward asked.

"No, my mom did a bit. I never had the patience to really learn."

"Maybe you just had the wrong teacher," he kissed the top of my head.

"Maybe. Are you ready?" I stood up and when I saw him it was my turn to be stunned. Edward was in a crisp all black suit and his tie was the same color of my dress. "Did Alice do you suit as well?"

"No, it was something I had hanging around. Why?"

"Uh, cause we kind of match." He looked over our attire and laughed.

"Yes, we do. I think she rummaged through my closet since the suit and tie was laid out on the bed," he laughed. He took my hand after making sure he had everything and led me down to the parking lot.

When we got to the parking lot I was going to make my turn to the Volvo when he pulled me towards another car. I was black and look expensive. "Aren't we taking the Volvo?"

"No, not tonight," he said and unlocked the car.

"Who's car is this?"

"Mine. It's my special occasion car."

"You have a special occasion car?" He nodded. "And what is the special occasion this time?"

"My being able to show the world how lucky I am to have you." He held the door opened and waited for me to get in before he closed it and went around to the driver's side.

*************

We pulled up to the Baltimore Convention Center and I was stunned and suddenly nervous of what I saw before me.

On the front steps there was a red carpet laid out and a lot of men in suits ushering the guests form their cars. I tightened my grip on Edward's hand, and of course it didn't go unnoticed. "What is it love?"

"Uh, are you sure were in the right place? I thought we were going to a fund raiser."

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm sure." He pointed to a banner hanging from one of the beams. "You'll do fine. These people are just like the parents of your students. Maybe some of them even are." He pulled up to the stairs and got out of the car as my door opened.

I looked at a tall burly man who offered his hand to me. But before I could take it Edward brushed him aside politely and offered his hand instead. I got out of the car and my eyes were immediately blinded by camera flashes.

Edward let go of my hand and moved his hand to wrap around my waist. I was very careful to walk up the stairs so I wouldn't trip and embarrass not just myself, but Edward as well. We made it into the convention center and Edward led me to one of the ball rooms.

The ballroom looked beautiful. The tables were dressed in pastel colored table cloths with candles and flowers as the center piece. There was a string quartet to one corner and a make-shift dance floor in the middle of the room.

We approached the registration table and Edward presented our invitation. He signed our names and got our table number before stating he wanted to make a donation. He took out his check book and wrote out a check. I took a peek and what I saw made my eyes bug out. The check he had written had a lot of zeros after the first number.

I didn't say anything simply because it was none of my business. I knew Edward was loaded but I never inquired how loaded; again simply because it's none of my business. He checked his overcoat as I opted to keep my wrap since I might get cold later on in the night.

We walked around the room greeting several people whose names I'm sure I wouldn't remember by the end of the night. After a while, we spotted Esme and Carlisle talking with a couple who looked about their age.

"Dad, Mom," Edward greeted them and turned to the other couple, "Eleazar, Carmen."

"Hello, son. Bella, so good to see you," Carlisle said and placed a fatherly kiss on my cheek.

"Hi, dear. Bella, I hope you're feeling better," she took me into a tight hug.

"I'm good Esme thanks," I responded.

"Carmen and Eleazar Denali, this is my girlfriend Bella Swan," Edward introduced. "They are Kate's parents," he added.

I held out my hand and they each took it to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. You look well Edward. It seems this lady has done good things for you," Eleazar said.

"She has done miracles," Edward laughed. We went into conversation about what I do and I found out that Eleazar also works with the NIH and his wife Carmen is a cardiologist in a hospital in Virginia. Our conversation was cut short by the announcer letting us know that dinner was about to be served.

We headed to our table and found Kate and Garrett already seated. "Edward, how's it going man," Garrett said.

"It's all good. Kate. You guys remember Bella," Edward said.

"Of course, anyone who can capture the attention of Edward Cullen is certainly unforgettable. How are you? I heard you were sick." Kate came over and gave me a quick hug.

"I'm better. My nose is still a bit stuffy but it's all good." Our table was filled up with six other people. Edward seemed to know them and introduced me but mainly I was talking with Kate and Garrett throughout the dinner.

As the courses came out, there were several video presentations running about the different programs the society supported and what they would still want to do for the coming year. There were also several awards handed out to the more senior doctors.

As dessert was coming to an end, a female singer joined the string quartet and started to sing _At Last _by Etta James. "May I have this dance, Miss Swan?" Edward stood and offered his hand. I was a bit reluctant which I'm sure he sensed since he bent down to whisper in my ear, "I won't let you fall. I promise."

I took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor. He kept my right hand in his left and his right arm took its place around my waist. "Let me lead and just go with the music," he whispered. I nodded and rested my head on his chest and just listened to the music. As we swayed, he would whisper sweet nothings in my ear and no matter how simple the gesture it made me all giddy inside.

After Etta James, the performer sang _A Love That Will Last _by Nora Jones. We continued to dance with Edward and it felt like I had died and gone to heaven. I felt my lips curve into a smile, and although I felt like an idiot, I really didn't care.

I was in the arms of the most wonderful man any woman could ask for. A man I have fallen in love with and who, by some miracle, loves me back. "What are you smiling at?" he asked me. _Oops, busted!_

"Uh, you."

"Why are you smiling at me?"

"Because you're a girl's dream come true and you're mine."

"Yes, I'm yours just as you are mine. I must be the luckiest bastard in all of Maryland," he laughed and I couldn't help but laugh along with him. When the song was over I excused myself to go to the ladies room. He said he would wait back at the table and asked me if I wanted some coffee or tea. I opted for tea since I was recovering from my infection.

I headed to the bathroom and relieved myself before heading over to the sick to wash my hands. I was checking my make-up and hair when someone spoke from behind me in a totally irritating nasal tone. "So it's true then?"

I turned and recognized the owner of the voice belonged to the nurse who was planning on molesting Edward in his office. "What's true?"

"That you bagged Edward Cullen."

"Yes, it is. Not that it's any of your business." I returned my attention to the mirror to finish touching up.

"What did you promise him?" She was now standing next to me and fixing her make-up as well. I refused to answer her question since I didn't want to ruin my night. I just finished touching up and turned to leave when she took a hold of my arm and spun me around.

"Let go of me please." I tried to yank my arm free but she just held on tighter. _Oh, she was getting on my nerves!_ "Please let go of me. It's not my fault that Edward chose me over you. So you want an explanation go ask him. And I didn't offer him anything. I was being me and he liked what he saw. Now, I've wasted enough words on you so please let me arm go."

I could see her anger in her eyes and her nostrils were staring to flare. Since she wouldn't release me, I took hold of her fingers, squeezed them and yanked them of me quite forcefully causing her to stumble backwards.

I turned on my heel and headed out of the bathroom. I was walking down the hall when I felt the hairs on my nape start to stand. I continued walking until I heard a voice from my past. "Well, well, if it isn't Isabella Swan."

I turned and was face to face with the blue eyes of James. "You've been hiding from me." He walked closer to me and I kept walking backwards. Before I could reach the end of the hall he took my arm and turned me towards the wall and pinned me.

"What do you want? How did you fine me? Aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

"Like I said, I came to collect. You owe me for putting my father in jail. I used my father's contacts to find you and I'm out on parole."

"Well, isn't this a violation of that?"

"No, I wasn't ordered to stay away from you. And with their help I can collect and not be found out." His hand then made its way down my sides, to the swell of my breast, and stopped at my hip. _Oh, god!_ I needed to think quickly.

"You kept my father away from me kitten and he was torn about it. Maybe I should keep you away from your father and see how he likes it. But since you owe me and I collect double, why don't we make it permanent?" he whispered in my ear.

He lifted his hand tried to touch my cheek but I swatted it away. "Stay away from me and my father. You used me so I do not owe you anything."

"You can't keep me away. I think finding you is enough proof of that. No one can keep you hidden or protected from me, not even you pretty boy and all his connections."

"You leave Edward out of this," I scowled.

"Oh, so he has a name. Well, you tell Edward that I've come back to take what's due me and he can't stop me," he laughed. I've had enough. I tried to push him back to get my leg free. Though he wouldn't budge much I pulled my knee back and rammed it into his crotch with all the force I could muster.

He stumbled backwards and I was able to get free and run back into the ballroom. I was panting and jumped when someone touched me on the shoulder. I turned and found to see Carlisle's worried face. "Are you okay Bella? You look a bit pale."

"Uhm, yes, I'm fine."

"May I have this dance?" he asked and offered his hand just like Edward did. _Hmmm, like father like son._ I took his hand and we made our way to the dance floor. While we were dancing he told me how thankful he was that Edward has found me and he even thanked me for giving his son a chance. I told him I don't even know what he saw in me and he just smiled at this comment.

After a couple of songs, someone tapped his shoulder. "May I cut in?"

I peered behind him and saw that it was James. I held on to him tighter and shook my head. Thankfully, he was as perceptive as his son. "I don't think so. I'm not finished dancing with the lady yet," he said in a calm but chilly tone.

James stepped back and caught my eye when Carlisle turned his back. He pointed at me with his fingers shaped like a gun and made a motion as if he was pulling the trigger. I buried my face into Carlisle chest and took a few deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" I nodded. "Where are you seated?" I pointed to our table as he escorted me back.

The next thing I knew I was in Edward's arms and he frantically said, "Bella, sweetheart, what happened?" I heard Carlisle tell him what happened on the dance floor and Edward replying, "Thanks Dad. I got this."

"Was it him Bella?"I just nodded. He took in a deep breath and kissed the top of my head. He said his goodbyes around the table and we made our way out of the ballroom. He just called his parents to let them know that we were leaving.

While we were waiting for his car, he kept me close to his side and would kiss the top of my head once in a while. I suddenly felt him stiffen and I looked up to see if James was around. "Where did you get this Bella?"

I looked at what he was referring to and saw he was running his fingers along a bruise that was starting to form on my arm. "Uh, I had an encounter."

"Did he do this to you?" he asked through clenched teeth just as the car arrived. He helped me inside and walked around to get into the driver's side. "What happened Bella?" he asked again as we pulled away from the convention center.

"I got into an argument with the president of your fan club in the bathroom. The strawberry blonde one."

"About what?" he said through clenched teeth.

"To keep it simple, why you chose me over her." He banged his hand on the steering wheel and cursed.

"It's okay, Edward. Relax." I started to rum my fingers through his hair hoping to calm him down.

"I need to go to Essex. Would you come with me?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd like that. I think I need it too."

* * *

**A/N: my apologies for the late update. i hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	24. Chapter 23 First Time

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything...**

**A/N: there is a lemon at the end of the chapter. just a warning.**

**---------------------  
**

Chapter 23

First Time

**EPOV**

We passed the apartment to pick up some clothes before heading off to Essex. Bella didn't even opt to change out of her gown. She just threw clothes into a bag, took off her shoes and got into a pair of _UGG_ boots before putting on her heavy overcoat.

About five minutes into our drive Bella started to fall asleep and I decided to shift the iPod to instrumental piano music. Throughout the twenty minute drive I kept taking glances at Bella just to make sure she was comfortable.

When we got to the cabin, instead of waking her, I decided to just carry her inside. I got out of the car and walked over to her side and picked her up bridal style. "Edward?" she groaned.

"We've arrived in Essex love. Just sleep. I got you," I whispered and kissed her on the temple. I fumbled with my keys but thankfully it didn't take long for me to get us inside. I walked hastily up to my room and laid Bella on the bed. "I'll just get our things."

I walked back out to the car and took a cautious look around before retrieving her bag and heading back inside. _I really should tell Bella to leave clothes here,_ I thought.

When I got back to our room, I saw that Bella hadn't moved an inch. I took off her coat and her boots before unzipping her dress. When I had gotten the zipper undone I saw that she opted not to wear a bra with her dress.

I walked over to the dresser and pulled out one of my old shirts for Bella to wear. I really didn't want to go through her bag to look for her pyjamas since she may have thrown in some private things in there.

After tucking her in and putting away her clothes, I moved to the bathroom and washed up myself before putting on my boxers and shirt and getting into bed with Bella. I spooned her and wrapped my arms around her trying to forget the events of tonight.

I was caressing her arms when I saw again the bruise that Tanya had given her. I felt bad that I wasn't there to protect her even if I know that she can hold her own. I felt so frustrated that I thought I was going to cry.

Yes, I am a grown man, but thinking of the possibility that I may have lost Bella or the mere fact that she was hurt, was one of the things that would definitely make me cry. Eventually, I concentrated on the beautiful girl lying in my arms, and eventually I was able to fall asleep.

**************

I awoke due to the sun peeking through the window. _Damn, I forgot to close the curtains! _I peeked over Bella and the clock read 7:45. I wanted Bella to sleep some more so I untangled myself from her and walked over to pull the curtains closed.

I got back into bed and this is when I noticed that my beddings felt cool and smooth. _Ah, satin._ I had asked my mother to come over yesterday and stock my fridge as well as change my sheets. Why she chose to use satin, which I didn't know I had by the way, was beyond me. I fell asleep again and the next time I was roused by my mobile phone ringing.

"Hello?" I said sleepily into the phone.

"Hello Edward?"

"Mom?" I asked. I took another peek at the clock and saw it was already 10:30.

"Did I wake you darling?"

"Yeah, but its okay mom. Thank you for coming over yesterday by the way."

"Oh, it's nothing. Anyway, your father and I were worried about you and Bella last night. Did something happen?" I stood up from bed and walked out to the balcony since I didn't want to wake Bella.

"Edward?" my mom said.

"Uh, yeah mom. I just got out of bed so as not to wake Bella. Actually something did happen. Two things actually." I then narrated what happened with Tanya them with James.

"Oh my! Is she alright?"

"I think so. She has a bruise from her encounter with Tanya but I think it was James really shook her up. She hasn't talked about it yet and I'd rather wait for her to open up. I was glad I had already decided to bring her here for the weekend even before all this happened."

"Well, you take good care of her. She's good for you Edward and your father and I love her already." _Oh, here we go._ "You deserve to be happy darling. And I have seen the change in you since you started spending time with her. I believe she needs you just as much as you need her." _Well, she was right about that._

"I'm sure Bella will be happy to know she is well accepted by the family. Uh, Mom, Bella's starting to stir. I'll call you later."

"Okay, Edward. Let us know if you need anything. Bye."

I returned into the room and saw Bella had turned to lie on her back. I decided to make her brunch since I think she will be waking up soon. I walked over to the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead before whispering 'I love you'. I made my way downstairs to raid my fridge and decide what to make for Bella.

My mom was very generous when it came to stocking my pantry. I looked though my supplies and decided to make biscuits and gravy, bacon, roasted potatoes, and some sliced fruit on the side. As always, I laid out my ingredients and started with the biscuits.

I mixed my dry ingredients in a bowl and then floured my counter top. I then went on to knead the dough until I got it to the consistency that I want. I spread out the dough until I got the thickness that I wanted then used a biscuit cutter to form the circles. I put them on the sheet and into the oven to bake.

I started on my gravy next. I mixed the ingredients and when I was just about done and leave it to simmer I heard Bella scream from upstairs. "EDWARD!" I turned the fire to the lowest setting then ran up to our room.

I found Bella sitting on the bed and panting. "Bella, I'm here love. Just relax. Take slow deep breaths," I told her. I gave her a kiss then ran to the bathroom to get a washcloth to wipe her sweat with.

"What happened love?" I asked while cleaning her up.

"I...I had a bad dream I guess."

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

She nodded and took a deep breath before she spoke. "I was having lunch in school and got a call from James. He told me to meet him at the park after class." She paused and I just sat and waited for her to continue.

"So I did as he asked and I don't even know why. When I got to the park he was sitting on a bench and told me that he had something of mine and would exchange it for something he wanted. He pulled out his phone and showed me a picture of you tied to a chair and beaten up.

"He asked me to recant my statement that got his father in jail and he would let you go. If I didn't I would never see you again. I thought it was real. It seemed so real." She began to sob so I repositioned myself and took her into my arms.

When her sobs dies down she looked up at me and put her small hand on my cheek. "I woke up and you weren't in bed. I thought maybe he really had gotten you so I screamed." She took another deep breath. "I don't want to lose you Edward. I can't."

That simple sentence made my heart want to burst out of my chest. I held onto her tighter and buried my nose in her hair. "You won't lose me Bella. I will always be with you until you order me away. I love you."

"As I love you Edward." She snuggled into me and we just stayed in the position until I remembered I was cooking something in the kitchen. "Sweetheart, I have to go check on brunch. I think my biscuits are starting to burn."

"You made biscuits?" I nodded." From scratch?" I nodded again and couldn't help but smile at her shocked expression.

"Why don't you take a shower and follow downstairs. I should have everything ready by then." She nodded then gave me a quick kiss on the lips before heading into the bathroom. When she closed the door I returned downstairs to finish up brunch. I was thankful I got to the biscuits in time and I didn't have to make another batch.

****************

I had just laid the last plate on the table when Bella came down in lavender yoga pants with a matching sweater top, her hair tied into a pony tail. I immediately walked up to her, cupped her cheeks and laid my lips gently on hers.

"It smells so good," she said once we pulled apart. I led her to the chair that would give her a view of the bay, pulled it out and slid it back when she was about to sit. I took the seat at the head of the table and to her right.

I started to put food on her plate and when I had filled it I looked up at her and she had the most captivating smile plastered on her face. "What?"

"You made all this while I was in the shower?" I simply nodded and poured some coffee. "You are too good to me."

"Maybe. But you my love, deserve nothing but the best. Go ahead, before it gets cold." She took a bite of the biscuits and gravy and I was holding my breath to waiting to see what she thought of it.

"Hmm, not bad Dr. Cullen. But I bet I mine is better than yours."

"Really now? Well, I can't wait to try your version then." We continued our breakfast arguing about classical novels. I was glad to make her mind drift away from her problems even for a while.

When we were all done, we did the dishes together. And again to me it felt so right to be doing this with her. I was surprised that I could do the most mundane thing, but as long, as Bella's was doing it with me it would always come out special.

"Would you like to take a walk on the beach?" I asked.

"Yes, I think I'd like that. Just let me get changed." We walked up to the bedroom and she grabbed what I assumed would be her suit and headed into the bathroom. I took a pair of board shorts and a muscle shirt and just changed quickly in the room.

Bella came out of the bathroom in a simple multi-color stripe two-piece bandeau bikini. I was again rendered speechless by the beauty that was standing in front of me. "What? Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, no. No, there's nothing wrong," I stammered.

"You don't like it?" she asked and did a complete 360 turn for me to get a glimpse of her back side. _Oh, that ass will be the death of me some day. _But since this is Bella were talking about, anything she does I think will be the death of me.

"No... Yes... I mean, I like it. I like anything that you wear since you look good in all of them." _There, that was a good save right?_

"Oh, okay," she said and I could see her cheeks turn pink. She went over to her bag and retrieved a strapless white cover up that ended mid thigh. She retrieved her sunglasses from her bag before announcing, "I'm ready."

"Okay," I took my own sunglasses and perched it on top of my head, and my cell phone went straight in my pocket. I took her hand and led her out to the beach.

****************

**BPOV**

The walk on the beach was really relaxing. We didn't say much to each other and Edward would kiss the top of my head or my temple once in a while. It felt so good to be with a man this way. Every time I was with Edward, all my worries would just melt away. Or so I thought.

"Love," he said and I could hear a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes, honey?"

"Uh, I know you wouldn't like to talk about last night but I think it's inevitable. And we have to tell your father so he can advise us on what to do." He suddenly stopped, turned towards me, and cupped my cheeks.

"You are the most important part of my life Bella. I can't lose you, and I won't." As his lips brushed up on mine, I could feel all the emotions oozing out of him. This was home. Anywhere, as long as Edward was with me, I was home.

"Okay," was all I said when our lips parted. "Let's try them now before my father leaves for his Saturday afternoon fishing ritual. We walked back to the house in comfortable silence and I was thinking what to tell my father.

When we got to the house, we settled on the couch and called my parents home phone. As I dialled, Edward set up his lap top on the coffee table.

"Hello?" my mom answered after three rings and I put her on speaker.

"Hi, Mom. Is dad still there?"

"Uh, yes, you called just in time. Charlie it's your daughter," she called.

"Hey, honey. What's up?"

"Uh, well, yeah... See the thing is..." I was cut off by my mother.

"Edward proposed and you're getting married?"

"No, it's not that."

"You're pregnant and I'm going to be a grandma?"

"No, Mom."

"Well, what is it then?"I could feel her pout through the phone. I looked over at Edward and he was holding back a laugh. _Jerk!_

"You would know if you would let the child finish. Go on honey, is there a problem?" my dad asked.

"Uh, yeah, well... Last night I attended an even with Edward and..."

"What? Did he hurt you?"

"WHAT? No of course not."

"Chief Swan, I would never hurt Bella," Edward said.

"Oh, what is it? You kids are driving me mad. Maybe you could tell me what happened Edward since my daughter can't seem to find her tongue," Charlie said.

"Well, she had a run in with James," Edward said. I heard a gasp from my mother and a thump on the table from who could only be my father.

"Are you alright baby?" my father asked.

"Yes, dad. I was able to knee him in the nuts." I paused and looked over at Edward and he mouthed 'go on'. He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. "He threatened me dad."

"Son of a..."

"Charlie!" Renee chastised.

"Sorry. Well what did he say exactly?"

"Uh, he said..." I looked at Edward again and his eyes held nothing but love and encouragement. I took a deep breath before continuing, "He said that his father misses him and he would like you to see how it feels. Maybe... Maybe he would take me away from you permanently."

"CHARLIE! Do something!" my mother screeched and Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Wait, make me think," my father retorted. I looked over his lap top and saw pictures of babies running in a slide show. I reminded myself to ask him about that later. "Okay, so the most logical thing to do is to file for a TRO. You might need some of my old files but I can't give them directly to you. I'll send them to the field office there in Baltimore."

Edward stood up and returned with a notepad and a pen. "The head of the office there is a former classmate of mine. Her name is Karen Newton and I'll get in contact with her as soon as I can. Maybe Monday afternoon Edward can go with you and accomplish this. Am I right to assume this Edward?"

"Of course Chief," Edward replied.

"No need for formalities, son. I entrust my little girl to you. I will hunt you down if something happens to her."

"Dad, no need to get violent. He loves me and won't let anything happen to me. Isn't that right honey?" I cooed and pinched his cheeks.

"Of course, Love."

"Oh, isn't that sweet Charlie. How come you're not that sweet to me anymore? Is it because of my wrinkles?"

"Mom, can we focus on my problem here?"

"Oh, sorry baby. Go on Charlie," my mom prompted.

"That all I have for now. Just keep her guarded Edward. I have no idea why he would still go after her. But if he's anything like his father, he will stop at nothing to get what he wants from Bella."

"Okay, Charlie, I'll fix it up with the security detail. Were in Essex right now; I wanted to take Bella away from the city for a while. I know it's safe since no one but my family and realtor knows I have a home here. And my realtor is bounded by a non-disclosure contract," Edward said.

"Okay, can you send me the information about the security detail? I know you would only choose the best but I'd like to check them out none the less," my father said.

"That will not be a problem. Where would you want me to send the details? I can give you the contact numbers of the head and you can talk directly with him if you would like," Edward offered.

"Just text me the name of company and owner or CEO. I'll take it from there."

We polished out a few more details before we hung up. "Are you okay love?" Edward asked.

"Yes. What's with the baby pictures?" I asked.

"Well, I hoped they would help you relax while you talked about last night."

"And what gave you the idea that these will help me relax?"

"You mother told me about it. She was the one who actually suggested it. She told me that your therapist used kids to help you before. And I just so happens I'm a paediatrician who takes pictures of all my patients."

I didn't really know what to say to that so I literally jumped on Edward and tackled him on the couch.

I wasn't sure how long I was lying on Edward's chest but I thought maybe I was getting too heavy for him so I started to sit up. Apparently he had a different idea. "And where do you think you're going?" he wrapped his arms around my waist keeping me in place.

"I was going to sit up. I thought maybe I was getting too heavy for you."

"You? Never. I could stay like this forever you know." He kissed me and I lay my head back down on his chest. I continued to look at the baby pictures and they were really relaxing for me. After a few moments, my tummy began to grumble.

"Someone's hungry. What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"A sandwich will do." He gave me another lingering kiss on the lips, settled me on the couch and headed over to the kitchen.

"Edward, do you have internet here?" I called out.

"Yes. You can use my lap top if you want. It's already connected."

I opened the web browser and logged on to my email. As I went through them, I deleted all the junk mail that I didn't want to attend to and kept the more important ones. I saw that Lucy, Nathan, and Mary each had sent me an email with an attachment.

I opened each one or them and knew that they wanted me to read it over before they submitted the pieces in to their teacher. I was happy to find out that I they still had to give it in on Wednesday so I had time.

"Edward, will it be okay if I use my thumb drive on your computer? I need to download some files and I really don't want to open my computer at this time." He came over with the sandwiches and I saw he had put chips on the side as well.

"Sure, just scan it before you open anything. It's not that I don't trust you it's just a routine I have. What would you want to drink?"

"A soda would be great with this," I motioned to the sandwich and headed up to retrieve my drive.

When I returned, I found Edward surfing through the net. It looked like he was researching some vacation places. _Hmm, I wonder if I will be included in this trip._

"Hey, what you looking at?" He immediately closed his browser before answering, "Nothing much."

So I put in my drive and scanned before opening just like he suggested. I downloaded the files and waited. I took a bite of the sandwich and a chip while I was waiting for the file to finish transferring. We again ate in silence throwing each other smiles and glances as we ate.

"Would you like to soak in the Jacuzzi after lunch?" he asked as we took our plates to the kitchen.

"Yes I think that would be nice. We are dressed for it anyway." After dumping the dishes into the dishwasher, he told me to head on out ahead. I looked around the porch and found the controls for the Jacuzzi and started it.

I threw my hair into a bun before settling myself in the soothing warm water. "Scoot forward please," Edward said.

"Why?"

"So I can keep you in my arms while we relax. That's why." I really couldn't think of a clever come back at this point so I scooted forward and Edward settled himself behind me before pulling me to his chest. After a few moments, I started to hear music playing. I could care less at this point where it was coming from so I just let it continue to relax me and take all me worries away.

***************

"Love, wake up. It's time to start dinner," Edward said while gently shaking my shoulder.

"Oh, what time is it?"

"About 5:30. I plan to make tonight special for you so I need to start preparations now. Why don't I prepare you a bath so you can continue to soak while I prepare," he suggested and I nodded my head in agreement. We got out of the Jacuzzi and Edward immediately wrapped a big fluffy towel around me before escorting me to the room.

While Edward prepared my bath I slipped out of my bikini and sat on the bed wrapped in the just towel. "It's ready love," he called from the bathroom. I made my way to the bathroom and plugged in the iPod he gave me in the iHome before getting into the tub. He gave me another kiss on the forehead and headed out to do his thing.

When the water started to become tepid, I pulled myself out of the tub and changed into lounge pants and a camisole. I was a bit chilly so I opted to use a cardigan as well. I exited the room my nose was immediately assaulted by a delicious aroma.

I made my way to the kitchen and saw the table was set for two and there were several dishes laid out as well. I saw Edward was in the kitchen stirring something on the stove while talking on the cordless phone. I walked closer to the table and saw a bread basket, potato salad, and some kind of spread.

I walked over to the kitchen and tried to take a peek at what Edward was cooking. It looked like pumpkin soup since the liquid in the pot was colored orange. I tapped him on the arm and he looked over at me while flashing his million dollar smile.

"Am I supposed to be a bit dressed up?" he shook his head no and handed me the phone.

"A very eager five year old wants a word with you." He finished up the soup and ladled them into bowls before bringing them to the table.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Aunt Bella? Are you okay? Uncle Edward said you were sick. And I didn't see you all week," Riley whined.

"I'm better now. Your Uncle is a very good doctor." I looked over at Edward and threw a smile his way. He motioned me to join him at the table as he held out my seat for me.

"Oh, okay, when will I get to see you?" Riley asked.

"Maybe Monday or Tuesday. Are you being good to Ms. Andrews?"

"Yes, she even gave me three starts because I helped her put away the toys."

"Wow, your mom must be proud."

"Yes, she bought me and Bree one toy each. Miss Webber gave Bree three stars also for her drawing."

"That's really great Riley. Well, I have to eat dinner now. But I'll call you soon alright."

"Okay Aunt Bella. Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked over at Edward, "So what's on the menu?"

"Well, we have a tuna tartar to start; you can eat it with the bread or crackers. Then this is herbed potato salad and this pumpkin soup. For the main course I made chicken pot pies and for dessert, I have a strawberry cheesecake."

"Wow, that's a lot of food. Thank you. I could have helped you, you know?"

"Yes, you could but I wanted you to relax. That is why I also chose comfort food. Go ahead tell me how I did," he urged.

I took a sip of the soup and it was delicious. The pumpkin he used was sweet and his mix of herb just blended very well. "It's really good. You have to teach me how to make this." He nodded and we went on to enjoy our dinner.

******************

Edward moved us to the living room for desert. He had started a fire that I didn't notice while we were having dinner. "Was the fire lit earlier?" he nodded and smiled as he laid the tray on the coffee table. He had cut us each a piece of the cheesecake and I saw that he had already put milk and sugar in my coffee.

We sat on in front of the fire place on a blanket that he had laid on the floor. "So is there any other reason for this wonderful meal?" I asked.

"Uh, no not really. I just really wanted you to forget what happened last Friday and relax a while." He reached for the bruise on my arm that had now turned purple. "I'm really sorry for this."

"What? Oh, it's nothing. I guess I have to get used to fighting for you huh?" He now moved closer to me and pulled me onto his lap, causing me to straddle him.

"Really? You would fight for me?"he asked while caressing my cheek.

"Of course. It's a miracle that you even took a second look at me, let alone fall in love with me, and now that I have you, I really don't want to let you go." I tried my best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You are a beautiful person Bella, inside and out. I wish you would see yourself more clearly." I crashed my lips to his and tried to convey all the emotion that were stirring inside me. I ran my tongue along his lower lip and he immediately granted me access.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands found their way under my camisole. He started to rub circles on my lower back and I felt something start to poke between my legs. I decided to make a bold move and grind my hips into his crotch causing him to moan in my mouth.

He removed my cardigan and took hold of the hem of my camisole. He looked at me and I knew he was waiting for permission. I simply lifted my arms and he lifted my camisole off me. I followed suit and removed his shirt quickly.

He smiled at me again before capturing my lips in another passionate kiss. He removed my bra as his kiss slowly moved down my neck and across my collar bone. "Are you sure you want this love?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Yes Edward, I want this. I want you to make me yours," I panted. He them moved lower and took one of my nipples in his mouth. He sucked and nibbled on it and I could feel my juices start to flow even more. He moved his hand between us and cupped me before rubbing circles on my clit over the fabric.

I ran my hands through his soft locks pulling once in a while when I feel a jolt of electricity go through my body. I was starting to feel a knot forming in my lower abdomen and I knew I was close. I tried to pull Edwards head away from my breast but remained unsuccessful.

I think he knew I was about to cum because he increased his rubbing and sucking and not long after I was screaming his name.

He laid me on the blanket before kissing his way down my torso. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of my pants and slowly pulled them down. He placed open mouthed kisses on every inch of newly exposed skin leaving goose bumps along the way.

"You have too much clothes on. I think that's hardly fair, don't you?" He threw my pants on the couch, stood up and removed his shorts revealing all of him to me. I was able to run my eyes down his body following each and every crease.

When I reached his manhood, I couldn't help but let out a gasp. He was well endowed… very well endowed. And he was already hard! _Will that fit inside me?_

As if being able to read my mind he said, "Don't be scared love. It will fit."

"How sure are you about that?" I asked stupidly causing him to chuckle.

"Because I know that you are the one for me and that the Lord made you for me. Therefore we fit together," he said. "I'll be gentle and slow. But if I hurt you, you have to tell me and I'll stop."

"Okay, I trust you."

He spread my legs apart and it was his turn to gasp. I'm sure he saw how wet I was since I could feel my juices running down my legs. He positioned himself in between them and then paused. "What is it honey?"

"I forgot the condom. I'll just go grab one." I sat up and caught his arm.

"No need. I'm on birth control." He sat there looking puzzled at me. "I got the Depo shot last month," I explained.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yes, I want to feel you. All of you." That was all the encouragement he needed. He placed his tip at my entrance and paused to look me in the eye. I sent him the sweetest smile I could muster to let him know I was ready.

He pushed into me slowly and I gasped. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, just give me a moment to adjust. It's been a while." When the pain had subsided, I tapped his arm and he pushed into me little by little. When he was completely in me, he paused again. I felt so…full. I couldn't come up with any other description for the feeling.

He pumped once and looked at me. I nodded in the positive and he started to move in and out continuously. He bent down to suck on my nipples as he thrusted and I was in ecstasy. The feeling was nothing like I ever had experienced.

"Oh… Edward," I moaned.

"You are so tight baby. You feel so good." He kissed me everywhere as he thirsted in and out and not long after I knew I was going to cum again.

"Edward, I'm going to cum again."

"Just let it go love."

"No, I want us to cum together," I replied. He increased his thrusts and out one of my legs on his shoulder. This created a new angle that hit new spots inside me.

"I'm almost there love. Are you ready?" he asked and I nodded my agreement. He increased his speed some more and his left hand started to rub my clit throwing me into another frenzy.

We reached our climax and started screaming each other's name in between some profanities. He continued to thrust but decreased his speed as I rode out my orgasm.

"That was…" I began.

"Beyond what words can describe," he finished.

He rolled us to our side, keeping himself inside me. "_Te amo, Isabella."_

_ "Te amo, Edward,_" I said and cuddled into him.

* * *

**my apologies for the late update. it has been hectic for me the past week. i hope you liked the chapter though.**


	25. Chapter 24 Banquets at Christmas

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything...**

**--------------  
**

Chapter 24

Banquets at Christmas Time

**BPOV**

After we returned from Essex, first thing on our agenda was to go over to the Baltimore field office of the FBI and collect the needed papers from my dad's friend. I called Mr. Varner asking for Monday off. He was reluctant at first but after explaining the situation, he gave in immediately.

We passed the apartment to change into clothes that were more appropriate for the task then headed out to the field office. Edward parked the car and helped me out before leading me inside.

We approached the lady at the front desk, whom I assumed was a civilian, since she wasn't in the usual FBI black suit. Hell she wasn't even wearing a suit. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped yellow sundress under a cardigan that showed too much cleavage in my book. "Excuse me, I'm here to see Special Agent Karen Newton."

"Yeah, you and everyone else," she replied rudely. "Do you have a..." she looked up and stopped midsentence once she lifted her head and got a look at Edward.

"Hey, handsome. How may _I _help _you?_" she purred and batted her eye lashes at him. I felt Edward gag them burry his nose in my hair. He tightened his hold on my waist and pulled me closer to him.

He turned back to her. "My girlfriend and I are here to see Special Agent Newton, just like she had asked you earlier," Edward replied politely.

"Oh, have a seat over there for a moment." She pointed to the generic plastic chairs in the waiting area. She picked up a handset and talked into it never once taking her eyes off Edward. Edward in turn again buried his face in my hair and kept it there until someone called out my name.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" I looked up and saw Mike walking towards us.

"Oh, hey Mike. I'm here to see Special Agent Newton," I said.

"You're here to see me?" he asked. Edward tapped his hand that was resting on my hip. When I turned to him he was looking at me with questioning eyes. _Oh, duh. I didn't introduce them. How rude of me._

"Oh, sorry honey. This is Mike, Jessica's boyfriend. Mike, this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend."

"Hey man, I've heard a lot about you." He held out his hand which Edward took to shake. "So, did you need to see me?" he asked again. _Huh?_

"Uh, you're last name is Newton?" I asked stupidly and he nodded. "Oh, I never knew that. Jessica never mentioned it, or maybe I just missed it. Anyway, unless there's a Karen somewhere in your name, I think I'm looking for another person."

"Oh, that's my mom. Come I'll take you back." He motioned for us to follow him. As we did the tramp from the front desk called out to us.

"Hey, where are you going? I didn't say you were cleared," she yelled causing several head to turn.

"I got them Roxy," Mike called out. "Sorry about her, I guess she was hitting on you huh?" he said to Edward.

"Yeah, it was a bit scary," he replied.

"She hit's on everyone here, even the females sometimes. But she's harmless. She's just a temp. Our regular receptionist is on maternity leave," Mike explained. We continued to walk until we reached a corner office with the name _Karen Newton_ written on a gold plate on the door.

He looked around before knocking and opening the door. "Mom, there are people here to see you?"

"Who are they?" asked a women seated behind the desk. She looked up and I saw she had the same blue eyes as Mike and her blond hair was in a bun at the base of her neck.

"Bella and Edward Cullen," he said and ushered us in. She stood from her desk and walked around over to us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I'm Karen Newton. Please have a seat and how may I help you?" she asked as she motioned to the visitors chairs in front of her and leaned her butt on the desk.

_Oh, she thought we were married? Well, we do live together. And he takes me to and from school. I guess it does seem that way..._

"Oh, were not married yet. I'm Bella Swan and he's Edward Cullen, my boyfriend," I corrected once I stopped my analyzing in my head. I felt Edward chuckle behind me.

"Oh, my apologies. Wait a minute, did you say Swan? You're Charlie's daughter?" she asked.

"Yes, that's me. He said he sent you some papers I'll need for my restraining order," I replied.

"Oh, yes. Would you mind telling me what happened?" she asked. I narrated to her what had happened before with my dad's case and all and ending with the recent encounter with James. She agreed with my dad that at this point a TRO is the only thing we could do.

She and Mike gave me their business cards before we left and they said to just call them if any problems come up. We said thank you and took the papers to bring to the court house.

*******************

Once we were in the car and en route to the courthouse, I took a glance at Edward and he was grinning. "What are you grinning about?"

"You did realize that Mike called us Mr. and Mrs. Cullen right?"

"Uh, yeah. What does that have to do with anything?" I turned my body so I was facing him completely.

"You did also realize that when you corrected them you said we were not married... _yet_." _Oh, I said that? I didn't even realize it._

"Oh, did I say that?" He nodded his head and his smile got bigger. I could feel my cheeks heating up, so I turned back and looked down at our entangled hands that rested on my lap. He didn't say anything more but he was grinning all the way to the courthouse.

**************

I finished out the week and was truly exhausted. I was sitting at my desk, my head on my table resting on my arms. "Miss Bella! Miss Bella!" yelled an over excited kid I recognized was Riley. I lifted my head and saw him and Bree standing in front of me holding a beautiful arrangement of tulips between them.

"Hey guys. What are you up to?"

"Nothing," they both said a little too innocently.

"Uh, okay. Why are you still here? Didn't your grandma pick you up earlier?"

"Uh huh, but I had band practice so we came back," Riley said. _Huh? Since when was Riley in a band?_

"And what is your excuse, young lady?" I asked as I walked around and took the vase from them and placed them on my table.

"Uh, I'm with him?" _What? This is too weird._

"Okay, who is with you?" I asked.

"I am," said my favourite musical voice. I turned and found Edward still in his scrubs and I totally had to hold myself back to keep from jumping him. We walked over to me, cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips gently on mine.

"Are you bribing me with kids and flowers, Dr. Cullen?" I asked once we parted.

"Maybe." He kissed me again.

"Okay, what do you want?" I caved.

"Uh... What I really want is not appropriate to be done in front in children," he whispered in my ear.

"Uh, okay... so is there another thing?"

"Yeah, actually there is. I was hoping you would accompany me to the holiday banquet of Children's Hospital," he said.

"There's more. I know it. You wouldn't bring me flowers and twins just to ask me out."

"Yeah, actually there's another thing..."

"Auntie Ali wants to make your dress and play Bella Barbie," Bree shouted.

"No, no, no. Dress. Okay. Fine. Bella Barbie, no way!"

"Come on Aunt Bella it will be fun, I'll be there too," Bree coaxed. I looked at her and she had the Cullen pout on her face. _Oh, so not good!_

I turned back to Edward and asked, "What do I get if I accept Bella Barbie?"

"I'll make it worth your while." Was all he said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay fine. But you better make it worth my while," I said and Bree started jumping up and down and latched onto my leg.

Edward gave me another kiss before asking, "Who wants pasta and pizza?"

"Me! Me!" the twins said while jumping up and down. I gathered my things and we made our way out to the car. We buckled in the kids into the car seats and headed over to _Ledo Pizza._

**************

So this whole week Alice would kidnap me after school and take me to her shop to perfect my dress for the holiday banquet. She made me a floor length, one shouldered, emerald green dress. The bodice was ruched and was embellished at the waist.

It was the end of the week and the start of our Christmas break at school. This coming week was going to be a busy one. Tuesday was the holiday banquet for Children's hospital, Wednesday my parents would be flying in and Esme had a party for the kids at the center in the afternoon. Thursday we had the Johns Hopkins banquet in the evening, and Saturday would be Christmas day.

The weekend was spent in Edward's apartment. We would just lay in bed or the couch and watch movies, or Edward would play the piano or go to the gym. We decided to make it a lazy weekend since we knew the following week would be hectic.

Finally Tuesday came along and Alice was at the apartment at noon. Edward and I were having lunch and she kept telling to hurry up. "Alice, the event starts at 7:00 which is seven hours away. Please let me enjoy lunch with my boyfriend."

I looked over at Edward and he shot Alice a look. She settled on the couch and turned on the TV. At around 1:00 the doorbell rang and Alice opened the door to Rose and Bree. Finally at 2:00 I took my shower as Alice laid out her things on the counter.

When I came out, I saw Edward talking with Alice. "Hey," I said. He turned and walked over to me and gave me a very passionate kiss. I'm sure I was a tomato by now since I was not used to this type of kissing in front of people, even Alice.

The next two hours were spent in front of the mirror with Alice and Rose fussing over me. "Why do I need to get all dolled up?" I whined.

"Because... Just because," Rose replied. _What kind of answer was that?_ As they did that, Bree was doing a ballet piece in front of me that she had just learned in class. It kept me entertained the rest of the time and finally Alice yelled, "We're done!" _Oh, thank God!_

They all piled out as I got changed. Alice had laid out a pair of very lacy black bandeau and thong set. I really doubted they covered anything that I was wondering why I had to even wear them. I reluctantly put them on followed by my dress. Alice came back in when I called for her to zip me up.

I gathered my clutch and wrap and headed downstairs to a waiting Edward. When I laid eyes on him I was once again speechless. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a green tie that matched my dress. He took our coats off the rack and we made our way down to the car.

****************

**EPOV**

When we arrived at the Intercontinental Hotel for the banquet the place was already buzzing with people. We headed for the ballroom and signed in at the registration table before continuing inside.

The ballroom was decorated in green and red all around. I scanned the room and found my parents talking with Charles Everson and his wife. I took Bella's hand and led her over to them. "Dad, Mom," I greeted.

"Oh, hello dear. Bella, how have you been darling?" my mother said and took Bella into her embrace.

"I'm doing good Esme, thank you," she replied.

"Bella, this is my boss, Dr. Charles Everson and his wife Anna. Sir, this is my girlfriend Bella Swan," I introduced.

"Hello, dear. So you are the woman behind the improvement in Edward's behaviour. I can't thank you enough for that," Charles told her as he extended his hand. His wife did the same and Charles asked to have a word with me.

We walked over to the bar and each ordered a drink. "So, Edward, you're sure about your decision to accept the position of section head?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you've talked with every one about it? We will be announcing tonight that you and another couple of doctors are being promoted."

"Uh, I haven't told Bella. Things just came up and I didn't get the chance. She wouldn't keep me from it anyway. Do you think this promotion will affect my personal life all that much?" I asked.

"No, not really, especially with someone like her. As a married man of almost 40 years, I can honestly say you don't have to worry about her. She has changed you Edward. Even your parents think so. You should see yourself when you're with her. When you introduced her as your girlfriend your aura completely changed. I believe she will stick with you till the end, through the good and the bad." He took a sip of his scotch.

"She is different. I've never been with anyone like her and I believe she's it for me," I said and Charles was beaming up at me. He nodded in agreement as the announcer told us that dinner was about to be served.

I found Bella seated at the table with my parents. I went over to collect her since we weren't assigned to that table. I escorted her to our table which consisted of Tyler, Eric and their dates as well as two other couples.

Dinner was sit down and though out the meal I found that Bella had already a flowing conversation with the females in our table. One of the other ladies also taught toddlers at another private school and they were happily exchanging stories.

At dessert, I saw the chief of staff go up on stage and greet the group. He awarded the people who have been with the hospital for ten, fifteen, twenty-five, and thirty years. It was then time for the announcements of the promotions. First was a doctor from Internal Medicine and the second was from Obstetrics and Gynecology.

"Our last promotion will be from the Department of Pediatrics. The head of pediatric oncology will be leaving us next year to be closer to his family. The position had been offered and accepted by one of our brilliant young doctors. By accepting this position, he will be the youngest section head of his department on the east coast if not the entire United States. This young doctor is none other than..."

I turned to Bella and kissed her temple before whispering in her ear, "I'm sorry love." She looked at me with a puzzling look as the chief of staff announced my name, "Dr. Edward Cullen." Her confused look turned into one of surprise and awe. I kissed her chastely on the lips before standing up and going over to the stage. I was congratulated by the Chief and Dr. Everson. Some pictures were taken before we were allowed to go back to our seats.

As I made my way back, I stopped once in a while to say thank you the people who were congratulating me. When I got to Bella, she still looked shocked so I offered my hand, which she took, and walked her out to the patio that was overlooking the harbour.

I turned her to face me and wrapped my arms around her waist, her hands rested on my chest. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry I wasn't able to talk to you about the promotion. I was going to tell you about it in Essex then the James thing happened and it just slipped my mind. I didn't mean to keep you out of the decision..." my rambling was halted when she placed her fingers on my lips.

"You don't need to say sorry, honey. This is a big thing for you and I would have told you to take it none the less. I'm very proud of you." She moved her hands and ran them through my hair before pulling me down to her. Once our lips met, no matter how girlie it sounds, I swear I felt fireworks go off between us.

To put it simply, everything just fell into place. I already had Bella and I wasn't letting her go. I was going to marry this woman. A plan started to form in my mind on how to do things. It made me happy her parents would be coming over since I needed them for one part of my plan.

I wasn't sure how long we were kissing but when we parted she said in the most seductive voice I've heard her come up with to date, "Let's go home and celebrate. I think you'll love what I have under this dress." She really didn't have to tell me twice. We went back in, said out goodbyes, and headed back home.

**************

I had dropped Bella off at the center since she promised to help out with the children's party. I, on the other hand, was on my way to the airport to pick-up her parents. I parked my car in the lot then headed inside to wait by their gate.

Not long after I arrived, I saw their plane pull up at the gate. As people started filling out, I heard someone call my name, "Edward!" I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Renee waving frantically at me, Charlie following close behind.

"Hello, Renee." She dropped her bags and threw her arms around me. I struggled to regain my balance to keep us from tumbling over.

"Let the boy breathe, Renee. You daughter would blame you if you scare him off." She reluctantly released me and scowled at Charlie. "Edward." he held out his hand and I shook it in mine. We made our way to collect their bags and out to the car.

We headed straight to the center and arrived just as they were about to start the games. "Mom! Dad!" Bella called and came over to us. She hugged each of her parents and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips with a matching thank you.

While the ladies played along with the kids, we guys manned the grill. Charlie and my dad were talking about politics while Emmett, jasper, and I were talking about little league. When Charlie took a break I thought it was time to ask to talk to him.

"Charlie, may I have a word?"

"Sure son, let's walk."

**************

**BPOV**

As we finished the last game, I noticed Edward walk away with my dad. I guessed that he would just update him on how we were doing with the James situation. "Miss Bella! Miss Bella!" I looked down and found Jared and Tia each holding a gift up at me.

"Thank you kids. You really didn't have to get me anything." I took the gifts from them and put them in a basket we had with the other gifts. "Well, Edward and I have something for you as well." I took their hands in each one of mine and led them inside the building.

We went to the tree in the waiting area and I told them to search for their gift. Edward and I got the kids personalized bags and pencil cases. "What is it Miss Bella?" Tia asked.

"Well, you'll just have to wait until Christmas." We made our way back out and I spotted Edward by the food table. "Go say thank you to Edward," I said and they took off towards him.

"Dr. E! Dr. E! Thank you," they both said at the same time.

"You're very welcome," I heard him say as I reached them. The helped the kids with their plates and got the settled at a table and returned to Edward.

"What did you and my dad talk about?"

"I just updated him on the James thing," he said as we gathered food on out plates.

We stayed and helped clean up before heading home. We had dinner at my place with my parents and I opted to spend the night there, much to Edward's dismay. He said he would be here early the next morning so we could all have breakfast together.

****************

Thursday night came around and I was so conscious about my dress the entire drive to Gramercy Mansion where the Johns Hopkins Banquet was being held. For this ball, Alice made me a simple floor length, red halter dress with a plunging neckline. The dress actually looked like something only Rosalie could pull off. But of course everyone told me otherwise.

As we entered the area, Edward was greeted by the doctors on his promotion at Children's. Some of the younger females were blatantly flirting with him even with me standing there. I tried not to mind them and was successful until the skank, known as Tanya, came around.

"So, Edward," she purred and I felt Edward shiver. "I heard about your promotion. Congrats on that. Maybe you'd want to go out and celebrate after." _Who does this bitch think she is? I was here, holding on to Edwards hand and she just asked him out? Seriously!_

"I'm sorry Tanya. I have been unavailable for about four months and will continue to be unavailable for a long, long time." He held up our entwined hands and shook it in her face. "Also, I really didn't appreciate the bruise you gave my Bella. Excuse us." He tugged on my hand and led me towards the dance floor.

After dinner Edward didn't want to stay long since he was tired. We drove home in comfortable silence with instrumental music playing in the back ground.

Once we got home I went straight over to the couch and plopped myself on it. I removed my shoes, rested my feet on the coffee table, laid my head back, and closed my eyes. Not long after I felt some one remove my feet from the table and rest them on the floor.

Edward rested his hands on my thigh and started rubbing. I opened my eyes and saw him kneeling in front of me, uncertainty written all over his face. I sat up straighter and placed a hand on his cheek. "Is there something wrong honey?" He shook his head.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said.

"Okay."

"Uh, Bella... you know I love you right, so much?" I nodded. "Well, uh... I was thinking, hoping... that you wouldliketomoveinwithme," he said so fast that I didn't get it.

"I didn't get the last part Edward," I said.

He took a deep breath and repeated what he said, "I was hoping you'd like to move in with me... permanently."

--------------

**A/N: this is a bit of a fast forward chapter but i hope it was good enough. happy holidays to all!  
**


	26. Chapter 25 Happy Holidays

**Disclaimer: i own nothing...**

**A/N: Lemon at the end of the chapter. No need to read if you wish not to.**

**________________  
**

Chapter 25

Happy Holidays

**BPOV**

_He took a deep breath and repeated what he said, "I was hoping you'd like to move in with me... permanently."_

I wasn't sure how long I was staring at him but I was brought out of my reverie by Edward calling my name. "Bella, love? Sweetheart, something please."

"Uh... Um... I don't know what to say."

"A yes or no would be nice," he said.

"But what about my house? My things? My car?"

"We can make it fit here or put in storage."

"Don't you think it's too soon? I mean we've been together legally about... what? 2 months or so?" I argued.

He took a deep breath before he spoke, "I know it may seem fast. But I can feel its right. When you kissed me at the Children's Hospital ball, that's when I felt it. You're not just my girlfriend or partner; you are more to me than that."

He took both of my hands into both of his and kissed my knuckles. "Bella, I want to wake up to you every morning, make you breakfast, go home to you at the end of the day. But of course this is what I want. If you want to wait, then that would also be fine with me. You're it for me Bella. I'm not sure if you feel the same way, bit I'll take whatever you will give me."

_How do you respond to something like that?_ "I think I'd like that too. But I still want to have a place of my own for the time being. Besides I don't think my things will fit in here and I really don't want to put my things in storage. Also I need a place for my parents to stay when they visit."

"Bella, honestly I don't want you to go back to your house." I was going to argue but he put his fingers on my lips. "I'm scared of what James might be able to do to you. Yes we have a TRO against him but he's still free. From what your father has told me I have a feeling that if he wants you, which in my opinion he does, he won't care about a freaking TRO."

He was right about that. James is very persistent. "Then what would you suggest?"

"Well, you can get a unit here in the building. I believe there are a few free. I can put the down payment while your house is still on the market and you can pay me when it's sold, though it won't be , I think there two units on this floor that are available."

"You've though this over. You really want me to move in with you huh?"

"Yes Bella. At this point there's nothing I would want more than for you to move in with me... permanently."

"Well, if I have my own place then it won't be permanent."

"Yes, but in the future we'll buy a house together where there will be enough space for all our things to fit. We'll have enough rooms for children and visitors as well." _Oh my, he's already thinking about children!_

"Okay then, I'll move in with you. But can we do it after the New Year?"

"Of course love. Anything you want." His arms flew around my neck and he whispered, " Thank you Bella. This is the best Christmas ever!" He pulled away and his lips suddenly attacked mine and we went into a frenzied kissing session. His hands then started to explore my body and suddenly my dress was gone.

I undid his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. When I had gotten it off, I ran my fingers along the creases of his well toned muscles. "Shouldn't we move upstairs?"

"What is wrong with making love here?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

I smiled back at him and said, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I pulled his face again towards me and we made love into the early morning.

**************

Friday was spent shopping for the ingredients needed for Christmas day brunch. Esme, Alice, and I divided the courses among ourselves. I took the appetizers and desert, Esme took the main course, and Alice was in charge of the sided dishes. Renee and Rose would help where they can.

We were too meet at Carlisle and Esme's house at 7:00 in the morning so we could start on Christmas brunch. I would be making cheesecake, strawberry shortcake, and rum cake. Alice said Jasper would contribute some sweets as well. For the appetizers, I decided to make tuna tartar, devilled eggs, and liver pate. Edward also bought some cheeses and wine.

We were the first ones to arrive at Carlisle and Esme's. We headed straight for the kitchen where she was already cutting up her ingredients.

"Good morning dears," she greeted and gave us each a hug.

"Mom, Bella has agreed to move in with me with some conditions," Edward informed her.

"Oh really? What might these conditions be?"

"She wants to keep a place of her own since all her things won't fit in my apartment. She'll be purchasing one of the apartments in my building," Edward explained.

"That is so great. I'll take care of all your interiors. Free of charge of course." She then started throwing ideas at me and clapping like Alice does when she gets all giddy. _So that's where she gets it from._

"That's really not necessary Esme," I argued.

"Nonsense. I'll just use the things you have. At least you won't have to worry about the move." I guess there was really no point arguing with a Cullen so I just let it be and got to work. The others arrived at about 8:00 and got to work immediately.

We all finished laying out all of the food at about 11:00. Esme did a last check and called out, "Time to eat." Emmett was first at the table earning a slap from Rose. He apologized and helped Riley put together a plate while Rose helped Bree with hers.

When they had cleared, Edward and I, together with Alice and Jasper had our turn followed by our parents. We all sat at the picnic tables that Carlisle had laid out and enjoyed our brunch.

Edward and I told my parents about what we had agreed upon and to my surprise my dad was all for the idea. I had a feeling that he felt or noticed something happening around my house. My mother was ecstatic and started rambling about grandkids.

When everyone was done, us ladies did the dishes as the men started to sort out the gifts. When we were done, we all gathered around the giant tree and Carlisle started handing out gifts. The twins were first of course.

They each got an assortment of toys from everybody. Carlisle and Esme got clothes, books, and cd's. I got them each a leather attaché case and had it monogrammed with their initials. I got Alice and Rose gift cards and a voucher to a spa. For Jasper I got him a history book about the civil war and for Emmett I got him a pair of cuff links.

Edward made me open my gifts first. Esme and Carlisle got me several spa vouchers saying I need it at the end of every week after chasing around rowdy toddlers. Alice and Jasper got me a _Bottega Veneta _bag and Rose and Emmett got me a matching wallet and pouch.

When it came to Edward's gift I actually got worried. "Uh, can I give you my gift first?" I asked.

"Okay," he said. I got the present from under the tree and handed it to him. He opened it and he had this big smile on his face. I had gotten him a traditional doctor's bag only in a bigger size. It also had compartments inside for small items so they would be easier to find.

When he opened the bag he pulled out the leather bound music book that I had also gotten him. "I decided to get you one so your sheet music will be all together and not in envelopes. Oh, I plan to have them bound as well," I told him.

"Thank you love. These are really wonderful." He stood up and got his present or should I say presents for me. One was in a traditional blue box with a white ribbon which anyone would know was from _Tiffany's_.

He handed me the box and watch me as I untied the ribbon and lifted the lid. In it lay a necklace with matching earrings. They were silver or white gold shaped in an 'X' with diamonds in them. "Thank you," was all I said and then I gave him a kiss on the lips.

He handed me another box and when I tore of the wrapper I was greeted by the box of a _Nokia_ E75 cell phone. "I think due to the circumstances, it would be prudent to change your cell phone number as well. This is connected to my plan so you won't have to worry about the bill," he quickly explained.

I didn't argue anymore since, once again, I knew it would be pointless. But the real surprise was when I opened the box. In it laid not only the cell phone but a car key as well. "I'll explain the key later," he whispered. I nodded in agreement and we spent the rest of the afternoon playing games or just lounging around.

We left Carlisle and Esme's at about 7:00. No one was really too hungry after the heavy brunch and snack that we had. Esme though sent home some leftovers with everyone to heat later on in case anyone gets hungry. My parents said they were tired and they would just head home and told me and Edward to do the same.

When we got home I told Edward I just wanted to take a bath and head to bed. We would have to talk about the key tomorrow. He prepared a bath and we both laid in it until the water had gone tepid. We dried off and dressed in our pyjamas before climbing into bed and cuddling, eventually falling asleep not long after.

*************

**EPOV**

I was very thankful to Charlie that he was able to help me convince Bella about the car. I had gotten her a blue _Mercedes Benz B200._ I knew that she likes compact cars and this one was just the right size. Little did she know that I had them change the glass of the windows from tempered to bullet proof and the body was armoured. One can never be too careful. We were still keeping her Mini though. I know how much she loves that car and would never let her part with it.

She said though that the car was just on loan being she didn't buy it herself. I argued it was a gift but, as always, she said it was too much. Today I was taking her with me to one of the orphanages where I donate my time and check their kids out every quarter.

This was a practice of a group of doctors that I joined during my second year of residency. The orphanage was visited monthly by different doctors of the group. At the end of every month, we have a meeting and update each other on the status of the children.

"How come you never told me about this?" Bella asked as we pulled up to the building.

"It never came up," I shrugged and led her inside keeping her hand in mine. We headed straight for the office to inform the staff that I have already arrived. The receptionist told me that the kids would be brought to the office as soon as they were available. I led Bella to the clinic and got settled behind the desk while she sat on the couch and pulled out her book.

After about five minutes of waiting, the kids started arriving. I took a look at them one by one and by the third child I found the ones that were waiting were all gathered around Bella and they were doing some action songs.

"You're very pwetty. Are you Dr. Edward's gwirlfwend?" I heard one of the boys say.

She whispered something to him and he shouted towards me, "Dr. Edward is Miss Bella you're gwirlfwend?" I looked at Bella and she was smirking at me. "Can she be mine if she's not yours?" one of the older kids said.

By this time Bella was giggling and when our eyes met she cocked her eyebrow at me. "Yes, Miss Bella is my girlfriend. Sorry buddy," I said not taking my eyes away from Bella. Of course I wanted to say to me she was more than just a girlfriend but since the kids might not understand it at this point so I opted not to say anything.

I finished checking the kids at about 11:30. Bella and I quickly said goodbye to the children and made our way to the car. Once we were settled and started the engine, I turned towards Bella and grabbed her face before crashing my lips to hers. The car was tinted dark so I wasn't worried anyone would see.

"_Te amo m__í__ Bella,_" I said once we parted.

"_Yo tamb__í__en te amo, Edward," _she smiled and gave me another chaste kiss before we pulled onto the street and headed home.

*************

"Where are we headed?" Bella asked me on the way to pick up her parents from her place.

"To pick up your parents," I replied.

"Don't be a smart ass," she chastised.

"Okay, well, were going to watch the fireworks at the Inner Harbor."

Tonight was New Years Eve and my dad had decided to take the yacht out and watch the fireworks in the harbor. My mom, Alice, and Jasper were the ones in charge of making the food for dinner tonight. I was in charge of the wine and Emmett was in charge of the hard drinks.

We pulled up to Bella's house and we walked up to her front door. Before Bella was even able to stick her key in the slot the door suddenly flew open. "Bella," her mom said and gave her a hug. "And Edward," she said before encasing me in a bear hug. She held me longer than she did Bella.

Bella walked around her so she could look at me. 'What did you do?' she mouthed. 'I don't know' I mouthed back.

Renee finally released me and called out, "Charlie, the kids are here." Charlie came down from downstairs, put on his coat and helped Renee with hers. We filed into the Volvo and made out way to the Harborview Marina where the yacht was parked.

After we had parked, Charlie helped me with the wine and we made our way to the docks.

"You own this?" Bella asked.

"Yes. Well, the company does. Come," I answered as Emmett came and helped us with the boxes. Charlie went up first followed by Renee, Bella, and I got on last.

The yacht was an eighty-five foot _Riva Opera Super_. It had three decks. The bottom was the sleeping area, the middle deck was the living room, dining room, and kitchen, and the top deck was the cockpit.

I gave Bella and her parents the tour after which the ladies helped my mom in the kitchen and Charlie and I joined Emmett and my dad.

"How's it going Charlie?" my dad asked.

"It's all good. Crime rate was surprisingly low for this holiday season," Charlie replied. They ended up having a discussion on fishing and salmon just as Alice and Jasper arrived. I went and helped Jasper with the crates as he lifted Alice onto the boat.

Since they were the last to arrive, Carlisle made a final head count and gave Juan, our captain the go signal to pull out of the harbour. Bree and Riley were in the cockpit with Juan as they always are when we take the boat out.

We started eating at about 8:00. We had the usual spread of food. Three kinds of salads, chicken, beef, fish with sidings of potatoes, beans, and coleslaw. Bella and I each made a plate and I led her up to the cockpit to eat.

We sat and ate in silence only taking glances once in a while at each other and smiling. "What?" she said when she caught me staring at her.

"You have some sauce on your lip." She reached up to wipe it when I stopped her hand. "Here, let me." I put my plate down and moved closer to her. I licked the sauce from the side of her mouth before closing my lips over hers.

Our kiss started slow until I ran my tongue along her lower lip. She immediately granted me access and our tongues started dancing together. I took her plate from her and lay it aside. I moved her onto my lap causing her to straddle me. I felt my member twitch once her crotch made contact with mine.

"_Te deseo, Edward,"_ she whispered huskily which was not helping my growing erection.

"_No aqu__í__, mi__ amor. Abajo, vamos," _I said. We gathered our plates and headed back downstairs to return our plates to the kitchen. We were washing our plates when Renee came up to us.

"Honey, are you feeling alright? You look a bit flushed," she asked Bella.

"Actually mom, I feel a bit queasy. Is there a place I can lie down Edward?" she asked me keeping her face completely straight.

"Yeah, we have four cabins downstairs so take your pick," I replied. When we were done with the dishes, I told Alice and Emmett that I'll take Bella downstairs to lie down for a bit. Alice was smirking at us while Emmett was waggling his eyebrows. I shot them both a nasty glare and they shut up. _Well, that was a first._

When we got downstairs, I asked Bella to take her pick among the rooms. She chose one of the rooms with the two twin beds since she said they would less likely look for us here. Once we were inside she immediately pulled me to her and we fell onto the bed, me landing on top of her.

I initiated another kiss as my hands up her tights. She placed her hands on my face and turned my head to whisper in my ear, "_Quiero chupar polla que."_ I really didn't have time to react when she suddenly pushed me off her and pulled my zipper down releasing my already hardened member from my boxers.

As she took me in her mouth, I felt my eyes roll back and the one word I could get out was _'Joder!'_ I was finally able to open my eyes and focus on her. I watched as my dick as it slid in and out of her mouth. She caught me watching and winked at me before sucking me harder at the same time increasing her pace.

"I won't last long if you keep that up love," I said and she ignored my comment. I needed to be inside her. I took a hold of her face and tried to hold her still as gently as I can. I pulled her up to me and looked her in the eye.

When our eyes locked all I saw in hers were need and lust. Her brown orbs were darker than usual and I assumed she needed me as much as I needed her. "I _need_ to be inside you and feel you around me. Q_uiero cogerte hasta gritas mi nombre."_

I heard her gasp as she laid back and opened her legs for me. "I want you from behind." She turned and positioned her herself on all fours and sticking her ass in the air for me. I kissed her ass cheeks as I removed her panties and ran my tongue along the length of her slit.

I positioned my member at her entrance and eased myself into her. Once again I have died and gone to heaven. Being inside Bella was one of the greatest sensations in the world! We both moaned as I started to slide in and out of her.

"_M__á__s Edward, más fuerte. Mierda! M__í__ joder!"_ I did as she asked and not long after I felt my balls begin to tighten.

"I'm about to cum love," I said.

"Me too Edward. Lets' come together," she replied. I continued my thrusts until I felt her walls clamp around me. I thrusted faster until I spilled my seed into her. We both rode out our orgasms before I finally stilled myself.

I lifted Bella and positioned her on the bed before heading to the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth to clean us both up. When that was done, we fixed up ourselves making sure that our clothes were on properly and she made sure her hair was in order. I'd do the same with mine but since it was always unruly I just ran my fingers through it.

We lay down a while and cuddle before heading back upstairs. "_Gracias, mi__ amor,"_ I whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"_Gracias tamb__í__en, _Edward. _Te amo."_

"_Te amo, mi__ Isabella,"_ I replied.

This was definitely going to be a good year!

* * *

Chapter translations:

_Te deseo, Edward – _I want you, Edward

_No aqu__í__, mi__ amor. Abajo, vamos - Not here, my love. Downstairs, come.  
_

_Quiero chupar polla que_ - I want to suck your cock/dick  
_Coger_ - fuck  
_Mierda_ - shit  
uiero  
_Cogerte hasta gritas mi nombre_ - I want to fuck you until you scream my name  
_Más Edward, __más fuerte__. Mierda! Mí joder!_ - More, Edward, harder. shit! fuck me.

**A/N: Thank you again to jm1708 checking my translations. She mentioned to me that every place would say words differently. So if we made any mistakes my apologies. **

**Happy New Year to all!**


	27. Chapter 26 Moving In, Moving On

**Disclaimer: i own nothing...**

**---------------------------------------  
**

Chapter 26

Moving In, Moving On

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the office of Edward's realtor and have just finished signing my papers. I am now officially the new owner of a two bed and two bath loft three doors down from Edward's place and my house is now on the market.

"Okay, you're all set Ms. Swan. I understand you'll be able to vacate the property in about a week. Am I right?" Claudia, the realtor, asked.

"Yes. We're actually half way done packing," I replied.

"Alright. Well, I'll be in touch. Dr. Cullen." She held out a hand, which Edward shook, before offering the same hand to me. It was a change to find a girl not ogling at Edward, but then the two rings on her left ring finger, one with a giant diamond, would have explained it all.

We headed back to my house, well, my old house now, to finish up the packing. Basically, only the bigger items needed to be packed. When we got there, I noticed that the huge moving truck was already in place. We parked the car and headed inside.

We found Esme and Charlotte, whom I met over the holidays, ordering these muscle men around. It was a hilarious sight, really. "Hi Mom," Edward greeted.

"Oh, hello my darlings," she replied and gave us each a hug. "Bella, I think you need a bit more things for your new place. A few more sheets and towels perhaps? Oh, and furniture for your balcony. A lovely wicker lounge chair or patio set would be just lovely," she said all in one breath. _Ah, another Alice trait._

"Uh, I can't afford those at this time, Esme. Maybe when I have some more money saved up. And I'll be staying with Edward most of the time so I could use his balcony," I explained.

I turned to look at Edward and he was throwing his panty-dropping crooked smile my way and there was this gleam in his eye that expressed nothing but love. "What?" I asked.

He just shook his head but the smile never left his face. "You're liking this aren't you?" I accused.

"Yes, very much. Every single part of it!" He walked over to me and pulled me to him so that I could feel every curve of his muscular chest. He cupped a cheek in one of his hands and laid his oh so soft lips on mine.

I instinctively reached up and ran my fingers through his hair making sure to massage his scalp causing him to groan into my mouth. I stuck my tongue out and he immediately sucked on it. This time it was my turn to let out a moan.

After a few minutes of tonsil hockey, we were taken out of our little bubble by the ringing of his phone. He pulled out his Blackberry and brought it to his ear, "Dr. Cullen. Yes... Uh huh, yup she's mine. I see, okay. I'll be there in fifteen. No wait for me at the ER."

He had his conversation while keeping his eyes on me the entire time. And I have to say I think all my insides went gooey. "I have to go love. One of my patients is in the ER with a nosebleed that won't stop. I'll see you at home?"

"Definitely. I love you." I stood on my toes and gave him a deep kiss before walking him out to the car. Esme was out by the truck ordering the men how to properly arrange the furniture in the truck so they wouldn't get damaged.

"Mom, I have to run to the hospital. Can I entrust Bella to you?" he asked.

"Of course you can. And you may and you will because she will be my daughter-in-law soon enough. Now give her to me and go save some lives." _What? Daughter-in-law? I think Esme has been talking to my mother a bit too much._ Edward gave me one more kiss before getting into his car and driving away.

**************

It was Monday once again and today was Parent-Teacher day. The kids were to come along with their parents and I was to hand over some of their work that was still with me. We would also talk about grades and behavior and all the other concerns that needed to be discussed.

Since I wouldn't have to run after the kids today, I opted to wear a grey sweater dress which had a cozy cowl neck and short dolman sleeves and ended just above my knees. I chose to wear black tights and my grey _Banana Republic Emme_ knee high boots.

When I walked back into the bedroom, I saw Edward dressed in black slacks and a grey button down long sleeve shirt that was almost the same color as my dress. I let out a laugh and Edward turned to me, "What?" he asked.

"You have to stop copying my color of the day," I said and motioned to what we were both wearing causing him to laugh as well.

We walked towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Isn't it nice that we are that so tune? I promise that I didn't take a peek at what you were wearing before I chose my attire for the day." His lips were then suddenly on mine and we went into a heated make out session.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked once we parted. I nodded my head and walked downstairs to retrieve our bags before heading down to the garage. Once there, he helped me into the Mercedes before getting into his Volvo. He made me pull out first and followed right behind.

Once I reached the school, I made a quick scan around the grounds before getting out of my car. I retrieved my bags and made my way over to the main building. "Bella!" someone called causing me to jump and turn around.

I found Ben walking towards me with a few kids in tow. "Hey Ben. What's with the kids? Did you kidnap them?"

He laughed. "No, but they're on loan. I need them for my plan."

"What plan?" I asked. He reached into his pocket and held out a black box. I got the message right away. "Okay, good luck with that."

"Uh, I need your help. Well, I need your classroom actually. Okay and I guess your help as well," he said. I looked at my watch and saw it was only 7:30 and the parents were to arrive at 9:00 so there was time.

"Alright," I said and helped him gather up the kids before we made our way into the building. He told me about his plan and I helped him by rehearsing the kids in my classroom while he was setting up Angela's. The kids were really cute and they even had blown up pictures of Angela and Ben taken at different occasions. At the back of the pictures were letters that spelled out 'Marry me'.

The plan was each kid was to go into the room and Ben was to explain to her what the picture meant to him. Then they were to line up and when Ben gets on his knee they would flip the cards to reveal the line. The kids were actually as excited as Ben. I could tell he was nervous but excitement was all over his face as well.

Angela arrived at about 8:00 and I heard her gasp from across the hall. Ben gave me the signal that I was start letting the kids in. I called the first child and he walked across the room carrying his picture. He stood beside Ben as he gave his line to Angela. I tried to keep out of her sight so not to ruin their moment.

We continued for about ten minutes and finally the last child was in place. Ben then took the ring out of his pocket and got down on his knee. I gave the signal for the children to turn their cards and again, Angela gasped.

"Angela Webber, love of my life. Will you…" he motioned to the kids, "marry me?" I could see the anticipation on the faces of the kids and that they were really trying hard to keep still. They actually looked like they all had to go potty.

"YES! Oh my God! Yes!" Angela screamed and tackled Ben to the ground. The kids then started screaming causing some of the faculty to run towards us. When they saw Ben and Angela on the ground, and Ben slip the ring onto her finger, they broke out into applause. The commotion died down just in time as the parents started arriving with their children.

**************

"So what time are you off?" Rosalie asked me after having our parent-teacher conference.

"Well, today I get off at 2:00."

"Oh, why don't you come with us to the mall? Alice will meet us there. We can have a snack before going shopping."

"Uh, shopping's really not my thing," I argued.

"Huh, I get what Alice was saying. Anyway, since you have now moved in with Edward, I think he needs a house warming present," she said.

"Why would you need me to get that?"

"Because the present is you in a very skimpy lingerie set," she answered and pulled out her phone. She stepped away for a while and I started to put my papers in order. "Alice wants to talk with you," she said once she came back and handed me the phone.

"BELLA! You are definitely going shopping with us. Rose will wait for you to get off work and we'll meet up at the mall okay. No need to answer seeing it was a statement and not a question. I'll see you in a couple of hours. Now give the phone back to Rose." I handed her the phone and she finished her conversation with Alice.

"Okay, so I'll take the twins out for lunch and come back for you here at 2:00." She took Riley and Bree's hands as they walked out of my room. I slumped down on my chair as my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, sweetheart, it's me," Edward said. _Duh, as if I wouldn't recognize that voice anywhere._

"Hi, honey. What's up?"

"Uh, well, we have an emergency meeting this afternoon so I'm not sure what time I'll be home," he informed me.

"Oh, that's okay. Your sister and sister-in-law are kidnapping me to go shopping."

"Is that so? No need to sound terrified love. I'm sure you'll survive."

"After all the stories you've told me about these trips, you tell me not to be terrified?" I asked with mock horror in my voice.

"I'll give you a foot and back rub when you get home if that will make it better."

"I'll hold you up to that."

"No problem. Oh, I have to go, their calling me. Be careful okay?"

"Of course. I love you."

"Love you too sweetie, I'll see you at home." He hung up the phone as I headed out to lunch.

I met with Angela and Ben in the cafeteria and they were both glowing. Jessica was also there and Angela was telling her about what happened earlier. "And you? You knew and you didn't even give me a hint," Angela accused me when I had taken my seat.

"What? I didn't know anything until this morning. Ben approached me in the lot since he needed my classroom to prepare. I promise I was not an accomplice to this until this morning." We all laughed and enjoyed our lunch talking about how funny it was preparing the kids.

***********

After four grueling hours of shopping, I'm finally pulling into the parking lot of our building, and I immediately spot that the Volvo already in its slot. I gather up my bags and head up to the lobby.

"Hi Sid," I greet as I'm unable to wave since my hands are full.

"Oh, hello Bella. Here let me help you with those," he offered.

"I got it," Caius said as he walked from around the counter and took the bags off my hands.

"Thank you," I said as we made our way to the elevators. I asked how his wife and child were doing and if he wanted to stay for dinner. He graciously declined using the excuse that he was on duty and needed to head home once he was off. I headed to my apartment first to stash some of the clothes I had just bought and took only a few over to Edward's.

When I was ready, I crossed the hall and unlocked the door. "Edward?" I shouted out.

"I'm in the bedroom love," he called back. I made my way upstairs and dropped the bag I had put together in the guest room before heading over to his room. I found Edward seated cross legged on the bed with papers scattered all around him. He had thin wire rimmed glasses on and was chewing on his ball pen cap.

I leaned on the door jamb and watched him a while as he continued to munch on the cap and run tug on his messy hair. I noticed he had changed into basketball shorts and a Dartmouth t-shirt.

When I had a feeling that he was about to pull out his hair I started to speak up. "Have you eaten dinner? You seem to be hungry and happily eating the pen cap. I don't think that will fill you up." He took off his glasses and threw it, along with the pen, on the bed. I walked over to his side of the bed and he grabbed me by the waist and buried his face in my abdomen.

I ran my hands through his hair and massaged his scalp. "You didn't answer me. Have you eaten?" I asked again. He shook his head in the negative. "Well, I'll make you something to eat. What would you like?"

He looked up at me and smiled deviously as he pulled me onto his lap. He cupped one of my cheeks and looked into my eyes before replying, "You." His lips were suddenly on mine and out tongues battling for dominance and preventing me from replying.

His other hand did away with my boots before he repositioned me so that I was straddling him causing my dress to hitch up to my hips. His hands went up my thighs and continued going up until he had my dress removed. "_Te deseo, _Bella."

Even before I could reply I found myself on my back, on the bed, and Edward removing the rest of my clothing. "You have too much clothes on. Don't you think that's a bit unfair _Dr. Cullen?_" I asked drawing out his name. I heard him growl before he buried his face in my crotch. "Oh, Shit!"

It didn't take long for his magic tongue and fingers to get me to heaven. Once I recovered, I remembered this time it was about him. I pushed him off me and dragged him over to the couch. He sat down and I got on my knees and positioned myself between his legs.

He had managed to remove his shorts, when and how I really didn't care, so I could see his throbbing member already calling to me. I ran my tongue along his erection starting from the base moving upward to the tip. I sucked on the head before making another pass.

I continued my ministrations until he called my name and said he needed to feel me around him. He stood me up and bent me over the couch and spreading my legs. I felt his tongue make several passes along my slit before he sucked on my already swollen clit.

I then felt his tip at my entrance and his chest flush on my back. Next, I felt his breath in my ear as he whispered, I love you so much, Isabella," before thrusting into me, filling me to the hilt.

At first he made long slow strokes before speeding it up a bit. There was no dirty talking in this session. All you could hear were moans and groans and panting. He reached over and fondled my breast and he again continued to increase his speed.

"Edward… I'm close," I said.

"Yes, Love, me too," he replied. Not long after that I felt myself clamp around him as profanities fell from his lips. We rode out our orgasms together and collapsed on the floor.

*************

**EPOV**

It was finally Friday and what a hell of a week it was. Work was as hectic as it can be and I was glad that I always had Bella to come home , I decided to get up early and make her breakfast since she had been making me breakfast the past three days.

I eased her out of my arms as gently as I could so as not to wake her. She stirred a bit but settled once I put my pillow in her arms. I decided on French toast and my cheesy hash browns. Yeah, they may not sound like a match but they are Bella's favorites.

I made my way down to the kitchen and got cooking. When I was done, I set up everything on a tray along with coffee and juice before I headed back up to her. She had already gotten out of bed and I could hear the shower running. I set up the tray on the bed and went over to the closet to put out my clothes for the day.

"Come let's eat love," I said once she got out of the bathroom. We settled into a simple conversation on what we would be doing for the day. She told me she was going to the center after school and have a session with her teens, as she likes to call them. I said I would meet her there since I promised the guys a basketball game.

I finished ahead of her and hopped into the shower. I didn't take long but when I got out she wasn't there anymore. The tray had also disappeared and my clothes were laid out neatly on the bed, my shoes on the floor.

I quickly changed and headed downstairs and found Bella in the kitchen making a sandwich. I didn't bother her and checked that I had all my things in my bag. "Are you ready love?" I asked when I was sure I was all set.

"Yes. Here, I made you an Italian sub and potato salad. I also included chips and some iced tea." She handed me a lunch bag which I noticed had my initials on it. _Hmm, I don't remember buying this. I wonder where she got it._

"You didn't have to make me lunch love."

"Yes, I did. A least this way you can eat anytime and not have to worry of needing to buy food." She gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading to her back and checking it.

When she was all set, we walked down to the garage, greeting Sid as we always do when we pass by. I settled her into the Mercedes before getting into my Volvo and following her out of the garage.

************

Once I got to Children's hospital I headed first to my office to go over my agenda for the day. I wasn't able to go through it at home so I had to double check it here. I passed by my mail slot and picked up my usual bunch of envelopes on my way in.

"Hi Shelly," I greeted our department secretary.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, you havin' a great mornin'?" she asked in her southern accent.

"I'm doing great. Thanks for asking," I replied before heading into my office and throwing the envelopes on my desk. I went over my calendar and committed my schedule to memory. I returned my attention to the envelopes and found one was an invitation to the hospital's Valentine charity ball. _I have to tell Bella about this soon._

I took off my jacket and put on my white coat, making sure I had everything I needed in my pockets. When I was sure I was set, I headed up to the cancer ward to visit Steve Berty, my patient with Ewing's Sarcoma.

He was to have one last cycle of chemo for prophylaxis and hopefully after this he would remain cancer free for a long, long time. I headed over to the station and looked for his chart but it wasn't there. "Where's the chart for 519?" I asked the nurse on duty.

"Oh, hi Dr. Cullen. It's with Dr. Masters. She and some of the new interns are checking on your patient," the nurse informed me. I gave her my thanks and headed over to Steve's room.

When I got there I found that one of the interns was endorsing my patient to the group. I stayed by the door and leaned on the jamb to listen in on the endorsement. Steve noticed me there and I put a finger to my lips indicating him to be quiet. He disguised his head turning to make it seem like he was simply stretching his neck.

"Can you tell me the mode of action of the two medications to be given," I said once the intern was done. Some of them were in shock, others were staring at me, and Dr. Masters was holding back a laugh, but no one answered me. "Well, is anybody going to answer me?" I asked. Nothing. "Dr. Masters, get another one of my patients, no need to be under oncology, and I want Dr…" I took a peek at the name tag of the intern, "Dr. Clark to endorse. Come back and let me know who you have chosen."

I turned back to Steve who was also trying to hold back a laugh. "Oh, hold on a moment. Steve, would you mind telling our interns the mode of action of the medicine I'll be giving you?"

"Uh, it inhibits the cell growth by disrupting the DNA of the cancer cells," he replied.

"Good. I'll see you all in a bit," I said before Dr. Masters led the group out and huddled them at the station.

"You're so stern. But then I postulate that they really knew the answer and were just star struck at how handsome you are, causing them to have a lapse in memory," Steve told me.

"Are you gay or something? I don't recall giving you any medication that would cause you to patronize me."

"Oh come on Dr. C, who you kidding? Everyone around you is smitten. You're like the most sight after bachelor in all of Maryland. And I'm not gay, FYI."

"Okay then. But I'm curious as to where you got your figures?"

"Katie," he answered simply.

"Katie? As in Katie Marshall?"

"Yup."

" And wow would you happen to know Katie?"

"Well, we got chatting one afternoon in your waiting room and we kept in touch since. And the latest news is someone has finally caught your eye. You're supposed to be officially off the market."

"Well, that I am. I have found the most beautiful, understanding and wonderful woman," I said.

"So I've heard. Katie just loves her and she's only met her once," he laughed.

"You've been mentioning Katie a lot. You two have a thing?" I asked and his cheeks turned pink. Light pink but pink none the less. "She's twelve Steve."

"And I'm fifteen. It's not that big a gap. But no were just friends… for now." I continued to tell him about Bella and he seemed really intrigued and wanted to meet her soon. I promised soon, when he has his next appointment with me. I left the room and headed over to the patient Dr. Masters had Chosen.

She chose an asthma patient and the interns were able to do better with this one. Since time allowed, I took them with me on the rest of my rounds and they seemed to get better with each patient.

I finished at about noon and headed back to my office. I felt my tummy grumble when I laid my eyes on the lunch bag Bella had packed for me. So I cleared out my desk to make space for the home made lunch.

When I opened the bag, I was surprised that she even put an extra cloth for me to use as a place mat. After pulling out the sandwich, I found a note that was enclosed in another Zip-lock bag. It read:

_I hope you have a good lunch. I love you always._

_Your Bella_

I felt that my heart was going to burst. Never had I felt like this by such a simple gesture. The sandwich she made me was humongous and the potato salad was a lot as well. I ate half of each and set the other half aside in case I would get hungry later on in the day. When I was done, I cleaned up and found that I still had time to call and thank Bella.

I picked up my phone and pressed one on my speed dial. "Hello?" she answered after three rings.

"Hi sweetheart. Thank you for my lunch. It was really good."

"Oh, you're very welcome. I'm glad you liked it. Did you eat all of it?"

"No, I set aside half for later. I'm actually quite full with just the half."

"Well, I'll make the portions smaller next time then. I have to go honey, my afternoon class just stepped in. I love you. See you at the center."

"Okay, take care. I love you too." I hung up the phone and made my way to the auditorium for the afternoon conference.

While I was en route I was held up by Dr. Everson. "So, I heard you had a run in with some of the interns this morning."

"Yes, they were rusty on the first patient but got better as we went along. I guess oncology is just not too interesting to them."

"It is one of the harder sub-specialties. And we are very lucky to have you with us. Come let's get this show on the road." I followed him inside and sat in the middle section of the auditorium. The resident set up his presentation as the other attending and fellow residents continued to file in and settle down.

Towards the middle of the presentation, my pager went off and I saw it was a 9-1-1 from the ER here. I was worried it was a patient who had just gone through a cycle of chemo and had uncontrollable side effects. I made my way outside and when I hit the hall, I was being paged from the overhead PA system. _What the hell?_

"Dr. Edward Cullen to the ER now. Dr. Edward Cullen to the ER now," said the female voice. I started to run and opted to use the stairs instead of waiting for the elevators.

I ran down the four flights of stairs and turned left at the bottom to head to the ER. Once I entered the ER it was in semi chaos. I headed over to the station to ask why I was paged. But before the nurse could answer me I heard someone call my name.

"Edward, thank heavens you're here."

"Dad?"

* * *

_Translation: Te deseo - _I want you

**A/N**: i'm not sure of there an actual post chemo prophylactic treatment for Ewing's sarcoma. i tried to research but since i don't like to get too technical i just made this treatment up.


	28. Chapter 27 Worries

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything...**

**------------------------------  
**

Chapter 27

Worries

**BPOV**

"Good afternoon Miss Bella," Maggie greeted me as her mom brought her in.

"Hi, Maggie. I see you're ready for our day outside. Are you excited?"

"Yes, I'll get to play with Sasha from the other class," she said and settled into her table. Since it was a Friday, the special ed classes get to play outside and those who are able, plant some flowers and vegetables. We waited a few minutes until Brett and Collin arrived.

When the two boys were settled, I discussed the activity with them before gathering the materials in their individual buckets. I picked up their lunch boxes and helped them into their boots before we headed out to meet the other classes. The children were reshuffled and grouped by activity. I was to be in charge of the planting.

I took my group over to the patch of land that the gardeners have prepared. We went through the motions step by step from raking the soil, to putting the seeds, then watering them. We did some vegetables first then moved to the next patch to plant the flowers.

When we were done, I brought the kids to wash their hands and have a snack before I let them loose on the playground. We got their lunch boxes that were on one of the picnic tables before we settled under one of the trees. After we had finished eating, I read them a story while the food settled.

After about thirty minutes, I allowed my group to go onto the jungle gym and I sat down by Angela.

"So, how does it feel to be engaged?"

"It's simply amazing. Ben said we would enjoy the moment first and give it a month or two before we start planning the wedding," she said.

"I think that's a good idea."

"So, how's living with Edward?" she asked.

"Well, same as before seeing as we've been living together for quite a while."

"Well, it technically different now," she argued.

"How?"

"Well, you have more stuff in his place and now your apartment is basically three doors from his. It kind of more permanent than living ten minutes away," she replied.

"Okay, if you say so," I said not really getting the logic of it.

"Miss Bella! Miss Bella, Brett is heading over to that tree and he didn't ask permission," Maggie came running to us with Sasha in tow. I turned my head to where they were pointing and indeed saw Brett with another boy, Kenny, heading towards one of the trees.

"Brett, Kenny, come back," I shouted but it seemed they didn't hear me. I ran towards them as fast as I can without tripping.

"Brett!" I shouted again but it was Kenny who turned. I saw Brett pick up a package and shake it vigorously. "Brett, put the package down," I panted when I reached them.

"Miss Bella lookie. It's a present." He held the package up to me. It was the size of a shoebox and wrapped simply in brown paper with a big red bow on it. I took and examined the box and I thought I heard it ticking. I brought it closer to my ear and the ticking seemed to hasten.

"SHIT!" I threw the box back towards the tree and pulled the kids away. "ANGELA!" I shouted before I pushed the boys to the ground and went on top of them to keep any fragments from causing them injury.

The moment I hit the ground, I heard an explosion behind me and I tucked the boys tighter into my arms.

"Oh my gosh! BELLA!" was the last thing I heard before something hit my head and everything went black.

**************

**EPOV**

"Edward, thank goodness you're here," my dad said.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked him. I looked into his eyes and saw worry. "What is it dad? Is it Riley or Bree? Is it mom?" I was starting to panic since he wasn't answering me.

"Edward, calm down. Its nor Riley or Bree or your mother." He paused and took a deep breath. "It's Bella."

"WHAT? Where is she?" I started scanning the room and my eyes fell on Eric. "Eric, where's Bella?" I shouted and didn't care of what the others would say.

"Who?" he called back.

"Bella. Isabella Swan!"

"Oh, she's in trauma 1. Dr. Moore is working on her." I left my dad in the hall and ran to trauma room 1. I barged into the door and saw that Dr. Moore was in fact Dr. Donald Moore, my father's long time friend.

"Edward, you shouldn't be in here," he told me.

"Yes, I do. I'm on staff here and the patient is my girlfriend," I said. I ran over to Bella's head and saw that the spine board that used to be yellow was now red with blood and Bella seemed to be asleep. "Has she woken up?"

"She's in and out. Something heavy hit her head causing her to black out. We'll need a CT. And she has a fracture on her left wrist that need to be put in a cast. I'd like to put her in the ICU even just over night. Would you want it to be here or we could transfer her to Hopkins. I'm on staff there was well if you wish me to continue as her doctor," he explained.

_Wait, why are they making me decide?_ "Edward," Eric called from behind me.

"She's stable for the time being and if you want to move her it has to be now," Dr. Moore said.

"You have to decide Edward. You're her other emergency contact, next to her mother. You can decide for her," Eric told me.

"Make a decision Edward. Her injuries may not be too serious but the sooner we manage her the quicker her recovery," Dr. Moore said.

"Okay, move her to Hopkins. I'll ride with her. I'll talk to my dad while you prepare her." I headed out and saw my dad with a little boy. "Dad, Bella will be moved to Hopkins. I'll ride in the ambulance with her. Here take my keys."

"You know Miss Bella? Is she okay? It's all my fault," the boy said and started to cry which as always broke my heart.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"I'm Brett, and he's Kenny," he pointed to the boy in the next bed. "It's my fault. I saw a package and went to it. Miss Bella called me back but I didn't listen then I gave it to her and then she threw it away," Brett explained.

"And then there was a big boom. Miss Bella was on top of us and Miss Angela came running. Then she couldn't wake up Miss Bella. Then all the other teachers and the nurse came and we were brought here. Will Miss Bella be okay?" Kenny asked.

"I hope so buddy," I said to Kenny.

"Edward, let's go," Eric called.

"Go, I got them," my dad said. I turned on my heel and got into the ambulance with Bella. I called Garrett while we were en route explaining the situation to him. He said he would call in Dr. Dowling for the ortho consult and Dr. Vasili for the trauma.

When we got to the ER, Garrett was already waiting at the entrance along with Kate. "I don't really think an OB consult is needed," I snapped once they had unloaded Bella and we headed inside.

"No you don't. I really don't accept male patients. But I'm here as a friend," she said and patted my arm. Garrett checked out the papers and notified me they would be taking her up to CT right after they change the bandages on her head wound.

I stood with Kate at the station watching Garrett do his job. "Edward what happened? Is she okay?" I turned to the voice and saw Jasper walking towards me. Jasper works in the rehabilitation department of the hospital as head of occupational therapy.

"A bomb or some sort went off in the school and Bella went on top of two boys to keep them safe. She's stable for now but has fracture and what I believe is a concussion," I explained.

"Edward, she's asking for you," Garrett called from the curtain. I ran over and saw Bella had already opened her eyes.

"Edward," she rasped.

"Bella, sweetheart I'm here." I took her hand in both of mine and kissed it.

"Edward, my kids, two boys. Are they okay?" she asked.

"Yes, you're at Hopkins. My dad is with them at Children's. That's where they brought you guys but I opted to transfer you here. They're worried about you."

"They in our special ed classes. Please tell your dad. Brett and Kenny have ADHD."

"Okay, I'll take care of it. You'll be going up to CT now. Garrett will go with you and I'll fix your papers. I'll follow to where ever you will be when I'm done. I love you," I said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too. Please call Mike Newton and tell him what happened."

"I'll take care of all of it. Rest love. I'll see you in a while." I bent down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before giving Garrett the okay to take her to radiology.

****************

I was in the middle of filling up Bella's papers when I realized that I didn't have all her insurance information. I could call the school but why hassle myself right. I was an attending on staff and I have privileges and she was my girlfriend. I'll just have them charge it to me until I have the information needed.

"Edward, how is she?" called a male voice I later recognized as Mike. I turned and saw him walking over with Jessica. I had called him while walking from the ER to admitting.

"She's in Radiology now. It's not that bad but she'll need some time off. She has a fractured wrist and hopefully just a concussion." I finished up the papers and called Garrett to find out where they were. He told me they were still in radiology. I walked with Mike and Jessica and relayed to Mike what the two kids had told me earlier.

"The school will be closed next week so as not to impede any investigation. They're currently trying to figure out how the package got there. Oh, here's Bella's purse. I thought you might need it. Her other things are still at the school. I think Angela will take care of it," Jessica said.

"Thanks," was all I said and we walked silently to radiology. I saw Dr. Vasili going over the scans and the nurses were already transferring Bella onto the gurney. "Dr. Vasili, how does it look?" Dr. Vasili was in his late fifties, with salt and pepper hair, gray eyes, and was about my height.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen. The patient, I was told, is your significant other. Is that right?" Dr. Vasili asked me.

"Yes. We have just moved in together. We've had a security problem recently and it's still being determined if it's connected."

"I see. Well, good for you son. Finally," he said. _Huh? I wonder what that's about._ "Well, it is a concussion. See here on the left parietal area. It corresponds to the area of the laceration on her head but there is no fracture on the skull. We'll still put her in the ICU for twenty-four hours though. I'll have her transferred there immediately."

He walked out and wrote his orders in the chart. I found that she was already talking with Mike and Jessica and that was a very good thing. The nurse read Dr. Vasili's orders and called back to the ER to relay the orders them. In about five minutes, we were on our way to the ICU.

************

After getting her settle in the room, a nurse said she would be giving Bella a sponge bath. I said that I would do it myself and she just had to bring the things in. Her hand was just in a splint for now since we had to wait for the swelling to go down before putting the fibreglass cast.

The nurse brought in the things and set it up on the tray. She said to just push the call button if I needed anything. I rolled up my sleeves and started with her legs. She had a few bruises and scratches on them which were really no big deal.

I lifted her gown and bathed her chest and abdomen. She had a bruise growing on the area of her left rib. But she's breathing okay and is not complaining of pain so as of now I'm assuming that there is no fracture. I made a note to still have it x-rayed none the less. I then rolled her on her good side to bathe her back.

I replaced her gown and started with her right arm first. When I was done I slowly did her left arm. I was gentle and made sure that I wouldn't cause any unnecessary pain. When I was done, I put the towel back in the basin and held on to her injured arm.

I felt my eyes start to water. I tried my best to hold back my tears but there was one stubborn tear that fell. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt Bella's hand on my cheek. "Edward? Honey, why are you crying?" she asked as she wiped away the tear with her thumb.

I leaned into her hand and wiped away the rest of the tears that started to fall. "I was so worried about you. I was paged to the ER and I thought it was one of my patients. Then when I got there I saw my dad and he looked worried as well. It had to be something else since I have no ongoing referral to him the past couple of months. When he told me it was you, I thought I would lose my mind. I promised to protect you and I wasn't able to."

"Edward, baby look at me," she said and I lifted my eyes to meet hers. She pressed the button to lift the head part of the bed before returning her hand to my cheek. "Honey, you can't be with me every minute of the day. You have work and so do I. I was in school and we never thought that this would happen. But your here now, and you even gave me a sponge bath. I assume you have given me the best doctors, and I'm at Johns Hopkins for crying out loud.

"It was an accident and Mike and his gang will figure it all out. Then we will adjust what needs to be adjusted when we have figured it out. Don't feel guilty. You couldn't have known. I always assume that the school is safe. Now, come and give me my get well kiss." She smiled at me and I felt my insides go all gooey.

I released her hand and walked around to her less banged side. I sat at the edge of the bed, cupped her face in my hands, and bent down to touch my lips to hers. The kiss remained innocent, a little tongue action but not full blown tonsil hockey.

"Ahem." I gave her one last chaste kiss and turned around to find my parents in the doorway and my mom with a bag in her hand.

"Dad. Mom."

"Bella, how are you doing sweetie?" my mom said and went straight to Bella completely ignoring me. I stood and walked over to my dad.

"Did you see that? She ignored me, her own son. I'm starting to think she likes Bella more than me." I pretended to pout causing my dad to laugh.

"Well, she was mumbling something about losing a possible daughter-in-law or something of the sort. Your smart, so go figure. What's her status?" my father asked. I filled him in on what the doctors have said and he completely agreed to all of them. I looked over to my mom and Bella and they were already laughing.

"You caught a good one son. Don't let her go," my dad said and patted me on the back before walking over to them. I stood by the door and watched the scene unfolding in front of me. My parents have never acted like this with any other girl I introduced to them. But then again, none of them were as serious as Bella.

When I think about it, I've never had a serious girlfriend per se. I had flings and one night stands but never like this. I walked over to the bag my mom brought and found clothes for both Bella and me. I joined in the conversation which was apparently about me and earning a few pinches on the cheek form my mother.

I took the chance to change in the bathroom while my parents kept Bella company. I took a shower and brushed my teeth before changing into khaki colored scrubs. When I returned I found a cot already set up in the far end of the room and my parents preparing to leave.

"Edward?" Bella said once they had left.

"Yes love?"

"Thank you."

Such simple words but the tone of her voice was full of emotion. "I love you Bella." I once again laid my lips on hers.

"I'm tired," she said once we parted.

"Okay, sleep love. I'll just be here. Sweet dreams. I hope some of them will be about me."

"They are always about you," she smiled. I pulled the chair near the bed and settled myself there so I could hold her hand. I laid my head near her ear and started humming the song I had written for her as I watched her drift into dreamland.

***************

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning with the feeling that my right hand was trapped under something heavy. I looked over and saw that Edward was still in the chair and his head was rested on out entwined hands. I didn't move and just lay still and watched him. He looked so peaceful yet I could tell he was troubled somehow.

In the middle of my daydreaming, I heard my phone vibrate against the table. "Edward, honey my phone is ringing. I need my hand," I said and nudged him a bit. He lifted his head and looked around as if he had forgotten where he was. "Baby, my phone," I said again.

"Oh," was all he said and went around the bed to hand me my phone. I looked at the caller ID and it read, _Seattle home._ "Hello?"

"Bella, baby, how are you? Are you okay? Is Edward with you? Is he taking good care of you?" my mom rapidly said.

"She got hurt, Renee. Why wasn't Edward with you? He promised me he would protect you," my dad countered.

"Oh, come on Charlie, she was in school would you have known anyone would go after her there? Why don't you..." I stopped listening to them and motioned Edward to come close to me. When he was within reach I pulled him to me with my good hand and laid my lips on his.

"Bella? Bella, are you there? Are you listening to me?" my mother said into the phone effectively ending my good morning kiss. I pulled away from Edward and gave him the sweetest smile I could muster.

"Yeah, mom. I'm listening. Are you and dad done arguing? Do you want me to answer your questions?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," she said.

"Okay, I'm doing well and yes I'm okay. Edward spent the night with me in the ICU and he's taking very good care of me. Dad, he wasn't with me became the incident happened in school. His very distraught that he wasn't there for me so please don't be too hard on him."

"See Charlie, you're over reacting again," my mom said.

"She's my only daughter. Of course I'll over react!" my dad countered. Thank God the doctor came in and I could end the madness.

"Uh, the doctor just came in. Hopefully he would move me to a regular room already," I looked over at Dr. Vasili and he seemed amused by my hint dropping. "I'll call you when I've transferred. Bye, love you both." I hung up the phone and waited for Edward and Dr. Vasili to finish their discussion. I took a glance at the clock of my phone and it read 9:45.

"So Bella, I see that things are going really well. I'd like to keep you another night, in a regular room, and Dr. Dowling will put the fibreglass cast tomorrow afternoon before you go home. Will that be okay with you?" Dr. Vasili asked.

I looked over at Edward and he was pouting. _Damn Cullen pout! Apparently it's some family trait or something. _His lower lip was sticking out and he was batting his eye lashes at me. I may be a girlie thing to do but he was doing it. "Yes, that would be fine," I said. When I looked back at Edward, he was now smiling his crocked smile at me.

"All right, let me get the papers done so you can be on your way. Edward wants an x-ray of your ribs so we'll do that before you head up to your room," Dr. Vasili said then left the room.

"You are so not playing fair!" I accused.

"Did I ever say I would play fair? I don't think so love. I believe another night would do you good and at least you won't have to go back for the cast since it can be placed tomorrow afternoon," he said.

"Okay, fine. Will you help me to the bathroom so I can brush my teeth?"

"You can do it here. I'll get you a tub of water and your toothbrush," he said.

"But I want to do it in the bathroom. My legs aren't broken and you can keep me steady while I do it if you're really worried. Please, baby," I whined.

"Okay fine. Come," he helped me sit and dangled my legs on the side of the bed. He let me stay in that position for a while before helping me to stand. When he believed I was steady enough, he helped me walk to the bathroom.

He put the toothpaste on the brush as I swished water in my mouth. He stood behind me keeping his hands on my waist as I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Before we went out he gave me a new hospital gown before helping me into the bed.

The lady brought in my food and we shared the portions given. He said he would just get something more to eat later on.

At about 11:00 a nurse came in with a wheelchair and told us I was good to go and move to a regular room. Edward gathered our things before helping me transfer into the chair and following me out.

We first headed to radiology and my procedure took about ten minutes. The tech checked the plate and said it was okay and that the official reading will be related once it was available.

We walked through the hospital until we entered a wing that looked like a hotel. I looked up and read the sign above the entry way. It said _Marburg Pavilion._ The nurse checked me into the reception desk and then wheeled me over to the bank of elevators.

We got off on the third floor and true enough it looked like a hotel. Not just any hotel, a five star hotel. "Edward, does my insurance allow this type of room?" He didn't answer me and I got the feeling this was again going on his tab. I let the argument go until we were alone.

When the nurse opened the door to the room, I realized it was a suite. I looked around and it did look like a hotel room but the bed was a hospital bed as compared to a regular bed. By the window was a seating area with a complete entertainment system. There was also a desk complete with a fax machine.

"So who is paying for this room? I'm sure that my insurance doesn't have this kind of coverage," I said and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"I am paying for this admission. I didn't have your insurance information and since I'm on staff, I just let them put it on my account. It would be easier to leave it that way rather than change the details. Please don't fight me on this Bella. And don't say it's not necessary," he cut me before I could say anything. _Darn, he knows me too well._

He sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand in his. "Please love, I wasn't there to protect you so please allow me to take care of you. I'm sure your father is furious with me. This is the least I can do." He kissed my knuckles before he brought my hand to his cheek.

Before I could reply, the door burst opened and a little pixie was jumping up and down with bags in her hands. "Bella, how are you? I have sustenance. Oh my I should have brought clothes as well. You look hideous in that thing," she said and brought the food over to the dining table that I apparently didn't notice earlier.

"I don't think you look hideous. I believe you look beautiful in anything." Edward gave me a kiss on the lips before heading over to help Alice with the food. When everything was laid out, Edward helped me to move over to the table.

As we ate our lunch, Carlisle and Esme came by, followed by Rose and Emmett with the twins. Jasper came along at around 4:00 to pick up Alice and my last visitors for the day were Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike who ended up staying for dinner.

Mike updated us on the status of the investigation while Angela and I discussed some changes that needed to be done in our lesson plans. They left us at about 8:00 after which Edward and I hopped into the shower, yes together. He informed the nurse that he would be giving me my bath.

After we were dressed, he tucked me into my bed and pulled the chair again and held my hand. "Please don't sleep in that chair again. You'll have neck and back pains," I told him.

"But I want to be beside you," he said.

"Well, maybe they can move a bed beside me or something. I only have one good hand so I won't be able to massage away the soreness."

"I guess you right about that. Okay I'll tell the nurse. Go to sleep sweetheart. _Te amo, Isabella."_

_ "Te amo tambi__é__n, Edward." _He gave him another lingering kiss before falling asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N:** i'm not sure how i could make things better for this chapter. Since one of the reviewers pointed out that bella was still in school i had to come up with something different than what i already had in mind. i hope you like it even a bit.


	29. Chapter 28 A Valentine Recovery

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything...**

**---------------------------------  
**

Chapter 28

A Valentine Recovery

**BPOV**

It's been two weeks since my discharge from the hospital and everything was going smoothly, well sort off. My wrist was healing beautifully in my bright pink cast, the two boys were doing okay, and I was able to survive one week of rowdy children. Edward would bring me to school and pick me up. If he was unable to do so, another one of his family members would be there to accompany me.

Today was a Saturday and Edward was called in for an emergency at the hospital. He said he was unsure of what time he would be finished but he hoped to be home by dinner. Though everything was going fine, I was terribly horny. Edward wouldn't make love to me until my wrist was healed which would be another two to four weeks.

So I hatched a plan in the hopes I would be able to make him cave in. I asked Jasper and Alice to help me make him dinner since having only one hand would make it impossible for me to do it alone. I was also able to use my kitchen for the first time.

I decided to make cream of pumpkin soup, grilled pork skewers with couscous, and of course cheesecake. I chose to keep it plain this time. Alice and Jasper came over at about 5:00 and we finished cooking at about 7:00.

So now all I had to do was wait for Edward to come home. I was sitting on my couch reading the latest _J.D. Robb_ book and listening to Edward's music. At about 7:15, I heard my front door open and Edward call out, "Bella?"

"I'm in the living room," I said. Oh, I forgot to mention that I was wearing only my newly purchased silk _La Perla_ robe courtesy of Alice.

I didn't bother to get up and waited for him to come to me. "Hello, love," he bent down and kissed me on the forehead. "Something smells good."

"I made you dinner." I marked my page then slowly stood up. When I turned to Edward he had a frown on his face. "Don't you like me cooking for you?" I asked and pouted at him.

"You know I do. But now that your wrist is injured and healing beautifully, I don't like you to risk delaying the healing process," he sighed.

"Oh calm down. Don't get your boxers in a twist. Alice and Jasper came over and helped me. There happy?" I walked over to the kitchen and took a couple of bowls form the cupboard and then I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm sorry love, It's been a long afternoon." He kissed the top of my head, down my ear, and then started nibbling on my neck. I let out a moan and he pulled away. _Looks like I got my work cut out for me._ "Here let me do that," he offered.

He took the bowls and ladled in the soup while I got the sour cream from the fridge. After I put a dollop in each bowl, he brought them to the table. He held out my chair for me before heading to my small wine fridge and pulling out a bottle. He walked over to the kitchen, took out a couple of wine glasses and uncorked the bottle.

After pouring us each a glass, he took a seat to my right. I opted for a round dining table since my space was a bit small and Esme was able to find me the perfect table. When we were done with our soup, Edward took the bowls and put them in the sink before retrieving the main course in the oven.

"This is so good," he said with his mouth still half full. He took my good hand and kissed it causing me to drop my fork. This didn't seem to faze him because he took food form his plate and started to feed me with his fork. "Thank you love." He leaned over and gently laid his lips on mine.

When we were done, he again brought the plates to the kitchen but this time a followed him and started to prepare coffee. While I did that, he started washing the dirty dishes. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the cheesecake. I laid it on the counter and got some dessert plates from the cupboard.

"Hmm, cheesecake. What do you want Isabella?" he said. I turned around and saw him leaning on the counter, with a smirk on his face and drying his hands on a kitchen towel. I didn't answer and took in the beautiful sight in front of me.

Edward was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with light blue stripes and dark blue jeans that hugged every curve of his muscular legs. I had noticed that he had already removed his shoes and was currently barefoot.

"Isabella," he said again pulling me out of my ogling.

"Nothing, _Edward Anthony_, can't I just cook you a delicious meal?" I lied.

"Isabella, you're not a very good liar. Come on spit it out," he said throwing the towel on the counter top and walking towards me. He started caressing my hair, followed by my neck, then down my side. "What do you want love?" he asked again.

"YOU okay. I want you!" I yelled.

"You have me Bella. I'm not going anywhere and one day I am going to _marry_ you," he said and cupped my face in his hands. He stared into my eyes before giving me a searing kiss and I could feel my arousal starting to drip down my thighs. When we parted I pushed him off me and stomped to the living room.

I plopped myself on the couch and crossed my arms on my chest. After about ten minutes he came over with the cheesecake and coffee and put them down on the table. "Sweetheart, come sit on my lap," he said patting his thigh. I stayed put. It's childish but he can get very frustrating.

"Isabella Marie, tell me what I did please?" _Oh so were going on full names now._ He moved closer to me and ran his knuckles along my jaw.

"Well, Edward Anthony, the thing is you're not doing anything," I snapped. I took several deep breaths to try and remain calm. Once I was composed enough, I started to speak, "It's been two weeks, two weeks, since I've made love to you and I'm freaking horny. My hand is tired and basically your magic fingers are not enough anymore. I need _you_. I need to feel _you_ inside _me_. I need to feel we are one." I started to feel my eyes fill with tears.

I turned away as I wiped the tears that escaped my eyes. I felt the sofa shift and suddenly I was pulled onto Edward's lap. "Bella, look at me love." He used his finger to push my chin so I would be facing him. "Love, you know why I'm hesitant to make love to you. That doesn't mean I love you or want you any less. I don't want to injure you any further," he reasoned.

"Edward, my bruises are now yellow to nonexistent. I broke my arm, not my vajayjay. My butt is not sore anymore and my back is fine. I don't think that you love me or want me less. I'm just so horny and you jacking off in the shower every other morning screaming my name aren't really helping anything."

By this time I could already feel something poking me in the ass. _Well, if my simple monologue could get him up he must be as horny as me._ He took in a deep breath and let it out. "Alright, we'll try. But if you feel any pain, anywhere you have to tell me. Then we'll adjust or stop, deal?"

"Deal," I said then crashed my lips to his. I moved my good hand downward and started to undo his buttons one by one. His hand started to move up and down my back while the other moved up my thigh.

"Uh, Love?" he managed to squeak.

"Hmm?"

"What do you have under your robe?"

"Nothing," I said causing him to gasp.

"Nothing meaning nothing interesting or nothing meaning _nada_?"

"_Nada_," I replied. I pulled away and looked into his eyes only to find that his irises have become a darker shade of green. His left hand continued up my thigh until he reached my heat.

"_Mierda!"_ he said once he found no article of clothing blocking his fingers. He carried me up to the bedroom and laid me on the bed before undressing himself. When he removed his jeans, his member popped free and was already in full attention. He moved my butt to the end of the bed before untying my robe.

When he had gotten me naked, he started fondling one breast and sucking on the other. I let out a moan and he continued downward. When he reached my heated sex, he blew on my clit before running his tongue along the length of my slit.

"Edward, please. I need you... NOW!" I yelled.

I let out a laugh before re-positioning me in the middle of the bed. He propped up my butt on two pillows so my entrance was aligned with his tip. He took my legs and placed my ankles on each of his shoulders before pressing the tip of the head of his member at my entrance.

I moved my hips a bit causing the entire head to enter. He eased his way into me and once he was completely enveloped he let out a groan. "You feel so good Bella." He started to thrust in and out of me while rubbing my clit. It didn't take me long to come. But he didn't stop there and continued on.

"Again Bella," he said increasing his speed and pinching on my clit. "Again, I said," he growled. That was so damn sexy that I just had to give him what he wanted. I knew he was coming as well because he increased his pace yet again.

He squeezed my ankles as profanities came out of his mouth causing me to climax again. We rode out our orgasms together before collapsing on the bed. When our breathings returned to normal, Edward got a towel and basin from the bathroom and gave me a sponge bath on the bed. He tucked me in under the covers, kissed my forehead and said he'll be back. He would just put the cheesecake and coffee away.

He returned not long after and hopped into the shower. When he was dressed he got into my bed with me and we cuddled in silence and eventually fell asleep.

*************

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning to the ringing of my phone. "Dr. Cullen?"

"Edward? Did I wake you?" a male voice asked.

"Uh, yeah." I took pulled away the phone from my ear and looked at the display. It read 'Mike Newton'. _Oh, it's Agent Newton._ "Morning Mike. Sorry about that. I didn't check the caller ID before I answered."

"It's okay. I'm here in your lobby. Your doorman called your apartment and said that you were not picking up," he said.

"Oh, were at Bella's place. I forgot to inform Sid. Can you let me talk to him?" I waited a moment for Sid to answer the phone. I described Mike to make sure it was him in my lobby. Hey, you can't be too careful. When he confirmed my description I said it was okay to send him up.

"Mike, were on the 20th floor, apartment E-1," I told him once he got back on the phone.

"Alright, I just got on the elevator. See you in a bit." He hung up.

"Bella, sweetheart, Mike is on his way up," I whispered in her ear.

"Huh? Why? Too early," she groaned.

"Okay, you take all the rest you want and I'll take care of Mike." I kissed her on the forehead and ran to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth before I put on my clothes. I was pulling on my shirt going down the stairs when the doorbell rang.

I ran to the door and let Mike in. "Wow, Bella has a really nice place," he commented after he gave the apartment a quick look around.

"Yeah, it looks like mine, just more feminine. My mother insisted that she fix up the place for Bella. Coffee?" I offered.

"Yes please."

"So anything new?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's actually why I came over. I wanted to talk to you and Bella but if she's still asleep, I'll just tell you and you can tell Bella," he said. I brought over the mugs of coffee and the sugar and cream.

"Tell me what?" I turned and saw Bella walking towards us dressed in yoga pants and a Johns Hopkins shirt. I went back to the kitchen and poured another mug of coffee and returned to the dining room with Bella following behind me.

I pulled out a chair for her but she shook he head and patted her thigh. I didn't get what she wanted but she answered my silent question. "I want to sit on your lap," she whispered. I nodded my head and took a seat. She then plopped herself onto my lap and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Good morning Mike," she greeted as she put sugar and cream in her coffee and sugar only in mine. "You have news?" she asked and I rested my hand on her low back.

"Yes, you arrived just in time. I was going to tell you that we have found how and who left the bomb." I motioned for him to continue. "Well, apparently the school hires outside gardeners twice a month."

"What? Isn't the gardening staff in house?" I asked.

"No, we only have five gardeners on staff. The grounds are too big for them so twice a month the school has an agency hired to help them maintain the other plants," Bella explained and I nodded.

"So, one of the gardeners was sick on the day you were injured. We checked the sign in sheet and his name and signature were on it. Well, he was not really replaced but it was sort of like identity theft. We tracked him down and when we asked the guy to show us his ID, he was unable to do so. But his neighbours and girlfriend attest that he was home that day.

"We reviewed the security tapes that were available and via biometrics we were able to ID James. We were lucky that one of the frames was able to capture his profile. He has a resemblance to the real gardener. Same height, hair color, even eye color. If we base the theories of why on history, it's very likely that you may have really been the target. I have no idea how he figured out or planned that one of your students would be the one to find the package."

"I would say he took a chance and got lucky. Doesn't that violate the TRO or something?" I asked Mike.

"Well, his lawyer got him off on a technicality. He copped to the identity theft but he swore that he didn't know that Bella would be on the premises," he said causing me to snort. "Yeah, didn't know my ass. Just keep your head up and be vigilant. I saw your extra muscle in the lobby. That is a very good idea. Oh, he got some community service for the impersonating a person so stay away from public places or at least always be with somebody whenever possible."

Bella stayed quiet through the whole explanation but joined in when we started talking about Jessica and their parents with Mike. The stories that these FBI agents tell their children are just hilarious. We ended up inviting Mike to stay for lunch but he had lunch with Jessica and her parents. He promised a rain check though.

We spent the rest of the day just watching movies and playing the piano since Bella asked me to teach her. Though I have never taught anyone, I was more than happy to do so. Since she only had one hand at the moment I taught her Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.

It felt really good to be carefree like this with her. I was feeling so much better and seeing her smile was just heavenly. We decided to soak in the tub and kept it wholesome and just enjoy the feel of each other. When we were done, I dressed in my pyjama pants and she in her boy shorts and cami set.

"Sweetheart, won't you get cold in that?" I asked.

"You're one to talk. At least I have a cami on. You're shirtless," she countered.

"Well, I'll have you in my arms so I'll be kept warm." I gave her my crocked smile causing her to roll her eyes at me. I pulled off the covers, got into bed and patted the space beside me. She obliged and the moment her head hot the pillow, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me.

"_Buenas noches, mi amor, te amo,"_ I whispered.

"_Buenas noches, mi Edward, yo tambien te amo_," she said back before drifting off to sleep.

***************

**BPOV... **_1 week later..._

I was in my apartment grading some papers when there was a knock on my door. I went over and looked though the peep hole and saw Alice with a garment bag and her torture kit. I groaned before opening the door.

"Hello Bella," she said as she skipped into my house. "Come we have a lot of work to do. Go take a bath."

"Uh, why?" I asked.

"Because you're going on a date."

"Huh? With whom?"

"With Edward. Duh!" she said and made her way up to my room.

I followed her up and found her in my room laying out her torture tools as I have come to call them. "Alice, Edward and I don't have plans. Maybe you have the wrong date."

"No he told me today, February 16. It is the 16th right?"

"Uh, yeah. Last time I checked it is."

"So, I'm right. Get in the shower now!" she demanded. I followed her orders and took a quick shower. I washed my hair earlier so I skipped that part for now. I dried myself off then put on my robe before heading out to Alice to take my seat.

"So can you at least tell me where he's going to take me this time?" I asked.

"Uh, no I can't, not really." She started to work on my makeup. I kept my eyes closed and thought of happy things to keep me distracted. Not long after she started to work on my hair. She just blow dried it this time and let it fall naturally.

"Okay, you're all done. I'll help you into your dress." She took the garment bag and unzipped it revealing a sleeveless cyan colored dress. When she completely pulled it out of the bag, I saw it was ruched at the waist causing it to have an asymmetrical hem line.

I stepped into the dress and the V neckline ended right at the middle of the valley of my breasts. "Alice, I don't really want to flash anyone tonight," I said trying to fix the neck line.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you have one exception." She smiled knowingly at me and produced a brooch from her purse and secured it to the apex of the neck line. "This was Grandma Platt's," she told me. I looked down at it found that it was heart shaped and covered with diamonds.

"Oh, I can't use this," I said.

"What? Of course you can," she countered.

"But what if I lose it or something? I mean it's a family heirloom."

"Well, Esme insisted you have it so you really have no choice."

"Esme knew about this date? Who else knows?"

"I assume the people at the restaurant where you have a reservation," she said.

"Don't play smart ass with me," I spat back causing her to laugh.

"Okay, one last thing. Here." She handed me a piece of black cloth that look kind of like a sock.

"What is it? I don't really think socks will go with the outfit."

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically. "It's not a sock. It's a sleeve for your pink cast. It really doesn't go with my dress. Here." She held out the opening to me and motioned for me to slide my arm in. It covered the length of my cast but left my fingers exposed. "There, better. I still have no idea why you chose a pink cast."

"I didn't choose it, your niece did. She gave me that damn Cullen pout."

"What Cullen pout?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You all have this pout that no one can absolutely say no to. You do it when I refuse to go shopping with you and Edward does it to me when he wants something." She opened her mouth and was about to answer when Edward shouted from downstairs. "Bella?"

"She's up here. She's not yet ready," Alice yelled back. "Here are your shoes, clutch and wrap." She handed me the items and helped me into the shoes. I was thankful that she put me in pumps and not stilettos. She sprayed me with cologne before saying, "There you're ready. I'll clean up here."

I made my way down and found Edward in my living room in an all black suit. I guess he heard me coming down the stairs since he turned and said "Wow." He walked towards me and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "_E__sta noche te ves hermosa,_" he said once we parted.

"_Tu también te ves guapo,"_ I replied.

"Are you ready?" he asked as Alice came down with her torture kit.

"Yes," I said.

"Thank you Alice," Edward said and gave his sister a kiss on the cheek. We all made our way to the garage together and got into our respective cars before heading out in opposite directions.

* * *

We pulled up to _The Prime Rib_ restaurant and Edward quickly got out and ran around to my side. He opened my door and offered his hand to help me out. When I was safely out of the car, the valet handed him a ticket and we made our way inside.

"I have a reservation under Cullen," he said to the maître d'.

"Ah, yes sir. This way please." He led us through the restaurant to one of the private rooms at the back. He opened the door and stepped aside to let us in. The room held a small round table set for two at the center and there were numerous flower arrangements of tulips, daisies, lilies, and orchids.

"You're server will be right with you," the maitre d' informed us before he left.

"This is really beautiful Edward," I said.

"Not as beautiful as you," he smiled and bent down to kiss me on the lips. He held out my chair for me before taking his. Not long after, there was a knock on the door. "Yes," Edward called out.

"Good evening, Dr. Cullen. Madame. I'm Alfred. I'll be your server for tonight. Here are your menus. What could I get you to drink?" the elderly gentleman asked.

Edward looked through the wine list and mentioned which one he wanted to the waiter. He left to get the win as we went over the menu. After about a couple of minutes Edward asked, "What would you like to have for starters love?"

"I'd like the lobster bisque and the tomato salad."

"Alright." When Alfred came back, he opened the bottle of wine and gave Edward a little to taste. When Edward approved, he poured each of us a glass. Edward placed my order and ordered tomato soup and crab cakes for himself.

"Would you like to share the entrees? We can have one meat and one seafood dish," he suggested. Alfred waited as we went over the entrees.

"Okay, you choose the meat I'll pick the seafood." He nodded and again turned back to the menu. "I would like the flounder stuffed with imperial crab," I told him.

"Okay. Is the Roquefort steak fine with you?"

"Yes. Can we have a side of creamed spinach and potatoes au gratin?"

"Of course. Anything else?"

"No, I think that will be enough." He mentioned our order to Alfred which he acknowledged before leaving the room.

Alfred returned a while later with our soup and my salad and the crab cakes followed soon after. We ate our appetizers in silence while we kept our left hands entwined together.

"Can you just put them in the middle and may we have extra plates?" Edward asked when Alfred brought the entrees over.

"Of course sir. Just a moment."

"Is there a special occasion that I missed honey?" I asked Edward.

"Not that I can recall," he replied.

"So to what do I owe this lovely date?"

"Can't I just take my beautiful, sexy girlfriend out because I want to?" I felt my cheeks heat up and when I looked to him he had the damn Cullen pout on his face. I leaned over and took his bottom lip between my teeth and bit on it causing him to groan.

Before we were able to go any further, there was a knock on the door. Alfred came in with the plates and Edward filled mine with portions of food. When he had gotten his plate set he suddenly asked, "Bella, you want children right?"

I was caught off guard but I was able to recover immediately. "Of course. Especially if it were with you." I whispered the last part hoping he didn't hear it but by the smile on his face I believe he caught it.

"Well, in that case, I think we'll need a bigger house. What would your dream house look like?" _A house? We're talking about houses now?_ I was glad that I didn't have anything in my mouth cause I believe I would have choked on it or spat it out.

"Uh, well, a big garden and lawn is always good. I'd like a library, enough rooms for the kids and visitors, and an enormous kitchen," I said and took a bit of the fish. Edward just nodded and kissed my knuckles. We remained silent again and suddenly I heard music playing in the back ground.

When we were done eating, he asked, "May I have this dance?" He stood up and offered his hand again to me. I took his hand and was immediately pulled to his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder and he started swaying us from side to side. "To answer your question earlier. This is actually a belated Valentine's date."

"Huh? I thought we had our Valentine's date the other day on your balcony," I said.

"Well, yes, but a beautiful girl like you needs to be wined and dined properly."

"But you made me dinner, complete with dessert and wine."

"Yes, but I didn't get to show you off. No one saw what a lucky man I am." He kissed the top of my head before he rested his chin on it.

After about ten minutes there was a knock on the door. "May I offer you some dessert?" Alfred asked.

"Uh yes. May we have a key lime pie and a crème brulee? And two Irish coffee's please," Edward ordered and looked at me. I nodded in agreement and Alfred graciously bowed out after clearing the plates.

We continued dancing and suddenly I felt a hand on my butt and at the same time I heard Edward gasp. "Sweetheart, please tell me you have something under this dress."

"Honey, I have something under the dress," I said.

"Don't play with me," he growled. I looked into his eyes and his emerald orbs had gotten darker yet again.

I laughed. "I'm not playing with you. Here, see?" I took his hand and brought it up to my hip where hopefully he could feel the lace running along it. "Do you feel the lace?"

"Ah, yes," he squeaked. He followed the lace towards the rear. His finger traced the fabric until it dipped into the crack of my butt, "_Coger!"_ he whispered. "Isabella, you are going to be the death of me." He pushed his groin into my thigh and I could feel his erection starting to get prominent.

Thankfully, again, we were interrupted by Alfred. We returned to the table and ate our dessert and coffee conversing about the latest news. I'm sure Edward chose this topic to keep his schlong in check.

When we were done, Edward asked for the bill and took a few bills out of his wallet. When Alfred came back with the bill, Edward looked at the amount and inserted the bills into the folder. "Keep the change," he said and literally pulled me out of the restaurant.

We got into the car and he drove home like a maniac cutting the ten minute ride in half. He quickly parked in the garage and carried me once I had gotten out of the car. We rode the elevator to the lobby and greeted Fred, the night doorman.

Once we got into the elevator, Edward out me down on my feet and pinned me to the wall. "_Te amo Isabella. Te amo tanto," _he said and crushed his lips to mine. We made out until the elevator opened on our floor.

"My place or yours?" I panted.

"Yours is closer," he said as he picked me up again and carried me bridal style. I fished out my keys from my clutch and handed it to him. He opened the door, walked in, kicked it shut, and headed straight for the living room.

"I want to take you here Isabella, with you bent over the couch." That wasn't really a hard request since I was wearing heels. So I bent over the couch and rested myself on my forearms. I made sure to put more weight on my elbows keeping as much weight off my wrists as possible.

I felt Edward push in erection into my ass that was sticking up in the air. She slid my dress up and pulled my thong aside. I felt the cool wind blow on my pussy and that definitely got me dripping. The next thing I felt was Edward's tongue running the length of my slit.

"_Mierda!"_ it was my turn to curse.

"You are so wet and ready for me, Isabella. I love that." He kissed down my left leg and up my right before latching his mouth on my already swollen clit. While he continued his ministrations down below, his hands were at my breast and trying to remove the brooch that Alice had placed.

When he had gotten it free, I reached back and motioned for him to hand it to me. He chuckled while he was still attached to my clit sending vibrations through my body. "_Coger!"_ I put the brooch beside me since I was clutching it quite hard and I was afraid I would get abrasions on my skin from the diamonds.

"Are you ready Bella?" Edward asked causing me to realize that he was already running his tip along my slit.

"Yes. Take me Edward... NOW!" He slowly pushed into me and he let me adjust before he picked up the pace. He spanked my ass cheeks a couple of times causing me to moan in pleasure. It was the first time that he had done that and I found it quite erotic.

"_Mierda!"_ he shouted again and I could feel he was close to his release. I started meeting his thrusts and started to feel the coil grow in my lower abdomen. I concentrated on the feeling of him going in and out of me and I felt my vagina clamp around him a couple of times.

He must have felt it too because spanked my ass again and pinched my clit causing me to go into a major orgasm to the point that I was already seeing stars. He thrusted faster into me and not long after he was again screaming my name with profanities in between.

I milked him with all I had left and when we had come down from our highs he immediately pulled me off the couch and laid me on top of him on the living room floor. I then noticed that he was still dressed in his shirt and his pants was bunched up on his ankles.

"Would you want to take a bath with me?" he asked me once our breathing evened out.

"You're just looking for round two," I accused.

"What if I am?" he asked causing me to look up at him. He had a smirk on his face. "Would you deny me the pleasure of making love to you again?" he started nibbling on my collarbone. "I mean not like what we just did." He moved up my neck. "I mean slow, passionate sex." He sucked my ear lobe. "In your bed, in between satin sheets?" He ran his tongue along the cartilage of my ear.

His hand then went to my right boob and he started fondling it. "What do you say beautiful?"

"I think... _Mierda!_" I panted. "I think your idea is just wonderful." His lips were then suddenly on mine and his tongue was already begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue was immediately massaging mine.

"Uh, you kind of have to carry me up. I don't think my legs are working," I said once he pulled away causing him to laugh.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled.

I got off him and sat on the floor, reaching out to him once he was able to stand up. He stepped out of his pants and bent down to pick me up. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on my shoulder.

He carried me straight to the bathroom and sat me at the edge of the tub. He undressed me slowly, kissing every newly exposed skin. When he was done, he started the water and got the plastic bag to cover my cast. He undressed himself before taking my hand and leading me into the shower.

He washed me before washing himself and getting me all heated up again. We started making out which of course led to two rounds of shower sex. He dried us off and carried me to the bed and laid me on the bed. The satin felt cool against my heated skin.

He got into bed with me and we ended up making love, in all allowable positions, until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

**Translations for this chapter:**

_Buenas noches, mi amor, te amo, -_ good night my love, i love you

_Buenas noches, mi Edward, yo tambien te amo - _good night my edward, i love you too

_Esta noche te ves hermosa - _you look beautiful tonight

_Tu también te ves guapo - _you look handsome yourself

* * *

**A/N: i hope i was able to make the chapter worth the wait.** Thanks to jm1708 for checking my translations


	30. Chapter 29 New Additions Pt1

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything...**

**------------------------  
**

Chapter 29

New Additions

Part 1

**BPOV**

"Ow Alice!" I screamed when one of her pines poked my back.

"Don't be such a baby," she retorted. I continued to stand in front of the mirror in her studio and just kept my eyes closed as I thought of happy thoughts. Edward in his swim trunks, Edward in his scrub suit, Edward in his white doctor's coat over a long sleeved shirt and slacks, Edward in... Oh you get the idea.

"I'm done. Bella, open your eyes and look. You're so beautiful." I did as Alice said and I had to agree the dress looked good on me.

"Uh, Alice, won't it fall off? Can't you put some kind of strap or something?" I believe you would have guessed my dress was strapless with an A-line silhouette. It was ecru in color and it has a powder blue sash that goes around my waist to tie on one side, and its tails ended just below my knee.

"Be serious Bella. It will not fall off." Alice continued to go around me to make sure everything was perfect. I was to be a bridesmaid at Alice's wedding because her cousin will not be able to make it. Though she said even if her cousin didn't pull out she would still add me and tell Jasper to add another groomsman.

"Aren't we beautiful," said my favourite voice form behind me.

"You are always beautiful. Me on the other hand, not really. OW!" Alice slapped me on the arm and scowled at me.

"How dare you say that. You are beautiful. Right Edward?" Alice said.

"Of course. Bella still has a problem accepting complements. Don't you love?" Edward popped himself on the loveseat in the dressing room and watched us eagerly. I just nodded my head since there's no winning an argument against a Cullen, let alone two.

"Okay, you can get out of the dress," Alice left the room and me standing in front of the mirror. I tried to reach back but I couldn't get a hold of the zipper.

"Uh, a little help please," I said to Edward who stood up grinning at me. He undid my zipper while I held the dress up. "Okay, thank you." I walked to the side, my hand still holding the dress up, to change into my clothes. "Uh, a little privacy please," I said to Edward who had returned to the love seat and was watching me with a grin on his face.

"I've seen all of you sweetheart. Go on no need to be shy."

"Pervert," I said to him causing him to laugh. I changed with my back to him so he wouldn't get any ideas. I'm not one for sex in public, and especially not in his sister's place of work. Alice came back in as I was about to hang the dress on the rack.

"No, give me the dress. It has to be worked on immediately because it has to be ready in two days."

"Alice, your wedding is in two weeks."

"Yes, but next week will be hectic, even more the week before the wedding itself.. We have our spa appointments and several parties to attend so there won't be time. Then there's Rose's baby shower and..." I'm sure my mouth was hanging opened by this time and I opted to stop listening. She'll just pull me to it anyway.

"Okay Alice, Bella and I have to be on our way. And it looks like she's not listening anyway." He gave Alice a kiss on the cheek then took my hand in his leading me to the elevators.

When we got to the garage, he greeted the attendant and opened my door for me. When he was settled, he started the engine and we were again on our way to Essex for the weekend.

*******************

I woke up in the middle of the night due to a chill that came in through the French window. I reached over to feel for Edward but my hand was met by a cold bed. "Edward?" I called out. Nothing. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around the room.

I found that the door was ajar and the light in the hallway was lit. I got out of bed, put on my robe and slippers and made my way downstairs. Once I excited the room, piano music immediately filled the air. I made my way down the stairs and towards the music room.

I found Edward sitting at the piano, a pen between his teeth, and his fingers grazing the black and white keys, eyes closed. I noticed he also started a fire. I leaned on the door jamb and watched him quietly. "Honey," I called after he wrote a few notes in his book.

"Hey, sweetheart. What are you doing up?" he asked and leaned his elbow on the top of the piano to face me.

"I should ask you the same thing." I made my way towards him and ran my fingers through his hair causing him to moan and lay his head back on my tummy.

"Hmm, but I asked first?"

"Okay, I felt cold and I woke up, alone, in a very big bed. What's your excuse?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Then this tune kept playing in me head as I was watching you sleep. When I decided I would not get anymore sleep, I came down to lay down the music." He steadied my hands with his then brought then down to his lips.

I was not sure how long we held in that position before he suddenly said, "Let's go to bed love." He closed his notebook and the piano then led me upstairs. When we got to the room, he removed my robe and pulled me into bed with him. He held me close to his chest and we eventually fell asleep.

*******************

I awoke the next morning with the sun shining in my eyes. I turned towards Edward's side and again the bed was cold. _He did sleep beside me last night right?_ I wiped the sleep from my eyes and looked at the clock whose numbers read 8:23.

I stretched in the bed, threw off the cover and dangled my legs on the side. When I was composed I stood up and headed to the bathroom to go though my morning routine. When I was done I threw on my robe and headed downstairs.

When I hit the stairs, classical music was playing throughout the house. When I turned into the kitchen, I found Edward, standing at the stove, shirtless, flipping what looked like a frittata. As I got closer, I saw he had the grill out and his hash browns browning on it.

When he put the pan down I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him between his shoulder blades. "_Buenos d__í__as,"_ I said.

"_Buenos__ días a usted tamb__í__en, mi amor_," he replied then took one of my hands and kissed my knuckles before nibbling on my index finger. I stopped myself from moaning, but couldn't stop my lower regions to dampen.

He switched off the stove and turned to me, his hands immediately went around my waist. He bent down to kiss me softly before saying, "I love you so much." I felt my eyes start to tear but was able to hold it back. I hugged him again and buried my face in his chest after kissing his left chest, at the area of his heart.

"Come, let's eat." He brought me to the table and got me situated before returning to the kitchen to get the food. He brought back three dishes to the table; the hash browns, frittata, and scrambled eggs in which it looked like he put some salmon and herbs.

"I thought we could share the plates. Is that okay with you?" he asked handing me a fork.

"Of course," I replied and took a forkful of the eggs. It was heavenly. The eggs were melting in my mouth as the flavours tickled my taste buds. We ate in silence and looked like idiots as we kept stealing glances and smiling at each other.

"I'll get the plates." I stood up and began to gather the plates when he took a hold of my wrist and pulled me down on his lap. He tucked a strand hair behind my ear before resting his palm on my cheek. We started at each other's eyes and I was just lost in those emerald pools of his.

Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine, his tongue dancing along the lower half. I opened my mouth to him and out tongues were dancing once again. Again, I was lost in time and didn't know how long we were playing tonsil hockey but our make out session was interrupted by the phone ringing.

I tried to stand up but was held in place by two strong arms. "Leave it. I have a machine." His lips were immediately back on mine until we heard the voice of Alice go through the machine.

"BELLA! EDWARD! Come on pick up the phone. Stop playing tonsil hockey or humping like bunnies for a minute. Come on pick up," she whined. Edward let out a growl and released me from his hold. I walked over to the phone in the kitchen and picked it up.

"Oh, thank you," Alice breathed.

"Is everything okay Alice?" I asked. I saw Edward put the plates in the sink then walk over to me and encase me in an embrace.

"Yes. Well, I just wanted to tell you I sent you an email for the activities we will be having the week before the wedding. You have to be there."

"Alice, I can't promise that. I have work and will be free only in the evenings," I explained. I felt Edward wrap his arms tighter around me and started pecking my neck.

"Just look at it. Oh, Jasper's here, I have to go. Check it out."

"What did she want?" Edward asked when I put down the phone.

"She sent me an email that she wants me to check out." I felt I was starting to stress out and I believe Edward felt it too.

"My computer is booted up. Why don't you go and check it out while I do the dishes. Then we can go for a swim." I nodded in agreement and headed to the living room and checked the mail. True enough, there was a list of activities for the week.

I read through them and couldn't think of any way to get to all of them. "Why so serious love?" Edward asked as he plopped down beside me. I turned the computer to him so he could read it himself. "Hmm, busy week."

"Yeah, and I have no more leave's left. I used them all up with the James thing and the accident." I leaned back on the couch and dropped my hands at my sides.

"We'll think of something. Come let's go for a dip in the Jacuzzi," he took my hands and pulled me to stand.

"I'll go change and meet you out there." I turned and was stopped again by Edward's hand on my wrist.

"No need to change. I'll just get you out of the suit anyway. No need for extra laundry." He had a point. He started the Jacuzzi while I undressed and jumped right in with him following close behind. I was situated between his legs, our hands entwined and rested on my stomach. He was surprisingly behaved in the tub.

When it was nearing lunch time, he got out of the tub and brought out burgers to grill. I wrapped myself in a towel and prepared the bun and vegetables. After eating, we returned into the tub and spent a lazy Sunday afternoon.

When it started to get dark, we headed inside and took our showers. We started out in different showers but in the middle of mine, he joined me. And of course that led to two rounds of amazing shower sex.

When we were done, he dried us off and wrapped me in my robe, he in a towel, and led me into his bedroom. He tucked us into bed and again I fell into a very relaxing slumber.

*************

**EPOV...**_ 2 weeks later..._

I just arrived at Mayfield to pick up Bella so we could head out to Riviera Beach where Alice and Jasper's wedding will be held. My parents had finished building a rest house there about a year back and was big enough to hold the family and accommodate the wedding in the backyard.

I was walking to Bella's classroom when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Edward? Where are you? Are you near?" Alice asked panicking.

"I'm about to pick up Bella."

"What? You're not even on your way yet? How do you expect to make it in time for the rehearsal dinner?"

"Alice, its 4:00. The rehearsal dinner is at 7:30 and it's a thirty minute drive. I'm sure we'll be there in time."

"But Bella need to get fixed up and that would take more than an hour."

"What? It's a rehearsal, not the wedding itself."

"It's the same thing. Get her here," she said then hung up the phone.

I made my way to Bella's room and caught her just as she closed the door. "Hello sweetheart."

"Oh, hey honey. Is anything the matter?" she asked.

"Uh, no. Why would anything be the matter?"

"Well, your eyebrows are almost touching each other and your forehead is wrinkled." She reached up and smoothed out my row which made me relax immediately. I framed her face in my hands and brought my lips to hers for a chaste kiss.

"Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yeah. Well, no not really. Alice just called and yelled at me that I was just going to get you now."

"Uh huh. We better be on our way then." She took my hand and led me out to the parking lot. I got her situated in the Volvo and we were on our way.

True enough, we arrived in Riviera Beach in thirty minutes. I helped Bella out and got our bags from the back seat. When I returned to her side I found her gaping at the house. "Are you okay?" I chuckled.

"It's a big house," was all she said.

"I know. Wait until you see the inside." I slung her bag on my shoulder and took her hand in mine. We made it up the steps and the door immediately flew opened.

"Oh, thank god you're here." Alice grabbed Bella by the hand and pulled her away from me. "You should have just married her already and made her quit her job," Alice shouted as they went up the stairs.

I was shaking my head as I walked to the living room where I found my dad and Peter, Rose and Jasper's dad, seated on the couch. "Hey dad. Peter, how's it going?"

"Hello son. You're finally here," my dad exclaimed.

"It's all good. And yourself? Will there be another wedding in the near future?" he asked.

"Uh, sometime in the future. Just not sure when." He nodded and smiled knowingly at me.

"Oh, darling you're here," I turned and found my mom and Charlotte, Rose and Jasper's mom, coming out from the kitchen.

"Hello mom. Charlotte." I gave them each a hug before excusing myself so I could take our bags up to my room.

"Oh, Edward you're here," Jasper said.

"Yes I am. Everyone has been telling me since I got here. I'm starting to feel it's my wedding and not yours."

"Ha ha. You'll have your chance. Here put this on." He handed me a powder blue tie, which if I recall is the same color as the sash on Bella's dress.

"Can you hold it a while? I'll just take our bags to the room."

"Okay, but hurry up." I nodded and made my way up to my room and dropped the bags on the floor and made my way back down.

I found everyone in the terrace looking over the garden which had already been set up. Jasper immediately handed me the tie again. The garden was divided into two. The half that was near the house held the gazebo and the chairs for the ceremony, while the father end that was near the water had the tent with the tables and chairs for the reception.

At about 6:30 Rose came down with Riley and Bree in tow. I noticed that her stomach had fallen a bit and I was worried she might pop during the ceremony. "Hey Rose. You still doing okay?" I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, but I think it's any day now. I'm having cramps but painless ones." She went and sat on one of the couches and out put her feet.

I greeted the twins and Riley said to me, "Aunt Bella is really pretty. I'm sure she'll knock your socks off." I laughed at his comment though I have no doubt that she will knock my socks off.

The minister arrived at about 7:00 together with some of our family and friends, Ben, Angela, Kate and Garrett included. I greeted each one and waited near the stairs for Bella to come down. I didn't know I started pacing until Bella's voice brought me out of my reverie. "Hey handsome."

I turned and Riley's description had been off. Bella was not just pretty, she was beautiful. I was at a loss for words. She wore a powder blue halter wrap dress that fell just above the knees and fuck me silver strappy heels. I could feel my pants getting tighter just by the sight of her.

"Honey, are you okay?" she giggled.

I swallowed hard before answering. "Uh, yeah. Come everyone is already outside." When we stepped into the garden I heard Bella gasp. "Wow," she whispered.

Wow was the right word. The house from the outside looked like a normal three level modern Victorian house. But in the inside there were hardwood floors, oak cabinets, and a breathtaking view of the water.

First level of the house was the garage that holds four cars. The second level held the areas for entertaining; living room, dining room, kitchen, den, game room. The third floor held the living quarters. There were 8 bedrooms in all, all of them with en suite bathrooms.

I led Bella out to the terrace which had the pool to the left and a mini kitchen with a grill to the right. Everyone but Alice was already in the garden getting ready.

Alice came down at about 7:45 and we were all set to go. The minister went though the program and informed those concerned when to put the veil and cord and when to light the candle. It wasn't long and at about 8:30 we were all seated and ready for dinner.

Conversation flowed easily. Alice told us where they were going for their honeymoon and the sites she wanted to see. Apparently Jasper is taking her around Europe for a month. We each caught up with each other's work as well and told stories about the other things that we are currently involved in.

At about 10:00 the guests all headed home leaving our family and Peter and Charlotte in the house. The parents called it a night while Emmett put the twins to bed. Alice took Bella by the hand and started to lead her back into the house. I ran after them.

"Bella, would you like to stay with me a while?" I stupidly asked.

"Girls and boys sleep separately tonight," Alice said.

"What? Isn't that just supposed to be just the bride and groom?"

"Not at my wedding. Rose, Bella, Bree and I are sleeping in my room," Alice said.

Bella looked at me with eyes that were trying to say, 'you're not going to win this one'. I gave up but I still wanted to spend time with her tonight. "Okay fine. But can I have at least a couple of hours with her?"

"Fine. Midnight she goes into my room." Alice headed inside while Bella stayed with me.

"Would you like to walk on the beach?" I asked when Alice was out of ear shot.

"Uh not really. I'm kind of tired. Maybe we could lay on one of the couches on the terrace." Well that was a better idea. As we were walking back inside I felt Bella shiver beside me. She had a shawl but it looked a bit thin. I removed my jacket and put it over her shoulders.

"You want to stay on this terrace or the one upstairs?"

"I think up stairs is better." I nodded and as we reached the living room, Bella pulled me to a stop. "Wait. These heels are killing me." She held on to my arm and removed her shoes one at a time. Once she was standing again, I bent down and carried her up the stairs bridal style.

"Would you want to change first?" She nodded so I headed to my room and told her to go ahead. After about five minutes Jasper popped in and informed me I was to sleep in his room and Riley and Emmett were already there. I said I had Bella until midnight but will follow after I dropped her off in Alice's room.

When Bella came out I headed to the bathroom, took a quick shower and brushed my teeth and hurried back out to her. I found her in one of my Hopkins sweaters standing by the French windows. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I got one of your sweaters from your bag. I hope you don't mind. I forgot to pack one of mine."

"It's no problem love. You have free reign over my clothes." I held my hand out which she hurriedly took and I led her out to the balcony. She chose one of the chaise loungers on the deck. I lay down and she settled herself between my legs before throwing the blanket over us.

We just lay there in silence. Something I noticed we've been doing quite a lot lately. But the silence was always comfortable so I didn't complain. We laid there and stared into the sky which wasn't cloudy so the stars were out. I started humming the songs that I had written for her and she pulled my arms tighter around her.

Before we knew it, midnight was coming around and no matter how I would love to have Bella in my arms tonight, I didn't really want to endure the wrath of the pixie. I folded up the blanket and led Bella to Alice's room giving her a kiss at the door before sending her in.

When she closed the door, I headed over to Jasper's room at the other end of the hall and settled myself on one of the futons that my mother had set up. Emmett was already snoring on the other futon while Riley was on the bed with Jasper.

When I was settled and comfortable, I closed my eyes and suddenly Bella flashed before me, smiling, in a wedding dress. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as she walked towards me and jumped into my arms. I fell into deep slumber smiling like Cheshire cat.

****************

"Uncle E! Uncle E! Wake up!" Riley shouted as he jumped on my futon.

"I'm up buddy, calm down." I rubbed my eyes and found Riley smiling at me. "What are you so happy about?"

"Auntie Ali is getting married today and I get to be the ring beawer." I smiled back at him then started to tickle his sides. Our play was interrupted by Rose who came in and called us down for breakfast. Riley went with Rose and I said I'd be down in a while.

I walked over to my room and brushed my teeth and washed my face before heading downstairs. I checked the clock in the hallway on my way down and it said it was already 10:10. When I reached the kitchen I found Bella seated at the breakfast bar, with a frown on her face, nursing a cup of coffee.

I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist. She jumped a bit and fell back into my chest. "Good morning love." I kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me and her frown suddenly turned into a smile. "Good morning honey."

"It feels good to make you smile. Especially since you were frowning just a minute ago."

"You would be grumpy too if you woke up at 7:30."

"You were up at 7:30? Was your bed uncomfortable?"

"No. In fact, it was very comfortable. Well as comfortable as a bed can be without you in it. Alice woke me up because she had to do my nails. I mean it's just nails she could have done it while I was asleep." She held up her hand and Alice had put sort of like an ecru or taupe colored polish.

"Good morning my darlings," my mother said as she came into the kitchen in her robe with rollers already in her hair.

"Morning mom," I greeted.

"Bella, where are you?" Alice's voice came out of a walkie talkie that was on the table that I didn't notice earlier. Bella picked it up to answer. "In the kitchen drinking more coffee."

"Your break is done. It's your turn with the hairstylist."

"Okay," she said into the walkie talkie and turned to me. "Well, bridezilla calls." I shot her a questioning look. "She's worse today than yesterday. She doesn't like Jasper to see her so she gave us walkie talkies for when we leave the room." She stood up and gave me a peck on the lips and headed up the stairs.

I found the guys in the hot tub so I went up to change into my trunks and joined them. The topic of the hour was sports. The girls had lunch in the room while we had lunch by the pool. At 3:30 we all headed up to our own rooms and got ready for the wedding which was to be at 5:00.

I took another quick shower and shaved before trying to tame my hair to no avail. When I finally gave up, I put on my dress shirt and pants, which were white and taupe respectively. I put on my tie and vest next. I just recently found out that my powder blue tie batched Bella's sash. Emmett's was red to match Rose and Riley's would be purple to match Bree's.

When I was ready, I took my coat off the hanger and headed downstairs. It was already 4:45 and about half of the guests have already arrived. I found Kate and Garrett on the deck talking with Angela and Ben.

Kate was in a light pink halter dress with a beige sash and Garrett had a matching tie, there were going to do the veil. We went into small talk when suddenly Garrett slapped me on the shoulder and pointed to something behind me.

When I turned I found Bella walking towards us looking more radiant than I have ever seen her. Though I've seen her in the dress, the final product was nothing like I ever expected. Her hair was kept down and fell into curls at the end.

I finally got my feet to move and made my way towards her. "You look amazing Bella." I bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you. You look ravishing yourself," she said and even under the makeup I could see the blush creeping up her cheeks.

Charlotte ushered the people down to the lawn and got them settled since we were about to start. We all took our places, me never letting go of Bella's hand. Jasper was the last one in place and the music started to play.

After Jasper, we each walked down the aisle by pair and taking our positions up front. When we were all situated the music changed to the piece I had written for Alice and she walked down from the lower terrace, on the arm of my dad, as they made their way towards us.

As the ceremony went on, I couldn't keep my eyes off Bella. She was glowing like I've never seen before. I was so lost and didn't really care about anything else and the next thing I knew, I heard the minister say, "I now present Mr. And Mrs. Jasper Whitlock Hale."

Everyone broke out in applause especially when Jasper dipped Alice before giving her a kiss. When everyone was recovered, we walked back down the aisle in pairs and headed straight to the tent for the reception.

After all the introductions, dinner was served followed by the usual speeches. For the garter and bouquet, that went to Bella and me. When I put the garter on her I found it very hard not to reach a bit higher and caress her lower lips. But there were kids and we had to keep it rated G even if they didn't see what was happening under the dress.

We partied into the night and at about 11:00, Alice and Jasper were headed off to the Marriot in the city to spend their wedding night. I don't blame them. I really don't think they would like to spend their wedding night in a house full of people.

The limousine was waiting up front where Emmett remained after he brought out their bags. Alice and Jasper did a costume change and headed out to the car, waiving at everybody before getting in. We watched and waived as the car pulled away.

Our parents, Bella, Emmett and I stayed behind to bid the guests farewell and a safe trip home. Rose had to sit down because her feet were already killing her. We were saying good bye to the last group when we heard Rose suddenly scream.

"Emmett!"


	31. Chapter 30 New Additions Pt 2

**Disclaimer: i own nothing...**

**my apologies for the late post. the site was down and i've been trying to post this chapter for the past 2 days. i hope i'm able to make it worth the wait.  
**

**---------------------  
**

Chapter 30

New Additions

Part 2

**EPOV**

"EMMETT!" Rose shouted again as Riley came running towards us.

"Daddy, mommy wet the couch," he said.

"Uncle Edward, mama said the baby is coming," Bree was shouted right behind Riley. Thankfully, Kate and Garrett were one of the last few people to leave. They ran back inside with Emmett and the rest of us close behind. My mother went upstairs to get Rose a change of clothes.

"How are your contractions?" Kate asked Rose.

"Uh, not too close yet. Five to ten minutes I'm estimating. It's not even that painful. Then suddenly I just felt water gushing down my legs," Rose replied.

"Okay. Uh, Edward, would you happen to have any sterile gloves lying around? And some KY Jelly?" Kate asked.

"Uh, no not me," I replied. "I think I still have some," my dad said then retreated up the stairs. He returned immediately with the supplies Kate asked for.

"Dad? Why do you have gloves and gel stocked in the house?" I asked then held up my hand. "No, forget I asked."

My father laughed at me, "Son, I maybe regional director of the NIH but I am still a surgeon and my medical bag still remains complete."

Kate examined Rose and said she was about three centimetres dilated. "Okay, we can still make it to Hopkins if we leave now." Rose nodded and went with my mother to the powder room so she could get out of the gown. My mom brought down some kind of dress so it would be easy to put on.

When they emerged from the bathroom, Emmett was immediately at Rose's side and helped her into Garrett's car. "Wait, my kids," Rose said. Our parents were already piling into the Hale's _Jaguar_.

"I got them," Bella answered immediately. Emmett threw me the keys to their _Audi Q7_ so we didn't have to transfer the car seats. Bella loaded the kids into the car, while I parked the _Volvo_ and my dad's _Mercedes_ in the garage. Then we were off to the hospital.

It was usually a thirty minute drive which of course was cut in half. "We'll drop you off and park the car," she offered.

"No, Bella are you crazy? It's dark out. Would you honestly think I will let you walk around alone? Let alone with two kids. She has at least five hours before she delivers. She doesn't need me yet." I made my way to the doctor's parking lot and parked the car. The kids had fallen asleep so Bella and I carried one each.

We went straight up to labor and delivery and asked for Rose's room. "I'm sorry but the children are not allowed inside," the nurse informed us.

"Oh, okay. Well, just leave then here with me and you go right in," Bella told me.

"Let me just check with Kate on how she's doing. If I have time I'll take you to their place or ours." I set Riley down on one of the couches in the waiting area and headed inside.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen. I didn't know it was you," the nurse said batting her eyelashes at me.

"Uh huh," was all I said before spotting Kate in the station. "Kate," I called out.

"Oh, hey Edward. She'll be about five hours more," she informed me immediately without me even asking.

"Good, I'll just take Bella and the kids home first and be back right away. I'll just go tell Emmett."

"Yeah, they're in the last room on the left."

"Hello," I said before poking my head in.

"Hey, where are my kids?" Rose asked me.

"They're with Bella in the waiting room. The nurse didn't want them to come in so I'll take them home. Do you have bags ready for your kids? I'd rather Bella stay in our building. No offence," I told Emmett and Rose.

"None taken. Yes their bags should be in the foyer. You should see it when you enter. Could you take our bag as well and bring it over?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Bro. The house key is the one with the red mark on the key ring. Oh, hurry back, I wouldn't trust my kid with anyone but you," Emmett said. I nodded and headed back out to collect Bella and we headed out.

****************

Within the hour, I was back in the hospital awaiting the delivery of my niece/nephew. I wasn't told, nor did I ask, if they found out the baby's gender beforehand.

"One more push Rose," Dr. Snow coached. "Okay, we can see the head." Emmet was holding on to one of Rose's hand, while Kate had the other. She was gripping them really hard in return. "One more. Push, push, push. Okay, happy birthday baby..." Dr. Snow cut the cord before revealing the sex as the baby started to cry. "It's a BOY!"

She stood up and brought the baby over to me and the nursery team. The nurses then wiped of the vernix while I listened to his heartbeat. I finished my evaluation in five minutes and the baby was wrapped in a blue blanket and brought over to Emmett and Rose.

"May I know if you already have a name for the baby?" one of the nurses asked.

"Joshua Emmett Cullen," Rose replied. When Dr. Snow was done, our parents came in and took a look at the baby before I escorted him up the nursery. When he was settled, I returned to the room to update my family and told them I'd be heading home to Bella and the twins.

I walked out to the parking lot and my eyes were immediately blinded by the morning sun. I made it home in approximately 15 minutes and headed straight upstairs, greeting Fred on the way. I headed to Bella's apartment and headed straight upstairs. I found them all cuddled up in Bella's bed fast asleep. The curtains drawn.

I checked my watch and saw it was nearing 10:00. I decided to make them brunch before waking them up. I decided on my usual hash browns, French toast and waffles. I rummaged though Bella's kitchen and found the most interesting thing.

In one of her cabinets, I found a waffle maker that will make the waffles in the shape of Mickey Mouse's head. The kids would get a kick out of this. I gathered my ingredients and decided to add bacon and sausages to the menu.

I finished cooking in thirty minutes and set the table before I headed up to them. I opened the door to the bed room and found they hadn't moved an inch. They must really be tired, as I was. I sat on the bed and bent over Riley to kiss Bella on the forehead. She stirred a bit. "Sweetheart, wake up I have breakfast ready."

"Edward? What time is it?"

"About 10:30," I replied and Bree started to turn as well.

Bella opened her eyes and when she had focused on my face she ran her fingers under my eyes. "Did you sleep at all? The undersides of your eyes are a bit dark."

"I got to nap a bit. I'll rest when my parents get the kids off our hands."

"Uncle Ed? Is the baby here?" Riley asked groggily.

"He's in the nursery at the hospital."

"He? A boy? We have a bworther?" Bree asked.

"Yes, you have a brother. His name is Joshua. I have breakfast. Who wants food?"

"Me! Me!" the twins shouted. They all got up from bed and Bella and Bree washed up in her bathroom while I took Riley to the other room to get washed up. We all met in the dining room and settled around the table.

We helped the kids with their food first and when they started eating, I sat back with my cup of coffee and watched Bella interact with them. After a few minutes, I realized that I wanted to have this with Bella, with our own kids. This was a confirmation of my want to marry her and have a family with her. Her pull on my heart was like no other I have ever experienced.

We were finishing up when my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Darling, we just left the hospital to come over and get the kids," my mom informed me.

"Okay Mom. Were at Bella's place."

"Alright see you in a bit," she said and hung up.

"Gran and Gramps are on their way to get you. Let's get you guys ready." They both ran upstairs with me and Bella following behind. We again took one kid each and helped them bathe and dress. After, we packed their bags and took them downstairs to wait for my parents.

I helped Bella clear the table but once we got everything to the kitchen she shooed me out. "You need to sleep honey. I got this." She reached up on her toes and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. I was starting to feel like a zombie so I didn't argue anymore.

I got my clothes form the drawer that she has allotted for me and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. Once I dried myself, I put on my boxers and shirt and literally fell into the bed.

*****************

**BPOV... **_1 month later..._

"Riley, you and Bree are going home with me. So don't leave the room alright?"

"Okay, Aunt... Ms. Bella," Riley said. It was the last day of school and Riley got all excited when he could already call me Aunt Bella even in school since I won't be his teacher next year. He helped me put away the toys and books that the other kids have left behind.

"Bella, I believe I am to leave Bree with you?" Angela called from my door.

"Oh, yes. Thanks." I took Bree in to my room and called after Angela.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Oh, I just wanted to thank you for helping me settle in this year. I mean before the Cullen's, you and Ben were the closest friends I acquired."

"Aw, it's nothing. You're a really good friend Bella. We won't be apart since we have several activities set up at the center. Ben and I thank you for showing that to us. We really like it there."

"Esme will be glad to hear that. Oh, we have to get going. I'll see you."

"Yeah, take care." I gathered up the kids and settled them in the car before getting into the driver's seat. I had the _Volvo_ today as was to pick up Edward after my work at the center. I pulled out of the lot and headed over to Platt tower where I was to drop of the kids.

It was about a fifteen minute drive and soon enough I was pulling into the parking slot in the basement with Edward's name written on the pavement. I took the hands of the kids and headed to the elevator. Once inside Riley hit the button for the top floor.

The ride took about two minutes and the elevator doors opened to a bright, spacious lobby. There was the reception desk with the name Cullen Industries, Inc. written behind it. I haven't been to this floor much so I was unfamiliar with the staff. "Uh, excuse me."

"Yes, how may I help you? I'm looking for Emmett or Rosalie Cullen."

"Who may I say is here and what is your purpose?"

"I'm Bella Swan and I've come to drop off their kids." I lifted the hands of both kids causing her to look over the desk. Of course the twins were carbon copies of their parents so you couldn't mistake them otherwise.

"Of course, just a minute." Bree pulled me over to the window which gave a fantastic view of the city.

"Where are my babies?" Rose called from behind us with Joshua in her arms.

"Mommy!" the two shouted and ran towards her. When they reached her, they each hugged one of her legs.

"Hey Bella, thanks again so much form bringing them over."

"Oh, it's no problem." I walked over and took a look at the baby in her arms. "He is just gorgeous." Rose handed him to me so she could cuddle with the twins. Joshua had beautiful blonde hair and light blue eyes. He looked like the guy version of Rosalie.

I was sitting on the couch and thinking what my baby would look like if Edward will be the dad. Will they have my hair and his eyes or vice versa? Will they be tall like him? Smart like him? I was pulled out of my day dreaming when Rose came up to me and said, "Soon Bella."

"Huh?" I looked up at her and she was smiling at me as if she knew something and couldn't tell me.

She smiled and said, "It will be your turn soon. Alice got married, I had a baby, and you will be next. Believe me." She hugged me but still leaving me clueless on what she really meant. I stayed another ten minutes and headed out to go to the center.

**************

While I was en route, I got a call from Cynthia from the center and she told me I wasn't needed today. Apparently none of my kids decided to go to the center today. She would just call me when the summer schedule was fixed.

So I changed route and headed for the hospital. I was excited since I haven't been able to surprise Edward in quite a while. I pulled into the doctor's parking lot since the Volvo had a pass for it. I made my way through the lobby and up to the pedia floor.

I greeted the elderly nurse at reception and she waved me through to Edward's office which was the last door on the right. His door was quite ajar and I could hear a female voice through the crack. I waited a while and eve's dropped and found out they were talking about a patient.

After about five minutes, I noticed that the tone female voice became more, seductive shall we say, while Edward's got more irritated. This is when I decided to take a peek into the door and I saw a tall blonde female, who was also in a white coat, standing to Edwards left, and bent over him with her hand resting on the table. She started to rub Edward's forearm with her other hand which he quickly pulled away.

Edward started to look like he was in pain so I gathered up all the courage I had and faced the music. I knocked on the door and pushed it further opened. "Bella!" Edward squeaked. Surprise and what looked like worry written all over his face.

"HI, honey. Am I interrupting?" I asked not looking at the female.

"Yes, can't you see were having a dialogue," the female answered.

"I didn't think harassment is part of a dialogue, do you?" I walked over to Edward right, bent down, and planted a long, deep kiss on his lips. "Am I interrupting honey?" I asked again. I would say I caught him off guard since he was just staring at me, his mouth agape, while she shook his head from side to side.

"Excuse me, who are you again?" the lady asked.

"I'm Bella Swan. Edward's girlfriend. And you are?" I asked and cocked my eyebrow.

"Dr. Jennifer Campbell, paediatrics, adolescent medicine," she answered arrogantly.

"That's a long name. But anyway, please stop harassing my boyfriend. It really doesn't suit you and you're not his type anyway. He prefers brunettes. Isn't I right sweetie?" Again Edward just nodded his head. "So since you were already harassing him I believe your consult is almost over. I'll just sit over there on the couch and wait for him to finish.

"This is private," she fumed.

"I have my iPod and book. I won't be listening to you. You won't even know I'm here." I bent down to give Edward another kiss, which he welcomed this time. When we parted I made my way around his desk and over to the couch.

I took out the iPod that he gave me and pulled out my book. I plugged in the ear buds and opened my book to my last marked page and put it high enough to cover my face. After a couple of pages, though happy with myself I started to breath heavily. _I couldn't believe I did that!_

Well, if I wanted to keep my man I had to right?

To prove that I really wasn't paying any attention to them, my reading was suddenly interrupted by the book being yanked out of my hands and thrown to the table. "Hey, Edward... What..." I was cut off by his lips as he planted a heated kiss on me this time.

His tongue again ran along my lower lip and I in turn opened up immediately. As our tongues danced together, he pulled my knees apart, causing my dress to hike up my thighs, and knelt between them while continuing with his assault on my mouth. After a while, he released my mouth and latched on to my neck as me moved up towards my ear.

He removed the ear buds and whispered in my ear, "Do you know how horny your little argument made me?" He stuck his tongue into my ear and at the same time pushed his erection into my crotch.

He continued his ministrations with his tongue and at the same time cupping my breast. He ran his thumb over my nipple causing it to perk up under his touch and me letting out a moan. Then for some reason I remembered where we were. "Edward, were in your office."

"Yeah, so?" His left hand now reached under my dress and made its way up towards my breasts.

"So? What if someone comes in?"

"I locked the door," he said his left hand now making its way towards my crotch.

"What about your receptionist?"

"I sent her home." His hand now cupped me down below. "It's been a long day sweetheart. I need you. Here and now." He now moved us so we were lying on the couch, me beneath him. "Please Isabella," he begged and who am I to refuse.

I ran my fingers through his hair, and pulled him down to me. While we kissed, he pulled down my panties, while I undid his pants. Just as I had gotten his erection free, he moved down and latched his mouth onto my lower lips. He sucked, licked, and massaged my clit with his tongue and I almost came undone at that point.

When he believed I was ready, he positioned his tip at the entrance and rubbed the head up and down a few times. When it was already coated, he gently pushed into me, sending me onto cloud nine. He started to move in and out of me and in less than ten strokes; he had sent me over the edge.

He continued pumping in and out, increasing his pace, and I felt another orgasm building in me. I believe he felt it to because he reached between us and started to rub my clit. When I was again close, I pulled him down and kissed him to muffle out my screams.

We came undone together and he continued to thrust until we had both rode out our orgasms. He collapsed on me, panting heavily. "I love you Bella. So much," he declared.

"As I love you Edward." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, welcoming his weight on me. When our breathing evened out, he got off me and sat at the other end of the couch. When I was composed, I reached inside my bag for my wet wipes so we could clean off.

I saw that Edward had his head leaned back on the couch and his eyes closed. I took the wipes and some dry tissue and went over to him. I kissed the head of his penis causing him to jump a bit before I wiped him clean. I tucked his member back in his pants and zipped him up before cleaning myself.

"It was the last day of school right?" he asked as I fixed my dress.

"Yes." I started to fix my hair.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what my boyfriend has planned."

"Well, I believe your boyfriend wants to take you out to dinner."

"Really? He does?" I asked mockingly. He held out his arms to me so I walked towards him and when I was close enough, he pulled me down onto his lap.

"Yes, he does. Would you like Italian or seafood?"

"I think I'd like seafood this time."

"Alright." He kissed me again and patted my thigh indicating me to stand up. He fixed his shirt and tie before putting all his papers in his bag while I packed up my book and iPod. When we were all set he took my hand and led me out of his office and down to the lot.

************

Our dinner was to take place at _Phillips's_ located in the Inner Harbour area. We walked up to the hostess who as usual was checking Edward out. "Ahem."

"Oh, yes. Good evening, table for how many?" the red head asked Edward.

"Two please. Out on balcony of you can manage."

"Of course. This way please." We followed the lady out and she sat us in the middle section of the balcony. Edward pulled out my chair for me then took the one beside me. After he sat down, he immediately leaned towards me and placed a kiss on my temple and again whispering, "I love you."

I'm sure I was blushing because I could feel my cheeks heat up. The hostess cleared her throat and Edward simply held his hand out for the menu not taking his eyes off me. I know it was rude but hey, she was checking out my man!

When we heard her stomp away, Edward tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and asked, "What would you like to have?"

I looked over the menu and a few dishes caught my attention that I couldn't decide. "Order everything that you like. We could always take home the leftovers," he said as if he read my mind. He has been doing this quite often lately and it creeps me out sometimes.

"Oh, okay. Well, I think I'd like the crab and spinach dip, a cup of the cream of crab, cake two ways," I paused. "Uhm, the baked crab stuffed shrimp, and the crab mac and cheese."

"Aren't we hungry? Are you pregnant or something?" he asked. I looked at him and he had this massive smile on his face. I again felt myself blush as the waiter came over to take our orders. Edward dictated what I wanted but got a bowl of the soup instead of a cup and added a filet mignon.

"So are you?" he asked once the waiter was out of ear shot.

"Am I what?"

"Pregnant?"

"Uh, no not that I know of. I just got my shot last month and my period came a couple of weeks back, so no I don't think I am," I explained. He just nodded his head and smiled again at me. But this time his smile was different. There was something behind it.

We both stared into the harbour his arm resting comfortably on the back of my chair, me leaning against him. Our silence was broken when the waiter brought over our soup and dip. Edward asked for cracked black pepper, remembering I loved the stuff, and started to cool the soup.

"Uh, I wanted to apologize for earlier love," he said once the waiter had left.

"Apologize for what?" I asked as he brought a spoon of soup to my mouth.

"For the thing with Dr. Campbell. I was really brushing her off, but she was relentless. And..." he was starting to babble and I stopped him by placing my fingers on his lips.

"Honey, I know what she did. I was standing outside your door for about five minutes before I came in. When I saw that you looked like you were in pain I decided to make my move."

"So you're not mad?" he popped a chip with the dip into his mouth.

"Edward, if I would get mad every time someone comes on to you or checks you out, I would be worn out every single day. And if keep picking fights with every one of them, I wouldn't have a single friend in the greater Baltimore area. Hell, I wouldn't have a friend in all of Maryland for that matter."

He laughed freely and I couldn't help but laugh along with him. "Though of course I felt my introduction of myself as 'Bella Swan, Edwards girlfriend' should have been 'Isabella Swan, MA, Ed.D' instead."

Again he laughed and when he composed himself he said, "But that's not you. You are very simple and humble and those are few of the things I love about you."

Our food came and we of course shared every dish. Once in a while we would feed each other a portion from out individual plates. Conversation then became lighter, but Edward would ask my opinion on some of his cases once in a while.

True enough, after dinner, we went home with several containers of take out. But everything was delicious. We decided to head home and just have dessert and coffee there since we still had some cheesecake left over.

The drive home was short and when we got to the lobby, Fred was standing at the reception desk together with Marcus and another man I don't recall seeing before. "Hey Edward, this is Santiago. He will be taking the night shift tonight. Santiago, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan."

"Pleasure to meet you." We each held out a hand for him to shake. Edward had a short chat with Marcus before he headed out for the night. When they were done, we headed up upstairs to his apartment.

When he opened the door, a faint smell of vanilla and lavender hit my nose. Edward held the door opened for me then followed me inside. I walked into his living room and found that there were candles and flowers scattered all over.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" he wrapped his arms around my waist and waited for me to talk.

"Is there an occasion that I forgot about?"

"No sweetheart. Come." He led me over to the couch and sat me down. I looked out the window and saw that the balcony had the same set up. I saw him walk past me carrying the tray of coffee and cake out to the balcony.

He walked back to me, undoing his tie on the way. He held out his hand when he reached me. I placed my hand in his and his fingers closed on mine. He led me out to the balcony and wrapped his arms around me as we stood by the rail.

"Bella, you know I love you right?" I nodded.

"And that I would love nothing but to spend my life with you." I nodded again.

"The past year had been the best in my twenty-eight years and it's because I have found you and you have accepted me to become part of your life." He cupped my cheek and stared into my eyes. I really didn't know what to say or even if he expected me to respond.

"Bella, while Rose was giving birth, I couldn't help but imagine that that was you delivering our baby and me being in Em's place and holding your hand. When we took care of the twins while they were still in the hospital, I watched you interact with them over breakfast and that sealed it for me."

"Edward? What are you saying?" I choked out. He released me and led me towards the table where the food was set up. He pulled out a chair and motioned me to sit. He squatted down so that he was at eye level with me.

"Isabella, what I'm saying is I have no doubt now that you are _the one._ I can't imagine my life without you in it and I want you to be the mother of my children."

"Edward?"

"Isabella Marie," he said and reached over to remove the cover of a white box I didn't even notice was there. I looked into the box and in it were several cupcakes whit letters on them that spelled out, 'Will you marry me?' My eyes shot out, and my hand flew to my mouth.

I looked back at Edward and he was down on one knee, holding a ring, nestled in a velvet lined box. "Edward?" I whispered while trying to hold back my tears.

"I would love nothing more than for you to be my wife and me your husband. _Quieres casarte conmigo, Isabella?_"

I nodded my head in the affirmative. He didn't move but he was already smiling. I composed myself and thought maybe he wanted a verbal answer. I wiped my tears and took a deep breath before saying, "_Sí, Edward. Sí, me casaré contigo."_

He took the ring and slipped it on to my left ring finger. He kissed it and I immediately jumped of my chair causing him to fall back and land on his butt. My lips were instantly on his and he kissed me back with so much fervour that I thought my heart was going to explode at any minute.

"_Te amo tanto, Isabella,"_ he said once we hand parted.

"_Yo tambíen te amo, Edward."_

We continued to sit on the balcony floor wrapped in each other's arms for I don't know how long. We were brought out of our bubble buy the ringing of both our cell phones. We ignored it but then after a few minutes they rang again.

I regrettably got off Edward and sat back in the chair while he went over to retrieve our phones. They again topped ringing when he returned to me. He laid the phones on the table and bent down to kiss me again. As the kiss was heating up again our phones rang.

We each picked up and checked the caller ID. "Mother." We both answered at the same time.

-------------------

**Translations:**

_Quieres casarte conmigo, Isabella? – _Will you marry me, Isabella?

_Sí, Edward. Sí, me casaré contigo._ – Yes Edward. Yes, I will marry you.


	32. Chapter 31 Morning After Surprises

**Disclaimer: i own nothing...**

**--------------------------------  
**

Chapter 31

Morning After Surprises

**BPOV**

** "**Mother," Edward and I both said at the same time. He had moved to stand in front of me, his panty dropping crooked smile plastered on his face, his other hand caressing my cheek.

"Isabella Marie! Did he ask you already? Did you say yes? Oh, for the love of all that is holy, please tell me that you said yes. Yes say, baby," my mother rambled all in one breath.

"Yes," I said as Edward told his mother, "Yes, mom she's agreed to marry me." If his smile could get bigger, it did.

"Yes, yes what?" my mother asked.

"Renee, if you give your daughter time to answer in between your questions you wouldn't have to ask her that stupid question," my dad said.

"Thank you dad," I said and my mom started rambling again.

"Okay, mom, we'll come see you tomorrow." Edward hung up his phone and motioned me to stand. He led me over to the chaise on the other side of the balcony. He sat down, leaned back, and motioned me to sit between his legs.

"Isabella, answer me please," my mother begged.

"Mom, I did. I said yes."

"Yes to which question?"

"All of them." I had to pull the phone away from my ear because my mother started squealing into the phone. I could feel Edward chuckle behind me as he held me tighter in his arms.

"Mom!" I shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby, okay. I'm sure prince charming has more surprises for tonight so I'll see you soon. Here's your father."

"Bella, congratulations baby. Of course, as your father, I have to say no one can be good enough for you but in the last few months I'll have to change my opinion and say Edward comes really close."

"Thanks dad. That means a lot to me."

"Well, I'll let you go now baby. Good night."

"Good night dad." I said and turned to Edward. "May I have my desert and coffee now?"

"Of course," he said but didn't move. Instead he took my face in his hands and planted a searing kiss on my lips.

"Uh, I'd like the edible one first if that's alright? I'll take the non-edible one later on tonight."

He laughed. "Alright love."

We moved back to the table and with my tears dried up, I was able to look at the cupcakes more closely. Each cupcake had one letter on it and was decorated with different things. Some had sprinkles, others had sugar shapes. Each cupcake was decorated differently.

"Where did you get these?"

"From the center," Edward said and handed me my mug.

"Huh?"

"I asked help from my mom and Gianna. They made the cupcakes and letters while Angela and Samantha helped the kids decorate them," he explained.

"Is that why they didn't need me today?" I asked and he smiled and nodded.

We quickly finished desert and headed for the shower. We had one round of shower sex and when we hit the bed, we continued to make passionate love into the early morning.

****************

I woke up ahead of Edward the following day. I was encased in his arms and couldn't move, so when I remembered I had a ring on my finger, I took the opportunity to take a good look at it. It was very simple yet elegant. It had a round cut diamond with a trapeze cut diamond on each side. The band was white gold, or at least I assume it to be.

"Do you not like it? We can have it changed," Edward suddenly said.

"What? No, I love it honey. I woke up a few moments ago and remembered it didn't get a good look at it last night. Not that it would matter." I turned so that I was facing him. "It's beautiful Edward. Thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, maybe it's too simple for you. Maybe you want one like Rose's or Alice? But then I thought that that wasn't you. I felt that you would appreciate a simple ring more. But if you want..." he was rambling and as cut it off by placing my lips on his.

"Shut up. I love it; although one diamond would have been enough I like this one none the less. And I also love that it's set in white gold." He looked away and ran his hand through his hair. "Edward, what is it? Did I say something wrong?"

"Uh, it's not white gold," he murmured.

"Huh?"

"Promise me first you won't get mad."

"Uh, okay..." _Where is he going with this?_

"It's not white gold," he said in a louder voice. "It's set in platinum."

I literally felt my mouth drop open. He continued before I could say anything, "Okay, now, I don't want to hear that it's too much. Nothing is too much for you and it's my ring, from me to you so you already said you like it and there's no taking it back," he said to me.

"Okay," I said simply.

"Okay? That's it?"

"Yes, Edward Anthony, that's it." Suddenly he was on top of me, his lips attacking mine. Once our kiss became heated, the phone rang. Edward groaned and reached over to pick up.

"Hello... Oh, hi Dad. Yes... We just got up we'll be there in a couple of hours... Okay, see you then."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We have brunch with the family. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course. I call dibs on the shower."

"I'll come with you," he said and started to get up.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. No. Me first then you. If you start anything, we won't make it to brunch on time." He pouted at me and I did my best to ignore him. Thankfully I was successful and we were bathed, dressed, and ready to leave within the hour. We each packed an overnight bag as well since Edward wanted to spend the night at his parents.

I checked my purse while Edward started stuffing things in his pockets. When we were ready we made our way downstairs, greeting Sid on the way to the garage. We opted to take the _Mini_ today since it's been a while since either of us had driven it.

**************

The drive over to Gaithersburg took about forty-five minutes. We pulled up to the house, well mansion would be a more appropriate term, and parked by all the other cars. Apparently, we were the last ones to arrive.

Edward took our bags from the backseat then we walked hand in hand towards the main door. As we reached the middle of the steps, the front door flew opened and my mother was running towards me. "Mom?"

"Hello baby," she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ah, my soon to be gorgeous son-in-law," she said and literally jumped on Edward causing him to drop our bags. My dad then came out soon after.

"Dad? What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining."

"I'll tell you about it inside. Renee, let the boy breathe," he called and picked up the bags that Edward had dropped and led me inside. When we entered the living room I was immediately attacked my Alice and Rose, while Bree hugged one of my legs.

"Congratulations Bella! Oh, I have gifts for you. Hold on," Alice said.

"See, I told you so. Was I right? Or was I right?" Rose laughed.

"Aunt Bella! Aunt Bella!" Riley came running from the backyard before I could reply to Rose. "Is it true? Uncle Ed and you are getting mewied? I'm going to have a cousin soon?" he asked.

"Were going to have a cousin?" Bree asked as well.

I knelt down so that I was at eye level with them and explained. "We are getting married but no cousin as of yet. Maybe in a year or two." They both gave me the damn Cullen pout. "Awe, no pouting, that's not fair," I said and all the adults laughed. "You know what; maybe you should ask Aunt Ali if she can give you one. I'm sure she can manage to give you one ahead of me since she's already married."

"Bella, here." She handed me a small taupe suitcase which stood on four wheels. "It also has some contents. Some from my line, some from Victoria's others from Frederick's. This one," she showed me the same case but this time in black, "is for Edward. Jasper was the one that filled it."

"Thank Alice. But this is really not necessary," I argued.

"Pfft, consider it an engagement gift." She hugged me again and the kids pounced on her asking for a cousin.

"Here Bella," Rose said handing me an envelope. "This is Emmett and mine's engagement gift. It's also a thank you for taking care of Riley. Angela has one as well for taking care of Bree."

"Thank you Rose." I gave her a hug and Joshua started to cry.

"Oops. Time to eat. I swear he's such a monster," Rose said and walked over to the baby.

"Let me see the ring Isabella," my mother said as she turned into the living room. I held out my hand to her and Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Very nice. He knows you well enough to keep it simple." She threw her arms around us both.

"Brunch is ready," Esme called out and we all made our way out to the back patio. The food was laid out family style and the men let us women get our food first. Several picnic tables were set up in the garden shaded by big umbrellas. I sat at the table with Edward and my parents.

"So, Dad, what brings you over? Did you pay for them to come... again?" I asked as I turned to look at Edward accusingly .

He held up his hands in defense, "Nope, this is not my doing. I promise love. I called them last week to let them know I was going to propose this week end and they said they would be coming over."

"But it's not because of the engagement," my father quickly replied.

My mom wacked him on the arm, "Of course it was!"

"For you. As for me, I had to report to Washington the other day. You insisted to come with me and see you daughter and her ring," my dad argued.

"Don't pretend you didn't benefit from my coming with you," my mom said while waggling her eyebrows at him causing my dad to choke on his beer.

"MOM! I really didn't need to know that," I said and Edward let out a chuckle.

"Anyway," my dad began when he had recovered. "I don't want to rattle on your parade but I also went over to see Karen Newton yesterday. I asked for an update and I was happy to see that all is going well. They have assigned a person to check in on James once or twice a month. That's aside from the surveillance that the private security firm does. I like them by the way." He nodded his approval at Edward.

From there, conversation shifted to a lighter topic. But of course my mother started to ask us about the plans we have for the wedding. Even if we kept telling her that not plans were set yet, she was very persistent. Edward and I had decided to start planning the wedding in a month or so. We haven't even decided if we want a summer or fall wedding.

After lunch, we ladies, sans Rose, helped Esme clean up and the boys played with the twins in the garden before jumping into the pool for a swim. I also found out that the Cullens' insisted that my parents stay in their house and Esme blatantly refused for my parents to stay in a hotel. It was good to see them getting along really well.

For dinner, the guys insisted on having a barbeque. It was fortunate that Esme already had some meat and seafood marinating in the fridge. As the guys continued to play I insisted that I help Esme with the preparation of the side dishes and dessert, to which she finally agreed.

She was going to make macaroni salad, a garden salad, baked beans and garlic mash potatoes. We were also going to throw some vegetables and corn on the grill. I raided her pantry and fridge and found that I and the ingredients for a cheesecake which I will top with apples prepared like the ones in the pie.

We started to get to work at about 6:00. As we were preparing our ingredients Esme broke the silence between us. "Bella?"

"Yes, Esme?"

"Uh, I don't want to overstep my boundaries but I just have something to get off my chest."

"Uh, okay," I stopped chopping and turned to face her. She placed the pan on the stove and turned to face me as well.

"Well, as a mother, all I want is for my son to be happy. Edward has never found someone like you. I mean every girl that he was with, even for casual dates, really didn't like him for him. Call it mother's instinct but after he would introduce them, I always get this feeling that I would never see them again and indeed I was right.

"Carlisle and I have raised our children always reminding them that people are always created equal. Yes we have a very comfortable lifestyle but we would remind them that the wealth doesn't make them any better than others.

"I was actually worried that he wouldn't find anyone who would appeal to his heart. And it hurt me in a way because I would love to see him with his own children. I see how much he cares for his patients and the twins and I would often dream of him running around with children who have his unruly hair. Where he got that by the way, I could never figure out," she laughed and I couldn't help but join her.

When we settled down she continued, "When I met you the first time that day I picked up Riley from your room, I saw that you had a different kind of aura. I would have to say, I fell in love with you instantly. And when I saw you at the center and the kids had nothing but praise for you I started to pray to all the saints that Edward would find someone like you, hoping that indeed you would be the one to capture his heart."

She came over to me and took my hands in hers. "Thank you Bella. Thank you for making my son happy. Thank you for making my grandkids happy. Before you came into his life, Edward was already a happy person. But now, the love and happiness oozing from him is juts indescribable. So thank you."

She enveloped me in a hug and I felt her start to shudder. I held on to her being truly moved by what she had just told me. I mean, I know they approved of me, but I didn't know she approved this much. And I know that a mother's approval is the highest approval one can get.

"Uh, am I interrupting?" asked my favourite melodic voice in the world.

Esme released me and turned to Edward, "No, not at all."

He walked over to me and kissed my temple. "Why is my mother all emotional?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered back and he nodded.

"Mom, the grill is almost ready. I came to collect the Tupperware's with the food."

"It's in the fridge," Esme said and got back to work. Edward retrieved the containers and headed out with them passing by me to give me another kiss on the top of my head. Esme and I got back to work and Alice joined us soon after.

By 7:30 everything was ready and the food was again laid out on the patio tables. We each took turns filling our plates; the guys went back for seconds. When we were done, we brought our plates into the kitchen and pack up the leftovers while Carlisle made some coffee to be brought out with the cheesecake. Dessert conversation was basically a catch up on the work and activities of everyone.

"Would you like to take a dip in the Jacuzzi love?" Edward asked as we were cleaning up for the last time tonight.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just go up and change." I headed to his room and remembered I didn't really pack any swim suits. And no matter how I hated it, I had to ask Rose or Alice to lend me one. I walked over to Alice's room and knocked on the door. "Alice?"

"Oh, hey Bella," she said when she opened the door.

"Hey, I was wondering if you have a suit I can borrow. Edward wants to go into the Jacuzzi and I didn't bring a suit."

"Yeah, sure. Come in." She motioned to come in and take a seat on the couch as she went to her closet. I took a look around the room and realized it was so Alice. The walls were a light shade of pink with blotches of pastel blue, green, and purple. She had a king sized four poster bed, and aside from the couch I was sitting on there were two other overstuffed arm chairs. She had a fire place and an entertainment center.

"Here Bella. These should fit you." She handed me a blue two piece suit.

"Alright, thanks." I went over to Edward's room to get changed. I found out that the suit had a bandeau top with a string bottom that ties on both sides. When I got the suit on, I put on a tunic and made my way down to the tub.

**EPOV**

"Where is everyone?" Bella asked me when she came out to me.

"They already turned in," I replied and got into the tub. I extended my hand for hers and motioned for her to get in. She removed the tunic to reveal a blue bikini which had me salivating by the mere site of her in it.

When she was safely in the tub, I sat down and pulled her arm causing her to fall into my lap, literally. I wrapped my arms around her and started to pepper her neck with kisses. "What did my mother tell you?" I whispered to keep my hormones in check.

"Uh... She uhm said that when she met me she hoped that you would find someone like me to capture you heart. She didn't actually think it would be me personally to do so." She buried her face in my shoulder and I was sure she was blushing.

I took her face in my hands and turned her head up to get her to look at me. "And she was right, as always. This shade of pink looks absolutely gorgeous on you. Though I prefer you in blue, that color on your face would bring me worry instead of admiration," I said to hopefully lighten the mood. But it just made her blush even more.

I put my lips on her and started to caress the side of her body, keeping my touch light when I reached the swells of her breast. She then started to grind her butt into my crotch which caused my dick to come to attention.

"Baby, you have to stop unless you want me take you right here," I said.

"What makes you think I'll object to that?" she countered. Well, that caused me to stop my ministrations and look at her incredulously. She had a smirk plastered on her face as if she was challenging me.

"Well, our parents are upstairs and I would like to live long enough to marry you and have grandchildren with you so I move that we take this upstairs. To the shower maybe if you want some water involved." She nodded her head and stood up tugging on my arm as well. We stepped out of the hot tub and dried off before we headed upstairs.

Once we got into the room, I locked the door and picked her up in my arms. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs and arms around me and laid her lips on mine. I opened my mouth to her and our tongues danced together as I carried her into the bathroom.

I stepped into the shower and started the water. I stood away while the water heated up. I reached down and pulled the strings on her bikini bottoms to get them undone. I pulled away and pushed up the bandeau and took one of her nipples in my mouth.

I moved my arms down to her lower back as she struggled out of the bikini top. When the water was warm enough, I pried her off me and got some of the shampoo and started to lather her hair. While I was doing that, she undid the tie on my trunks and pulled them down, releasing my member that was already at full attention.

I tilted her head back to wash away the shampoo. She returned the favour, and while massaging my scalp, she kept her lips on mine the entire time. When she was done, she moved me around to rinse the shampoo from my hair.

She then grabbed the body wash and lathered it in her hands before laying them on me. She rubbed me down paying particular attention to my already throbbing erection. As she washed the soap of me, I started lathering her with soap as well.

I in turn paid particular attention to her breasts and soaking center. I turned us once again to rinse her off and when she was soap-free, I knelt down and lifted her left leg and rested it on my shoulder.

I kissed her clit and run my tongue alone her slit eliciting a very erotic moan from her. I licked, sucked, and nibbled on her sensitive knob before slowly entering her with my tongue. "Edward," she panted. I continued my ministrations until she clamped down on me screaming my name in between profanities.

"My turn," she said once she had recovered from her orgasm. "Stand up please." I did as she asked and it was her turn to kneel before me. She sucked on the tip of my dick while she ran her hand up and down the shaft. Her other hand started fondling my balls.

She took me in her mouth excruciatingly slow and she continued to fondle my balls. She started to bob her head and I could feel the head hitting the back of her throat. She let out a moan again that sent vibrations along my shaft causing me to shudder.

"Bella, I need to be in you, baby," I said. She stood up, turned, bent down and rested her hands on the faucet causing her ass to shove up in the air. I bent down and ran my tongue along the length of her slit once before positioning my tip at her entrance.

I moved in slowly but apparently she had other ideas. When half of my shaft was in her she suddenly pushed back on me to take me all in. We both moaned at the pleasure that this brought. I thrusted in and out of her and reached around to rub her clit.

"Edward, more honey... Faster," she said and I complied. Her walls started to clap around me and I knew she was close. She left the walls contracted causing her to be tighter around me. It wasn't long before she came undone taking me over the edge with her.

When we had recovered, we dried off and headed over to the bedroom and got into bed not bothering to put on any clothes. I spooned her from behind and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Would you happen to know why Rose gave us vouchers for a spa in Maine?"

"Because we're going."

"Going? Going where?" she turned to face me and I kept my arms around her.

"To Maine."

"What?"

"I'm taking you away to Maine for a week."

"What?" she exclaimed and I couldn't decipher the look on her face in the dark. But I would postulate two things; she was either surprised or pissed with me.

--------------

**A/N: **this is just sort of a filler chapter but i hope you liked it... even just a bit...


	33. Chapter 32 A Week of Fun and Love

**Disclaimer: i own nothing...**

* * *

**  
**Chapter 32

A Week of Fun and Love

**BPOV...**

_After waking up, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before putting on the robe and heading out to the balcony. I stood by the railing and looked out to the tranquil sea. The blue color of the water was very relaxing to me, as were the few boats that were sailing by._

_ "You're up early," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me._

_ "Yeah, I felt cold."_

_ "I'm sorry love." He started to kiss my temple, and then moved down to my ear, then my neck. "Have I told you how sexy you look this morning?"_

_ "No I don't believe you have."_

_ "Well, you look very sexy in the robe but I think you'll look better with it off." He pressed his body to my back and I immediately noticed that there was something hard, and big, poking my back. "Baby, can you feel how much I want you?"_

_ "Uh, y-yes," I stammered._

_ "Well, I would like to take you right here on the balcony if that is acceptable to you."_

_ "Yes," was all I could come up with. He started to move his hand to the front of my robe and undid the tie. He slipped one hand in and cupped my breast while the other made its way down to my crotch. Be found my clit and started rubbing it._

_ I could feel my juices start to drip down my thigh. As he continued to rub my clit he lifted the robe and started to run the head of his member along my wet slit. "Edward, I need you honey." He positioned himself at my entrance and whispered in my ear, "Te amo, Isabella" before plunging himself into me._

_ He picked up his pace and I knew that I wouldn't last long. "Edward, I'm close."_

_ "Me too love. Just let go," he said and I did._

*****

"Sweetheart, wake up. We're about to land," Edward whispered in my ear and kissed the top of my head. "Must have been some dream huh?"

"Huh... What?" I replied dumbly. I looked up at him and he was smirking at me.

"Uh, you were kind of moaning my name and you kept rubbing your legs together. Care to share?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Uh, no not really."

"Alright, I won't push. But you're blushing and by the actions that I had just witnessed, I think I have an idea. I'm more curious of how it happened and where." I buried my face in his shoulder and he started laughing. "I'm sure I can do better than in your dream," he whispered and kissed the top of my head again.

Once the plane had landed and we had disembarked, we went over to collect our bags and then picked up the rental car. Edward had chosen a _Jeep Grand Cherokee_. He loaded our bags and got me settled in the passenger's seat before getting into the driver's side.

Edward took my hand and kissed my knuckles before informing me that the drive to the hotel would be about an hour. As he pulled out of the garage, I laid my head back and immediately fell asleep again.

***************

"Were here love." Edward nudged my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. I opened my eyes and found we were parked at the lobby of the hotel and the valet as already opening my door. I reached back for my bag and got out of the car just as Edward came around and tipped him.

I took a look at my surroundings once I was out of the car and saw that the hotel had a sort of cottage like design but with two levels. "Come love. Let's check in." Edward tugged on my hand and led me over to the reception desk.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to the _Harborside_. I'm Oli, hoe may I help you today?" the guy behind the counter asked.

"Yes, we'd like to check in. Our reservation is under the name Cullen," Edward replied. Oli typed on his computer and pulled out some papers for Edward to sign soon after. When everything was in order, a bellhop took the key cards and led us through the hotel towards our room with our bags in tow.

He led us up to the second floor and all the way to the end of the hall. The bellhop inserted the key into the slot and opened the door before stepping aside to let us through.

From the door, we walked through a hall that led to the living room. There were a couple of oversized couches which was in front of a fireplace. To the left was a kitchen and a dining room and to the right was a door leading into the bedroom.

I walked over and found Edward had requested a king sized bed. There was also a couch and an arm chair with an ottoman and a flat screen TV. But what caught my attention was the view. Through the French doors was a balcony with a spectacular view of Frenchman Bay.

I walked out to the balcony and rested my hands on the railing. After a few moments, I suddenly thought, _Edward once again went over the top_. It's only our first day and I can't even begin to imagine what the week will be like.

He said it was like sort of a 'getaway'. And in the time that we've been together I learned that in Edward terms that means a lot of pampering and hopefully copulation. "Penny for your thoughts?" Edward suddenly asked as he appeared beside me. I turned to face him and saw he was resting his elbows on the rail and looking lovingly at me.

"Uh, nothing," I replied.

"Liar."

"Huh?" I was confused by that reply.

"I said liar. I'm calling your bluff. I do not believe it's nothing because you're blushing. Even your neck has a tinge of pink." He lifted one hand and began to caress my cheek. I tried to turn my face away but his hand cupped my cheek and kept it steady. "Does this have anything to do with your dream on the plane?"

"It's part of it. But really, it's everything. I'm just a bit overwhelmed." He moved to stand behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Well, you'll just have to get used to it because you're going to be my wife. And I plan to spoil you... a lot."

"Well, maybe we should have children right away so you can spoil them instead."

He turned me so that I was facing him and moved his arms down to my waist. "There's a lot of love and wealth to go around love. So I'll be spoiling all of you. And don't get me started on Esme and Carlisle," he laughed.

***********

"Bella, sweetheart, wake up. Breakfast is ready," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Huh? Too early, more sleep," I groaned.

"No, uh,uh. We have a lot to do today." He pulled the covers off me causing me to shiver since I was naked.

"But my legs won't move," I whined and reached out my hands to him.

"That's not a problem." He left and took a robe from the bathroom, sat me up on the bed, put the robe on me, and carried me bridal style to the dining room. He sat me on one of the chairs and he took the one to my left.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted for this morning so I ordered some fruit, pancakes, seafood frittata and eggs Benedict with lobster. Juice and coffee as well, of course." I look at the spread in front of me and I was relieved to see that at least he only ordered one of each.

After breakfast we took our showers separately. He insisted on it since he said if we took it together we would fall behind schedule. So he let me go first then he jumped in after me. When I got out of the bathroom I rummaged through my suitcase to look for clothes to wear today.

I pulled out my boot-cut jeans and a blue long sleeved camper tee. I also decided to put a striped ribbed sleeveless tank under it. I was drying my hair when Edward came out of the bathroom. "You look beautiful," he commented.

"It's just shirt and jeans, honey."

"I know. It's natural and simple. Hence it makes you more beautiful." He walked over and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. He dressed in jeans and a button down shirt before putting on his Nike's.

Next, he checked his body bag to make sure he had all the supplies he needed, including his camera. I also checked my bag, which was a small messenger bag, to make sure I had my phone, wallet, sun glasses and a towel.

"Are you ready love?" he asked and I nodded as we made our way out of the room and down to the lobby.

"Okay, so we can take the car or take a five minute walk to the bus."

"I think I walk would be nice. Where are we taking the bus to?" I asked.

"We're going on a tour of Acadia National Park. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that would be nice. But really, anything will be okay as long as I'm with you."I felt my cheeks warm up after my statement and I immediately became interested in my Chucks.

"Hey, don't hide your face form me love," Edward said as he cupped my face in his hands and tilted my head up so my eyes locked with his. "I can't explain how happy I am to hear you say that. I love you Bella, and I can't wait to spend my entire life with you." He put his lips on mine and gave a deep, long kiss.

"Oh, Steve, look at them. Remember when we started out like that?" a female voice said. The voice came from my left. Edward and I pulled apart and smiled at the couple who was maybe in their mid sixties.

"I do Eleanor. Would you like us to take a picture for you?" the old man, Steve, gestured to the camera around Edward's neck.

"We would like that a lot. Thank you." Edward pulled the camera over his head and handed it to Steve. Eleanor suggested several poses which were all mainly me and Edward being entwined with each other. They also asked us to repeat the kiss and Edward was more than happy to oblige.

After we had said our thanks, we started to walk hand in hand towards the tour bus site. We passed a book store which Edward promised we would visit this afternoon. There was also a chocolate store and I suggested we bring home something for the twins.

Edward entered a restaurant and bought our tickets and then we boarded the green and white bus. The bus left the station at exactly 10:00. We made our way into the park and our first stop was the top of Cadillac Mountain. The view was as always breathtaking. Another old couple around the age of Steve and Eleanor became our official photographers. Apparently they ran a photography studio.

After about twenty minutes we again got on the bus and continued on with the tour. The next stop was Thunder Hole. At first I really didn't get the name. But then the bus driver/ tour guide explained, "Thunder Hole is a small inlet, naturally carved out of the rocks, where the waves roll into. At the end of this inlet, down over there, is a small cavern where, when the rush of the wave arrives, air and water is forced out like a clap of distant thunder, thus the name." We waited a few moments and true enough, we were able to see what the tour guide had explained.

The tour continued on and we stopped at the Jordan Pond house which happened to be a restaurant. But aside from that there was also a spectacular view of the mountains that lie behind the pond. After another few pictures, we got on the bus and headed to the Sieur De Monts Spring. This part covered the Wild Gardens, a museum, and a nature center.

When the time was up, we again boarded the bus and made our way through the rest of the park and returned to where we began at about 1:00 p.m. After we disembarked from the bus Edward asked me where I wanted to eat.

I looked around and saw a restaurant nearby called _Route 66_. "I think I'd like some old American food." I pointed to the restaurant and Edward happily agreed. We went in and were seated at one of the booths.

"Hello, I'm Helen. I'll be your waitress today. Here are the menus. What can I start you off with to drink?"

"I'd like a strawberry milkshake please," I said.

"Make that two," Edward said before looking over the menu. "Would you like to share the food?" he asked.

"Of course," I smiled. "I'll let you do the ordering."

The waitress came back with our shakes and Edward ordered crab stuffed mushrooms, 3 cheese French onion soup, an old timer burger, lobster roll and baked scallops. We waited about fifteen minutes for our food and started to dig in.

After settling the bill, we made our way back to the hotel. I suggested we pass by the chocolate store so we can pick up desert. We could just go back for the gifts for the twins. We walked into the store and were met by an overwhelming aroma.

We decided on gelato for desert. I chose the caramel latte and Edward got the tiramisu. After paying for our order we headed back to the hotel.

"I think I want to go swimming," I said as we entered the lobby.

"Alright," Edward agreed and we headed up to our room to change.

************

Our day ended with us staying up all night and making love. That was Tuesday. Wednesday, Edward took me island hopping. He had rented a boat and we took a trip around Frenchman Bay. He even packed a picnic basket and we ate on one of the islands.

Thursday we went shopping. We walked down Cottage Street before getting in the car and heading down Main Street stopping occasionally in certain areas to look in the stores that interested us. By mid afternoon, we were able to get gifts for everyone including my parents, which we had sipped to Seattle.

We had dinner in the hotel's Italian restaurant that night and shared a meal of salad, pizza and pasta. After which we took a dip in the hot tub and eventually stumbled into bed for another heated session of copulation which lasted until about 4:00 in the morning.

So today was Friday and day five of our "getaway week". I was, as always, trapped in Edward's embrace but I really needed a good stretch. I squirmed free of his arms and lay on my tummy. I stretched out my limbs and all my muscles felt sore. Even my girly parts were exhausted but of course being next to Edward, it was still on overdrive.

"OW!" I squeaked.

Edward was up in an instant. "What? What's wrong love? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you last night?" he started patting me and looking me over, sleep still evident in his eyes.

"No, I feel great but my muscles are all sore," I pouted.

"Well, today is spa day so hopefully it will work out all the knots. Rose has it all set up and we just need to appear." He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Come, I'll help you into the shower."

**EPOV...**

Bella and I dressed in shorts and hoodies before gathering our valuables in a small bag we found in the room and heading down to the spa.

Once we entered the building, we walked up to the elderly lady behind the reception desk. "Excuse me."

"Oh, hello dears. Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes." I handed her the vouchers for her to look over.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan. Yes. You will be having the Day at the Spa package. That includes a facial, manicure, pedicure, massage and lunch at the pool side. For Miss Swan, after the massage she will have a depilatory service of full legs and bikini while you sir will have a De Stress muscle massage." She started to rummage through the forms and I noticed Bella became a statue beside me.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Liar," I smiled and she scowled at me.

"Hmph. You try to have all your hair waxed off and tell me how you feel," she snapped.

I bent down to whisper in her ear, "Well, it is uncomfortable but when someone kisses it after it makes it all better. So don't worry love, I will gladly kiss your lower lips later on tonight so it will be all better."

I heard her gasp and she looked up to me with wide eyes. I in turn waggled my eyebrows at her. "Please don't do that," she said.

"Do what?"

"Waggle you eyebrows. It's so Emmett and it doesn't really work for you."

The receptionist led us back and into the locker room to change into our robes. When we were ready, she led us into one of the couple's rooms which held two massage tables and a love seat. She asked us to have a seat and wait a while for the therapists.

After about five minutes, two ladies, maybe in their late thirties, walked into the room and positioned us on each of the tables. When they were all set up, I closed my eyes waited to them to begin. My face was lathered with something cool and I eventually fell asleep.

********

After the facial, we transferred into another room which had two manicure tables and two pedicure spa chairs. The ladies opted to do the manicure first then the pedicure. After these, we would break for lunch before having our massages. The manicure and pedicure took about an hour and a half.

When we were done, we put on our robes and headed to the locker room to put on out underwear before heading out to the pool side. Our table was set up near the restaurant in s fenced off area.

The view was gorgeous, though not as gorgeous as Bella, of course. Beyond the pool was a dock, and on the bay beyond it, there were a few sail boats on the water. The view culminated by the mountains meeting the sky on the horizon.

For lunch, we had clam chowder, ceasar salad, and a salmon risotto. We ate in silence but held hand the entire time. We lounged a while by the pool before heading back to the spa.

The receptionist again led us to the couple's room we were in earlier. After the hour long massage, we had to part ways since there was a different room for the depilatory services. I kissed Bella before she left in an attempt to try to calm her down.

I was also moved to a solo room and my therapist was a male this time. I lay down on the table and relaxed. I haven't had a break in a long time. And since taking the new job, I'm sure my muscles were in knots that only a professional can undo.

As he began to rub my back, I was again beginning to fall asleep. I guess I was more tired than I expected. Bella and I went at it all night and though I didn't feel the soreness this morning, I was definitely feeling the relief now. So I let it go and fell into deep sleep with thoughts of Bella in my mind.

************

I was roused by a pair on soft lips on mine. "Wake up sleeping beauty," said my most favourite voice in the world. I fluttered my eyes opened and was met by my favourite brown eyes.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line for you?" I pulled on her hand and she tumbled on top of me. I caressed her cheek and I felt myself fall in love with her all over again. "How was your, uh... service?"

"Well, it hurts," she pouted.

"Well, let's get out of here then so I can kiss the ouchie parts and make you feel better." I kissed her hard on the lips and moved her off me so I could stand up from the table. We made our way to the locker room and got dressed them walked hurriedly to our room.

************

When we got into the room, Bella immediately pounced on me causing me to fall back on the door. My arms instinctively caught her, my hands ending up cradling her ass. She crashed her lips to mine and the kiss felt like one of longing.

I returned her kiss with equal fervour and our tongues danced together until we both needed to part for air. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my hair. I took the chance to walk us over to the couch and sat down with her straddling my lap.

"Sweetheart, is anything wrong?" I asked cautiously and she shook her head. I stayed quiet a while and when I couldn't take the silence any longer I said to her, "You can tell me anything love. You know that right?" She nodded in the affirmative.

She held on to me tighter and her shoulders started to shake. "Hey, hey. Talk to me Isabella." I used her full name so that she knew I was serious. She lifted her head and I saw tears tracks on her cheek. "Why are you crying my love?"

"It's... It's just... just that... oh I don't know," she dropped her hands and started twiddling her thumbs. I tried very hard not to laugh and thankfully I was successful.

"Bella, what's the matter? You won't tear up for no reason. Talk to me love," I said again almost begging.

"Uh, well. I guess it's just so surreal. I mean I'm here in a beautiful hotel in Maine with a very beautiful man. A man who can have any girl and he chose plain ole me." She looked up and her eyes then locked with mine. "This doesn't happen to me Edward. So in a way this is all new to me. Like I said when we arrived it's very overwhelming."

I just stayed quiet and waited for her to continue. I kept my arms around her and my hands were drawing lazy circles on her back. "No one has ever loved me the way you do, and parents don't count. After I got over my insecurities about us, I started to become overwhelmed and it still hits me once in a while. Why me Edward?" she suddenly asked.

"What do you mean 'why me'?" I was really puzzled. I tried to remember if we have had a conversation prior about this and I believe we have.

"Why me. Like I said you can have any woman you want but you chose me."

"It's as simple as because you are the one I want. Yes, I can choose from a whole battalion of women and I chose you. I chose you because you have a very kind heart and we share the same views. Of example, you love me because of the time I spend with you and the love I give you. You don't care what I can give to you materially or how much money I have.

"You would rather spend time with the kids at the center rather than go out shopping or clubbing, like me. You'd rather stay home and cook and watch a movie on DVD rather than go out to a theatre and dinner at a restaurant.

"Bella, these are the things are what I have been looking for in a woman and I found them in you. It may have taken a while and some pushing from a couple of five year olds but when I got to know you and eventually fell in love with you, I vowed never to let you go. And when you accepted my proposal, I wanted to shout to all of Baltimore that you would be my wife. That is how happy you have made me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you don't know how long I've waited for you." I wanted to kiss her so badly but I thought maybe this is a lot for her to take in so I sat and waited for her to make the first move.

She threw herself at me again and started to cry louder. I just held her in my arms whispering sweet nothings in her ear trying to calm her down. It took maybe about five minutes before she pulled away from me.

She sat up straight, still straddling my lap, and removed her hoodie followed by her bra. Next she stood up and quickly removed her shorts and underwear. She got back on my lap and started to grind her crotch into mine.

"I love you so much Edward. I don't have the words like you do so let me show you just how much." I nodded and she started placing open mouthed kisses on my jaw then made her way down my neck where she sucked and bit which I believe would leave a very prominent mark.

She then grabbed the hem of my shirt and took it off. She kissed me hard on the lips as her hands came between us and undid the buttons on my shorts. She moved her hand inside and started to palm my already straining erection.

When we parted she got off my lap and I lifted my hips to help her get my short off me. She knelt between my legs and kissed the head of my cock before taking the head in her mouth and sucking on it. She inched her way down until I felt the head hit the back of her throat.

She started to bob her head up and down and when I assumed she was satisfied, she got back onto my lap. She positioned my tip and her entrance and then lowered herself onto me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and started to move up and down.

I palmed her left breast and took her right nipple in my mouth causing her to moan. When I shifted my mouth to the left breast I slid one of my hands between us and started rubbing her now very sensitive knob.

"Edward... I won't last... if you keep that up," she gasped in between breaths.

"Then let it go love. You can go first then we'll come again together." She kept riding me eventually increasing her pace and I could feel her starting to squeeze me. I continued to rub her clit, pinching it once in a while and she finally came undone.

I knew I was not going to last any longer so I sucked and rubbed with everything in me as Bella kept on bouncing up and down on my lap. "Again, Bella. I'm close and I know you're close again too."

"Edward..." she said and when she clamped around me I came undone and shot my seed into her. I met her thrusts as we rode out our orgasm together and she eventually fell limp in my arms. We stayed that way, me still inside her, as we recovered from the high.

"Would you like to take a bath in the Jacuzzi?" I asked and she nodded. When I had recovered, I stood up and carried Bella to the bathroom. I sat her on the edge of the tub and reached over to start the bath. I got some of the bubble bath that was on the other side of the tub and poured the whole bottle in.

When the tub was ready, I stepped in before helping her in. I sat down and leaned back while she situated herself between my legs. "_Te amo, Isabella,"_ I whispered in her ear then kissed the top of her head.

"_Yo tambi__é__n tea mo, Edward, tanto,"_ she replied and turned to kiss my chin.

We waded in the tub until the water became tepid. I got a towel and dried her off before doing the same to myself. We walked to the bed and got in forgoing any clothes. I spooned her and told her I loved her once more and we both fell into a very relaxing sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **my apologies for the delay in update. i hope this chapter will suffice...


	34. Chapter 33 New Acquisitions

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything...**

**----------------------------  
**

Chapter 33

New Acquisitions

**EPOV**

I headed over to Platt tower to have lunch with my brothers. Well brother and brother-in-law but it's the same difference. Jasper had made Alice so happy since the beginning and that is always a good thing in my book.

I was riding up the elevator to the top floor, carrying my lunch bag that contains my usual lunch ration courtesy of Bella. As the elevator doors opened, I immediately saw Senna, Emmett's secretary, at the reception desk talking with the receptionist.

"Hey Senna. Is Emmet free?"

"Oh, hi, doc. Yeah, he's in the small conference room. Jasper had just arrived as well." I nodded my thanks and made my way down the hall.

"Hello brothers," I said once I had entered the room.

"Hey," they both said at the same time.

"What's that?" Em asked pointing to my lunch box.

"It's my lunch," I replied.

"Since when do you have a lunch box?" Jasper inquired.

"Since about a few months ago. It's a gift from Bella."

"Is what's inside a gift from Bella as well?" Emmett asked with wide eyes.

"Yup." I plopped myself on one of the leather chairs as Senna brought in lunch for Emmett and Jasper. "So, what are we talking about today?" I asked when she had left the room.

"A new project and the houses," Em answered.

"Alright, projects first please," I said as I laid out my lunch.

"Are those freshly baked white chocolate chip cookies?" Emmett asked and started to reach over.

"Hey! Hands off." I swatted his hand away. "Ask your wife to make some for you."

"Ask me what?" Rose said as she walked in. "Please sign, hubby." She laid the papers in front of Emmett.

"To make me cookies. What am I signing for?" He was skimming through the papers as he asked.

"Supplies," was all she said and bent down to whisper something in his ear. Emmet broke into a Cheshire cat smile and signed the papers. Rose gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left us alone.

"Ha, my cookies will be better than yours," he gloated and I just smiled. We started digging into our lunch, and about five minutes in Emmet started to inform me of the new project.

"So, we found this open space and we want to develop it into some sort of rehab/activity center. Jasper will be handling the rehab part and hopefully Bella will accept the activity half. With mother's help of course."

"If you needed Bella, why am I here?" I asked.

"We need funding," Jasper said.

"Bro, I'm getting married. That's like my big splurge for the year." I took a bite of my salad.

"Bro, your spending half the amount we spent on ours because your fiancé wants it simple," Emmett said.

"It's still spending."

"Oh, just tell him Em," Jasper said took a bite of his sandwich.

"It's not like you don't have the money to spare. But anyway, we don't need money from you. We need you signature. We were thinking that the Platt foundation could donate some funds. You're on the board right?" Emmett said.

"Yeah, last I checked. But I don't hold the finances, mom does."

"We will talk to her as well. But we needed an extra guy on the board to approve," Jasper said.

"Sure, okay, that wouldn't be a problem."

"Oh, one more thing. Maybe you could hold like a sort of free clinic once a week. Will that be possible?" Jasper.

"I'll move things around. That shouldn't be a problem."

We finished our lunch talking about my wedding and honeymoon plans. When we were done, Emmett called up the architects and we went over the plans of the houses we were going to build. We all bought properties in Elliot city since we decided we didn't want to raise our children in the main city.

The lady had the chance to talk to the architects first and today was our turn. They already had something laid out and we each added and change what we wanted. We finished at about 2:30 and they told us that they would like to meet with the couples in about two weeks. We agreed and Jasper and I left to return to the hospital.

**************

After dinner that night, Bella and I lay on one of the lounge chairs on the balcony, she was situated between my legs, her back to my chest. "I saw the plans for the house today. It's very nice. You really do have good taste."

"Really? Did you change anything?" she asked.

"Just some measurements. I made the den and banquet area a bit larger as well as our offices. I also had them put some kind of roof on half of the patio. For the pool, I chose an infinity pool with a Jacuzzi on one end." She just nodded and when I looked down at her, she seemed to be pondering on something. "Is there something wrong love?"

"Well, uh... I was wondering..." she paused and started twiddling her thumbs.

"What is it? You can tell me."

"Promise you won't get mad?" She sat up and turned to face me.

"I promise."

"Well, I was wondering... how we will divide the expenses for the house."

"How do you mean?"

"Edward, _we_ are building a house. You and me. So that means I should share in the expenses."

"Sweetheart, I will be your husband. It is my responsibility to provide for you. So you don't have to worry about anything." She stood up and walked over to the rail and rested her forearms on them. This caused her to bend over a bit and stick her firm butt out towards me causing me to stare and drool.

We stayed quiet for a few moments and when I couldn't take it anymore I walked over and lay my hands on the rail boxing her in. "Isabella, we've been over this. Your money is yours and my money is ours."

"But I don't want it to be that way," she said and then her shoulders started to shake.

"Bella, don't cry baby. Please," I begged. I thought of a plan of how to resolve this and meet half way. I moved my arms to embrace her and rested my chin on her head. "Alright love. This is new to me as well since you are the first lady who doesn't care about my money. So how about we do this. We'll open a joint account and put part of our salaries into it every month. Then we'll use it for building the house and then paying the utilities and groceries afterwards. This way, you can hold part of your money and I can hold part of mine. Is that arrangement acceptable to you?"

She moved her head aside and placed a kiss on my chin. "Yes, I think that will work."

"Alright. Tomorrow, we'll go to the bank and open the account and then just change you name when we're married. Granted, of course, you will take on my name. Which I really hope you will."

She turned in my arms and wrapped her own around my neck before pulling me down to her. "Of course I will take your name Edward." She stood on the toes and placed a soft kiss on my lips. But I wasn't having that.

When she pulled away, I moved my hands to her face to hold her still and brought my lips down to meet hers. The kiss immediately became needy and heated and before I knew it Bella had jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist. "Make love to me Edward," she gasped.

"What my baby wants, my baby gets," I replied and moved us up to the bedroom.

* * *

Time really flies when you're having a good time. Before we knew it, the summer was almost over and the foundation of our house was about a third done. The only thing that hasn't progressed in my view was the nagging of my mother and sisters about the wedding.

The past week Bella would always come home with a binder full of pictures of venues, table settings, cakes, and dresses. She would always complain that everyone was driving her crazy. It even came to a point that she just wanted to elope somewhere and get married with just our parents in attendance. I didn't know planning a wedding would be this hectic.

At present, Bella and I were seated at opposite ends of my dining table with all our papers spread out in front of us. School was about to start in a couple of weeks and Bella had to submit her lesson plan within this coming week. I, on the other hand, had some administrative stuff due as well.

I took a break and looked across the table at Bella. She was wearing a tank and shorts, her long mahogany hair was in a bun held up by a pencil, and she had her glasses on. She was currently gnawing on her pen cap. In short, she just looked simply adorable.

"Are you hungry love? I can make you something to eat. I doubt your pen cap will satiate you." She looked up and smiled sweetly at me. It was so winded by the simple smile that I almost fell out of my chair. She took of her glasses and threw them on top of her papers then rubbed her eyes with her fingers.

"No I'm good. I just have so much more supplies to buy. Then I have to have it reimbursed, and I hate collating receipts." She took a pause. "Then I have to meet with your sisters and decide on... place settings I think is what's on the list for this week."

She looked simply exhausted and I removed my glasses as well and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "I think we both have had enough work for today. Let me make you a bath. We have brunch tomorrow at my parents and we will need all the rest we can get."

She nodded in agreement and held her arms out to me. I carried her bridal style and walked up to the bedroom. I headed straight to the bathroom, sat her on the edge of the tub and started a bath. I took some of the bath salts from the cabinet and threw them into the water.

We waited until the tub was half full before undressing and getting in. I got in first and Bella situated herself between my legs. She laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I entwined our fingers together and wrapped my arms around her body. I rested my head back on the edge and dozed off a bit.

"Honey," Bella said trying to rouse me. "Honey, the water is starting to get cold." I rubbed my eyes and oriented myself before releasing her. She stood up and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her before handing me one. We dried ourselves and put on our robes before walking over and collapsing into our bed.

************

**BPOV**

Our alarm clock woke us up at 9:00 a.m. We were headed to Esme and Carlisle's in Gaithersburg for the usual Sunday brunch and the drive would take about an hour. I woke up sprawled on Edward's chest with his arm around my waist. "Honey, we have to get up." I patted his chest in an attempt to rouse him.

"Too early," he groaned and tightened his hold on me.

"Edward, we have to get to you parents' for brunch." I reached up and placed a kiss on his chin.

He groaned and said, "Alright, I'm up. Lets' shower together." His tone when he said that gave me the inkling that there was no place for an argument. He released me and I sat up on the bed. He stretched out and stood up before picking me up and carrying me bridal style into the shower.

He turned on the water and moved us to the other end of the stall so we wouldn't be splattered with cold water. I was still cradled in his arms when his lips suddenly captured mine. He ran his tongue along my lower lip and I immediately welcomed him in. Our tongues did the tango until the shower stall started to steam up.

Edward reluctantly released me and adjusted the water to our desired temperature. "You first love," he said and I moved to stand under the running water. He put some of my shampoo in his hand and lathered it into my hair. It felt so good that I closed my eyes and let out a moan.

He tilted my head back and as he was rinsing the shampoo from my hair. He returned his lips to mine and kissed me earnestly. I in turn, lifted my arms and wound them around his neck to pull him closer to me.

His hands made their way down my body. He caressed my neck, shoulders, down to the swells of my breasts where he paused for a moment and kneaded. He continued down my torso, to my hips and paused again at my thighs before hitching the left one over his right hip, exposing my perineum to his already hard member.

No words were exchanged. Our bodies were already so in tune that no words were really necessary. I moved my mouth and nipped at his collar bone a bit stronger than necessary that I believed it would leave a mark, but I really didn't care.

"I'm going to take you now Bella," he whispered huskily in my ear.

"I'm all yours Edward, always," I whispered back and felt him position his tip at my entrance. He pushed into me slowly and lovingly. As he moved in me, he kept whispering how much he loved me and how I have become his whole world. I was complete bliss and my mind was so clouded and I was utterly speechless.

"Edward, I'm close," I whispered.

"Then let go love, I'll be close behind," he replied. He continued to move increasing his pace and had me tipping on the edge but not getting there just yet. I believe he sensed it because he took my right nipple in his mouth and started nibbling. After about three more strokes, I fell over the edge with him following close behind.

After riding out our orgasms, we finished showering and got dressed for brunch.

******************

We thought we were running late. So it caught us by surprise to find that we were the first ones to arrive at the Cullen house. After parking the car, Edward jogged around and helped me out of the car. As we were walking up the steps, the door flew opened and Esme was standing in the foyer with her arms out stretched, ready for a hug.

"Hello, my darlings," she cooed. We each hugged her and headed inside.

"Do you need help with anything Esme?" I asked.

"Uh, well, since you asked. I don't mind a little help in finishing the sidings for the barbeque. Edward you father needs you by the grill." With that said she took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"Can you mix the potato salad and make the vinaigrette?" she asked.

"Sure," I said and got to work. It wasn't really that hard since she already had everything laid out. I got to work and Esme and I remained in comfortable silence. In about half an hour, we were done and plating up the food family style.

I took the tray with the potato salad and baked beans and headed out to the patio. I stood frozen at the door way when I got a glimpse of Edward. Even after a year, he can still knock the wind out of me just be his smile. He was at the grill talking and laughing carelessly with Carlisle. He looked extremely handsome in his khaki cargo shorts and white linen shirt. He left the top three buttons undone exposing crease between his pectorals. I think I was salivating my then.

I didn't even notice him come over and take the tray from me. "Close your mouth love. Seeing your mouth agape is making me kind of horny," he whispered and kissed my forehead before taking the tray from me and setting it on the table.

I must have been standing there a while because the next thing I knew, Alice was waving a hand in front of my face. "Bella? Hello? Are you alright?"

I took a gulp before answering, "Uh, yeah. Hi... hello... how've you been?"

Alice laughed, "Bella, are you sure you're okay? Hey, Edward, what did you do with Bella?"

"Huh? I didn't do anything," he said and winked at me. _The bastard winked at me!_ I'm sure I was tomato red by now.

"Hey Bells, you okay?" It was Emmett this time who walked in carrying his twins, one on each hip.

"Yes I'm okay," I replied.

"Really? You look very flushed," he commented.

"Yes, I'm fine. Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom." I turned on my heel and headed for the powder room. I splashed some cold water on my face and took slow, deep breaths. As I dried my face, there was a knock on the door.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? It's Edward, may I come in?" _Duh, as if I wouldn't recognize his voice._ I reluctantly turned the door knob and took a seat on the covered bowl. "Baby, what's wrong? Are you sick?" He knelt in front of me and rested his hands on my hips rubbing it gently.

"What's the matter love?" he asked again and I just shook my head. "Isabella Marie," he growled causing me to look up into his eyes. I expected to see anger and frustration but all I saw was curiosity and support.

"I'm just a little shaken is all," I said and looked back down at my feet.

"Why? Did something happen? Did the bastard contact you again?" I shook my head. "Then what is it? Talk to me love." He continued rubbing my hip with one hand as the other moved up to my face and caressed my cheek.

I lifted my eyes to meet his to be able to gauge his reaction. I took a deep breath before I spoke. "It's you." I paused and he cocked an eyebrow at me. "You, Edward Anthony, even after almost a year, still shake me up once in a while. You make me all hot and bothered and make all my girly parts go gaga just by the mere sight of you."

"And how do I do that my love? Please do tell. Like today, I have barely touched you since we left the apartment until now, when were alone here in the bathroom."

"Like I said, just the mere sight of you makes me giddy. You just ooze sex appeal. Don't tell me you don't know that."

"I don't."

"Oh come on Edward. Don't you notice when we go out? Almost every woman looks like they want to taste you, eat you."

"No I do not notice that. I do not notice because I only have eyes or interest for you. You, Isabella Marie, have been on my mind every moment of everyday since I first laid eyes on you. You have been the star in all my dreams and fantasies. Don't think for one second that you do not shake me up as well."

He looked straight into my eyes to gauge my reaction. I stayed still and waited for him to continue. "Bella, the mere sound of your voice drives me nuts. It can soothe and arouse me all at the same time. Your touch can comfort me one moment and drive me wild the next. Your kisses start out so sweet then become all heated and needy.

"No woman has made me feel the way you do. And you fit me perfectly, not only physically but emotionally. I cannot wait to marry you and be able to call you my wife." He took my hands in his and kissed each of my knuckles and finally my ring. He was about to bring his lips to mine when there was a knock on the door.

"Bella, Edward, brunch is ready," Esme called from the other side.

"Okay, Mom, we'll be down in a bit." He placed his lips on mine and kissed me lovingly. "Later love, I'll show you how much I truly love you. There's more where that came from." He winked then stood up and offered his hand to me. I took one last look in the mirror and fixed myself up before we walked down hand in hand back to the group.

When we got to the patio, everybody already had a plate in hand and Joshua was situated in his bouncy chair and being fed by Rose. Edward and I got a plate and started filling it up when Alice came over to us and punched Edward in the arm. "Ouch Alice! What was that for?"

"For making Bella all bothered," she answered causing me to stiffen up.

"Uh, Alice, I wasn't bothered," I said.

"Uh huh, tell that to someone who will believe you." She smiled wickedly at me and headed over to sit by Jasper. Edward and I followed behind and took a seat by Emmett and the twins.

The twins couldn't stop talking about Joshua. They were both being big brother and sister to him. It was really cute so we just let them be and listened with the occasional oh's and ah's.

When everyone had settled in for dessert, Emmett stood and cleared his throat. "I have an announcement to make," he began.

"You have another little one on the way?" Jasper yelled causing Rosalie to whack him at the back of the head. "Ow, Sis!" he whined causing everyone to laugh.

"No, we do not. I think we have given enough grandchildren for the moment and it's time for you guys to give your share. My announcement is business related. I, well, Cullen Industries, has just landed one of the biggest contracts to come out of Silicone Valley beating out five other companies." Emmett paused and everyone started cheering.

"I wanted to share this with you since it is a family business, though more mine, you are all on the board of trustees and I believe news this big is meant to be shared." Everyone held up their glasses for a toast after which Emmett took Riley and ran for the pool.

* * *

**A/N:** my apologies for the delay. this is a bit fast forward chapter since next will already be the wedding. but after that we still have about 5 chapters. so though it's nearing the end, were not quite there yet.


	35. Chapter 34 Another Year has Gone By

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**----------------------------  
**

Chapter 34

Another Year Has Gone By

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe how time flies. It was the end of another school year at Mayfield Academy which means it was summer once again. I pulled into my slot in the parking garage of our apartment building, got out of the car, and then unloaded my rolling bag from the trunk. As I made my way up to our apartment, yes, our apartment, I couldn't help but recall how good the year that passed had been.

First of all, James has never bothered me again since the TRO was filed which made me more comfortable since I didn't have to keep looking over my shoulder. Second, every holiday that passed was spent with families. Fourth of July and Thanksgiving were spent with my parents in Seattle, while for Christmas and New Year; we flew my parents out to spend it here in Baltimore.

While we were in Seattle, I was able to take Edward around the city. We spent days in Pike Place Market, most of the time at Starbucks, we took the Ferry Boat across Puget Sound, went to Everett to see the Boeing Factory, and of course went shopping in Tukwila. When my parents came to us here in Baltimore, we took them to the Inner Harbor, Fell's point, and all the other different landmarks that were frequently visited by tourists.

Third, our house in Ellicott City was finally finished by the end of February and by April, it had been fully furnished with everything was in working condition. This brings me to why I have officially moved in with Edward. Since the house was already finished, most of my things have been moved there and I have sold my apartment. At quite a good price, I might add.

Half of that money I put into our joint account with Edward, though I know at the back of my mind, he put in twice as much of what I did. Anyway, as I was saying the house was done but since we were close to getting married, he suggested that we stay in the apartment till then and that we make our wedding night our first night there. I thought why the hell not since it would be a new start all around.

When I got to our place, I opened the door and set my bag to the side of the table in the foyer. I rushed upstairs to change into my cooking attire, which were shorts and a tank top, before I started to prepare dinner. I went through our pantry to see what we had in stock.

After about ten minutes, I decided on pasta with shrimp, pancetta, and peas and for my salad, I just decided to make a lemon mustard vinaigrette. I didn't opt for soup this time since we still had some crème brulee in the fridge.

I boiled the pasta and got to work on chopping my ingredients. Fifteen minutes later, my pasta dish was done and I got to work on the vinaigrette. After I had dressed the mixed greens, I set the food on the table and cleaned up the kitchen.

As I put the last pot in the dishwasher, I heard our front door open followed by the _thump_ of an item on the floor. I walked over and found a dejected looking Edward removing his shoes. "Hi Honey," I greeted and walked over to give him a peck on the cheek. He didn't respond right away which meant he had a bad day.

In the past year, I have learned that when Edward comes home in this mood, something bad happened at the hospital. And most often than not, it's because he fought with someone or worse lost a patient. You have to admire him for perusing this line of paediatrics even if it brings him grief quite often.

I turned to walk away but he grabbed my hand and tugged on it causing me to turn and fall into his chest. He cradled my face in his hand and laid his soft lips on mine. The kiss was full of need and thankfully I have learned how to approach this situation properly. "Hello, my love," he said looking straight into my eyes while his conveyed nothing but love.

I ran my hand through his hair giving him the sweetest smile I could muster. "I just finished cooking. Would you want some dinner?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. Would you mind if we eat on the couch?" he asked.

"No, of course not. Now you sit down and I'll make a plate for each of us. Would you want anything else?"

"I already have you. There's really nothing else I could want," he said. When he drops that line on me, I knew I would not get a decent answer to my questions anymore. I led him over to the couch before heading into the kitchen to prepare our food.

When I got to the living room, Edward had his head rested on the back of couch with his eyes closed. I put down the tray on the coffee table and sat down beside him. I ran my hands through his hair massaging his scalp once in a while. "That feels so good," he said.

"I know. So why don't we have dinner then I'll take care of you. You look like you've had a long day." I took a plate and fork and started to feed him. Like a good baby, he opened his mouth and accepted the food. We shared the food on the plate I had in my hand before moving onto the other plate. When we were done, I put the plates in the sink and took out the desert and coffee. We shared the crème brulee and a mug of coffee.

"I'll get the plates done and prepare a bath for you." He caught my wrist as I lifted the tray from the table.

"I'll get the plates. I may have had a bad day but I could still help you." I knew better than to argue. I handed him the tray and gave him a peck on the lips before heading up to the bathroom. I started the hot water and went over to our cabinet to select some bath salts to throw in. I decided on the eucalyptus spearmint scent.

I had just finished preparing the water when Edward walked into the bathroom and started removing his clothes and throwing then into the hamper. I followed suit. I got into the tub first and leaned on the side then motioned Edward to sit between my legs. He situated himself and rested his head on my shoulder. I immediately started to massage his scalp and shoulders.

We were quiet for about five minutes until Edward broke the silence. "I lost another one today." He took a pause and brought my arms around him. I just let him talk to he could let it all out, not offering any comment at this point. "It was Apalstic Anemia. It was too fast and we could not find a donor that would match."

"Is that the only thing that happened today?" I asked.

"No, I had to do the rotations for the interns. The doctor who usually does it is on leave and the chief dumped it on me. I was glad I got it done right away."

"I see. Well, just relax and make me do my thing," I said and continued to massage him until the water ran cold. We got out of the tub and dried off. "Lay on the bed and I'll give you a massage." He nodded and headed into the room. I dressed in a knit nightie and boy shorts before picking up the massage oil by the dresser.

When I walked into the room I found Edward lying on his tummy in the middle of the bed. As I climbed on and straddled his butt, the phone rang. Edward wasn't moving so I reached over and answered. "Hello?"

"Bella? Bella? Is that you?"

"Well, duh Alice."

"Oh, okay, I need to know your final decision for the flowers. Will it be tulips? Lilies? Daisies?"

"Alice now's not a good time. Can we do this tomorrow?"

"I need to know now. We're running out of time."

"Alice, it's almost 9:00. I doubt the flower shop is opened at this time. There's not much more to do tonight."

"It's opened because it's mine and I'm here. Come on just decide."

"Fine. Tulips in different colors. And I don't want a big bouquet. I just want it bunched up and make sure it fits perfectly in my hand." I ran my fingers through Edward's hair and he held out a thumbs up meaning me approves of the flowers.

"Alright good. So tomorrow we have to pick out your wedding lingerie. Well actually you just have to try it on since there all in my shop and waiting for you. Then we---"

"Alice please, now is really not a good time. Go have mind blowing sex with your husband while I tend to my soon-to-be husband. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." I hung up before she could answer. I gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and went back into my straddling position.

I massaged his back, followed by his legs, arms, and abdomen. When I was done, I washed what I could of the oil from my hands and crawled back into bed. Edward immediately laid his head on my chest and draped an arm across my tummy. I again ran my hand through his hair while I massaged his scalp. Not long after, he started snoring lightly and I followed soon behind into dreamland.

* * *

I awoke the next morning with Edward sweating all over me. I fluttered my eyes opened and put a hand to his forehead and found that he was burning up. I tried to pry his arm free but he was not having it. "Honey, you're running a fever. I'll get you some medicine."

"Nooo," he groaned.

"Edward Anthony, you have a fever and are covered in sweat. I have to get you dry before it gets any worse," I chastised. He reluctantly released me from his hold and I hurried to the bathroom to get the Ibuprofen and some water. I gave it to him and returned to the bathroom to prepare a sponge bath for him.

I bathed him on the bed before changing him into new boxers and a shirt. I tucked him back into bed and cleaned up the things that I used. I did my morning routine and just as I got out of the bathroom the doorbell rang.

I ran downstairs and opened the door to Alice and her cart of papers. "Alice now's not a good time. Ed..."

"You said that last night." She barged into the apartment and dumped everything in the living room causing a loud noise.

"Hey, careful. Not so loud. Edward is sick and he's still resting." I took a look at the things that she had brought over. "Haven't we settled all this?"

"Yes, but one more round cannot hurt," she said.

I think I forgot to mention this earlier. Edward and I decided on a summer wedding and we will be exchanging out vows in a week's time. I will be Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen in one week! Yey me! We will have the celebration at the Baltimore Basilica and then the reception will be at our new house. Edward purchased five acres of land and even with the size of the house we have more than enough space to accommodate our 150 guests.

"Alice, we are getting married in a week. We have settled everything. The venues, caterers, flowers, and rentals. The gowns are done and beautiful. What else do we have to do?"

"BELLA!" Edward called from upstairs before she could answer me. I ran up the stairs to see what he needed.

"Honey, is everything alright?"

"Can you help me get downstairs?" he asked and tried to sit up.

"Huh? Why? You need to rest, just stay in bed."

"I believe my sister is downstairs and giving you grief again?" I nodded. "Well, it is _our_ wedding so we will face her together. Can you get me some pyjama pants and a sweatshirt?" I headed to the closet to retrieve the articles of clothing he had asked. He quickly threw them on and draped his arm around me and we made our way downstairs.

"Oh my Edward, you look like hell," Alice commented.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I helped him settle himself on the couch and threw the afghan over him. "What do you want to go through? Didn't we already fix everything?"

"Yes, but I wanted to go through it one more time."

"Alright. Let me see," Alice sat beside Edward and started to show him papers and pictures. I prepared coffee and handed it over to them. I sat with them for a while before I decided to make lunch. Edward wanted potato leek soup and an Italian sub so that's what we were having.

In the middle of the day, Esme and Charlotte came along and helped with the final touches since this was like a coming out for their new events planning business. We wanted to show that they can do simple but elegant.

We all had dinner together courtesy of Esme and Charlotte and they left us at about 10:00. Edward took a quick shower before I tucked him in and washing up myself. That evening remained wholesome and we fell asleep with him spooning me.

*******************

Sunday morning was spent in bed and we got up at about 2:00 p.m. to head over to the Cullen mansion to join the family for an early dinner. Edward's fever broke early in the morning which cost us some sleep hence the getting up late.

Monday, Alice insisted that choose my wedding lingerie since I was having my final gown fitting. This was followed by a girl's day at the spa.

Tuesday, my parents flew in from Seattle and they were treated to dinner by the Cullen's. The Hale's were also invited.

Wednesday, Edward and I were to have our parties. The guys were to start at Jasper's place and us girls at Alice's. After the usual embarrassing gifts and pampering we headed to a karaoke bar for more adult entertainment. Imagine my surprise when the guys showed up on stage, shirtless I might add, and started to play _Viva La Vida_ by Coldplay.

Thursday was spent lying around with Edward until lunch time until Jasper and Emmett came over to collect Edward to take him away from me for some "manly things". Whatever that means.

Friday we had our rehearsal at the church followed by dinner. After dinner, the males and females parted ways until the wedding tomorrow. Alice's orders no doubt. The men were to be situated in Emmet's house and the females were staying in our apartment. I was glad Edward agreed to have an early afternoon wedding since it cut the waiting time for me to be his wife.

Finally it was Saturday. Alice woke me up at 8:00 and ordered me to shower as she prepared my gown on the bed. When I was done, she sat me in front of the vanity which she had set up. She started on my makeup and was working on my hair when my mother came in.

"You look beautiful baby. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Thank you Mom. I'm excited and nervous. I'm afraid I'll trip on my gown or something."

"No you will not! I cut the hem exactly to the floor when you have your heels on. Which, might I add, are an inch short for my liking. And your gown isn't even all puffy. Charlie and Edward won't let you fall. Right Renee?" Alice said.

"That's right. The gown is beautiful Alice. Oh, I almost forgot, there is your something blue." She handed me an antique box with two silver clips with blue flowers on one end.

"Wow, thanks mom."

"And I have your something old and something new." Esme came in carrying two boxes. One was a black leather square package, the other a purple velvet pouch. She opened the pouch first and two drop earrings with diamond hearts in the end fell into her hand. "This is your something old. It was my mother's and I would like you to have it."

I'm sure my eyes were the size of saucers by now. Once I had gotten over the shock I spoke. "Esme, this is too much. It can be my something borrowed."

"No, dear. These are yours now. When my mother passed, she left me with quite a lot of baubles. I set these ones aside for Edward's wife. And since that wife is, will be you, it's yours. If it makes you feel any better, Rosalie received a pair as well during her wedding. But it's a bit more elaborate." She put them on me and I knew there will be no point in arguing.

"Next, this is your something new." Alice opened the black leather pouch which revealed a diamond necklace with a pendant in the middle. "This is the Cullen crest. Every woman who marries a Cullen has one, though the designs are varied since the man decides on it. Edward chose this design for you. Let's get you gown on first."

I changed into my thong and garter belt before putting on my thigh high stockings. Alice helped me into the gown and as she was tying me up I looked at myself in the mirror. My gown as a strapless, slim A-line gown with sweetheart neckline and corset closure at the back. It was stretch satin and is ruched throughout the bodice with glistening beaded embellishments along the neckline. There are also crystals that accentuate the asymmetrically gathered slim A-line skirt.

The embellishments were a bit over the top for me, but Alice wouldn't give in. Their gowns were fairly simple. It was a strapless gown, also A-line, but with a square neck line the gowns were different shades of blue all with silver sashes on the waist. We had a fairly small entourage. Alice was my maid of honor and would be in periwinkle gown, Rose was my bridesmaid and will be in royal blue and Bree, our flower girl, would be in cornflower blue.

"Wow, you look very pretty Aunt Bella," Bree exclaimed as she walked into the room.

"Thank you sweetie. You look beautiful as well." She ran over to me and hugged my legs.

"Wow!" Rose said as she came in, "Wait till Edward gets a look at you."

We all finished dressing up and by 1:00 we were ready to head down to the church.

***************

**EPOV**

We arrived at the church ahead of the women which was really no surprise to me. Alice would probably have stashed the limo somewhere to wait until it was time for Bella to walk down the aisle. I still couldn't believe I was getting married to this wonderful lady.

The guests started arriving and all greeted me an advanced congratulations as they passed by me. After the first batch of the guests passed, I found my father standing to my right and smiling at me. When I was free of the guests, he walked over.

"How you feeling son?" he asked.

"Nervous and excited. I still can't believe it sometimes Dad."

"Can't believe what son?"

"That my nephew knew I would fall for Bella before I did." I laughed.

"Children are very perceptive aren't they?" I nodded. "I felt the same about your mother at first. I can tell you there's really no getting over it. You just have to accept it."

"Edward, it's time. Bella's just around the corner," my mother said. I nodded and made my way to the end of the aisle. The music started to play and Emmett started to walk down the aisle first. I followed with my mother on my arm and behind us was Renee on the arm of my dad. Next to them were Jasper and Rose followed by Riley with Alice on his tail and Bree behind her.

When we were all situated by the altar, the music changed into the first piece I had written for Bella. When I looked to end of the aisle, the doors were closed and Charlotte was standing to one side. She nodded her head and two men opened the door to reveal my angel.

Bella started to walk down the aisle with Charlie, and even with the veil over her face, I believe I was captivated by her beauty. I broke my eyes away from her and took a scan of the room. It seemed I wasn't the only one captivated by Bella. Everyone was smiling and some even had tears in their eyes.

When I returned to look at Bella, she and Charlie were about twenty feet from me. I stood there and just looked at her in awe. Her dress was simple yet very elegant, and it hugged all her curves in the right places. I had to concentrate very hard to keep my hormones in check. I really didn't want to have a tent in my pants as I was professing my love to her.

When they reached me, I held out my hand and Charlie placed Bella's hand in mine before kissing his daughter on the cheek. With Bella's hand safely in mine, we walked up to the altar and faced the priest.

He started up his dialogue and thankfully there were no objections. We went through the readings and he gave a short homily. Now it was time for the exchange of vows. We had decided that Bella would go first. Aside from being the gentlemanly thing to do, I wanted to hear what she had to say.

Bella turned to me and took my hand in hers. She looked straight into my eyes and took a deep breath before speaking. "Edward Anthony, I thank the Lord everyday for bringing you into my life. You have laughed with me through the good times and cried with me through the bad. You have cared for me both emotionally and physically, which has always kept me together and in check. As we stand here today at the altar and in front of our families and friends, I make my vow to you that I will be the best wife, mother, and friend that I can be and I pledge to love you forever."

As she finished Alice was already at her side and handed her a tissue. After she had dabbed her eyes, I took hold of her hands and placed them on my chest at the level of my heart. I looked at her and waited for her eyes to meet mine before I started my vows.

"Isabella Marie, I believe I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you that faithful afternoon at the center. The more I spent time with you, the more I fall deeper in love. You have brought unending joy and happiness to my life and for that I will be forever thankful. As we stand here today at the altar and in front of our families and friends, I vow to be the best husband, father and friend that I can be and I pledge to love you forever."

I kissed her hands before we turned back to face the priest. We exchanged our 'I do's' and then he went through the rest of the sacrament. Before I knew it, he introduced us as Dr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen and told me that I could kiss my bride.

When I finally lifted the veil, I let out an audible gasp at the beauty in front of me. She smiled lovingly at me and I thought my heart would stop at that moment. I guess I was staring because I felt a small hand squeeze my wrist. When my mind cleared, I cupped Bella's face in my hands and brought my lips down to meet hers. I kept the kiss as wholesome as I could as the people started to applaud.

"We're married," she stated once I pulled away.

"Yes we are. Now you're stuck with me."

"There's no other place I'd rather be." She threw her arms around my neck and latched her lips to mine once again.

Once Alice had separated us, we took countless pictures at the altar with our family and friends. After we walked out of the church, more pictures were taken around the Basilica. When Alice was satisfied with the pictures, we got into the limo and headed out to our new house for the reception.

**************

When we arrived at the house, our mothers were already waiting at the door with Charlotte. We took some pictures in the front of the house before heading inside. When we reached our front door, Bella paused and I wondered why. "Aren't you supposed to carry me across or something?" she asked.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek before bending down and lifting her up in my arms. Thank goodness she chose a simple gown which made it easy to secure her in my arms. Once I crossed the threshold, we were met by more flashes of light.

We walked through our foyer into the living room. Our whole back wall was made of windows and through them we could see the people already gathering under the tents. It was a cool night and we opted to roll up the panels on the sides.

Alice and Esme kept the theme of the summer wedding. For the center pieces of the tables, Alice put together some sand, pebbles and candles. Bella was against any flower arrangement for the center piece.

"Okay, so wait for Kate to announce your name before you head out. You can stand on the deck," Alice instructed and went on her way. I had asked Kate to be the Emcee and Bella had asked Ben to be her partner. Thankfully, they were more than happy to do this for us.

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen," Kate's voice boomed through the sound system. "I believe we shouldn't prolong the celebration so let's get this party started by giving a round of applause to our newlyweds, Dr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen." She made a hand motion to indicate where we were standing causing everyone to turn our way.

I bent down and whispered in Bella's ear, "Let's get this show on the road so we can christen every room in the house as soon as possible." I took Bella's hand in mine and when we reached the stairs, I turned to her and captured her lips on mine making sure it was passionate and heated. The crowed broke out into catcalls and whistles and once I pulled away Bella had turned a very adorable shade of pink.

We continued to make our way down to the party and settled in the table at the center of the room. "Okay, so I hope everyone is hungry because the couple highly insisted that the meal be served before anything else. So _Bon App__é__tit,_" Ben said then he and Kate went to sit by Garrett and Angela respectively.

We opted to have a sit down meal composed of 6 courses which will consist of some of our favourite foods. It was a miracle that we found a caterer who could meet our wants. But then again my mother was Esme Platt Cullen and apparently, up to now, that name can go a very long way.

So, as I was saying, our meal consisted of some of our favorite things. Our appetizer was Japanese cuisine in the form of tuna sashimi and three types of maki. Our soup was potato leek which was Bella's favorite and after she started making it for me, it eventually became mine too.

The salad was mixed greens with a simple balsamic vinaigrette topped with herb roasted pork and beef. The first main course was grilled salmon and sea bass with a hollandaise sauce which was to be followed by a small scoop of lemon sorbet. Next was the fillet mignon with béarnaise sauce, mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables. And for desert, we opted to have a sampler that consisted of cheesecake, panna cotta, and tiramisu. The guests would have the option of coffee or tea to go with this.

Since we still had to do the pictures and stuff, all our food with Bella were laid out in front of us and we would just keep poking of the plates until we were full. We just saved the desert for when the speeches were being delivered.

After about forty-five minutes, we were already full and started to make our rounds of the tables to take pictures with the guests. This didn't take long since everything was running like clockwork. Bella and I returned to our table was the dessert was being served. Kate and Ben also stood up at this time to get on with the program.

"We hope you all enjoyed the delicious meal that was served to us tonight. As we were eating, it was brought to our attention that the meal that was served was based on Bella's grandmother's and Esme's recipes. So basically the meal was Bella approved before hitting our palates," Ben explained.

"Isn't Edward a lucky dude?" Kate asked and everyone agreed with her. I turned to Bella and saw that she was blushing. I leaned into her and kissed her temple as Alice came over to remove the veil from her hair. "I have a lot of stories I can share with you about Edward and how may hearts were broken to night as he said his 'I Do' to his lovely woman. But maybe we'll keep that for later."

We started with the cake cutting and champagne before the speeches started. "So first on our list of speeches are the parents of the bride, may we call Chief and Mrs. Swan to the mic please." Charlie and Renee walked up front and stood by Ben. Charlie took the microphone first.

"Well, congratulations baby. I know I am a man of few words so let's keep it that way. Edward we've had our talk and I do believe no repetition is necessary." He stared me down and I nodded in return. "Okay, good, so welcome to the family son," he finished and handed the mic to Renee.

"I am so happy for you baby. You have found wonderful and handsome man who I know will love you and fight for you till the death. So be happy and live your life to the fullest. Welcome to the family Edward. I want a lot of grandbabies okay?" Renee finished and everyone broke into laughter. We walked up to them and had a group hug followed by more pictures.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, you're up next," Kate announced. My parents walked hand in hand and my mother held the mic first.

"Edward, you father and I are so happy you found Bella. Well, more relieved I guess." My mother paused and my dad interjected. "You had me worried son." Laughter again filled the air.

"Shush," my mom said. "I want a lot of grandbabies too, by the way. But kidding aside, you two complement each other so well that even a blind man can see that you two are so much in love. We believe that we raised you well enough to take care of Bella and your family properly. Congratulations my darlings." She held out her hands and I assumed my dad just opted to leave the speech to my mom. They were followed by Alice, Emmett and Angela who recounted various encounters with us.

When the speeches were done and the garter and bouquet thrown, it was time for Bella and I to have our first dance as husband and wife. My mother sat at the piano and started to play as me and Bella made our way to the middle of the dance floor. I was going to sing for her and she hadn't noticed the lapel mic that Jasper handed me earlier.

We waltzed to the playing of my mother until it was my cue to start. I chose the song _Anyone at All_ by Carole king.

_Funny how I feel more myself with you  
Than anybody else that I ever knew  
I hear it in your voice, see it in your face  
You've become the memory I can't erase_

_  
You could have been anyone at all  
A stranger falling out of blue  
I'm so glad it was you_

_Wasn't in the plan not that I could see  
Suddenly a miracle came to me  
Safe within your arms I can say what's true  
Nothing in the world I would keep from you_

_You could have been anyone at all  
An old friend calling out of blue  
I'm so glad it was you_

_Words can hurt you if you let them  
People say them and forget them  
Words can promise words can lie  
But your words make me feel like I can fly_

_You could have been anyone at all  
And let that catches me when I fall  
I'm so glad it was you_

As I finished the song, I found her looking up at me with startled eyes and I returned her surprise by giving her my trademark crooked smile. As I stared into her chocolate eyes, I witnessed them start to glisten with tears. "Shh, no crying love. You'll ruin your makeup," I joked.

"Thank heavens for waterproof makeup then." She stood on her toes and brought her lips up to meet mine. I lifted her up by her waist and held on to her as tight as I could. My mom shifted her playing to some of my original compositions. Soon, we were joined by several other couples.

We partied until about 1:00 in the morning when people started to head home. Bella's parents were staying with Alice and my parents would stay over at Emmett's. Bella insisted that her parents stay with us but they didn't want to stay with us on our wedding night. They did promise to come over tomorrow afternoon though.

After the last of the guest left, I locked up the house, closed the unnecessary lights and found Bella standing in our kitchen by the stove. "Penny for your thoughts?" I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around my waist.

She turned in my arms and cupped my face in her hands. "Thank you for making me the happiest woman in the universe."

"Thank you for making me the happiest and luckiest bastard in the universe," I bent down and laid my lips on hers. My hands found the sting that's keeping dress on. I pulled the ribbon free as she undid my bow tie followed by the buttons of my shirt.

When her dress was pooled at her feet, I gave he a once over and found she was not wearing a bra and was clad only in white thongs, garter belt, and thigh high stockings. I was so aroused that I lifted her by her thighs onto the counter top and attacked her breasts earning me a seductive moan from her.

"Edward," she breathed.

"Yes love?"

"Uh, I know we said we would christen every room in the house, but... oh, shit!" I was now sucking on her breast while palming the other.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"I don't think this is the right place to start."

"And why is that?" I asked and made my way down her torso and paused at her belly button.

"Besides the point that I'll be cooking on this surface tomorrow, I'd rather prefer a soft surface for our first time as husband and wife." Well, she did have a point. So I lifted her off the counter and carried her bridal style up to our bedroom. I gently laid her on the bed and removed the rest of my clothing.

I again started at her neck and made my way down her body this time removing her remaining pieces of clothing. I ran my tongue along her slit which was already glistening with her arousal. "Edward," she panted again.

"What do you want love?"

"I want you to take me _Dr. Cullen,_" she replied seductively causing me to growl at her. She knows I get worked up when she calls me that. _Evil woman!_

"As you wish _Mrs. Cullen,"_ I replied. I positioned myself above her and let my member graze her wetness. She began squiring against me and when I couldn't take it anymore I positioned myself at her entrance and pushed in very slowly.

"_Te amo, Isabella,"_ I whispered before I started to move in and out of her.

"_Yo tamb__í__en tea mo, Edward," _she replied and I was home.

------------------

**A/N: **i hope i was able to make this chapter worth the wait.


	36. Chapter 35 Happier Times

**disclaimer: i own nothing...**

**---------------  
**

Chapter 35

Happier Times

**BPOV**

I was roused by the theme of the _Adams' Family_ as it filled the room. I assumed it's from Edward's cell phone since I do not have that tone in mine and I'm sure our house phone just does the simple ring-ring thing. I felt around for the phone and found it on one of the chairs. I rubbed Edward's hand that was around my waist and shoved the phone into his hand. "Dr. Cullen," he groaned into the phone.

I stretched and found my back to be a bit sore. After getting my bearings, I realized that we were lying on a very firm surface. _I'm sure our bed didn't feel like this._ I took a look around and realized we were on the floor of the home theater, naked, and wrapped in what looked like a comforter. _Damn Edward and his christen-all-the-rooms motto!_

I lay on my back and recalled the month that has passed. Edward and I had just returned from our three week honeymoon. Edward took me to Greece, Mallorca, and Turks and Caicos. In each place, he rented us a private villa for a week all with a beautiful view of the ocean. It felt really good to have time to ourselves. Our days consisted of eating, a little strolling, and always ended in heated and passionate lovemaking into the wee hours of the morning.

But every blissful getaway has to come to end and you always had to go back to reality. I was so caught up in my reminiscing that I barely registered something crashing to my left. "Edward! What the..."

"Oops," he said and smiled mischievously at me.

"Oops? Oops? You just smashed your phone Edward," I said.

"Uh, huh," he said and laid his luscious lips on mine. He ran his tongue along my lower lip and I immediately opened up to him. His tongue found mine and he started massaging it with his own. He started caressing my side with one hand as he rubbed his crotch on my thigh. I could immediately feel him grow hard. The next thing I knew, he was on top of me and aligning himself at my core.

"_Te amo, Isabella,"_ he said and eased into me.

"_Yo tamb__í__en te amo, Edward."_ As he moved in me, he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. It didn't take long for him to bring me over the edge. When we had both reached our climaxes, he rolled us over and positioned me on top of him. He held me tightly to his body and buried his face in my neck while still trying to catch his breath.

When our breaths evened out, I said, "Honey, as much as I love this position, I think a bed or couch would be more comfortable." He nodded his agreement and kissed me before we started to get off the floor. "OW!" I moaned.

"Bella, baby what's wrong?" he asked as his hands roamed my body.

"My back's a bit sore, and my groin. It's nothing a bath can't fix."

"Well, let me get the bath ready. Wait for me here. Ouch!" he said as he stood up.

"Hmm, it seems you need a relaxing bath as well." When we had both managed to stand, we started to gather our things slowly so as not to aggravate any muscle pain. True enough when we saw his phone, it was already in pieces.

"I'll have to go get a new phone," he stated.

"Duh, Edward. Was the call so bad that you had to trash you phone?"

"Well, it was work so it couldn't be good, but it's not all bad either. Let's go have that bath then we can head out to the mall so I could get a new phone and I guess have lunch there as well."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan."

*************

Of course since we bathed together, our schedule was pushed back a good two hours. It was almost noon when we were able to leave the house. When we got to the mall we first headed to get Edward his phone. We went to our provider and they were able to give him a new _Blackberry Bold 9700_. Apparently it was just newly released.

"What would you like to eat love?" he asked as he was paying for his purchase.

"Uhm, I think I'd like Japanese. Is that okay with you?" He nodded his agreement and kissed me chastely on the lips before taking the package and leading me out of the store. We walked hand in hand through the mall and headed to EDO sushi.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Edo sushi. Table for how many?" the elderly receptionist asked.

"Two please," Edward replied.

"Alright, follow me please." We were led to a table by the window overlooking the Inner Harbour. "Is this okay?"

"Yes, thank you," I replied and Edward pulled out my chair for me before taking his seat. We were handed our menus and informed that our server will be around shortly. "Could we share? Or are you quite hungry?"

"Either way is fine. But since we always end up sharing that question is void." Well, he did have a point. I returned back to my menu and decided what I wanted to eat.

"I'd like a spicy tuna maki, volcano maki, miso soup, and iced Japanese green tea." I told Edward.

"Alright," he replied as the waitress came over.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked Edward and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Yes, my _wife_ would like a spicy tuna maki and volcano maki. I would like a rainbow roll and hamachi sashimi." He paused and looked over at the menu again. "Then we'll each have miso soup and iced Japanese green tea and a shrimp tempura in the middle."

The waitress repeated the order as Edward took my hand in his and began fingering my rings. "Will that be all?" she asked after she had gone through the list.

"Yes, thank you," Edward replied without taking his eyes off me. I couldn't hold back my smile at this simple gesture. "To what do I owe that beautiful smile?" he asked and kissed my knuckles.

"You called me your wife," I said.

He cocked his head to one side, "Well, you are."

"I know I just have to get used to it. And when you say it with emphasis like you just did, it gets all my girly parts giddy," I admitted, feeling my cheeks heat up at the same time.

"Well, I'm sure it won't be long before you get used to it." He stood up and went over to me and gave me a deep kiss on the lips. He smiled at me once we pulled away and he returned to his seat just in time for our soup and drinks.

Our food followed not long after and we started to eat with gusto. Our conversation revolved around what we still wanted to do with the house and what things we needed to buy. Apparently, we again ordered a bit too much so we had a small goodie bag to take home.

"Would you like some dessert?" he asked.

"Yes, Ben and Jerry's please." He kissed my temple and threw his arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the restaurant. As we walked we did some window shopping. I saw and bag I liked in _Coach_ and of course, Edward being Edward, immediately offered to buy it for me. Of course I declined since I had a few more new bags that I had yet to use.

When we reached Ben and Jerry's I opted for chocolate chip cookie dough and Edward got peanut brittle. While he was paying, I phone went off in my bag. I took it out and checked the caller ID which read _Lucy._ "Hey Lucy, what's up?"

"Miss Bella? Oh, miss Bella," she cried.

"Lucy? What happened sweetie. Are you okay?" Edward mouthed a 'what?' and I returned an 'I don't know'.

"It's Stefan Ms. Bella. He... He... He got into an accident," she said.

I pulled Edward and hurried toward the exit of the mall. "Where are you?" I asked.

"Were at Children's. Still at the ER."

"Okay, we'll be there in a bit. Just hang on sweetie."

"What happened Bella?" Edward asked s we walked to our car.

"Stefan got into an accident. Lucy is hysterical. Damn, I didn't ask if his parents were contacted. They're at Children's. Would you mind if we passed by?"

"Of course not love." He opened my door for me when we got to the car and closed it when I was settled inside. He started the ignition and pulled out of the lot. When we were on the road he made a call to the CH ER and was relieved when he found out Eric was on call. They talked for a while and he told him that we were on our way.

Edward pulled into the doctor's lot and parked in his designated spot. We headed straight for the ER and looked for Eric. "Hey, Edward, Bella," Eric greeted when he saw us.

"Hi Eric, How is he?" Edward asked.

"Well, he was on his bike and got into a collision with a car near the park. He definitely has a broken wrist which will have to be set. He's up in radiology now for his CT scan. The parents are in the waiting room with the distraught girlfriend."

"Alright, thanks man. We'll be in the waiting area with them," Edward said.

"Okay, I'll come out once I have any news."

Edward and I found Stefan's parents with his mother holding on to Lucy. I sat by Lucy and tried to comfort her as best I could as Edward sat by his parents. After about thirty minutes, Eric came out and informed us that aside from the wrist he has three broken ribs and a mild concussion. Thankfully there was no internal bleeding noted. He will need to stay in the hospital for at least two days more to see if his wrist can simply be reset or pins will have to be applied.

We waited until Stefan was situated in a private room before leaving. Edward and I whispered our encouragement to him to remain strong and assured him we would be here if he needed anything, that we will help him through his recovery. We offered to take Lucy home so his parents could stay a bit longer. After dropping of Lucy, Edward and I headed home ourselves.

*****************

I got up early the next morning to prepare lunch for Edward to take with him. It was a Tuesday and it was what I had dubbed his 'Meeting Day'. He had about three meetings on his schedule and I didn't want him to think where to get his food in case things get out of hand.

I was packing up the salad when Alice's voice called out from the voice box in the kitchen. "Bella! Let me in!" I laughed and pressed the button for the gate. Emmett's company came up with this new hi tech security system which all of our houses had. There was a different code for the gate, garage door and main front door. The alarm for the main door was also different from the ones placed in the windows and rear doors.

I put the container into the lunch bag and headed to the front door to wait for Alice. After she parked her Canary yellow _Porsche 911_, she jumped out of the car wearing leggings and a tunic matched with sandals. In short, this was her 'shopping outfit'. I inwardly let out a groan.

"Good morning sister," she greeted then kissed my cheek. "We are going shopping today. Why are you not dressed?" She crossed her arms on her chest and started tapping her foot.

"Maybe because I didn't know we were going shopping?" I retorted. "Come inside." She followed me into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar as she watched me finish packing Edward's lunch.

"Good morning ladies," Edward greeted as he came into the kitchen. He walked over to Alice and kissed the top of her head before coming over to me and giving me a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Oh! My eyes! Please stop," Alice whined.

"Only if you promise not to torture my wife today," Edward said with a wink in my direction.

"Well, that depends," Alice said and Edward closed in again. "Okay fine! Fine!" she said and my make out session suddenly became a simple goodbye kiss. I told Alice to help herself to whatever in the kitchen and walked Edward out to the garage. I gave him another deep kiss before he got into his car. I then went back upstairs and told Alice to stay put while I change.

I took a quick bath and dressed in a short denim skirt, collared button down, and sneakers. I gathered my purse and in no time we arrived at the mall. "Where to first?" Alice asked as we entered.

"The Body Shop. I want to get my foot spa things since after today I believe I'll need it."

"Then you should have worn more comfortable shoes," Alice said.

"These are my most comfortable shoes!"

"Okay, no need to get cranky. Come on." Alice grabbed my hand and we headed over to the store. Aside from my foot therapy, I decided to get some bath oils as well. After that we headed straight to Victoria's Secret.

"Alice, I think I have enough lingerie to last me until Christmas."

"No you don't. You always have need for lingerie." She said and she dragged me around the store throwing things off the rack and into my arms. She got a few for herself as well but since she didn't need to try it on, she had me model everything in my arms for her.

Fifteen bras and panties, twenty baby dolls and ten swimsuits later, I lined up at the counter to pay for my purchase which ended up to be five new sets of underwear, six baby dolls, and three bikinis. We still had time before lunch and we raided Banana Republic, Bebe, and the Gap. We headed out to the car to put our purchases and Alice suggested we head over to the Hyatt Regency for lunch.

"Are you good to walk?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, that's no problem." Luckily the dress code was casual. We were seated at a table on the balcony. The server came over after we looked over the menu. I ordered an onion soup and Cheesesteak sandwich while Alice ordered a bruschetta and vegetable wrap.

Our conversation revolved about the twins and Joshua and the plans for the new center going up. Towards the middle of the meal I felt like someone was watching me. I scanned the room but everyone seemed to be engrossed in their own lunches. I peered over the railing to look towards the street but still saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Uh yeah." I simply replied. We finished our lunch with her questioning me about the later part of my honeymoon. After settling the tab we headed back to the mall and went through the rest of the stores. We left the mall an hour before closing time, which was a rare thing for Alice. She dropped me off at my house and helped me with my bags before heading home to Jasper.

I had noticed when we got in that the light in Edward's office was opened. Our work space was located above our garage so you would see immediately if it was occupied when you pulled up to the house. I had an inkling that Edward was working too hard again and decided to put my new lingerie to use. I headed up to our room and took a quick shower to wash the sweat off me before donning the powder blue sheer lace baby doll and matching thong before heading over to Edward's office. There I found him already at his desk wearing a black muscle shirt and, I assume, his flannel pyjama pants.

I leaned on the jamb and watched him work for a while. He had his eye glasses on which was always a real turn on. After a few minutes, he threw his glasses onto the table and pinched the bridge of his nose. I decided then to make my move.

"Hey handsome," I greeted as I made my way across the room.

"Hello, gorgeous," he said before even looking up at me. When I reached him, I leaned my hip on his desk and ran my fingers through his soft locks. He moved his hand to lay it on my hip and fingered the fabric there. After realizing what it was he finally looked up at me, my breasts to be exact.

He let out a whistle and continued to stare. "May I sit on your lap Dr. Cullen?" I asked. He nodded and pushed back from the table to give me my space. I sat side ways on his lap and threw my arms around his neck. His arms went around my waist causing me to hold on to him tighter.

After several moments of not moving he tilted his head up to whisper in my ear, "Is anything the matter love?" I shook my head. I remembered the feeling I had earlier of being watched. But the moment Edward's arms went around me, I forgot everything else because I felt safe and protected in them.

"You would tell me if anything was the matter right?" he asked again. I nodded my ascent. He moved his hands to cup my face and brought it closer to his. He laid his lips on mine and immediately our tongues were dancing together. His hands began to roam my body causing both of us to become truly aroused.

I had dreams of him taking me on his desk but I really didn't want that at the moment. I pulled away from him and asked, "Will you still be long?"

"Uh, no not really."

"Good. I'll wait for you in the bedroom." I gave him one more kiss and ground my ass into his crotch before getting up and walking towards the door swaying my hips more than needed. "Don't keep me waiting long, _Dr. Cullen,"_ I called over my shoulder since I knew what calling him that would do to him. Before I turned into the hallway I heard him say, "Evil sexy woman."

*****************

**EPOV**

It's been a week since that night Bella sat on my lap and held on to me tightly. Though she claims nothing is wrong, I couldn't help but feel otherwise. I called up Caius again and asked for a tail for Bella, but so far that came out clean as well. I was honestly freaking out inside because I felt I was not doing all I can to protect her and keep her safe.

I decided to stand up from bed and when I reached over to her side I found the sheets to be cold. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 8:20. I didn't have to be at the hospital 'til after lunch so I didn't have to rush this morning.

I finally smelled the aroma of fresh coffee coming into the room. I assumed Bella made me breakfast so I decided to pretend to be asleep because I wanted to see what she had up her sleeve to rouse me.

I heard the clanging of some silverware as she put down the tray and then felt the bed dip on her side. She then placed a light kiss on my forehead followed by one on my nose, cheek, and finally my lips where she lingered a bit longer.

She then ran her tongue along my lips and whispered, "Time to get up handsome. I have food for you." I knew she meant that one she had prepared but I had something else in mind. I opened my mouth and nibbled on her lower lip as I pulled her body so she would be lying on top of me.

As I devoured her mouth, my hands started to roam down her body ending with me cupping her bottom. I started to grind my crotch into her earning me a very seductive moan. "I need to be inside you Bella," I panted.

She stood up quickly, undid her robe and threw it across the room. She threw the cover off me revealing my morning wood to her. She licked her lips at the sight of my dick and it twitched at her in response. "Oh, some one's happy to see me," she smiled.

"Always, baby." I pulled on her arm causing her to fall on me once again. My mouth met hers and our tongues battled for dominance. She started rubbing her crotch on my wood lubricating it. I reached in between us and positioned myself at her entrance as she propped herself up on her forearms. My hands cupped her breasts as I eased myself into her slowly.

I took one of her nipples in my mouth as I made long slow strokes making sure I get as deep as I can. "Oh, Edward," she moaned.

"You feel so good baby. I love you Isabella."

"I know. You make me feel complete... in every way. I love you Edward."

I continued to move in and out of her with her matching me stroke for stroke. "Come with me love," I whispered in her ear when I felt her start to intermittently clamp around me. It took a few more strokes for us to take each other over the edge. When we had rode out our climaxes, she collapsed on top of me and as we managed to even out our breaths.

"Would you want your breakfast now?" Bella suddenly asked.

"I just did," I replied.

"I mean the edible one. The one that gives you energy to expend during unbelievable sexcapades."

"Oh, that one. Yes I think I'd like to have breakfast. Can I eat it off you?" I winked at her.

"Perv," she said as she stood up to retrieve the tray from the credenza.

"With you my love, always." I laughed as she situated the tray between us on the bed. "Oh, Emmett and Rose have a belated wedding gift for us," I said and headed to my dresser to pick up the package. It was about as big as a shoebox and had silver wrapping with a blue ribbon.

"What is it with your family and gifts?" she asked after I handed her the box.

"We're just generous people. Open it." She untied the ribbon then tore off the wrapping to reveal a couple of green leather boxes. Bella took one, opened it, and let out a gasp.

"Oh my, Edward, is this a real _Rolex?"_

"I would assume it is. It did come from a Cullen. The one that owns the multinational company none the less." Emmett and Rose had gotten us matching _Rolex Datejust_ watches_. _Bella's was the 26 mm and mine the 36mm sized face.

She reached over to the night table for her phone after popping a strawberry in her mouth and dialed. "Hello? Emmett? Thank you for the watch. It was really unnecessary." She listened and I saw her cheeks turn slightly pink. "Oh, well, okay then, thanks again. We'll see you soon. Oh Edward says thank you too."

"Yeah, thank you bro," I shouted into the phone. We finished our breakfast and took a shower together and by some miracle we were able to keep it wholesome this time. There was some minor touching but it did not progress to a full blown shower sex session.

We dressed and after settling her in the _Mercedes, _I got into my _Volvo_ and we were on our way to work. Bella had to be in school today for a faculty meeting then she was to meet with the Cullen ladies for lunch at Pratt Tower.

I made my way to the hospital and parked in my assigned slot. As I walked into the hospital, I heard my name being called. "Dr. E!" I turned and found Stefan and Lucy walking my way.

"Hey guys. How are you Stefan?"

"I'm good. I have my follow up with Dr. Crowley today. Will you have time to go with us?" Stefan asked me.

I checked my watch and I still had time to move things around so I would be able to join them. "Let me just confirm with the secretary." I headed over to information and dialled up to Pediatrics. I talked with Shelly and relayed my sudden change in schedule and she said she would move things around for me. She was really good at her job. Well I guess she wouldn't be at it twenty years of she wasn't. "Alright, let's go see Dr. Crowley."

**************

My day went by rather smoothly, which was a surprise since I was gone three weeks and have been back for just one. Stefan's arm was healing nicely, all my newborn babies were doing well, and I didn't have new cancer patients at the moment. As I was driving home from Children's, my cell phone began to ring. "Dr. Cullen," I answered.

"Hey man, it's Garrett. You have a patient here at Hopkins ER. Timothy James, 6 years old. He's running a fever and having shortness of breath. We've checked him out the best we can but he keeps screaming for his mother and you. My initial impression is pneumonia."

"All right man, I'm on the road and I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay, thanks," Garrett said and then hung up. I made my way to Hopkins and parked in the staff lot. I made my way inside and when I hit the information desk Gary the receptionist shouted, "Congratulations Dr. Cullen!"

"Uh thanks man. But what are you congratulating me for? Did I win something?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I believe you won the jackpot. You're wife is gorgeous." He showed me the magazine he was reading and was I surprised to see a picture of me and Bella standing in front of the church after our ceremony. The title of the article was _"Baltimore's most sought after bachelor has tied the knot."_

"She is gorgeous, isn't she?" I smiled. I turned the magazine to look at the cover and found out it was the _Baltimore Life, _the society magazine of the city. I made a mental note to ask my mother how that got there. I said good-bye to Gary and headed for the ER.

I spotted Garrett right away and made my way over to him. "Dr. Thomas, my patient," I said in the most authoritative voice I could come up with. This caused Garrett to jump in surprise and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"This way Dr. Cullen," he said mockingly. I reached a sleeping Timothy cradled in his mother's arms. She filled me in on the symptoms which were fever, cough and colds. I listened to his lugs and found crackles on several lung fields indicating pneumonia. Garrett was able to get an x-ray done and when I looked at it, it just confirmed my initial impression.

The condition was mild and didn't require confinement. I computed the needed dose for the antibiotics and wrote a prescription. I took them over to Mrs. James and explained what needed to be done then sent them home.

"How's married life been treating you?" Garrett asked me as I was filling out Timothy's chart.

"Very well man, very well," I replied.

"I saw the article in the _Baltimore Life. _I didn't know Bella had a doctorate in education. But that's good to know. Now I'll know to put 'The Doctors Edward and Isabella Cullen in your invitation," he said as he scribbled on a chart himself.

"Yeah, she really doesn't like bragging about it. Very few people know that credential. Our invitation to what?"

"Mine and Kate's wedding," he replied nonchalantly.

I dropped my pen and gave him the one armed man hug. "About damn time man. About damn time."

"Yeah I know. About that, would you be one of my groomsmen?"

"Of course," I said and finished up my chart and bid him goodbye to head home to my gorgeous wife.

**************

When I arrived home I saw that all our cars were already in the garage and that the lights in our offices were off. As I entered though the kitchen my nose was hit by the aroma of mushrooms and garlic.

I turned into the main room and found Bella setting the table in a blue silk robe that ended at mid thigh. The blue accentuated her skin beautifully and I immediately felt my pants get tighter. I walked over as quietly as I could and caught her around the waist. After her initial shock, she eased up in my arms and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Hello my love," I whispered and kissed on the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Hi handsome." She tilted her head back to look up at me and I brought my lips down to hers. The simple kiss suddenly heated up and I assume she felt my growing erection since she started grinding her butt into my crotch.

"You have to stop that sweetheart if you want to eat dinner while it's still warm," I said. She smiled and turned to face me, giving me a quick hug before heading into the kitchen to retrieve the plates.

She first brought out two bowls of pumpkin soup followed by the entree of grilled fish with white mushroom gravy and vegetable risotto. "Are we celebrating something that I forgot?" I frowned since I didn't like forgetting important event, especially if it's an event with Bella.

"Yes and no," she replied and wrapped her arms around my shoulders from behind and kissed my cheek. She held the position for a while and then moved over to sit to my right. She looked at me and I guess I looked a bit confused because she started to explain. "Yes we are celebrating something and no you didn't forget because you don't know about it yet."

"Alright. What is it where celebrating?"

"I got a promotion today." She paused and looked at me I guess gauging my reaction. "I was made head of the special education program since the previous head was already at retiring age. Since I did a lot of on the job training type thing, they thought that I was more than qualified even if I didn't have tenure yet."

I jumped out of my seat and immediately laid my lips on hers. He hands made their way up to my hair and she started to massage my scalp earning her a satisfying moan. I was thinking that we won't get to eat if we continue this and began thinking of a way to stop. Thankfully, my stomach then started to growl causing Bella to laugh.

"Let's eat. I believe someone's hungry," Bella said when we parted. I took my seat again and Bella started to fill me in on the job and her new duties. In return, I updated her on Stefan and told her about Kate and Garrett. Once in a while I would feel her foot go up and rub against my leg and when I looked at her she was just eating her dinner innocently. She must have been really happy about the promotion because she even made me mini cheesecakes for dessert.

"Would you want to take dessert in the music room?" I asked.

"That would be lovely. Let me just get the things on a tray." As she did that I started on the plates and loaded them on the dishwasher. I took the tray from her and we made our way to the music room. I put the tray on the coffee table and Bella went over to the stereo to select some music. She chose Kenny G for tonight.

She walked over to me and plopped herself onto my lap. She got one cake and started to feed me. I wrapped my arms around her and enjoyed the simple gesture she was doing. "Will you teach me to play the piano?" she suddenly asked.

"Of course love. When would you want to start?"

"Uh, now?" I nodded and we finished off our dessert before heading over to the piano. We had moved the baby Grand that was previously at the apartment out here and Bella suggested we should just get a vertical piano for there since the space was also limited. I decided on a simple black _Baldwin_ vertical piano.

I situated myself on the bench and instead of sitting beside me Bella again sat on my lap. "Uh, love, I believe a student is supposed to sit beside the teacher."

"Yes, but I'm not just a student. I'm you wife," she smiled. "Would you play for me first?"

"That you are. Sure, what would you want me to play?" I kissed her silk clad back and positioned my fingers on the keys.

"Anything you would like." I thought it over and decided to play the first piece I had written for her. She lay back and rested her head on my shoulder again and suddenly began mover her hips causing her ass to again rub against my crotch.

My playing started to falter causing Bella to giggle. She tilted her head up to face me, grabbed my nape, and brought my face down to hers. She immediately opened her mouth and our tongues started to dance together. I sucked on her tongue and her rubbing turned into grinding.

I untied her robe and as I moved my hands up and down her body, my fingers came in contact with scraps of lace and satin. I pulled away to take a quick peek and found she was wearing a matching light pink thong and bra. "Turn and straddle me baby," I gasped and she complied.

I quickly removed her bra and robe throwing it aside and caught a nipple in my mouth as I palmed her other breast. Her hands made quick work of my shirt and pants. She moved her hands up and down my chest tweaking my nipples one in a while. I felt her drip onto my pants, and I'm sure she felt how hard I was getting.

She stood up quickly, removed her panties and returned to her previous position. She impaled herself on me causing me to grunt before going into rhythm with her. It didn't take long for her to go over the edge. I held on and didn't climax yet. "Hold on love." I lifted her and moved us to the couch.

I laid her on her back and told her I loved her before entering her again. She told me 'I love you' back and brought her lips to mine. I made love to her slowly and with as much passion that I could muster. Her hands were again tangled in my hair and she started massaging my scalp and tugging on my hair alternately.

I increased my pace and not long after I felt her start to clamp around me. I knew she would climax soon, and so would I. "Come with me love," I whispered. When I felt her spasm around me, I screamed out her name and spilled into her.

I rested my elbows by her head and kissed her chastely on the lips. Once our breathing evened out she said, "Wow, so have we covered all the rooms yet?"

I laughed. "I'm not sure. I think there may be a few more."

"Oh okay." She pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my cheek.

"Let's go to Essex this weekend. We haven't been there in a while. At least we have some time to ourselves before Independence Day weekend," I suggested.

"I'd like that," she replied. When we were fully recovered, we brought the plates back to the kitchen before heading up to our bedroom for more lovemaking.

* * *

**A/N: **My apologies for the late update. I had a hard time putting my thoughts together fort his chapter ans as always it came out differently as originally planned. I hope you still like it though... even just a bit.


	37. Chapter 36 More Happier Times Almost

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything...**

**-----------------  
**

Chapter 36

More Happier Times... Almost

**EPOV**

_"Edward, lie on you back honey," Bella whispered as she tried to rouse me. I did as she asked keeping my eyes closed. My alarm hasn't gone off and I refuse to wake up before then. I felt her lay open mouthed kisses on my chest as she made her way down. I didn't dare to move since I believe this was her gig._

_ She continued down and placed a kiss on my smaller head when she reached that destination. Well, it's not really small but it's smaller than my upper head so... oh never mind. You get the picture. She then took me slowly into her mouth and started to bob her head up and down._

_ My hands tangled into her hair and started to guide her movements. Her hand went to my balls and started fondling it. It felt so good to be in her mouth that I knew I was going to climax soon._

_ "Bella. Baby, I'm going to cum," I told her and tried to slow her down. But she wasn't having that. She swatted my hands away and did her thing. She let out a moan that sent vibrations though my erection causing me to release in her mouth._

_ She then looked up at me and said, "Good morning Dr. Cullen." She then stood up, went over to kiss my forehead and padded naked into the bathroom. Moments later, I followed her inside and joined her in the shower. I pulled her flush against me and my hands started to roam her body._

_ "What are you doing Dr. Cullen?" she asked._

_ "Making my wife feel as good as she made me," I kissed her neck and then I heard something slap around me..._

"Dr. Cullen, daydreaming are we?" I looked up and found Shelly smiling slyly at me.

"Uh... yeah, you could say that," I replied and moved closer to my desk to try and hide the tent in my pants.

"Well, it was good I caught you. If it were anyone of your 'Fan club' they would be riding you right now," she said.

"Please do not give me that image. Only my wife has that privilege. To ride I mean, not to give me that image. What can I do for you?"

"Well, this is your schedule for next week. The Department of Pediatrics from the University of Washington in Seattle called and they wanted to invite you as guest lecturer. You should give them a call. All previously scheduled meetings will push through as planned."

"Alright, thanks Shelly. What would we do without you?"

"Is that a trick question?" she laughed and headed back to the front desk.

As I was going through the schedule, my cell phone started to ring. "Dr. Cullen."

"Hey, it's Tyler. Wanna get together with me and Eric for lunch?"

"Sure man. Where we meeting?"

"The cafe ok? Eric's running a tight schedule but he really wanted to get together."

"That's fine. See you at noon?"

"Alright man, see you then."

I finished up my morning administrative duties just in time to meet the guys. I picked up my lunch bag and headed for the cafeteria. I found a table in the corner and sat to wait for the guys. "Well, if it isn't Dr. Edward Cullen. How are you doing?" Dr. Jennifer Campbell greeted as she sat herself to my right and placed a hand on my arm.

"I'm doing very good Dr. Campbell," I said and pulled my hand away to lay out my food on the table.

"That is so sweet for your mother to make you lunch," she commented.

"Actually his _wife_ makes him his lunch. Spoiled jerk," I head Eric call from behind.

"You wife?" she said incredulously. I nodded and showed her my wedding ring. "Since when?"

"A month and a half ago," I replied.

"Didn't you see his article in _Baltimore Life_? Their wedding was featured in last month's issue," Tyler said. I know we shouldn't be rude but she was pissing my off. Since the first time she met Bella she was a bitch to her and that just doesn't sit well with me.

"Who's the lucky woman?" she asked.

"Isabella Swan. Well, Isabella Cullen now," Eric replied and pulled out his phone to show her a picture of us during the wedding. "She's the one in the white gown," he added. I knew the comment was again rude, and the answering questions that weren't addressed to him, but I did like how the guys stood up for Bella and me. They were part of the reason my "fan club", as Shelly called them, were being left at bay.

"Oh the nosy brunette from your office when I went for a consult," she said.

Okay, that is it. "First of all she wasn't nosy. She sat in a corner with her book and her iPod on. Second, she is not the lucky woman, I am the lucky man especially that she accepted my proposal to be my wife. Bella had breeding and would never flirt with a man who was attached, unlike you and the other women around. I suggest that you stop judging people on first sight and leave us men to have our lunch."

I stared her down as I tried to keep my anger at bay. After a few seconds she stood up and huffed away. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took deep slow breaths. "You okay man?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. I just can't believe there are so many people like her. No wonder Bella had such low self esteem when I met her. I mean she was good with the kids and at work but for the first few months that we were together but she would always ask me what I saw in her or why I chose her. And when I tell her that she's beautiful and such she would always contradict me. You can just imagine my relief when she started standing up of herself when people question her or threaten our relationship."

"Well, now you have an entire lifetime to show her how special she is," Tyler said.

"Yes I do." Eric started to move his fork towards my salad and I blocked his fork with mine. "Hey, fork off my salad." We all broke out in laughter and enjoyed the rest of our lunch.

***************

My afternoon was a draining one. I have two new possible cancer patients which of course I hope the tests will come back negative. Then I had the departmental meeting which dragged on forever. So you could imagine my relief when I pulled into the gates of our house and my delight when I found both of Bella's cars in the garage.

After parking my car, I made my way into the house through the kitchen and found Bella in her usual cooking outfit pulling a dish out of the oven. Knowing her affinity for danger, I waited until she put the dish on the counter before I talked. "Hello, gorgeous."

"Hey handsome." She ran to me and I had to drop my bags in order to catch her. Her lips quickly found mine and in no time we were making out with me pressed against the kitchen wall. She pulled away and studied my face. "What happened today honey?"

"Nothing. Why do you think something happened?"

"Uh, besides that your eyes look tired and that kiss you gave me was the "Thank God I'm home kiss", I'd wager you a lap dance that something or some things didn't go right today."

_ Huh? What was my 'Thank God I'm home kiss'? I thought I only kissed her one way. _I made a mental note to ask her about that some time. "So let me get this straight, if you are wrong you give me a lap dance and if you're right what do you get?"

She placed her hands on my chest and stood on the tips of her toes to whisper in my ear. "If I'm right, you have to give me a sensual massage and have mind blowing sex with me after."

Well, that was a win-win situation for me. But as good as I love a lap dance from my Bella, I would rather make love to her. Though I'm sure that either choice would lead to same. "Okay fine. I had to defend your honor to Dr. Campbell, then I might have two new cancer patients, and I sat in boring meetings the whole afternoon."

"Wow, You sounded like Alice a minute there. Why don't you sit down so we can have dinner, then we can have our dessert in the Jacuzzi. Sound good?" She started to undo my tie as she waited for my answer.

"That sounds very good love." I bent down to kiss her before making my way to the table. She had prepared a salad, chicken stew with biscuits and grilled asparagus. "What's for desert?" I asked once she was settled.

"I made chocolate fondue with all the fixings," she replied and started to put food on my plate.

"Hmm, I think I have other things I'd like to dip in the fondue," I stated and smiled slyly at her.

"Bring it on Dr. Cullen," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I'll bring it Mrs. Cullen."

She headed back to the kitchen while I headed out to the deck. I grabbed a couple of towels from the linen cabinet, opened the jets, and stripped down to my birthday suit. Since I doubt there were any peeping toms's I believe it was safe to dip in the tub naked. Besides, it will save on laundry soap.

After folding my clothes neatly in a pile, I entered the tub and let the warm water relax my tired muscles. I leaned my head on the ledge of the tub and closed my eyes. I wasn't sure if I fell asleep, but the next thing I knew, small hands were running their fingers in my hair and massaging my scalp.

"That feels so good baby," I moaned.

"I know. You looked really tired and I think you need it." She continued massaging my scalp for a few more minutes before joining me in the tub and sitting on my lap. We fed each other pieces of fruit dipped in chocolate and just cherished the moment.

"Uh, Love," I began.

"Yes, honey?" She repositioned herself so that she was straddling my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Um, I accepted an invitation to be a guest lecturer in Seattle."

"Really? Wow, that's great. Is there a problem?"

"I'm not sure. It's the Tuesday after Independence Day weekend. But I might have to fly out to Seattle on Sunday. I know its short notice but honestly I miss lecturing to students and that's why I accepted it."

"Well, my parents called today and they invited us to spend that weekend with them in Bellevue. My mother also called your mother and invited them as well. That would actually be a perfect time. We can fly out Friday after your clinic and stay until Wednesday. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you earlier."

"That would be great love. I'll make the arrangements tomorrow." I captured her lips with mine and kissed her passionately. "Let's put this left over chocolate to use shall we?" She smiled slyly at me letting me know she had the same idea. It would be one of the best nights spent in our Jacuzzi, so far.

****************

Friday came around quite fast and we were confirmed on the 2:35 p.m. flight to Seattle. My parents and the Hale's flew out ahead with Emmett's family and Jasper and Alice would fly out with us. Bella and I will be staying with her parents and the others will be at _The Edgewater_.

"Hey man, you ready to roll?" Jasper asked as he walked into my office at Hopkins.

"Yeah, just let me pack up my things." The girls were to meet us at the hospital and would arrive in Jasper's _Mercedes_. He and I rode to work together in my _Volvo._ I quickly threw the things I need in my travel bag, and packed up my laptop as well, before joining Jasper and walking out to the lot.

As we arrived at the parking, we saw Jasper's car entering the lot with Alice at the wheel. They parked the car and both of them got out and walked over to us giving us each a kiss on the cheek. "See you at the airport," Jasper called out and led Alice to their car. I settled Bella in the passenger's seat and bent down to give her a proper hello kiss before closing the door.

We drove to the airport, holding hands, and in comfortable silence. We headed to the long term parking and unloaded our bags and waited for Alice and Jasper to do the same. We headed to the check-in counter and got our boarding passes. We were early and we decided to have some coffee before the flight.

*************

One stop over and nine hours later, we were walking out of the air bridge in Seattle and into the waiting arms of Charlie and Renee.

"Hello, baby." She hugged Bella before turning to me. "Hello there my handsome son-in-law." She kissed both my cheeks and encased me in a tight hug. Bella went over to Charlie to give him a hug as well. I looked over at Bella and she was smirking at me. I tried to stare her down but got a raised eyebrow in response. "Come, you must be tired." They greeted Alice and Jasper as well and we made our way to rental car counter for Jasper to get their car.

"We've talked to your parents," Charlie began motioning to me, "and we have agreed to all have dinner at _the Edgewater._ I hope that's alright."

"Yes, that's not a problem," I replied. When Alice and Jasper got their car, we headed to Charlie's _Chevrolet Tahoe_ and were on our way to the hotel. While en route, I called my dad to let him know that we were on our way.

The drive took about twenty minutes and as we pulled up to the hotel, I already saw my parents waiting at the entrance. "Hello my darlings. How was your flight?" my mother asked and gave each of us a hug and kiss.

"Tiring but good. First class does have its perks," Bella answered.

"That it does. Come, you must be hungry." My dad led us into the dining room and the other half of our party was already seated. We greeted everyone and settled ourselves in. Bella ordered the Halibut and I had the filet mignon.

Dinner conversation was basically catching up with one another until Rose and Emmett called it a night at about 11:00. We stayed about thirty minutes more and headed home to Bellevue. The drive was another twenty minutes and Bella eventually fell asleep in my arms.

We pulled into their gates and continued down the driveway until we pulled up to the main house. It was lodge style house with three storeys. "Need any help son?" Charlie asked me before getting out of the car.

"With the bags please. I'll carry Bella up to the room." I got out of the car slowly with Renee spotting me making sure I didn't drop a sleeping Bella. She squirmed a bit in my arms. "We're home love. Sleep. I got you," I whispered in her ear.

Renee headed into the house first followed by me then Charlie. When we got to Bella's old room, I pulled the covers back and lay her on the bad and Charlie put our bags by the door. "Good night Edward. We'll see you in the morning."

I undressed Bella and pulled the covers over her. I set our bags in the walk-in closet and washed up in the bathroom. I stripped naked as well and climbed into bed to spoon Bella. "Good night my love," I whispered before I lay my head down and fell asleep myself.

I woke the next morning with the sun shining in my eyes. _Damn, I forgot to close the curtains last night!_ I untangled myself from Bella and quickly closed the drapes before the sun woke her up as well. I glanced at the clock and it read 8:15. I gave Bella a kiss on the forehead before throwing on some clothes and heading downstairs.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, my nose was immediately assaulted by the aroma of coffee. I headed straight for the kitchen and found Renee at the stove and Charlie seated at the breakfast nook reading the paper. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Renee asked.

"Yes I did. I just forgot to close the drapes so the sun woke me up. But I was able to close them right away and it didn't wake Bella."

"The sun never wakes up Bella when she's had a long day," Charlie said.

"Can I help you with anything Renee?" I asked.

"No, thank you. I'm almost done. Here, take this and sit over by Charlie." She gave me a steaming mug of coffee and returned to the stove.

I took my seat and remembered I wanted to ask Charlie something. I think now is a good time since Bella was still asleep. "Uh, Charlie, I wanted to consult something with you."

"Huh? About what?" He put down the paper and took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, it's about Bella." I paused and he motioned for me to continue. "Well, a few weeks ago she came home and she seemed a bit out of it. I asked her if anything was the problem and she said nothing was wrong. I didn't argue but I could feel in my gut that she was bluffing." Renee came over with a plate for each of us.

"And she still hasn't come clean with you?" he asked and scooped a forkful of eggs.

"No, she hasn't. Alice mentioned to me that she was a bit paranoid while they were at the mall one day but Bella told her it was nothing. I called the Volturi agency and had her followed for a week but that turned up nothing. I asked Mike to look into it but he came up empty handed as well. I wanted to suggest a body guard for her but of course I don't think she will approve."

Renee joined us at the table with her own plate and mug of coffee. Charlie seemed deep in thought as he ate. I consumed my own food and waited in silence for what he would respond to this. AS I finished my last bite of food, two arms wrapped around my neck and my favorite pair of lips landed on my cheek. "Good morning, honey."

"Hello, sweetheart." I tilted my head up and she met me halfway until our lips made contact. "Sit, I'll make you a plate."

"I made her one already. It's warming in the oven," Renee informed me. I stood up and Bella sat beside her dad. I walked over and retrieved the plate before pouring her a mug of coffee and adding the milk and sugar.

"Thank you," she said when I laid the food down.

"He knows how to mix you coffee?" Renee asked with surprise in her voice.

"Of course mom and I didn't even have to tell him. Edward is very observant." Bella started to dig in and she took my hand in her left and rested it on her thigh. "What were you talking about before I came in?"

I looked at Charlie and he shook his head at me. "Oh, nothing. They were just asking me about my lecture on Tuesday." Thankfully, she bought my excuse and the discussion converted to the activities we were to do.

***************

**BPOV**

"Baby, we're about to land." Edward whispered as he roused me from my sleep. The trip was really tiring and the moment we took off from Seattle, I lay my head on Edward's shoulder and fell asleep. We disembarked from the plane, collected our luggage and headed to the car.

"Are you alright honey?" I asked Edward once we were on the freeway.

"Yes, love. Why would anything be wrong?"

"You tell me," I retorted.

He took a deep breath before he spoke. "I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"Can we talk about it at home?" I nodded and held his hand as I turned to look at the road ahead. I couldn't really put my finger on it. I knew something was off and it's not just simple stress from work.

Half an hour later, we were pulling into our gate and up to our house. Edward parked the car and unloaded our bags. "You want some hot chocolate?" I asked as we entered the kitchen.

"Sure. I'll take our bags upstairs and come back down. You want me to bring you anything?"

"Just my slippers please." He nodded and headed up the stairs. I got to work on the hot chocolate and put our some pound cake as well. I think this is going to be a stressful talk. He returned and took my shoes to put them aside after I had removed them.

He walked to the living room and put on some piano music. I put the mugs and cake on a tray and walked over to him. We sat side by side on the couch at first but then he pulled me onto his lap. He looked in my eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Edward. What's the matter honey?" I was starting to go crazy.

"Well, I have this feeling in my gut that something bad is going to happen. Will you tell me what was bothering you that night you came into my office sat on my lap?"

Wow, that was about a month ago and he still remembers. Well, that's typical Edward, always remembering. I guess now is as good a time as any. "Uh, that day I went with Alice to the mall, we had lunch at the Hyatt and were seated on the balcony. Toward the end of our meal, it felt like someone was watching me. I looked around and didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"While we were on our way home, I became over observant and still found nothing out of the ordinary. I found you in your office and I just needed to feel your arms around me. I needed to feel safe and loved and you always bring that to me."

He buried his face in the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply. "Edward, say something." I waited a while before taking his face in my hands and tilted it up so I could look at him. What I saw almost broke my heart in two. His eyes were glassy and I knew he was about to cry.

"I can't let anything happen to you Bella. You are my life, I can't live without you." He again buried his face at the crook of my neck and started to cry. I held him tighter and rocked us back and forth.

"I'm not going anywhere Edward. I love you and I never want to be away from you. I was afraid of this reaction that's why I didn't tell you immediately and especially since I didn't find anything wrong. I'm safe with you. Believe me on this _mi amor_." He nodded into my neck and started to calm down.

"Make love to me Edward," I whispered once his breathing evened out. He didn't move immediately so I started nibbling his ear lobe and moved my hands down his chest. When he started to respond I whispered again in his ear. "I love you Edward Anthony. Let's forget about everything tonight. It's just you and me."

"I love you Isabella Marie," he said and positioned me under him on the couch before taking me to cloud nine.

************

I woke the next morning to the ringing of the house phone. Edward groaned and held on to me tighter as the machine picked up. "Isabella, pick up the phone. Come on I'm not hanging up. I know you're there," Alice's voice filled the room. "Bella, wake up. Edward let her go so she can get to the phone." He groaned again and released me.

I got off the couch and reached for his button down shirt which I threw on as I walked towards the phone. "What do you want pixie?"

"Oh, good you're up. We're going shopping today with Rose and the twins and Joshua. Be ready by 9:30. I'll pick you up," she ordered then hung up on me. Now it was my turn to groan.

"What did she want love?" Edward called form the couch.

"We're going shopping," I simply replied and settled myself back in his arms. We had just snuggled together when his cell phone went off. It was the _Adam's Family _theme which meant it was the hospital.

He reached over me and brought the phone to his ear, "Dr. Cullen." I listened to the one sided conversation and by the end of it I figured that he had to go in early.

"I'll make you some coffee." We both stood up and after I set on the coffee maker he literally swept me off my feet and headed for the bathroom. We ended up taking our shower together with one episode of amazing shower sex. When we were done, I dressed in my robe and watched him as he dressed for work. I filled his travel mug and walked him out to the car before watching him drive away.

I went to our office and went over my lesson plans and listed some things I needed to buy. At about 8:30 I headed up to our room and got dressed for shopping. I dressed in Capri pants and a sleeveless blouse and threw on my chucks. I checked my bag before heading back down to wait for Alice.

At 9:30 on the dot she was buzzing at our gate. I let her in, set the house alarm and waited by the front door for her to pull up. "Isn't this car a bit small for shopping?" I asked referring to her _Porsche. _

"Rose has their _Escalade_ so I can put whatever won't fit here with her." She pulled out of our drive and headed for the mall. When we arrived Alice said, "Rose will meet us at the children's department of _Nordstrom_."

As we made our way through the store, Alice pointed out a few pieces of clothing that she would like to try and some for me as well. "Auntie Ali! Aunt Bella!" the twins shouted once they saw us.

"No running in the store," I reprimanded once they reached us. Alice and I gave them both hugs and we took their hands and headed back to Rose.

"Hi, can you help me with the kids? They need some new clothes and I can't handle all three at the same time," Rose said.

"Sure. What kinds of clothes do they need?" Alice asked her.

"Play clothes and some new shoes," Rose replied.

"Alright. I'll take Bree and Bella can take Riley," Alice suggested. We took one twin each and headed to our respective sections and left Rose in the newborn area.

"So what kind of clothes would you like?" I asked Riley. He led me over to the sports attire area first and started pointing at clothes. When I couldn't carry anymore, I led him to the fitting room and assisted him with the clothes. We ended up with five shirts, two pairs of jeans and three pairs of shorts.

Next we headed over to the shoes. He picked out a pair of _Vans _slip-ons, _Lacoste _sneakers and _Geox _Sandals. After trying them all on, we took the items and headed back to Rose. "Mommy, are these alright?" he asked.

Rose looked over the items and gave her approval. We waited at the counter for Alice and Rose paid for the purchase. We left Rose with the kids at the _Gap_ and Alice and I brought the clothes to the car. We were to meet them at _Flamers _cine the kids wanted burgers and fries.

After lunch, we headed to _Bath and Body Works _then _The Body Shop_ before heading into _Williams-Sonoma._ Rose and I needed new pans and Alice picked up a new apron. I picked up aprons as well for Riley and Bree and promised to bake with them soon. At around 3:00 the kids wanted new books so we headed to the _Barnes & Noble_ on Pratt Street.

When we arrived at the store, I took Riley and Bree to the children's section while Alice and Rose headed to the video area. I helped them choose their books and after about thirty minutes Riley needed to go to the restroom.

I took the basket with the books and looked for Alice whom I found by the magazines. "Alice, I need to take Riley to the restroom. Will you take Bree for a while?"

"Alright," she said as I handed her the basket and she reached out for Bree.

"Aunt Bella, when will you give me a cousin?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure yet sweetie. Did you ask Uncle Edward?"

"Uh, yes, but he said I should ask Uncle Jasper. Will you and Uncle Jasper give me the cousin?" Hmm, I believe the kid was confused and needed some enlightenment. After he did his business I led him out of the bathroom and pulled him aside.

"Riley, sweetie this is how it goes. I think Uncle Edward meant that you should ask Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice for a cousin. They are more likely to be able to give you one sooner than Uncle Ed and me. But someday we will be able to give you a cousin as well. Do you understand?"

"A little. But you will still give me a cousin?"

"Someday buddy, I promise."

"Okay." He took my hand again and we headed back into the store. After we crossed the metal detectors, something hard hit me on the back of the head and Riley's hand slipped out of mine. "Aunt Bella!" he shouted.

"Riley!" I tried to regain my balance but I was really dizzy.

"Aunt Bella!" he shouted again.

"Riley!" I tried to get up but something was holding me back. The next thing I knew something was clamped over my mouth and everything just went black.

------------------

**A/N: **I hope this chapter was worth the wait.


	38. Chapter 37 Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: i own nothing...**

**----------------  
**

Chapter 37

Kidnapped

**BPOV**

"OW!" I rubbed the back of my head where I felt the throbbing. "Riley? Riley!" I called feeling around me with my hands. Where was I? I closed my eyes and tried to recall what happened. We went to the mall, followed by _Barnes and Noble_, and then something hit me in the back of the head before everything went black.

I moved my hands again and felt the coolness of what I think is cement. When I wasn't too disoriented, I moved around and found a cot with a mattress and a pillow. Though it was better than the floor it was stinky and yucky. I moved over to the far wall and settled myself there.

I padded myself down and found my shirt ripped at the hem, my rings were still on my finger, my earrings in my ears, my watch on my wrist. I quickly removed my rings and put them in my pants pocket. I didn't want whoever was out there to take them away from me.

The door to the room opened and I someone I through I would never see again walked inside. "Hello, Isabella," he smiled. "How have you been? I missed you." He walked over to me and ran a finger down my cheek, making my skin crawl.

"What do you want James?"

"You of course. I told you that you were mine. Then you put that TRO on me and marry the freaking doctor. Why are you so infatuated by him, Isabella?" he paused and sat on the bed. "What does he have that I don't?" _Uh, everything?_ I thought to myself.

"Where is Riley?" I asked.

"He's with Royce." _Royce? Who the hell is Royce?_

"Give him to me James," I demanded.

"You're in no position to make demands pumpkin. Royce has a score to settle with Emmett Cullen. His motive was purely business, mine is purely pleasure." He came over to me and ran his hands down my sides. I tried to pull away but he held me in place.

"Tell me Isabella, will your precious Dr. Cullen still want you after I've had my way with you? If I get you pregnant, will he still take you back, huh?" He moved his hands down my thighs causing me to clamp then tighter together.

"Don't touch me asshole!" I swatted his hand away.

"Oh, you've become feisty. I like that." He kissed my cheek with his rough lips then moved to my mouth, which I kept shut. "You'll open up to me soon Isabella, in more ways than one." With those parting words, he left me once again in the dark.

I began to breakdown and cry. I tried to recall my happy times with Edward, such as our wedding, our honeymoon, and our times alone and found myself believing that he will come for me. I remembered his words and believed he loves me enough to search the ends of the earth for me.

Ending with that thought, I drifted to Riley. The little guy must be so scared. Who was this Royce guy and what did he want with Emmett? Why did he have to take it out on the kid? Was it just convenient that he was with me or was this whole thing planned out? So many questions with no answers at the moment.

My pondering was broken by the sound of crying outside my room. My door again opened and a short burly guy came in. "Royce wants you to help the kid." He pulled me by my arm to get me to stand and led me to what looked like a living room. After my eyes adjusted to the light I figured out that we were in some sort of apartment.

"Aunt Bella!" Riley yelled and started squirming in the arms of a man about half the size of Emmett. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"So this is the famous Isabella. She is beautiful, not as beautiful as Rosalie though." The man who I assumed was Royce said. He was about a couple inches shorter than Edward, his skin was lightly tanned, and he had blue eyes and blonde hair**. **He knows Rosalie? Was this guy also someone from her past? "Let him go," Royce ordered.

Riley ran into my arms and started to cry. I tried at calm him as much as I can but had little luck. "Sit on the chair with him on your lap and facing the camera," Royce ordered and I followed. After we were seated, we were tied with a rope, our hands in front of us.

"Tell him to read this." I was handed a card with the statement written in terrible hand writing.

"This is illegible. How do you expect him to read this?" I asked.

"You whisper to him what it says and he can say out loud."

I explained to Riley what we were going to do and he nodded his head indicating that he understood. I began to whisper the statement and Riley said it out loud into the camera. After we were done, we were again separated.

"I want my Aunt Bella!" Riley screamed over and over. My heart was breaking when I saw the pain on his face.

"Can't he stay with me?" I asked.

Royce looked at James. "I guess. I don't need to have her tonight. If it will keep the kid quiet, then I guess its okay with me, if it's okay with you," James replied and Royce nodded. Riley was handed to me and we were escorted into our room and given sandwich and water.

"Time for me to call Dr. Cullen and let him know that he won't be seeing you again," James said and then turned on his heel.

"Aunt Bella, who are those people and why did I have to say those things to daddy?" Riley asked once we were left alone.

"I don't know yet sweetie. But I'm sure your dad and Uncle Edward will come for us. You always have to believe alright. Never lose hope. Our family loves us and they will come for us." We ate in silence before eventually fell asleep on the stinky bed.

***************

I was being roused my something wet rubbing on my cheek. "Edward?" I groaned and the wet something was replaced by a slap. Why would Edward slap me? I opened my eyes and was met by blue instead of green.

"Up, Isabella. And don't wake the kid. I'm in horny and I want you." I followed suit and he led me to another room keeping my hand firmly in his. As we walked through the halls, it was quiet and I assumed everyone else was asleep. We entered the room and he immediately tackled me onto the bed. I fell face down, him on top of me and his erection was pressing into my butt. _Eewww! Gross!_

While I was pinned down, he skimmed his nose along my ear, his hands kneading my side. "I've waited so long for this Isabella." His rough hand went under my shirt and he made his way up to cup my breast. As he pushed his erection into me, I sank into the bed and my rings pressed into my thigh reminding me that Edward will come for me. I was not going to let this delusional asshole have his way with me. Only Edward had that privilege. He didn't tie me up so that gave me several options to consider.

"Let's get this how on the road." He flipped me over and started to undo his pants. He was having a hard time getting his pants down so he stood up freeing me. I folded my knees to my chest and as he came back down on me I kicked as hard as I could, taking aim at his groin.

As I made contact, he stumbled to the ground moaning in pain. I ran out of the room and smashed into somebody. "What are you doing out of the room?" He lifted me and headed to the room where Riley was sleeping. I was able to again survey the surroundings as the big man brought me back and I knew I had to devise a plan to get out of here.

**EPOV**

"Is it okay Dr. Cullen? Do I have to add or change anything?" Dr. Styles asked me. He was my mentee for the research paper he was doing for his fellowship. I browsed through the paper again, checking the side notes I previously made.

"I think you just need to add a little more about the new drugs and compare them to the ones already in use. Your paper looks very promising." I handed him back the folder, shook his hand and wished him a good afternoon.

After signing more papers, I checked my watch and saw it was nearing 4:00 in the afternoon. I wondered why I haven't heard from Bella. I assume she's having fun with the girls and the kids. I packed up my things and decided to head home.

As I pulled out of the hospital parking lot my cell phone rang. I took a peek at the caller ID and it read _Emmett._ "What's up bro?"

"Hey, can you come over to the office? Something came up and I need your input."

"Okay, I'll be over in fifteen."

"Okay, see you then." After hanging up I got this feeling in my gut that something wasn't right. Emmett didn't sound right on the phone. I tried Bella's cell but she was out of coverage area. _Hmm, I wonder where they went._ I drove over to Platt Tower and pulled into my assigned parking space before heading up to the top floor where Emmett's office was located.

"Hello Edward," Senna, Emmett's secretary greeted me as I got off the elevator.

"Senna," I nodded. "Where is Emmett?"

"He's in the big conference room. Come I'll take you." We walked down the hall of offices and turned right at the end. "Can I get you anything?"

"Uh, no thank you." She nodded and turned to return to reception. I knocked on the door before opening it. When I entered the room, I was shocked at what I saw. My parents' and the Hale's were there along with the rest of my family.

I took a quick survey around the room and noticed Alice crying in Jasper's arms. Rose was sitting on one of the high back chairs clinging on to Bree, my mother was cradling Joshua, and Emmet was talking with my dad by the window.

"Where's Bella and Riley?" I asked after processing the scene.

"Sit down son," my dad said.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked refusing to sit down.

"Sit down," my dad said more forcefully. I took the chair closest to me and looked at him and Emmett who came to stand in front of me. "We have some bad news," my dad began.

He took a deep breath and let it out before speaking. "Bella and Riley have been missing since about 2:00 this afternoon."

What? Did I hear him correctly? My wife and nephew were missing? "I beg your pardon?" I asked.

My mom walked around to me and knelt in front of me. "Honey, when the girls and the kids were in Barnes and Noble, Bella took Riley to the bathroom and they never returned. Alice and Rose looked for them and reported them to the guards as well but no one saw or came up with anything." I wasn't processing what my mother said. How can this be? My wife, the love of my life, is missing?

I just sat in the chair staring at my mother. I was speechless and my mind wasn't working. "Edward, Darling?" my mother coaxed but I just sat the unmoving like a statue. I don't know how long I sat there but the next thing I knew, my phone was ringing.

I pulled it out of my pocket and answered without checking the caller ID. "Bella? Sweetheart, where are you?"

"Oh, how sweet. She's with me," I male voice replied. _Wait, male?_

"Who the fuck is this? Why do you have my wife's phone?"

"Now, now Dr. Cullen, let's not get nasty. I'm sure you know who I am."

"Nasty? _Nasty? _You haven't seen nasty. Give me back my wife_, James_!" I demanded and a collective gasp filled the room.

"Now why would I do that? I told you before she belongs to me. She's just infatuated by you and your money," he said. I heard movement around the room and the screaming of a child. "Is that my nephew?"

"Maybe," he laughed.

"You better not hurt them you son of a bitch."

"Or what? What will you do Dr. Cullen? You're not here to protect them. Hell, you don't even know where they are," he taunted.

"What do you want?" I conceded.

"I want Isabella. And now I have her. I just called to let you know that you won't be seeing your wife again. I have what I want, and well, you don't," he said then hung up the phone. I was outraged and threw my hone across the room causing it to break into several pieces.

"Who was that son?" my dad asked.

"James. He has Bella and Riley and he told me that I won't be seeing my wife again." After realizing what I had just said, I fell to my knees and sobbed into my hands.

***************

My mom drove me home last night and stayed with me. When we got home, I changed and went to the home gym. I ran about an hour on the treadmill before beating up the punching bag. After I headed to the pool and did I don't know how many laps.

After my shower I took out a bottle of _Johnny Walker Green Label_ and drowned my sorrows with it. I finished the whole bottle, by the way. After all that I still wasn't able to sleep. I watched the sunrise from out bedroom balcony thinking of what to do next. I was so useless yesterday that I wasn't included in the planning anymore.

"Edward," my mom called from below. "Come down and have some breakfast darling. Your father is here as well." I pulled on a shirt and headed down to the kitchen hoping to find Bella standing there and not my mother. I was brought out of my dreams when I saw Charlie and Renee, along with my dad, sitting at our breakfast bar.

"You look like hell son," Charlie said.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I know I said I would protect her and I let you down."

"It's not your fault son." Charlie walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "I guess the TRO wasn't enough. We will get her back. I've called Karen Newton. She and Mike will meet us at Emmett's office at 10:00. I've also contacted Aro Volturi and he will be there as well. We'll get then back Edward."

I just nodded and took a seat beside Renee who immediately hugged me. My mother came around and hugged me from the other side. I wasn't sure how long we held that position, but the next thing I knew, my mother was leading me to my bedroom and she ordered me to change out of my house clothes. I chose jeans and a plain gray shirt and threw on my pea coat. I settled with a pair of _Converse_ shoes and gathered my things before heading back down.

I wasn't allowed to drive so my dad and I rode the _Volvo_, with him at the wheel, while the others took his _Mercedes._ We made it to Platt Tower at 9:30 and headed straight up to Emmett's floor.

When we entered the conference room, Rose was breastfeeding Joshua and I could see her eyes were bloodshot. Emmett was at the window holding onto Bree and pointing things out on the horizon. Alice and Jasper we cuddled up in one corner.

"Sir, this just came in," Senna said carrying a manila envelope. No one moved except Charlie who retrieved the envelope with gloved hands.

"Let's wait for Karen and Mike. Do you have any clear plastic bag around?" he asked Senna.

"Yes Chief, just a moment." She returned shortly with a zip-lock bag and Charlie put the package in it.

"We'll check for prints before we open it. I'll inform Karen so she can bring the materials needed so she can do it here." He pulled out his phone and stood by the windows. His conversation lasted about five minutes and he turned to us after he hung up. "They'll be here in ten minutes. Edward can you tell me what James told you?"

I repeated the conversation and Charlie took down some notes. I guess it was an FBI thing. When I was done, we scattered around the room and waited in silence for the others to arrive.

**********

As noon came around, Mike notified us that the package was free of prints and that we were allowed to open it. It was addressed to Emmett so he did the honors. He tipped over the envelope and a disc fell out. "Senna, please bring in our audio-visual equipment," he said into the intercom.

"Yes sir," Senna's voice fell from the box. In about five minutes, she came in with a male staff member who was pushing a trolley which contained a television and several media players. He handed over the disc and the male staff inserted it into the CD player.

We waited several moments for the content to load. The first picture that came out was one of a man. He had blue eyes and blonde hair and his skin seemed lightly tanned. From somewhere in the room someone let out a gasp. I looked around and saw Rosalie with her hand clasped on her mouth and she was starting to shake.

"Pause the video," I said and my dad, who was holding the remote, did as I requested. I walked over to join Emmett who was already seated on the floor with Rosalie cradled in his arms. Bree was with Alice and Joshua was being fed by my mom.

"Do you know that guy Rose?" I asked and she nodded her head. "Who is he?"

"Let's watch the whole video before we get into that," my dad suggested. I stood up and returned to my seat. Mike and Jane, the Volturi's private investigator, were seated across me with their pens at the ready. My dad pressed the remote and the video started again.

"Hello Rosalie. I'm sure you remember me. We did have some good times together after all. But let's not get into that now. I want you to know that I have your son and he has a message for your husband. Listen, and listen well," guy on the TV said.

The scene shifted and Bella, with Riley on her lap, came on screen. They were seated on a chair and tied around the waist and chest, their hands secured in front of them. I took a look at my wife and was glad to see that she was unharmed, at least for now. I looked down at her hands and noticed her rings were gone_. I hope they didn't get it, _I thought. But that was a minute concern. I could easily buy her another set.

I saw that she was holding a card and she whispered something to Riley before he started talking. "Daddy, I'm safe for now," he began. Bella whispered something again. "The man who took me said you took mommy from him before, and in return, he took me from you." Another pause and whispering occurred. "You need to give him three billion dollars if you want to get me back." Pause. Whisper. "The deadline will be the day after tomorrow at noon."

The video went to static before the man came on again. "So, Mr. Emmett Cullen, I'm sure you're with your wife right now and that you know about me in one way or another. You are a greedy man Mr. Cullen and you seem to keep picking on me. First you take Rosalie Hale then last month you take away the most important contract that my company would ever attain.

"Three billion dollars should be jump change for you. I should ask for more considering Rosalie costs more than five hundred million. But I think three billion is reasonable, for now. So you heard your son, deadline is day after tomorrow at noon. I'll contact you again with the account details." The video went dead.

The authoritative people in the room started talking all at once. "We'll pay!" Rose screamed. "We can pay right Emmett?" she turned to him with a pleading look on her face.

"Yes, Rose. We can afford that." He hugged Rose and reached for the intercom. "Senna."

"Yes sir?"

"Check all the recent deals we closed in the last month or so. Find the one that was worth two point five billion dollars or more," Emmett ordered.

"Right away sir."

"He didn't mention anything about Bella. I have to find her. He really has no intention of giving her back." I said and fell into my seat. I rested my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands.

"We'll get her back darling," my mom cooed and that's when I realized I was crying.

"Don't lose faith Edward. Bella certainly hasn't. Did you look in her eyes when Riley was reciting? It was full of hope. You have to be strong for her," Renee said as she hugged me. "Play the video without sound and just look in her eyes. You'll see what I mean.

My mom set up the video and I did as she said. They were right. She believed that I would come for her. Her eyes were always very expressive and they were conveying a message to me.

"The _Rolex_! Emmett she's wearing the _Rolex_!" Rosalie started screaming.

"Edward, does Bella only have one _Rolex?" _Emmett asked me.

"Yeah, I haven't got around to getting one for her personally. Why?"

"That is a special watch. We tweaked it a bit. Now it's time to see if it works," Emmett explained and turned to the intercom again. "Senna, get Liam up here immediately."

* * *

**A/N**: my apologies for a short chapter. it's my first time to write something like this and i couldn't figure out how to make it longer.

i also apologize for any mistakes in spelling and grammar. i promise i proof read it before i posted but i may have missed something. since i only have two chapters to go i thought it would be pointless to get a beta at this time.


	39. Chapter 38 Planning

**Disclaimer: i own nothing...**

**

* * *

**Chapter 38

Planning

**EPOV**

"What's in the watch?" Alice asked. "Do Jasper and I also have it in ours?"

"Yes. Its' a new nanotechnology we're working on. All the watches we gave the family for Christmas has it," Emmett explained.

"What is it? I sure hope it's some kind of GPS or something. I want... No I _need_ my wife back Emmett," I said.

"Yes, yes, I know. I need my son back as well. Let's just wait for Liam, Edward. He has the equipment and it's easier to explain that way."

"Don't tell me to wait Em," I snapped. "I want her back now! I've had her six weeks! Six damn weeks Emmett! You've had your wife for six years! You have three wonderful children and we're just starting to try for our first one. Don't you fucking tell me to wait!" I was fuming at this point.

"We all have to wait Edward! Yes, I have a bigger family than you, but don't forget one of my children is being held hostage with your wife," he retorted.

"But if you pay, you get him back. The bastard that took my Bella has no plans of doing the same. He didn't even ask for anything!" We were both panting at this point and trying to stare the other down. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I wasn't sure how long we held our gaze but the next thing I knew someone was clearing his throat.

"Uh, Dr. Cullen?" he squeaked.

"Yes?" Emmett, Dad, and I all said at the same time.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice there were three of you. I meant Dr. Cullen, the engineer." The guy that walked in clarified. He was about my height, with sandy blond hair and grayish eyes.

"Yes, Liam, come. You can set up at the far end of the table." He did as he was told and was introduced to the group and turned out to be Emmett's head of research and development. He put up a couple of laptop computers and connected the cables that would allow his screen to project by LCD on the wall.

"Uh, Mrs. Cullen," Mike began.

"Which one?" my mom asked.

"Oh, Mrs. Rosalie Cullen," he replied.

"No need to be so formal Mike. It's not like we don't hang out," Rosalie said.

"Ah, yes, I just wanted to make sure. Professionalism you know," he said and Rose nodded. "May I ask how you know this..." he took a look at his notebook, "Mr. Royce King?"

She took a tentative look at Emmett before she answered. "Mr. King is that bastard that raped me when I was a senior in college," she said and Emmett's head snapped up from the screen he and Liam were looking at. Rose held up a hand to let him know not to say anything. He nodded but kept his eyes on her while she held his gaze in return. "Mr. King was my boyfriend starting my sophomore year in high school until I graduated. During our senior prom he forced himself on me but thanks to my judo classes I was able to fend him off." She paused and continued to hold Emmett's gaze.

"But the son of a bitch was persistent. After graduation, we had an after party at the house of a classmate and he went at me again. This time, he asked his friends for help to hold me down. There were about four of them including him. They ganged up on me but only he did any penetration, the others either watched or fondled me."

I saw Charlotte start to cry in Peter's arms and Emmett's hands ball up into fists. "I was taught well, and after everything that happened I headed straight to the hospital and got checked out. They did everything, rape kit and all, but he had bastard lawyers and they were able to get him and his friends off on a technicality.

"I ran into him again in college. At that time I had already met Emmett at one of the student conventions I attended at NYU where he was my group facilitator. Maybe that's why he says Emmett took me away from him. he tried to woo me back but I was not, nor will I ever be, interested again. He hung around for about four months then just vanished. I never knew that he would do this."

Rose started to tear up and Emmett walked around and hugged her. It seems this was something she, or they, have planned to bury in the past. I was thankful that Bree had fallen asleep and didn't need to hear this story about her mother. Everyone remained quiet until there was a knock on the door. Emmett acknowledged and Senna came in.

"Sir, here is the file you requested. The deal was for a national defense contract. Two point five billion dollars. You beat out several companies but I checked into it and the company the kidnapper is referring to is Royal Crown Engineering." She placed the folder on the table and Emmett quickly went through the file.

"Oh my god Rose. I'm so sorry," he said and buried his face in his hands. Rose took the seat beside him and started rubbing his back.

"Why are you sorry Emmett?" she asked.

"This was a deal that I forced. It took me three months to finalize this deal. I should have looked deeper into the men behind the company. If I did I could have avoided this."

"It's not your fault. We'll get them back. Liam, how soon can we start the search?"

"In two minutes Mrs. Cullen. It's just hooking up to the satellite," Liam answered.

I didn't want to go hard on the dude so I walked over to the floor to ceiling windows and looked out at the Baltimore skyline. I just stood there remembering my happy times with Bella to keep me sane. I wasn't sure how long I was standing there until my mother came over with a plate of food and a glass of water. "Sit down and eat Edward," she said. I sat on the floor and she did the same. Not a surprising thing for my mother to do. I took the plate form her and started eating slowly as she stroked my hair just like Bella does when I'm stressed or tired.

After several cups of coffee, I heard Rose scream. My head shot up and I saw that she had knotted herself around Emmett. "It works Baby! It actually works!" she sobbed. I shot straight up and ran towards them ramming into Emmett.

"Hey man, slowly. I know I'm a big guy but I can't take you and Rose at the same time." We all calmed down and watched the screen as red lines ran along the grid on the screen.

"Charlie," Karen began. "As a courtesy, I would like to ask you if you have anyone in your home team that you want to bring in?"

"Uh, yeah, Seth and Leah Clearwater. I'll have them sent here immediately. Seth is a sniper and Leah is the best negotiator I've got." Karen nodded her assent Charlie pulled out his phone. I didn't really want to wait for them but I didn't want to interfere either.

"Why is it taking so long?" I asked.

"It's localizing. The search starts worldwide and then narrows down. The signal has to bounce from site to site then triangulate where it gets the strongest signal. I have programmed in Mrs. Cullen's tracking code and that's what it's looking for," Liam explained.

I sat and pinched the bridge of my nose and took deep steady breaths. "She's still in the area," Liam announced.

"Alright, I'll get my team and strategize. May we use the adjoining room Mr. Cullen?" Karen asked looking at Emmett.

"Of course. I'll set it up for you and have one of my senior staff at your disposal." Emmett left the room followed by Karen and Mike. While they were setting up, our friends came and joined us. Angela and Ben arrived with Jessica. Kate arrived with Garrett, followed by Eric and Tyler soon after.

"Edward, I was told to give you this," Kate said handing me my pager. "Apparently, no one has been able to get a hold of you for the last twenty-four hours."

I took the pager and went through the messages. "Oh, sorry I trashed my phone again." I walked up to the phone at the center of the table, dialed the hospitals, and arranged for my patients to be referred to my colleagues for the mean time.

"Dr. Cullen, uh, Edward," Senna said as she came in and handed me a box. "Here's your new phone. Alice told me to arrange for another one since she thought you might need it ASAP. " I took the box and said thank you. I took out the phone and booted it up. It let me know that I had not received any messages in the last twenty-four hours.

She then walked over to Emmett and handed him and envelope. "Sir this just came for you."

He opened the envelope, read the paper, and then several profanities fell from his mouth. Before anyone could say anything, Rose screamed. "We found her!" she said causing me to run to her side. "We found them Edward," she cried and threw her arms around me. The feds came running in and got all the information from Liam.

Rose was still wrapped around me and I kept whispering my thank you as we went on crying. "Thank you Rose. Thank you so much."

**BPOV**

We were roused rather ungraciously by a banging on our door before it flew open. "Get the kid out here," a guy demanded.

"Riley, wake up sweetie. They want us outside." He rubbed his eyes and threw his arms around my neck and his legs went around my waist. I lifted him up and went out the door. I was immediately grabbed and pulled towards the couch.

"Did you sleep well, Isabella? I do hope so since I want to have a go at you again tonight," James told me and once again my skin was crawling inside. I just remained silent.

"Turn the kid around," Royce ordered. I pried Riley off me and turned him on my lap. Once he was seated, they gagged him and put on a blindfold. His hands were then tied again with mine in front of us. They took a picture of him and told us to stay still.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head forward, resting it on Riley's nape. I took calming breaths anxiously anticipating what was to come next. I felt someone pull on my hair causing my head to jerk backwards and suddenly rough lips were on mine and a sticky tongue was probing my lips. I felt the bile go up the back of my throat and I gagged.

"Since when do you gag, Isabella?" James asked. I answered by spitting on his face. He laughed then backhanded me across the face. "Aunt Bella!" Riley screeched.

"I'm good buddy," I said.

"Really now? Why don't we try to satisfy my needs now? Untie the boy," James ordered. Once Riley was untied, his legs hooked behind my calves and he entwined his fingers with mine. "Let go of Isabella boy," James said.

"NO!" was Riley's defiant answer. James walked around and grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head backward. He raised his hand and be some miracle I was able to shift us and his hand met my upper back instead of Riley's cheek.

James grunted, from what I assume was frustration, then suddenly his arms were around my waist and trying to reach for the button of my jeans. I held on to Riley preventing him to do so. We struggled a while until someone yelled behind us. "Enough James."

He turned around and his face was filled with rage. "Don't you say 'enough' to me. You have what you want. I helped you with this little operation of your and I haven't gotten anything yet," he spat.

"I do not have my money yet. I just sent my final warning a minute ago. You already have what you want," Royce replied.

"I have not gotten everything. She won't even let me touch her," James said.

"Your problem is really simple. Just drug her you idiot." Royce left the room and I could see James pondering on what he had said.

"He's right Isabella. Just you wait. I will have you tonight."He turned and motioned for the big burly guy to take us back to our room. I had to think of a plan. I carried Riley back to the room and we sat on the bed.

"I need your help Riley," I told him.

"Anything Aunt Bella," he replied.

"I'm assuming James will inject me with something. I will try my best to fend him off but I might be strong enough to do so. If something happens, I want you to run out of this room and go straight for any door and lock it behind you," I said.

"But I don't want to leave you. Uncle Edward will not want that. And grandpa said we men always have to protect the women," Riley retorted. He was really smart for a five year old.

"Yes, I know. But I cannot let anything happen to you..." I began but Riley cut me off.

"And I cannot let anything happen to you," he said. Well, apparently we were at an impasse on this issue. Both of us stubborn enough not to let the other be harmed in anyway. I took a deep breath and pondered on the situation. I came up with nothing.

"Alright, he's not too smart and I'm assuming he will try to get me while were asleep. We just have to prevent him from doing so." Our room was empty so we had nothing that we could turn into a weapon.

As Riley and I sat entwined together on the bed, the door burst open and two brown bags were thrown inside before closing abruptly. I went for the bags and found sandwiches and bottled water in them. Riley and I ate in silence.

As we finished our lunch, the door once again burst opened and Riley and I were dragged out by our arms and thrown on the couch. "What did you do Isabella?" James asked. _Huh? What did he mean by that?_ I again remained silent. "What did you do Isabella?" he asked again.

"I didn't do anything," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, asshole. What could I do? You took my purse and my room has nothing in it. I'm not a magician," I yelled to his face.

"Then what is this?" he held a remote in his hand and pressed a button. We waited a few seconds and Emmet's face came on screen.

"It's daddy!" Riley said and clung on to me.

"Mr. King, my son better be unharmed. I will transfer the money by noon if you tell me where to get my child. You destroyed my wife and now you took my child all for money and prestige. You are a very greedy man,Mr. King. Yes you may have broken me by getting my child but you haven't destroyed me. I will go after you. Mark my words."

The screen then shifted to Edward. My heart broke when I saw his face. His eyes had dark circles around them and his hair was sticking out in all directions indicating he has been pulling on it more than ever. Yet he still looked breathtaking. He took a deep breath before he started to talk.

"James, you told me that I would never see my wife again. I don't know what kind fatal attraction you have for her but she is now _mine_. She will never be yours. If you do not want to return her, then I have no choice but to take her back. You are going down." The screen filled with static and James started to pace the room.

I took a look around and saw that there was a hallway leading to the main door and to the left was the kitchen. To the right was another hallway leading to the rooms. Everyone was quiet until a phone rang. James pulled it out of his pocket and answered. "Who is this?"

He listened before speaking. "Who? FBI?" he hung up and threw his phone across the room? "FBI Isabella. The FBI called me. Can you honestly tell me now that you didn't do anything?"

I've had enough. If the FBI called him then they are closing in. I prayed that Emmett and Rose will forgive me for what I was about to do. There was only one guy aside from James and I got this crazy idea that I could handle them. They were unarmed, or at least they seemed to be, so I believe I have a chance.

"Hold on to me Riley. If anything happens, run down the hallway and head out the door. Do NOT argue with me," I whispered. Thankfully he nodded and positioned himself with his arms around my neck, his legs around my waist.

I stood up and looked straight into the blue eyes of James. "I did not do anything. If they found you it wasn't through anything I did. You took everything I was carrying and I am no techno wiz to make anything from scratch. Just let me go James."

"NO! You are mine! If I can't have you, then no one can." He turned on his heel and ran into one of the rooms. The two other goons were just standing at the side. He returned with a syringe and gun tucked into the front of his pants, a 9mm if my guess was right. "Hold her down," he ordered.

Riley clung onto me as I tried to out run the guys but was unsuccessful. I was tackled on the couch and Riley was taken from me. I continued to struggle to try to avoid the needle when I heard someone scream "OUCH!" I was able to take I peek and saw a small figure running towards the kitchen. He was truly a Cullen male, always wanting to save the damsel in distress.

I kicked and punched but somehow James got the needle in me. I felt the needle prick on my shoulder followed by the medication as it flowed through my muscle. I knew the effect was not instantaneous so I knew I had a few minutes to come up with something.

I was able to get my knee free and was able to make contact with the crotch of the guy holding me down. He was off me and was suddenly replaced by James. I held up both my hands planting it under his chin keeping his face away from me. "Riley! Get out! Now!"

"No!" he yelled then I heard a _Clang _in the background. I continued to struggle with James as I started to get light headed. I tried to brush it off and concentrated on my self defense classes in the past. My eyes shifted past James when I saw Riley standing behind him with what looked like a cast iron pan in his hand.

He brought down the pan on the head of James as hard as he could causing him to fall to the floor. "Come on Babe Ruth, Let's get out of here." I took him in my arms and headed for the door. I swung the door open and crashed into someone.

"Going somewhere?" Royce was standing there with two more goons behind him. "Take them back inside and sit them on the couch then tie them up." We were led back inside as my head started to lighten even more. "Take these two to their room. Stupid fools."

"Why don't you just let us go?" I asked.

"Well, I don't have my money yet. And since the stupid asshole has his head in his ass, I think I should just make use of you as well. I looked up your husband. He has quite the achievements. And from the video I saw I believe he will give up anything for you. James may have taken you for pleasure, but that doesn't mean I can't use you for business," Royce finished as his phone rang.

He listened and then walked to the window and peeped outside. I moved my hands that were tied behind me and felt something hard and cold hit my back. I felt it with my hands and realized that it was James' gun. I was suddenly thankful that it didn't go off while I was fighting against him.

Royce returned to us, picked up Riley from the couch, and brought him to the window. In the blink of an eye one of the goons had a gun to his head. I panicked and now started to get groggy as well. My hands were tied behind my back and I tried to work on the knots but couldn't get them to come loose.

"No money, no son Ms. Clearwater," Royce said.

Clearwater, I knew that name from somewhere. The medication was already screwing up my thinking but I recalled that I heard that name back in Seattle. I think he was my dad's best friend or something. I checked the group standing by the window and noticed that they weren't paying any attention to me. I looked around and couldn't find anything sharp enough to cut through my bindings.

I then decided to maneuver myself and was able to bring my hands to my front. I took hold of the gun at the same time the guy cocked his. I took aim and pulled the trigger but it didn't go off. I then felt someone grab my arms and try to take the gun from me.

"Aunt Bella! Aunt Bella!" Riley screamed. It tore me inside but I had to remain alert for both of us and it was getting harder by the second since the medicine was starting to take it full effect. I stomped my foot on my opponents instep and swung my hands and the gun upward making contact with his jaw.

"Put down the gun Isabella or the kid dies," Royce told me pulling out his own gun and pointed it at Riley since the other guy had his gun pointed at me. "What will it be Isabella?" Royce cocked his gun.

"Okay, it's going down. Let the kid go," I said as I started to lower the gun.

"Good girl, but sorry I can't do that. Things have changed," he said and passed Riley over to the other guy. "You look beat Isabella. Why don't we have some fun so that you can relax." He stalked towards me and I tried to evade him but tripped on the couch.

He picked me up by my arms and threw me on the couch. "Now let's see what the rave is all about," he said and started to undo his belt. I was going under due to the effects of the meds and was losing the strength to fight him off. As he lowered his face to mine, I took a swing at him and made contact.

"Oh, feisty. I like that. Now let's see if you're better than Rosalie." I was weak but I was able to curl myself into a ball clamping my thighs tightly together. "Open up kitten." He tried to pry my knees apart but was distracted when someone in the room screamed. I was able to kick him off me and roll onto the carpet. I reached for the gun still with no idea of how to pull the slide.

"That was not nice kitten." He turned towards the guy and yelled. "You can't even take hold of a five year old! What kind of jackass are you?" While he continued to yell and look around for Riley I had an idea to clamp the gun between my knees so that I can pull the slide with my hands. I was again thankful that this time I was successful.

He came back into the room with Riley in tow and stood by the window. I was once again forgotten. He pulled out his phone as it rang again. "I'm done with this Ms. Clearwater. I want my money now or the kid and the girl dies." He hung up and stood by the window. The guy had again the gun pointed to Riley's head.

"Give me back my son Royce," I heard Rose's voice come from below.

"Hello Rosalie. Sorry sweetheart, no can do. My money first," Royce shouted through the window. I tried to sit up and take aim when a sudden force pushed me back causing me to let go of the gun.

"That wasn't nice Isabella," James pinned me down successfully immobilizing me. I looked around and saw the gun which was still within reach. He started to undo his pants and needed to kneel to be able to put them down. This gave me a little leeway making me able to move a bit. I twisted my body and reached for the gun and without thinking pointed it at James and just pulled the trigger.

Suddenly there was a lot of commotion and yelling. But I couldn't fight the medication anymore and before falling into the darkness the last thing I heard was someone calling "Aunt Bella!"

* * *

**A/N: **a lot of people got the GPS thing. though i love electronics i'm not an engineer but i hope i got the simple mechanics of it right.

i'm honestly not to happy about this chapter but i couldn't find any other way to lay it down. i hope it will suffice for now.


	40. Chapter 39 The Op

**Disclaimer: i own nothing...**

Chapter 39

The Op

**EPOV**

"Where are they?" I asked once Rose and I had calmed down.

"Uh, Cockeysville, sir. It's about thirty minutes north of here," Liam answered. Mike took down all the things that he needed and headed out to the other room. Not long after he left, Charlie came in with two people who looked to be native American, one male and the other female. I assumed they were siblings since they had the same russet skin with black hair and eyes.

"Everyone, these are Seth and Leah Clearwater. Kids, these are the Cullen's and the Hale's." He introduced us one by one and each of us shook their hands. "Seth and Leah are the children of my best friend and the best I have on my team back home."

Charlie got them updated on the situation. Leah asked backgrounds on Royce and James and took her own notes. When we were done Charlie suggested that we make a video to let the kidnappers know what we thought about the whole ordeal. Emmett and I did the project and he sent it by messenger over to the location that we have pinpointed.

At about 2:00 in the afternoon Karen came in and announced they were all set to roll. I picked up my coat and my cell phone and started for the door where I was stopped. "Where are you going son?" Charlie asked me.

"I need to be there when you get her out. Please Charlie," I begged. He looked into my eyes and pondered a while. He walked over to Karen and they had a short chat before returning to me.

"Okay you guys can come. But you have to stay out of the way and do as I say. You have to promise me that Edward. You will not move from the spot I put you in until she's out of the building and in the safe zone."

"Yes, I promise," I said.

"I'm assuming that you all would want to come as well," he addressed all the others and they nodded their heads. "Alright. Carlisle, will you help me keep the boys in check?" he asked my dad.

"Yes, I can do that," my dad replied and we headed down to the garage to retrieve our cars. The feds got into their black _Suburbans_ while my family divided into two cars. Jasper's _Mercedes GL _and Emmett's_ Escalade._Our father's took the wheel.

We followed the convoy until Cockeysville, we were the last two cars. Liam was in the lead car since he had the GPS tracker. He pulled us up to an ordinary looking apartment complex. It had a red roof and basic white walls.

We scattered in the parking lot so we wouldn't look too suspicious. Well, that's really an understatement since all the cars were back except for Emmett and Jasper's. The SWAT van was hidden around the corner since they would be the most distinguishable one.

Karen went in and looked for the apartment manager and set things up with him. Charlie then handed us a scanner so we could hear the exchange that was going on outside since he ordered us to stay in the cars.

"Are you ready Leah?" I heard Karen ask.

"Yes, let's get this show on the road," I heard Leah say over the radio.

We waited a while and a male voice came through the radio. "Who is this?"

"Mr. Lancaster, I'm Agent Leah Clearwater with the FBI..." she began.

"Who? FBI?" James said then hung up.

"He's spooked," Jasper commented.

"I don't care. I just want my wife back," I replied solemnly.

"I know Edward. Karen and Charlie are veterans, they'll figure it out."Alice wrapped her arms around me and just stayed still. Jasper was trying to soothe her by rubbing her back. I just closed my eyes and recalled happy memories with bella to keep me sane.

"Dad, can you plug this in?" Jasper said. I kept my eyes closed until my piano pieces started to fill the air.

"Where did you get that?" I asked Jasper.

"Bella gave it to us when we mentioned that we were trying to have a baby. She said it was to wonderful not to share," he shrugged.

"You're trying for a baby?" I asked looking at Alice.

"Yeah, Riley had been pestering us since you guys told him to ask us first," Alice giggled. "Oh, wouldn't it be fun if we got pregnant at the same time? That would be so fun Edward!"

"Yeah, but I have to get my wife back first. I can't make a baby on my own you know." I tried to smile but wasn't really successful.

"We'll get her back," Alice simply said and kissed my cheek.

We sat waiting for quite a while as the authorities regrouped. "Suspect Royce King is arriving accompanied by two males," someone said through the radio and the door on the _Escalade_ suddenly burst open. All of us turned out heads and saw Rose jumping out but Emmett was able to catch her around the waist and hold her back.

"Let's try this other guy. Give me the info," Leah said once again. We waited and not long after she came on the radio again. "Mr. King, I'm Agent Leah Clearwater with the FBI. I suggest you release your hostages and we can go about this peacefully."

"No money, no son, Ms. Clearwater," Royce replied then hung up.

Once again there was movement in my peripheral vision and I saw Rose had gotten loose from Emmett's grasp and was running to the command tent. Alice and Jasper held on to me, I assume to keep me from following suit.

We watched Rose as she started to go hysterical and Emmett's was trying to calm her down. I saw her make a grab for the megaphone and walk onto the lawn. "Give me back my son Royce," Rose said.

"Hello Rosalie. Sorry sweetheart, no can do. My money first," Royce shouted through the window. I saw he had Riley in his arms with a gun to his head. I think I stopped breathing right there. I guess Rosalie saw it too cause she suddenly dropped the megaphone and fell to her knees. The next thing we heard was a gunshot and a female voice calling "Go! Go! Go!" though the radio.

I got free from Alice and Jasper just to be stopped by Charlie and my dad. My dad was holding on to me so tight that I found it hard to breathe. "You promised me Edward," Charlie whispered and I just nodded and collapsed in my father's arms.

I wasn't sure how long we were sitting there until I heard someone shout, "MOMMY! DADDY!" I looked up and saw Riley being carried by a swat officer and reaching out to his parents as they ran towards him.

Following close behind was a stretcher being pushed by two paramedics. The first thing I saw were her mahogany locks. I struggled out of my father's hold and ran straight to the stretcher. "Sir, please, let us through," one of the paramedics said.

"She's my wife! And I'm a doctor, damn it!" I snapped.

"It's okay. Get in the ambulance Edward," Mike said.

"We're taking her to Hopkins," I said.

"That's too far away sir. We'll take her to the nearest on in Towson," he said.

"NO! We're going straight to Hopkins," I said. "I'll sign a damn waiver if you want." The paramedics just both huffed at me and we were on our way. I pulled out my phone and called my dad. "We're heading straight to Hopkins," I told him.

"Is that smart Edward? Let's take her to a nearer hospital and just transfer her," he suggested.

"I want her at Hopkins Dad. Her vitals are stable and since this guy drives like a mad man I believe we have time."

"Okay, son. It's you call. We'll see you there," he said then hung up. Next I dialed Garrett.

"Edward, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Hey, we have them. We're on our way to Hopkins. I know you're off but I was hoping you'd come in for me and Bella."

"Kate, get the car. We're going to Hopkins. Tell me her condition Edward," he said.

I looked at the monitors then at me wife. I took her hand before speaking. "She's stable. BP at 110/70, heart rate at 75, respiration at 16. She has several bruises on her face and she seems to be sleeping. I'm not sure what put her out. Maybe when we talk to Riley we'll know more."

"Okay, I got it. Kate and I will be waiting at the ER doors."

* * *

"I got her Edward. Go stay with you family in the waiting area," Garrett told me as he was trying to fix up Bella. I had refused to let go of her hand once we reached the hospital and I guess they were having a hard time working around me.

"Come Edward, I'll take you outside," Kate said pulling at my arm. I gave Bella one more kiss on the forehead and followed Kate outside. When we reached the waiting area I was assaulted by two small arms that went around my waist.

"I'm sorry Uncle Edward." I looked down and saw Riley looking up at me with glassy eyes. I picked him up and walked over to one of the couches to sit down before putting him on my lap.

"Why are you sorry bud?" I asked.

"I let Aunt Bella get hurt," he pouted. _Oh, no! Not the pout!_

"It's not your fault, Riley."

"But I didn't protect her. Grandpa said that we should always protect the females and I let her get hurt." He laid his head on my shoulder and started playing with the hem of his shirt. I had to figure out how to get the guilt away from him. Then I remembered that maybe he saw something that could tell me why Bella was unconscious.

"Riley, I have a few questions. If you answer me truthfully you can help make Aunt Bella better." He nodded and waited attentively. "Was she hit on the head?"

"No, I hit the big bad guys with a pan I found in the kitchen. No one hit Aunt Bella. But one guy pushed her and I'm not sure if she hit her head."

"Alright, did they give her anything to eat or drink?"

"Uh, they gave us sandwiches and water," he answered.

"Did they inject anything into her? Did you see a syringe?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. But Aunt Bella told me that she thinks they will inject her with something. I heard the guy with the dark hair tell the one with the yellow hair to just drug Aunt Bella."

"Okay, you were a big help buddy. Thank you for bringing Aunt Bella back to me. You should have your cousin really soon," I whispered the last part causing him to smile and hug me.

"Edward," someone called and I looked up to see Kate standing at the door. "Garrett found these in Bella's pocket. I think you should hold on to them." She handed me Bella's rings and I placed them in my pocket.

"Kate, can you tell Garrett that maybe she was injected with sedative? Riley said he heard them mentioning something about drugging her."

"Yes, She was drugged," Garrett said as me walked into the room. "It was Lorazepam. Ativan to lay people. I guess he didn't give her that much since she's stable. I'll send her up to her room in a while. I was able to get a room in the _Marburg Pavillion_ since I assumed most of you will not be going home soon. You can join the transfer. But the other will have to wait."

I followed him back into the ER and waited by the doors. I could feel people staring at me but I really didn't care. When Bella's stretcher passed by me, I immediately grabbed her hand and didn't let go until we were in the room.

While they were getting Bella situated, I was handed the paperwork that needed to be filled out. When I was done, I handed it back to the clerk and took my seat beside Bella's bed. I held her hand and didn't want to let go.

Our family took turns saying good bye and promising that they would be back the following day. I moved the chair closer to the bed so I could rest my head by our entwined hands. But before I did that, I stood and whispered in her ear.

"_Te amo, Isabella._ Thank you for coming back to me." I kissed her forehead, her nose, and lastly her lips, where I lingered for a while. As I sat down, something hard poked me in the thigh. I reached in and found her rings. I slipped them back on her finger and kissed them before finally resting my head and falling asleep.

**BPOV**

I felt like I got hit my some kind of moving vehicle. I tried to move my arms to rub my face but when I moved my right hand I was hit by something in the face. I tried to move my left hand but something was holding it down. _Where was I?_

I moved around a bit and found I was quite comfortable. I was on something soft and there was a pillow under my head. I tried to open my eyes but they were still quite heavy. Then suddenly the voice I've wanted to hear for the past thirty-six hours or so graced my ears. "Bella, can you open your eyes for me sweetheart?" _Ah, my Edward._

I felt his hand caress my forehead and hair before feeling his lips on mine. "Time to wake up baby," he cooed. I forced myself to open my eyes but was assaulted by very bright light. I closed my eyes again brought up my right hand to cover them. "Oh, sorry. Just a minute love."

I heard some commotion in the room then felt Edward come back and sit beside me. "Can you open your eyes again baby?" I removed my hand and slowly opened my eyes. When I was able to focus, I saw green orbs lovingly looking into my brown ones.

"_Hola,mi amor,"_ he said cupping my face.

"Edward," I breathed.

"Yes, baby. You're at the hospital," he began but I cut him off.

"Where's James? And Royce? Oh, gosh, and Riley, is he okay?" I asked causing him to laugh.

"My Bella, always thinking of others first." He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "One at a time baby. James and Royce are in custody and Riley is doing great. He has a couple of rope burns but he's a tough one."

"Well, he is truly a Cullen," I commented.,

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He has this hero complex all you Cullen men have. I think he hit James on the head with what looked like a cast iron pan." We were both laughing at this when someone entered the room.

"Well, good to see you up." It was Carlisle.

"I still feel a bit heavy but much better. Thank you."

"Well, let's get you checked out before the cavalry comes in." He did a quick physical exam before writing on the chart. "I think Bella needs something to eat Edward."

"Of course, What would you like to eat love?" Edward asked.

"I can have anything?"

"Yes, there's no need to restrict your diet," Carlisle replied.

"Well, in that case I think I'd like some seafood."

"With soup and salad I suppose?" Edward said.

"You supposed correctly husband," I smiled.

"In that case, what my wife wants, my wife will get."

* * *

Edward was able to take me home after two days in the hospital. Thankfully, I was just drugged and nothing else was wrong with me. Mike and Karen came by the day after the rescue to take my statement and the charges were filed a week after.

I was currently relaxing in the Jacuzzi when soft lips touched my forehead. "Baby, we have visitors," Edward said. I got out of the tub, with Edward's help of course, and put on my tunic that was laying on one of the deck chairs.

"Who's here?" I asked.

"Everyone," he replied.

"What do you mean everyone?"

"Everyone. Your parents, my parents, Emmett and his family, Alice and Jasper, and our friends," he enumerated.

"What? I'll go up and change." I started for the stairs but he grabbed my arm and pulled back to him.

"No need," he said and paused before pulling off his shirt. "It's a pool party," he said and suddenly our family and friends came running out of house. I greeted everyone and expressed my thanks and we enjoyed the afternoon together.

Everyone left at about 10:00 in the evening after helping us clean up the house. The children and the parents were exhausted but our friends still wanted to stay. Edward wasn't having any of that using the excuse that we needed our "alone time."

I walked out of the en suite bathroom and was snatched by a pair of strong arms. "Let's make a baby Bella," Edward whispered to me.

"What?" I asked and turned around to face him.

"I want us to start trying for a baby." He cupped my face and looked straight into my eyes. "I don't want to wait anymore Bella. I've realized life is too short and I almost lost you. You never know what will come so I want us to start making a baby."

I put my hands over his before speaking. "Alright, Edward, take me to bed and let's make a baby."

He immediately scooped me in his arms and walked me over to our bed. He placed me in the middle before hovering over me. "You are so beautiful," he said as he caressed my face. "I love you so much." I was going to reply but my lips were suddenly busy.

As his mouth assaulted mine, his hands started to make its way down my neck and continued until it stopped at my breast. He stated to massage it as his mouth left my lips and made its way down as well, stopping at my other breast. I entwined my fingers into his hair as I pushed my breasts into his hand and mouth. I pushed my hips making contact with his firm abs, desperately looking for some kind of friction.

He kissed his way down my body, pausing at my navel followed by my pubis. I knew he was teasing me because he kissed my inner thighs and around my lower lips purposely avoiding my sensitive knob.

"Edward!" I whined.

"Yes, my love? What is it?" he asked a bit too innocently.

"Don't you 'what is it?' me! You know exactly what you're doing."

"I do?" he asked sarcastically causing me to throw a pillow at him. "Hey!" he said as I moved away from him and leaned on the headboard. He chuckled and crawled towards me like a predator approaching its prey.

"I'm sorry beautiful," he said and kissed my cheek. "I'll make it up to you." He kissed my lips and made his way down like he did earlier. This time, when he reached my perineum, he took my legs and threw them over his shoulder before digging in.

He sucked and nipped at my clit as a finger teased my entrance. He did that amazing thing with his tongue as he slipped a finger in me. It didn't take long for him to make me cum. He let me ride out my orgasm before removing his finger and sucking it clean.

Me moved up to spoon me from behind and hitched my leg over his hip. "Are you ready for me love?" he asked as I felt his tip at my opening.

"Always Edward, I'm always ready for you." He eased into me slowly and stilled when he had filled me to the hilt. He began to make long smooth strokes and started rubbing my clit again. He was whispering sweet nothings in my ear until both of us were nearing out climaxes. When I started to spasm around him he let out a groan followed by profanities and finally my name when he spilled into me.

"I love you so much Bella. I will be forever thankful for your being in my life," he whispered and kissed my temple.

I turned myself so that I was facing him and placed a hand on his cheek. I locked eyes with him before I spoke, "And I love you Edward. Never in a hundred years would I have imagined someone like you in my life. Thank you for everything."

* * *

**A/N**: so this is the last chapter. i just have the epilogue left which i hope to post within next week. happy weekend to all of you.


	41. Chapter 40 Epilogue

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything...**

Chapter 40

Epilogue

**BPOV**

I was sitting by the tram stop at the Maryland Zoo rubbing my tummy when an excited three year old started to pull on my coat. "I want ephelant mommy!" Eli said. While Tony, his twin said as he pulled on my purse "Dog mama! Me want the dog."

Ah yes, Edward and I have three year old twin boys and today I decided to take them to the zoo with their cousins. We were going to meet up with Alice and her children, Lyle and Annie, and Rose will also be joining us with Joshua. Bree and Riley were at school today.

"Mommy!" my mini Edwards whined. Yes, my boys looked exactly like Edward down to the bronze hair and the green eyes. At first glance you won't even think they were mine.

"Just a minute boys. Were supposed to meet Aunt Alice and Rose here. Then we'll ride the tram together to get to the main zoo," I told them.

"With Joshua?" Eli asked before Tony said "And Lyle?" Joshua was now five but loved to play with my boys. Lyle, Alice's eldest who was their age, completed the bunch and the four of them have just become inseparable.

About a week before I found out that I was pregnant with the twins, Alice and Jasper announced that they were expecting. Alice and I went through our pregnancies together with the coaching of Rose and our mothers. We went through everything together down to the vomiting and heavy eating.

When we found out that we were having twins, Edward was ecstatic. He doted on me more than he usually did and made sure I was always comfortable. We decided to name our boys after him and our fathers. Eli was born first and his full name is Edward Carlisle while Tony was named Anthony Charles.

Three years later, here we are again. I'm currently at thirty-eight weeks and this time the sonogram indicated that we were having a girl. Edward said he hopes she would look like me but somewhere in the back of my mind, I was doubtful of that. I think my daughter will still have his hair. I'll just have to find a way to tame it when she gets older.

"Joshua!" Eli shouted pulling me out of my reminiscing.

"Hi Bella," Rose said and plopped down beside me. "Gosh, look at my ankles! They're already swelling, and I'm wearing support stockings!" Yes, Rose was pregnant for the third time but their fourth child as well. It was funny that a week after me and Edward said that we were expecting again, she announced that she was expecting as well. By sonogram, she was also supposed to have a girl.

"Lyle!" Tony shouted and Alice strutted towards us while pushing Annie on the stroller.

"Sorry were late. Annie made poo poo. Shall we?" Alice asked and we made our way to the trams.

When we got off the tram, the kids ran towards the African Journey Entrance. "Boys, wait for us!" I yelled. Alice left Annie with me and ran after them since her stamina matched theirs. She held them for us as we made our way to the entrance.

After the kids had their fill of the animals, we headed to the restaurant for lunch. The kids had chicken strips and fries while we adults had a salad and sandwich. When the kids were all cleaned up from lunch we stood up and made our way to the Wilderness part of the park.

While we were by the otters and red fox, a stabbing pain ran from my back straight to my lower abdomen. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked.

"Uh, yeah. Their just Braxton-Hicks contractions."

"How long have you been having them?"

"About three days or so. We had Kate check me out but my cervix was still closed then."

"Well, I think you better sit down. I'll take the boys and you can watch Annie." I agreed and she went to take the boys around. Annie was sleeping so it wasn't much work. It took them about an hour to go around the area and by about 2:00, we were on the tram and headed back to the entrance.

Alice and Rose helped me get the kids into the car seat before loading theirs up as well. Rose went first, then me and Alice pulled up the rear. Midway to our house, I felt the stabbing pain again which was quickly followed by another.

I pulled over on the side of the road and did my deep breathing exercises. "Mommy, are you okay?" Eli asked.

"Maybe we should call daddy," Tony suggested as Alice came up to my window.

"What is it Bella?" Alice asked.

"Uh, I felt it again," I said.

"Can you make it to the hospital?"

"I think so."

"Okay, we better make it fast." Alice said and ran back to her car.

I fished my phone out of my bag and gave it to the boys. Eli took hold of it. "If anything happens I want you to call daddy alright? Just press one then the green button."

"Okay mommy," they answered in unison. I really didn't have much choice so I just pulled back on the freeway and headed straight for Hopkins.

**EPOV**

I had just finished my meeting and was walking back to my office when I heard two little voices calling for their father. "Daddy! Daddy!" I turned around and found my mini me's running towards me and finally crashing into my legs.

I bent down and gave them both a tight hug. "Hello, my sons. What are you doing here?"

"It's mommy, daddy," Eli said.

"What's wrong with mommy?"

"She said something was painful," Tony replied.

"Who's with you?" I asked.

"I am," Rose came waddling towards me with Joshua at her side.

"What happened to Bella, Rose?"

"She's been having pains. It got worse while we were on our way home that she had to pull over so Alice suggested that we come over. She's in L & D and Kate is checking her out."

I took my boys by the hand and headed over to labor and delivery. "Shelly, I'll be in labor and delivery," I notified her as I walked past.

"Is it time?" she asked.

"I think so."

"Alright, keep me updated."

We quickly made our way up to labor and delivery and the nurse on duty suddenly smiled when she saw me. "Good afternoon, Dr. Cullen. I didn't know you had a delivery. Oh, and who are these little cuties?" she asked smiling flirtatiously.

"My sons. What room is my wife in?" I replied sternly.

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen is in four-one-six."

"Thank you." I pulled on my sons and walked towards Bella's room. I was fuming at the relentless females that kept throwing themselves at me. I was married with children for crying out loud!

"Hey baby," I said once I entered Bella's room.

"Hi honey. Uh oh, what happened?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Your eyebrows are about to say hi to each other meaning something happened. Did something happen to daddy?" She turned and asked the boys and they both shrugged.

"The lady at the front desk was smiling funny at Uncle Edward," Joshua replied as he and Rose entered the room.

"Huh?" she said and looked at Rose.

"I think she was trying to flirt with him and even asked who the twins were," Rose replied.

"Hello, they look exactly like me. Isn't it obvious that they are my sons?" I snapped.

"Boys, come to mommy," Bella motioned for them and I helped them sit on the bed. She whispered something to them and looked over at Rose. They did some weird eye communication thing and Rose just smiled back. The boys ran to Rose and she took them and Joshua out of the room.

"Come here honey," she said patting the bed beside her. I sat down and she immediately wrapped her arms around me. "You know Dr. Cullen, you are just too irresistible for your own good. You used to brush off these things. What's changed now?"

Well, she did have a point. What did change now? I thought it over before responding. "Well, for one, I'm wearing a ring and our wedding was published in the magazine. Isn't it obvious that I'm off limits?"

"It maybe for you, but not everyone will accept defeat. They will try..." she stopped and took a deep breath and held it.

"Bella, what's wrong baby?" I asked and she started breathing in and out holding on to her tummy. "Bella?" I asked again and she pointed over to the monitor. I looked over at it and saw that she was having another contraction, and a strong one at that.

I noticed that the tracing showed her contractions being about three minutes apart meaning she was in active labor. "Did Kate check you out?" she nodded. "How many centimeters are you already?"

"She said three and my bag of waters is still intact. I think she plans to rupture it sooooon. OWWW!" she said and started breathing in and out again as she let the contraction die down. I took out my phone and called Kate. She told me she was on her way over.

"Is the pain unbearable Bella?" Kate asked as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, a bit."

"Well, let's check you out and see if we can give you the epidural." Kate put on sterile gloves and some lubricant on her fingers before checking on Bella. "Uh, how long ago did I say that you were three centimeters?"

"Maybe two hours ago," Bella replied.

"And the contractions have been getting stronger since then?"

"Uh, yeah. And I think my water already broke."

"Well, you are now seven centimeters and yes your bag is gone. I'm sorry that I can't give you the epidural at this point because it might halt the labor process. You're doing really well and I don't think you'd want to end up having a C-section."

"Oh, alright."

"But I can give you a little sedation so you can rest between contractions. Would you want that?" Kate asked and Bella looked over at me.

"Do we want that? Will the baby be safe?" she asked.

"You the one in pain baby. I'm just here to give you support and check our baby when it comes out. But the medication will be safe. The dose is very small," I explained.

"Well, okay then," she told Kate.

We went through the next couple of hours with Bella alternating between rest and contractions. She was doing really well and the sedation was working. By about 7:00 in the evening Bella started to become uneasy. "What is it baby?"

"I think it's time Edward," she said. I reached for the phone and asked the desk to contact Kate. She arrived in about five minutes. She again put on gloves and checked on Bella.

"You're fully dilated and the head is coming. We'll start pushing on your next contraction," Kate told her. We positioned her legs high on the stirrups and coached her as the next contraction hit. "You are doing very well Bella. You're already crowning. Come take a look Edward."

I moved and saw the hair of my baby girl and Bella was right. It was still my hair color. This caused me to chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" Bella asked me with narrowed eyes.

I leaned in closer to her and kissed her forehead. "I believe she has my hair," I said and we both laughed together until another contraction hit.

"Alright Bella, one last big push. One, two, three, and push." As Bella pushed I saw Kate maneuver the head of my baby to get it free. When she had completely delivered our baby, she rubbed the back a few times and our baby broke out the most beautiful sound in the world. "It's a girl!" Kate exclaimed.

"Would you like to cut the cord daddy?" Kate asked me handing me the scissors. I did the honors and my baby was brought to the warmer.

"Check on her Edward," Bella urged and even pouted at me. She knew that I would not want to leave her side but our daughter was more important to her at this point. I went over to the warmer where my resident already started the evaluation. She reported her findings for the first minutes and I assessed the fifth minute. My daughter had an APGAR score of 9,9, which was close to perfect.

She was wrapped in a blanket and I took her over to Bella. "Gosh, what is it with your hair?" she laughed.

"I have no idea baby," I said and put our baby in her arms. "Hello sweetheart," I said and kissed the top of my daughters head. Her eyes started to flutter open and we found ourselves staring into big brown eyes. "Hey, she has your eyes!"

"Indeed she does. Can you get our boys?" she asked and I nodded. I walked out of the room and found my boys playing in the waiting area.

"DADDY!" they both shouted.

"Would you like to meet your baby sister?"

"YES!" they both shouted and took each of my hands.

As we entered the room they both ran towards Bella and tried to climb on the bed. "Hey, hold it boys. Don't squish mama and the baby." I helped them up and placed them on either side of Bella. I took out my phone and took a picture of the loves of my life.

"Why don't you join them," Kate called from behind me. I nodded and handed her my phone and stood to the right. "Okay everyone, smile." Kate took several pictures and handed my phone back to me. I kissed all of them, walked over to the couch and literally plopped myself down.

I immediately closed my eyes and lay my head back. Not long after I felt two little figures cuddle into me from both sides and kissed my cheek with a matching, "We love you daddy!"

My life was truly perfect!

* * *

_**1**__** week later…**_

It was a Saturday and I was enjoying a swim with my boys while Bella and our daughter, Ashley Marie, were laying on one of the lounge chairs we have set up on the deck. I watch in awe as Bella nursed our baby girl under her baby blanket.

"Daddy! Carry!" Tony yelled as he jumped on my back. "Me too daddy!" Eli said as he hung from my front. In the three years I've had my twins I still cannot believe how much trouble they could be. My mom would always say I was the same way when i was younger so it was hereditary. I knew she was teasing me.

As Bella finished nursing Ashley, our house phone started to ring. Bella picked up the cordless phone that was next to her. "Hello?" She listened and motioned me to come over.

"Daddy needs to answer the phone boys," I said causing them to groan in protest but they still followed when I told them to sit by the stairs and wait for me to get back.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Edward? Rose is in labor. We need you at the hospital ASAP," Emmett's frantic voice said.

"Okay bro. Calm down. This is your third delivery and you should be used to it by now."

"But she's screaming and swearing at me Edward!" he whined.

"So what else is new? Calm down bro. I'll be right over." I hung up the phone and turned to Bella. "Rose is in labor, I need to go to the hospital." I took out my phone and called Kate to get the update. Rose was two centimeters with an intact bag of waters. But since this is her third, her labor should progress faster than the first timers.

"Okay. Boys, daddy has to leave and mommy can't swim yet. Let's go have a bath then we can watch a movie," Bella called and the boys came running over and each grabbed a towel.

"Will you give me a bath when I get home as well?" I whispered to Bella before nibbling on her ear lobe.

"Perv! Not in front of the children. But maybe, if you're a good boy," she whispered back and ran her hand down my chest before walking into the house with Ashley. _Evil woman!_

As she got the boys cleaned up, I ran to our shower and took a quick bath before donning my scrubs. I kissed all of them good bye and headed for the hospital.

* * *

As I was on my way up to labor and delivery my phone started to ring again. "Hello?"

"Ed, where are you man? They're starting to make her push." Emmett.

"I'm in the elevator. What's your room number?"

"Four-one-one," he replied.

"Okay, I'll be there in two."

As the door opened on the fourth floor, I didn't even bother to greet anyone. I made a bee-line for Rose's room and as I entered Kate said to me, "You're just in time." Then a baby started crying.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" Kate said as she cut the cord after Emmett declined. She was brought to the warmer and I checked her out. Everything was perfect. I handed the baby to Rose and she smiled lovingly at her.

After I had transferred the baby to the nursery and filled out all the paperwork, I made my way home to my own family.

As I entered the house I found Bella and my kids on the couch in the den all cuddled up together. The boys, one on either side of her, and Ashley on her chest. I took the camera from the cabinet and snapped a few pictures before positioning it and activating the timer so i could join them.

When that was done, I stowed away the camera and kissed each of them before telling them I loved them. I situated myself beside Eli and draped my arm over them. Not long after that I joined my family in dreamland.

Life couldn't get any better!

* * *

**A/N:** so this is the end. thank you to all who read and reviewed. it has been a wonderful ride for me and i hope it was for you as well.

i wish you guys all the best!


End file.
